Need a Family
by Emy Em's
Summary: Se passe après le retour de Marianne dans la vie de Robin. Pas de Frozen. Régina est mal, Henry retourne chez elle pour la soutenir ne voulant pas la laisser seule face à ses démons. Emma se sent coupable et se pose des questions sur sa relation avec Hook... Ce serait elle trompée ? Mon premier SWANQUEEN -HISTOIRE TERMINEE-
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, bonsoir, **

**Nouvelle dans le SwanQueen, je me laisse tenter. Après en avoir lu beaucoup je me suis dit que je devrais peut être essayer. Alors voici. Je tiens à préciser qu'il est 03h30 du matin, que j'écoute l'album Winter's Eve de Nox arcana ( que je recommande vivement d'ailleurs ;) car la chanson the Ideas of December me fait étrangement penser à notre Régina Mills préféré ^^ ) Et que je suis par conséquent dans un état second... un peu lol un autre monde si vous préférez :) **

**J'espère que vous apprécierez... Comme pour ma précédente fic sur Castle (que j'essaie de terminer également...pas facile), je ne sais pas où ça va me mener pour le moment j'écris... **

**Je n'ai pas de béta readeuse, donc si des fautes se sont glissées parmi ce texte j'en suis profondément navrée ^^' j'essaie de faire attention en relisant chaque paragraphe plusieurs fois avant de passer au suivant... mais au bout d'un moment c'est épuisant tout de même :p**

**Après m'être faite un peu lynchée sur ma fic Castle, j'espère que celle-ci sera bien accueillie. :)**

**Bonne Lecture on se retrouve en bas ?**

* * *

Après la réapparition de Marianne dans la vie de Robin, Régina s'était réfugié dans sa solitude, dans sa souffrance. Elle se sentait perdue entre le mal qui la rongeait encore et encore et la lumière que lui apportait l'amour qu'Henry lui avait finalement redonné après toutes ses années de guerre entre elle et sa mère biologique. Le jeune garçon avait fini par se rendre compte que, malgré tout ce que sa mère adoptive avait pu faire subir aux autres, elle n'avait pas un mauvais fond. Il avait compris qu'elle avait été blessée et trahie, qu'elle avait été manipulée par Le ténébreux, qu'elle a fait de mauvais choix, et qu'elle était devenue L'Evil Queen.

Il se rappelait souvent lorsque Régina lui racontait le soir, lorsqu'il était plus petit, les contes dits originaux des contes de fées. Henry avait toujours réagis vivement face au mal que les sorcières faisaient subir aux héros. Et Régina lui disait souvent, « N'oublies jamais Henry, on ne nait pas méchant, on le devient ». Henry avait compris tout ça. Un peu plus tard.

Aujourd'hui à ses yeux, Régina faisait partit des héros. De ceux qui sauvent du mal. Combien de fois l'avait-elle sauvé lui ? Le plus important de ses sauvetages fut son adoption d'ailleurs. Si cette femme, Evil Queen ou pas, ne l'avait pas adopté, ne lui avait pas donné d'amour, une éducation, une vie confortable, dieu sait où il pourrait être à présent. Et puis toutes ces fois où elle a été là pour lui avant qu'Emma ne vienne à Storybrooke, et puis ensuite. A Neverland ! Il y a encore peu de temps avec la Sorcière de l'Ouest, elle lui a redonné sa mémoire ! Elle a vaincue la sorcière en utilisant la magie blanche !

A présent il en était conscient. Il savait tout ce que sa mère avait fait pour lui. Et il savait tous les efforts qu'elle faisait pour ne plus redevenir L'Evil Queen. Et il allait l'aider. Il se sentait un peu responsable du malheur de sa mère. Après toutes les choses horribles qu'il lui avait dites lors de la première malédiction. Le seul fait d'avoir ramené Emma avec lui ce fameux jour avait fait souffrir sa mère avant même que la Reine ne sache quels étaient les liens entre cette femme blonde mal habillée et Son fils. Et rien ne s'était arrangé par la suite. Henry avait continué de la faire souffrir en voulant rester chez les Charming, en rejetant la femme qui l'avait recueilli chez elle lui donnant tout ce qui était possible de donner à un enfant.

Il voulait réparer ses erreurs. Il voulait que sa mère lui donne une seconde chance, comme il voulait lui en donner une. Un nouveau départ pour cette petite famille.

C'est comme ça qu'un beau matin, alors que la Reine s'occupait comme elle le pouvait, s'occupant pour la énième fois de son intérieur, elle retrouva son fils avec sa valise à la main sur le porche du manoir Mills.

« - Henry ?

\- Je veux revenir habiter ici, avait-il déclaré avant de pénétrer dans la maison sans l'accord de sa mère. »

Régina était surprise, oui c'était le mot. S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas c'était bien à ce que son fils débarque chez elle à l'improviste. Même si les événements on fait qu'Henry ne voyait plus sa mère comme la méchante, elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'il vienne ici de son plein gré.

Toutes les pensées négatives s'envolèrent. Elle était heureuse, la surprise passée, elle ressentait une grande vague de chaleur qui l'envahissait. Régina avait toujours rêvé de ce moment depuis presque plus de 2 ans, depuis que son fils l'avait rejetée, elle rêvait souvent qu'il revienne vers elle.

Et il était là ! Il était enfin revenu ! Régina ferma alors doucement la porte et se retourna vers son fils qui, aillant au préalable posé sa valise, se jeta littéralement dans ses bras. L'ex Mme le Maire referma son étreinte sans hésitations et le serra si fort qu'Henry crut mourir un instant avant qu'elle ne le relâche, sentant qu'elle l'étouffait.

« - Henry je suis si heureuse de te voir ! » elle le regarda pourtant comme s'il était un mirage, n'arrivant sans doute pas à croire qu'il était vraiment là. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je suis là pour toi maman. Je refuse de te voir sombrer dans ton côté noir, car je sais maintenant que tu peux être au-dessus de ça ! Alors si tu me laisses une chance d'être avec toi, et de me pardonner alors je deviendrai ton allié contre les ténèbres. »

Régina avait les larmes aux yeux. Son petit garçon avait bien grandit en un an. Même avec une écervelée et têtue Miss Swan pour mère. Elle pleurait. Mais elle était en réalité tellement heureuse de revoir son fils. De voir qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle, de voir qu'il était prêt à se battre pour qu'elle soit une bonne personne, qu'elle ne retournera pas vers le mal comme un drogué retourne vers son dealer après une cure. Il voulait être son allié contre la solitude, contre la tristesse, contre ce sentiment d'abandon qu'elle ressentait en permanence depuis la mort de Daniel.

Elle pensait à Miss Swan… et puis l'illumination.

« - Henry, chéri. Avant de venir ici, tu as bien demandé, ou au moins prévenu, Miss Swan et sa famille n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Evidemment. J'ai parlé à M'an hier soir. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était d'accord du moment que je n'oubliais pas d'aller aussi chez elle de temps en temps… Une sorte de garde partagée, sauf que c'est moi qui décide de quand, où, comment, et chez qui je passe la journée où soirée, expliqua-t-il tout fière.

-Et Miss Swan a accepté ce deal ? demanda-t-elle un peu dubitative un sourcil parfaitement dessiné se releva appuyant son interrogation.

-Bien sûr ! Et toi tu acceptes ? »

Régina réfléchit. Elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée qu'un si jeune garçon, aussi mature soit-il, soit le médiateur d'une garde partagée entre elle et Miss Swan. Car si leurs relations ne s'amélioraient pas, ce serait sport pour lui. Et si c'était un piège ?

Puis elle regarda une nouvelle fois son fils. Visiblement il avait l'intention de s'installer ici. Quel genre de mère serait-elle si elle le jetait dehors maintenant ?!

« - Je suppose oui, répondit-elle finalement pas très sûre d'elle. » Le jeune homme reprit sa mère dans les bras, lui faisant subir ce qu'elle lui avait fait vivre quelques minutes auparavant… « Henry, tu m'étouffes…

Je sais, dit-il sans desserrer son étreinte pour autant. C'est parce que je veux que tu saches que je suis là ! »

Régina sentait son cœur plus léger. Elle n'oubliait pas ce qu'Emma avait fait en ramenant Marianne à Robin, mais elle se sentait mieux de savoir que son fils était avec elle.

Tinkerbell avait peut-être tord quant à la forme de sa fin heureuse. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de prince charmant. Elle avait peut-être simplement besoin d'une famille.

**Et voilà c'est terminé pour ce chapitre-ci... j'ai déjà écrit quelque chose pour la suite mais vu mon état de fatigue faut que je vérifie que ça aille bien avec le premier avant de poster lol **

**Hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez aimé... ou pas... mais ne faites pas comme ma dernière fic pitié xDD *traumatisée Oo* **

**Love,**

**Em'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir bonsoir,**

**J'aurais aimé poster plus tôt dans la journée, mais le matin impossible je travail (tôt) et en rentrant bah les transports étaient bloqués...(pourquoi les gens veulent se suicider sur les voies de RER Oo, fin y a des tours beaucoup plus haute et beaucoup plus efficaces aussi... m'enfin) **

**Heureusement qu'il était prêt et que y a plus qu'à ! **

**Merci à tous pour l'accueil, les Reviews (anonymous (Merci Guest et salazrine) et not anonymous (j'vous aime !), les followers qui sont étonnement nombreux ( j'vous aime !) et les mises en fav ! ça me touche beaucoup beaucoup !**

**Je blablate encore pour savoir si certaines (certains ? ) d'entre vous suivaient un peu les news de Once upon a time saison 4 (qui va bientôt sortiiiiirrrreeeuuh ) et bah franchement je ne dirai rien ici pour ne pas "spoiler", parce que ce ne sont que des rumeurs pour moi tant que je n'ai rien vu lol, mais OH BORDEL ça va être GENIAL ! je pense que les shipper Swanqueen vont s'en donner à coeur joie si ces rumeurs sont vraies ! j'ai lu ça j'ai eu le smile pendant des heures ! jusqu'à ce que je rentre dans le RER en fait XD**

**Voilà terminé :)**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Emma Swan, Shériff de Storybrooke, fille de Snow White et du Prince Charming, mère d'Henry Mills, et accessoirement Sauveuse du monde enchanté, se tenait dans son bureau de Shériff à écouter son mp3, jouant avec un stylo afin de faire passer le temps. La vie était calme depuis la dernière malédiction, ça devenait une véritable habitude ces malédictions. Son retour dans le présent avait cependant affecté quelques personnes. Dont Régina Mills.

Régina…

Elle y pensait jours et nuits. En ramenant Marianne, elle avait terriblement peur d'avoir également ramené L'Evil Queen dans ses bagages. Même si elle trouvait Régina absolument...Royale oui il n'y a définitivement pas d'autres mots, dans ses grandes robes sombres, donnant encore plus de stature à la Reine qu'elle était.

Régina…

Elle ne savait pas qui était Marianne. La jeune femme ne lui avait pas donné son nom lorsqu'elles étaient toutes les deux dans les geôles de la Reine. Comment aurait-elle pu savoir ? Cependant, malgré cette ignorance, elle avait fait du mal à Régina. Encore. Emma s'en voulait. Beaucoup. Régina lui en voulait. Beaucoup. Pourquoi cela l'atteignait autant ?

_« si elle redevient comme avant, si elle redevient la méchante reine, se sera uniquement de ta faute cette fois. _

\- Oui je sais bien. Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire ! » cria-t-elle à elle-même faisant valdinguer ce qu'il y avait sur son bureau.

Régina…

Elle y pensait tellement que son actuel petit ami, Killian Hook, se demandait comment sortir son amour de cette torpeur. Elle était distante depuis qu'ils étaient revenus du passé. Comme si quelque chose avait changé là-bas. En plus du retour de Marianne il y a maintenant quasiment 1 mois.

Régina…

Emma y pensait jours et nuits. La nuit elle se réveillait souvent vers 3 ou 4 heure du matin en sueur. Ces rêves, ces cauchemars, tout dépendait de la nuit. Elle rêvait souvent de Régina qui se transformait en Evil Queen sous ses yeux la regardant avec tant de mépris, de haine, de colère, d'amertume et de vengeance qu'elle s'enfuyait exactement comme sa mère l'avait fait. Elle fuyait la Reine à travers la forêt, mais finissait toujours par se faire prendre, et Régina se délectait de sa victoire. Et Emma ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser, même sur le point de mourir, que la Reine était magnifique. Et puis d'autres soirs elle voyait Régina. Seulement Régina. Sans haine ni colère. Mais avec autre chose dans les yeux qui faisait tout aussi peur à Emma. Régina qui souffle son prénom dans le creux de son oreille, Régina passant ses mains partout sur elle, Régina lui faisant perdre la notion du temps et de l'espace, Régina si proche d'elle. Si proche…Régina.

Elle occupait les pensées de la sauveuse. Même ses parents ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose devant l'état léthargique de leur fille. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi elle se sentait si tourmentée. Pour eux elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Elle avait simplement sauvé une innocente victime de la méchante reine. En quoi était-ce quelque chose de mal ?

LA VEILLE :

« - Peut-être que c'est parce qu'elle souffre encore une fois à cause d'un membre de notre famille ?! C'est quoi notre problème avec elle ? Pourquoi la désire-t-on malheureuse malgré nous ? En pensant faire le bien nous ne la faisons que souffrir ?!

\- Ma puce, avait commencé Snow. Ce n'est pas ce que nous désirons, rendre malheureuse Régina.

\- Ah oui tu es sûre ? D'abord toi, puis Henry, et maintenant moi… jusqu'à quand cette malédiction va-t-elle durer ? cria Emma plus acerbe et en colère qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Emma, je ne sais pas. Ecoute, tu as accepté qu'Henry retourne habiter chez elle dès demain matin pour la soutenir. Que peux-tu faire de plus puisqu'elle ne veut pas te voir ? »

Emma ne sut que répondre à ce moment-là.

Elle lâcha un long soupir à fendre l'âme avant de mettre la tête sur son bureau, cessant de jouer avec ses stylos comme une ado de 15 ans avant de se laisser tomber de sa chaise. Elle s'appuya contre son bureau, la tête entre ses mains.

Elle n'était pas heureuse. Elle le devrait pourtant, n'est-ce-pas ? Elle avait retrouvé ses parents, elle avait retrouvé son fils, elle avait un petit ami qui l'aimait plus que tout, un travail bien qu'il soit particulièrement ennuyant ces temps-ci. Alors pourquoi n'était-elle pas heureuse ? Pourquoi cette sensation d'être seule encore tout le temps ? Comme si elle était incomplète. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui manquait ?

Emma ne savait pas. Ou refusait de le savoir.

Doucement, silencieusement, elle se mit à pleurer. Cette douleur présente en elle depuis tellement longtemps. Cette solitude qui était malgré elle devenue sa seule compagne. Elle était perdue.

Elle ne se sentait pas à sa place. Elle aimait ses parents, en tous cas elle le croyait. Mais elle ne se sentait pas à sa place. Surtout depuis que Neal, son petit frère, était dans la famille. Bien sûr que Snow lui assurait qu'il ne remplacerait jamais leur premier enfant… mais malgré tous ces dires, le fait est qu'Emma avait presque l'âge de sa mère, qu'elle avait passé les 28 premières années de sa vie seule, à se débrouiller seule. Elles ne pourraient plus avoir de relation mère-fille normale. Snow n'avait pas éduqué sa fille, ne l'avait pas vu grandir, n'a jamais assisté à aucune première fois, les premiers mots, les premiers pas, les premiers livres d'école, les premiers devoirs, les premiers amours…

La notion de famille lui était étrangère. Elle avait abandonné son fils, ses parents l'avaient abandonnée, ses familles d'accueil étaient juste des familles d'accueil. Pas d'attache, pas de tendresse, juste de la thune facile.

Elle pleurait de plus en plus fort, ne retenant même plus ses cris de souffrances trop longtemps retenus. Henry n'était même plus là pour la soutenir. Il était avec son autre Mère. Celle qui souffrait, peut-être plus qu'elle. Celle qui emplissait les pensées de la sauveuse. Celle qui pourrait sûrement la comprendre mieux que personne, mais aussi celle qui la haïssait le plus et qui penserait sûrement en la voyant dans cet état, qu'elle le méritait.

Emma était seule dans ce lieu de travail trop grand pour elle. Emma était seule assise le dos contre les tiroirs de son bureau. Emma était seule à cet instant à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

Les larmes mouillèrent ses vêtements.

Elle se sentait faible. Elle se releva vacillant sur ses jambes affaiblie par sa précédente position particulièrement inconfortable.

Emma vit alors son reflet dans le cadre d'un plan de la ville qui ornait un mur du poste. Elle se sentait faible. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle ne voulait pas se voir faible. La jeune femme s'approcha à grande vitesse du cadre et le brisa en mille morceaux d'un violent coup de poing.

Elle avait senti le verre se briser sous ses phalanges, et les quelques morceaux qui se glissèrent, se plantèrent dans sa peau. Emma n'avait pas mal. L'enfant du True love n'aimait simplement pas son reflet dans le miroir lorsqu'elle se sentait faible. La sauveuse ne voulait pas se voir faible.

L'adrénaline de sa colère redescendue, elle s'écroula de nouveau au sol, la musique tournait en boucle dans ses oreilles, mais elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle écoutait. Elle s'en fichait.

Elle ne se sentait pas à sa place, elle se sentait seule, perdue, abandonnée.

Killian n'y changeait rien. Il avait beau faire tout ce qu'il voulait, il n'arrivait pas à enlever ces sentiments du cœur de son «amour ».

Emma s'effondra de fatigue. Le prix à payer pour avoir trop pleurer sans doute. Avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, une dernière pensée traversa son esprit…

Et si elle s'était trompée ? Et si finalement, tout ce dont elle avait besoin, sa fin heureuse à elle, n'était pas un prince charmant mais une famille.

* * *

**Voilà, fini pour aujourd'hui.  
N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! C'est un chapitre avec une humeur un peu différente du précédent, encore une fois je l'ai écrit sans savoir où j'allais vraiment, j'y vois probablement un peu plus clair maintenant ^^ **

**En espérant ne pas vous faire trop attendre pour la suite, si suite vous voulez évidemment.**

**Love,**

**Em'**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**Tout d'abord merci à tous de lire cette fic. J'ai pu constater qu'il y avait de nouveaux noms à la liste des reviews et des followers et des favorites alors merci à vous d'avoir rejoint le navire :) **

**J'ai publié il n'y a pas longtemps alors j'espère que vous ne vous dîtes pas que ce chapitre risque d'être bâclé... J'avais écrit les deux premiers chapitre d'une traite en réalité au du coup j'ai eu un peu de temps pour réfléchir au troisième... et après avoir lutté avec moi même j'ai trouvé un compromis entre mon idée initiale et ce qui était le mieux pour la fic. **

**Lisa418: Tout d'abord merci pour ta review, j'apprécie ton enthousiasme vraiment ! et quand au fait de parler comme yoda... je dois t'avouer que j'en sais rien xDD mais c'était très drôle ;) j'espère que tu ne vas pas être déçue parce que si je me suis pris la tête pour ce chapitre c'est en parti par rapport à ce que tu m'as dit " trouver Emma dans cet état ou pas". Merci beaucoup d'ailleurs parce qu'il est peut être mieux comme ça finalement... enfin je sais pas je suis pas très objective sur ce que j'écris lool je te laisse lire pour te faire ton idée ;) **

**Calzona-swanqueen je crois que celui-ci est un peu plus long que les précédents ;) (j'ai pas fait exprès en fait, j'arrivais pas à m'arrêter d'écrire jusqu'à ce que je trouve la fin du chapitre U_U) **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

La nuit était déjà bien tombée sur la charmante ville de Storybrooke. Les lampadaires étaient allumés, les rues plutôt calmes, les habitants en profitaient pour se promener en amoureux pour certains, en familles ou entre amis pour d'autres. Cette nuit était douce, la chaleur de la journée avait laissé place à une douce brise printanière.

Il était à présent 22h. Régina finissait de ranger la vaisselle qu'elle venait de laver et essuyer. Son premier vrai dîner en tête à tête avec son fils depuis bien longtemps. Elle en souriait niaisement tellement elle était heureuse. Elle avait sorti le grand jeu pour ce dîner, pour le retour d'Henry à la maison. Henry avait dévoré les plats tant il était heureux de retrouver la bonne cuisine de sa mère qui, il peut se l'avouer, lui avait terriblement manqué. Régina s'en était d'ailleurs beaucoup amusé aux dépends de la mère biologique du garçon.

« - Au moins tu n'es pas mort de faim, avait-elle commenté sous les éclats de rire d'Henry. »

Le repas terminé Henry avait exprimé le souhait de passer un moment avec sa mère devant un bon film qu'il avait découvert pendant son année à New-York. Cependant Régina avait dû décliner cette touchante demande. La Reine voulait trouver Emma Swan afin de lui demander confirmation qu'elle avait bien accepté que son fils revienne chez elle et ainsi éviter les représailles d'habitants mal informés, comme d'habitude, et qui penseraient qu'elle avait enlevé Henry pour se venger d'Emma.

Henry n'avait pas demandé le pourquoi du comment de l'escapade nocturne de sa mère. Il espérait juste qu'elle n'était pas entrain de comploter pour faire du mal à sa mère biologique. Régina avait vu le doute dans les yeux de son fils. Elle n'était pas réellement blessée de cette réaction, c'était légitime quelque part, il avait peur pour ses deux mères. Il ne supportait plus de les voir se déchirer de la sorte. Il désirait tellement qu'elles s'entendent. Peut-être que sa présence ici pourrait les rapprocher ?

« - Ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri, commença Régina pour le rassurer. Je n'ai pas l'intention de détruire la confiance que tu places en moi. Tu es là pour que je ne retombe pas dans mes mauvais côtés, et je ne veux pas te décevoir. J'aimerais juste réglé quelque chose avant.

D'accord, avait-il répondu alors que Régina quittait la cuisine pour prendre son manteau. »

Elle lui fit un dernier bisou sur le front avant de sortir dans l'agréable fraîcheur de cette fin de soirée.

Elle devait trouver Emma.

* * *

Emma se trouvait toujours dans son bureau qu'elle avait retourné avant de s'écrouler par terre la main en sang après avoir fracassé de rage la cadre du plan de la ville. Personne n'était venu entre temps. Elle était toujours seule au milieu des débris de verre et de papiers et autres objets qui avaient volés de son bureau jusqu'au sol pendant son excès de folie.

Elle se réveillait doucement. Reprenant peu à peu conscience des derniers évènements, de la douleur lancinante de sa main, de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, de la nuit qui était tombée. Elle retira ensuite les écouteurs du Mp3, dont la batterie s'était complètement déchargée pendant son sommeil. La sauveuse sentait sa tête lourde, son corps répondant à peine aux ordres de son cerveau. Elle tenta alors de se lever, ses jambes la portaient péniblement et elle se raccrocha au coin d'un meuble. Emma se sentait vidée de toute énergie. Elle venait de dormir pendant… et bien elle n'avait aucune idée du nombre exacte d'heures qu'elle venait de passer allongée sur le sol, mais cela ne l'avait visiblement pas reposée. Pire encore, ses démons n'étaient pas partis. Dès qu'elle fut complètement réveillée et consciente de son environnement, ils l'assaillirent de nouveau. Elle souffla bruyamment, las.

Emma se posa alors la question… Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire maintenant ? Elle n'avait ni l'envie de voir Snow et David, et encore moins l'envie de voir Hook. La seule qu'elle voulait voir c'était,

« - Régina… » ses paroles avaient suivis le fil de ses pensées, le nom de la Rein était sorti spontanément.

Elle porta sa main jusqu'à son front se massant alors les tempes de ses doigts. Soupirant une nouvelle fois elle attrapa sa veste et la mit sur ses épaules avant de sortir précipitamment du post voulant se lancer à l'aveuglette dans les rue de Storybrooke. Sa réalité la rattrapa en la personne de Killian Hook qui venait d'arriver devant la porte principale. Il était venu chercher sa petite amie car il avait envie de passer un peu de temps avec elle. Cependant Emma n'était pas d'humeur. Vraiment pas d'humeur. Elle l'avait vu. Et lui passa devant sans un regard.

Hook ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait, naïvement peut-être, pensé qu'elle serait heureuse de le voir. Il savait très bien qu'elle n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme en ce moment, et il voulait réellement être un soutien pour elle. Il ne comprenait pas ce comportement. Tout avait changé depuis qu'ils étaient revenus du passé ramenant Marianne avec eux. Emma était devenue très distante avec lui. Oh elle lui répondait, souriait à ses paroles, rigolait à ses blagues. Mais Killian sentait que ce n'était pas complètement sincère. Emma avait la tête ailleurs. Il aurait mis sa deuxième main à couper, si elle ne lui était finalement pas aussi précieuse puisqu'il ne lui en reste qu'une, qu'elle se prenait la tête à cause de Régina. Depuis qu'elle l'avait vu en Evil Queen dans le monde enchanté elle l'avait regardé avec un œil nouveau, Killian l'avait vu. Et ce n'était pas un regard apeuré, ou dégoûté de voir ce qu'était Régina à cette époque. Non. C'était de l'admiration pure. Hook avait été profondément jaloux de ce regard qu'il n'avait jamais pu obtenir de son « amour ». Maintenant qu'ils étaient revenus, il avait espéré que ça se tasserait, que tout redeviendrait comme avant. Et Marianne s'est fait connaître.

Emma ressentait tellement de culpabilité qu'elle n'en dormait plus. Elle essayait de trouver un moyens pour parler à la Reine, de lui présenter des excuses, de lui jurer qu'elle ne savait pas ! Elle voulait trouver un moyen pour que Régina la regarde de nouveau, fasse de nouveau attention à elle.

Et Killian s'était vite retrouvé en second plan dans l'esprit de la jolie blonde. Emma ne le voyait plus, elle jurait que par sa rédemption auprès de la Reine. Elle désirait tellement son pardon que parfois Killian avait l'impression qu'Emma était plus amoureuse de Régina que de lui.

« - Emma, qu'est-ce que tu… sa question fut interrompue par Emma qui se retournait enfin sur lui.

\- Pas ce soir Hook. »

L'emploie de ce nom…. Killian n'aimait pas quand Emma l'appelait comme ça. Ce qui se produisait de plus en plus souvent.

« - Emma !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je viens de te dire que je ne voulais pas te voir aujourd'hui !

\- Je voudrais comprendre ce qu'il t'arrive ! Je pensais qu'on avait traversé assez d'épreuves ensemble pour que tu sois capable de me faire plus confiance. »

Le shériff ne répondit pas et détourna les talons sans un mot. Hook tenta une nouvelle fois de la rattraper. Mais elle ne se laissa pas faire.

Le capitaine du Jolly Roger était à court de solutions. Il se résolut alors à laisser Emma seule. Elle partit à grandes enjambées se faisant dévorer de plus en plus par la nuit noire.

Hook était encore devant le post du shériff, tout seul. Il en avait marre de cette situation. Si elle ne voulait pas se confier à lui, si elle ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance, si elle n'était pas capable de l'aimer tout simplement, alors pourquoi étaient-ils encore ensemble ? Il shoota avec rage dans le premier poteau qu'il vit. Le poteau ne bougea pas d'un pouce mais Hook hurlait de douleurs.

« - Fait chier ! »

Il sautilla sur un pied le temps que la douleur dans sa jambe s'estompe avant de s'asseoir sur le même poteau qu'il venait d'agresser sauvagement.

Il n'arrivait pas à envisager une rupture, il l'aimait. Mais elle… elle était tellement bizarre en ce moment que c'était peut-être la seule solution pour le moment. Peut-être avait-elle besoin de temps pour se convaincre qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal en ramenant Marianne ? Que le simple fait qu'elle avait envoyé Henry chez la Reine pour la consoler suffirait à enterrer la hache de guerre ? Et qu'une fois fait, tout redeviendra comme avant ?

Malgré ses pensées qui se voulaient positives, Hook ne pouvait pas enlever de son esprit le regard qu'Emma avait lancé à la Reine lors de leur voyage dans le temps.

« - Et bien Hook ? Tu en fais une tête ! annonça David en arrivant à sa hauteur. Que fais-tu là ?

\- J'étais venu chercher ta fille, mais elle est partit sans moi. Visiblement, elle n'a plus tellement besoin de moi.

\- Je suis désolé, Camarade, fit David en appuyant sur le camarade pour détendre l'atmosphère. J'en déduis qu'elle n'est plus au poste… dommage j'aurais aimé la voir.

\- Non elle n'y est plus.

\- Tu t'es disputé avec elle c'est ça ? c'est pour ça que fais cette tête là.

\- Ouais, on peut dire ça comme ça… je vais rentrer chez moi, j'ai besoin de…de réfléchir à certaines choses…

\- D'accord, comme tu veux Hook. J'espère que ça s'arrangera avec Emma. Je sais qu'elle est bizarre en ce moment.

\- J'espère ouais… »

Il s'en alla laissant David.

Charming était venu jusqu'au poste car il avait oublié quelque chose pour le bébé dans son bureau. Une petite chaîne en or avec son prénom marqué dessus. Un présent de naissance. Snow le voulait absolument, alors il s'est proposé de le chercher dans la nuit. Snow n'avait visiblement pas retrouvé le contrôle de ses hormones… il ne fallait mieux pas l'énerver pour le moment.

Il glissa la clé dans la serrure de la porte principale, constatant que celle-ci était ouverte, il pénétra dans le bâtiment l'arme à la main. On n'était jamais trop prudent.

Il entra dans le bureau qu'il partageait habituellement avec sa fille, alluma la lumière. Le chaos. Des dossiers éparpillés partout, des stylos et divers matériel de bureau jonchaient également le sol. Il évolua dans la pièce jusqu'à tomber sur les éclats de verre.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? se demandait-il alors qu'il prenait son téléphone pour appeler sa fille. »

N'aillant aucune réponse il abandonna l'idée pour le moment et continua de constater les dégâts. Il aperçut du sang sur les morceaux de verres et se mit à imaginer le pire...après tout Hook ne lui avait pas précisé la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Emma, quand est-ce qu'ils se sont disputés. David avait imaginé qu'ils s'étaient disputés il y a quelques jours et connaissant Emma elle le faisait miroiter. Et Hook faisait le guet dehors pour sûrement essayer de rattraper les choses. Le prince vacilla sur ses jambes encaissant le choc d'un éventuel enlèvement.

Il appela sa femme.

« - allô ? dit-il précipitamment, il ne laissa même pas le temps à Snow de répondre qu'il enchaïna. Est-ce qu'Emma est avec toi ?

\- Non pourquoi ?

\- Elle n'est pas au bureau bien qu'elle m'ait affirmé qu'elle y resterait la nuit…

\- Elle est probablement chez Granny pour se chercher un truc à manger, ne t'inquiète pas comme ça David.

\- Oui peut-être mais ça n'explique pas le capharnaüm que j'ai trouvé en arrivant ici ! Il y a du sang et tout est sans dessus-dessous, comme si elle avait été attaquée.

\- J'arrive tout de suite ! dit précipitamment Snow avant de raccrocher. »

Régina arpentait les rues, elle avait décidé de ne pas prendre sa voiture pour partir à la recherche de Miss Swan. C'est tout naturellement qu'elle se dirigeait vers le lieu de travail de la blonde puisque c'est là qu'elle avait le plus de chances de la trouver.

Lorsqu'elle arriva sur les lieux, elle put y constater une certaine agitation. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait encore ? qu'avait encore fait cette blonde ?!

Elle vit Snow arriver en courant s'engouffrant rapidement dans le bâtiment suivi de Miss Lucas. Sans plus réfléchir que ça elle se mit également à courir en direction du poste.

La Reine arriva essoufflée dans le bureau du shériff Swan. Elle y vit tout d'abord les Charming et Miss Lucas qui regardaient partout dans la pièce. Elle put alors constater le chaos qui régnait dans cette pièce en regardant à son tour.

« - Régina ? s'étonna Snow. Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je suis, tout comme vous visiblement, à la recherche de Miss Swan.

\- Elle n'est pas ici.

\- Merci Charming j'avais remarqué ! répliqua-t-elle acerbe en direction du Prince.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas la peine de vous quereller maintenant… intervint Ruby en regardant tour à tour les deux protagonistes qui se toisaient.

\- J'espère qu'elle n'a rien, sanglotait Snow.

\- Il n'y avait personne avec elle Snow de t'inquiète pas, elle n'a pas été agressée ni enlevée, affirma la louve en humant l'air. Elle était seule dans cette pièce, je ne sens aucune odeur étrangère.

\- Dans ce cas que s'est-il passé ici ?! cria David. »

Personne ne put répondre à sa question puisque personne ne savait ce qu'il s'était passé. Il fallait retrouver Emma et c'était tout ce qui importait pour le moment. L'angoisse montait au fur et à mesure que les Charming tentaient d'imaginer ce qui avait pu arriver à leur fille chérie. Régina souffla d'agacement, ces deux idiots ne servaient décidément à rien. Au lieu de rester ici à essayer de comprendre ils feraient mieux de partir à la recherche de la sauveuse.

Elle tourna alors les talons en direction de la sortie sous les regards mauvais des trois autres qui pensaient certainement qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire qu'il soit peut-être arrivé quelque chose à Emma. Mais ils ne firent rien pour la retenir. Préférant rester là à contempler la scène plutôt que d'agir.

Une fois dehors, elle calma sa colère envers les parents de la sauveuse avant de fermer doucement les yeux, tentant de repérer le flux magique d'Emma qu'elle connaissait par cœur maintenant. Depuis qu'elles avaient à plusieurs reprises partagé ces flux, il était devenu possible pour la mairesse d'en déceler la provenance, et de savoir par conséquent où se trouvait Emma. Elle aurait dû l'utiliser plus tôt elle aurait économisé son énergie plutôt que de penser simplement qu'elle était encore au travail.

Régina se mit donc à marcher dans les rues de Storybrooke. Elle aurait pu utiliser sa magie pour se transporter directement aux côtés de la jeune femme, mais elle avait promis à son fils, il y a déjà quelques temps, qu'elle utiliserait le moins possible la magie.

Emma était bien là, sur cette balançoire à boire sa bouteille de scotch qu'elle avait achetée à l'épicerie d'Atchoum. L'alcool lui montait doucement à la tête lui faisant oublier peu à peu ses tourments. L'air lui caressait le visage, elle se sentait sereine. Elle avait fermé les yeux appuyant sa tête contre la chaîne de la balançoire laissant le scotch lui faire doucement tourner la tête. Elle comprenait pourquoi tant de gens aimaient boire lorsqu'ils ont des problèmes. L'effet anesthésique de l'alcool sur le cerveau, autrement dit cette sensation d'avoir le tournis, était apaisant, car aucunes pensées n'étaient cohérentes avec la précédente, et ainsi de suite. Les pensées se mélangeaient tellement qu'il était impossible de les contrôler, elles partaient et venaient… mais surtout elles partaient. Et c'est ce qu'Emma recherchait. L'oubli. Etre pendant quelques instants libéré de ses douleurs, de ses sentiments qui la rongeaient.

C'est comme ça que Régina la trouva lorsqu'elle fut arrivée au petit parc qu'elle avait fait construire quelques années auparavant.

Emma ne l'avait pas senti venir et Régina contempla la vision de la sauveuse qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Elle ne saurait dire si elle était désolée pour elle, ou heureuse de la voir dans cet état. Mais quelque part, cette vision lui piquait le cœur. Il fut un temps où elle aurait complètement jubilé de voir l'auteur de ses malheurs souffrir de la sorte. Mais elle avait bien changé. Son cœur s'était adouci. D'autant que cette vision reflétait exactement l'état dans lequel elle était il y a quelques jours et quelques années encore plus tôt lorsque Daniel fut tué par la main de sa propre mère.

Régina se prit de plein fouet ce que ressentait Emma en ce moment même, pour l'avoir elle-même vécu. Cette solitude, ce sentiment d'abandon, ce sentiment d'être inutile, d'être vide. La compassion prenait alors la place de la rancœur. Elles n'étaient pas si différentes finalement.

La Reine s'avança alors vers Emma. Elle tapota l'épaule de la sauveuse qui ouvrit brusquement les yeux avant de grimacer de douleur dû à la violence de son retour sur terre. Régina pu alors voir la main de la sauveuse, en sang, parsemée de bout de verre encore plantés dans la chair.

_« Les morceaux de verres brisés… c'était elle alors… »_

Régina fit quelque chose qu'elle-même ne s'expliquait pas. Elle prit cette main blessée et retira un à un les bouts de verres, arrachant des petits gémissements douloureux de la blonde.

« - Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle une attitude responsable. J'espère que vous ne laissiez pas Henry sans soins aussi longtemps lorsque vous étiez à New-york. »

Emma ne répondit pas au sarcasme de la Reine. Croyant qu'elle était encore en plein rêve, la sauveuse ne comprenait pas ce qui était entrain de se passer. Elle n'avait pas remarqué Régina qui était arrivée, qui s'était avancée, qui lui pris la main, et qui à présent la soignait. Mais elle ne fit rien pour arrêter ce moment. L'ancienne maire prenait moult précautions pour ne pas trop lui faire mal, c'était louable, mais inutile. La douleur était bien là… supportable, mais là.

Régina passa la main au-dessus de celle de la sauveuse et les plaies se refermèrent d'elles-mêmes. La sauveuse ne disait toujours rien se contentant d'observer Sa sauveuse.

La seule personne qu'elle avait envie de voir en cette soirée, se tenait là devant elle et venait de la soigner.

« - Je suis désolée, dit-elle dans un souffle en baissant le regard au sol les larmes coulants doucement. »

* * *

**TADAAAM! **

**Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser alors je compte vraiment sur vous pour me donner votre avis ! Je l'ai écrit d'une traite avec très peu de corrections (sauf en orthographe et grammaire et conjugaison où j'essaye de faire attention enfin le plus attention possible parce que je sais très bien qu'il y a des fautes que m'échappent !) parce que si je réfléchis trop je sais que je vais jamais rien pondre ! xDD naaan j'suis pas perfectionniste... j'aime juste que les choses soient bien faites ! le problème c'est que bah c'est comme ça pour beaucoup d'auteurs j'imagine mais on est jamais vraiment satisfaits ^^'**

**à la prochaine ! **

**Love,**

**Em'.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello ! et oui c'est encore moi !**

**A force de poster si vite vous allez prendre de mauvaises habitudes hein ? XDD mais bon j'en profite tant que l'inspiration est encore là... qui sait ce qui peut arriver... Alors je suis tout d'abord désolée parce qu'il est méga court et que je suis pas sûre du tout, après lecture des review, qu'il réponde exactement à vos attentes :/ mais bon j'ai bien aimé le terminer comme ça. :) ça laisse de la place pour la suite. Que j'espère poster rapidement...**

**D'autant que je vous le post pour fêter la naissance ( dans très peu de temps) de mon premier neveu... oui je sais je raconte ma vie, mais je suis tellement heureuse :D **

**Lisa418: Oui je suis une poule pondeuse de chapitre lol mais bon des fois c'est coincé xDD ( de rien pour les éventuelles images...) Mhm oui pour le moment Hook est intelligent, mais qui sait haha il peut devenir con rapidement ;) oooh t'inquiète moi aussi je préfère les noms en V.O ^^ Charmant et Blanche... c'est vraiment trop bizarre à l'oreille je les apprécie pas trop mais tout de même...Oui :) doucement mais sûrement... et après ce chapitre je vais essayer d'accélérer un peu les choses parce que je me connais je peux passer trois chapitres à raconter la même chose avec des mots différents U_U...Et vive le SwanQueen ! Suite tu as demandé, suite tu as ! Tadaaaaam! allez je te laisse lire ! bises. merci de me suivre ;)**

**Guest: MERCII pour ta gentille Review ! hihi arrête tu m'embarrasses :$ c'est génial que ça te plaise ça me fait bien plaisir :D et ça motive bien pour continuer ;) bises.**

**Bonne Lecture :**

* * *

Régina n'était pas prête à entendre ces paroles. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle ressentait pour la jeune femme. Elle la haïssait tellement ! Même maintenant qu'elle tentait une nouvelle fois de lui présenter ses excuses, elle la haïssait. Mais la voir dans cet état l'avait rendu faible. Elle s'est laissé aller à la soigner alors qu'elle la haïssait, par faiblesse.

_« L'amour est une faiblesse. » _la voix de sa mère résonnait dans sa tête. Une douloureuse complainte qui énerva encore un peu plus Régina car elle se sentait faible face à Emma Swan. Depuis le début de leur relation elle avait toujours eu du pouvoir sur la Reine.

Elle regardait en direction d'Emma qui n'avait toujours pas osé relever la tête de peur de croiser le regard de Régina. La bouteille de scotch à moitié vide d'Emma glissait tout doucement de ses doigts avant de s'écraser sur le sol dur. Le liquide s'écoula. La sauveuse ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Les sanglots traversaient son corps, ses mains tremblaient. Régina n'avait jamais vu Emma dans cet état. Même lorsqu'elle semblait bouleversée, triste, éteinte… Emma gardait toujours la face, c'est ce que, mine de rien, Régina avait toujours pu admirer chez la jeune femme, sa force de caractère. Elle qui s'était laissé dominer par la haine et la vengeance, avait vu en Emma ce qu'elle n'a jamais été. Et c'est aussi une des raisons qui faisait que Régina haïssait la sauveuse…elle avait réussi là où elle avait échoué jadis.

Emma aurait dû la haïr pour ce qu'elle avait fait, elle avait séparé l'enfant de ses parents à peine quelques minutes après sa naissance. Emma avait vécue toutes ces choses horribles dans son enfance à cause d'elle. Mais il n'en était rien. Emma l'avait toujours défendue, avait toujours cru en elle et en son bon côté alors que tous les autres étaient persuadés de sa culpabilité. Emma avait toujours su qu'elle avait simplement besoin d'une seconde chance pour sa rédemption. Emma se sentait pourtant fautive, encore, pour avoir ramené Marianne alors qu'elle ne la connaissait pas. La Reine savait qu'elle avait cru bien faire en sauvant une pauvre âme condamnée à périr des mains de l'Evil Queen. A une époque elle aurait probablement faire pareil, sans penser d'abord aux conséquences. Et Emma était comme ça. Impulsive, spontanée.

Régina sentit la culpabilité s'insinuer dans tout son corps. La rancœur envers la jeune femme s'estompait au fur et à mesure de la tournure de ses propres réflexions. Inconsciemment elle serra la main d'Emma qu'elle venait de guérir.

_« Non ! Régina reprends toi ! Elle t'a volé ton bonheur ! »_

Prise de conscience. Elle lâcha brusquement la main de la sauveuse comme si celle-ci l'avait brûlée, et s'éloigna de quelques pas, ramenant ainsi une distance de sécurité entre elles.

Emma releva alors la tête se rendant compte qu'elle venait de perdre la chaleur de la main de Régina et fixa son regard embué de larmes sur le visage à présent fermé de Régina. Comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si le rapprochement qu'elle avait instauré entre elle et la sauveuse n'avait jamais existé. Emma sentit son cœur se briser un peu plus. Elle s'était sentit tellement bien pendant ce bref contact. Elle avait eu l'impression que l'ancienne mairesse tentait de la consoler. Et puis tout s'était arrêté d'un seul coup. En voyant le visage fermé et dur de Régina, Emma comprit qu'elle avait espéré, simplement espéré. Et la chute était douloureuse.

« - Je voulais juste m'assurer que vous étiez bien d'accord avec le fait qu'Henry revienne habiter chez moi, avait-elle dit pour se redonner contenance, retrouvant tout l'aplomb de la Reine qui était en elle. »

Emma, prise au dépourvu par une telle question ne répondit pas tout de suite. Admirant encore la femme qui était devant elle.

« - M'avez-vous entendue Miss Swan ?

\- Emma sortit de ses songes et baissa le regard, elle n'arrivait pas à soutenir celui de Régina…

\- Oui je vous aie entendue.

\- Alors ?

\- Alors que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? Il a décidé de venir habiter chez vous, et j'ai dit oui point, Emma était un peu plus agressive qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité, mais la douleur de savoir Régina encore si loin d'elle ne l'incitait guère à être plus aimable.

\- Vous en êtes bien sûr ? que je ne me réveil pas un matin avec une désagréable surprise provenant d'un nouveau piège pour me faire encore mal, ou me faire passer pour la méchante ?

\- Rien de tout ça ! Merde Régina, ce n'est même pas moi qui aie incité Henry à revenir avec vous. Pourquoi ne me croyez-vous pas ? demanda-elle en relevant les yeux vers la mairesse.

\- Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de faire confiance à un Charming ! répondit Régina cinglante, comme si elle crachait ses mots. »

Emma cru recevoir un coup de poignard en entendant cette remarque. Elle venait avec cette simple phrase de réduire à néant tout espoir de regagner un jour sa confiance… Elle avait tellement merdé en ramenant cette fichue nana du passé !

Régina leva les yeux au ciel en voyant Emma serrer ses poings et sa mâchoire de rage. Elle voyait très clairement la culpabilité dans les yeux d'Emma, son désir de se faire pardonner, son désir de revenir dans les bonnes grâces de Sa Majesté. Et Régina luttait contre elle-même pour ne pas revenir auprès de la blonde. Elle avait une étrange envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle était en pleine confusion, en pleine bataille intérieure. Mais elle ne pouvait pas céder. C'était la fille de Snow bon sang ! Et comme si être sa fille ne suffisait pas, elle venait en plus de lui faire quasiment le même coup que sa mère. Elle méritait très largement la rancœur de la Reine.

Mais voir Emma dans cet état brisait tout simplement le cœur de Régina. En fait, elle regrettait ses précédentes paroles... pour la première fois de sa vie elle regrettait ses paroles.

Pour échapper à cette nouvelle sensation de compassion Régina décida qu'il était temps de rejoindre son fils. Après tout elle avait eu la réponse à sa question. Elle se détourna alors de la triste vision d'Emma Swan en pleine dépression et commença à marcher les mains dans les poches de sa veste.

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de faire 10 mètres qu'elle sentit une main qui lui empoignait avec force son avant-bras pour la retourner.

« - Miss Swan ? Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Demanda Régina en la regardant de haut en bas. »

Debout, Emma avait un équilibre plus que précaire, mais elle ne laissa rien paraître, du moins elle essayait. Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la Reine qui n'exprimait que de la surprise, avec un peu de panique dû à la présence de la blonde dans son espace personnel. Elles étaient trop proches, et leurs cœurs s'emballèrent ensemble, même si aucune des deux ne le remarqua.

_« Mais enfin Emma qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu as envie de mourir ou quoi ? »_

Emma se combattait pour ne pas aller plus loin. Elle ne savait même plus pourquoi elle avait réagis ainsi en voyant Sa Reine partir… ah si… elle savait. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie qu'elle s'en aille en la laissant de nouveau, seule. Elle aurait aimé lui dire de rester avec elle, de ne pas l'abandonner, qu'elle avait besoin d'elle plus que de n'importe qui d'autre. Mais les mots se coincèrent dans la gorge tant la peur du refus et de la moquerie la paralysait.

Régina n'en menait pas large non plus. Ce soudain rapprochement la perturbait. Sa première réaction aurait été de la repousser. Habituellement, avant. Elle avait protesté, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose. Mais le fait est qu'elle ne l'avait pas repoussée, elle sentait la main d'Emma sur son manteau et souffrait de penser qu'elle aurait aimé l'avoir contre sa peau. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, imaginant sans mal la sensation de leur peau l'une contre l'autre. La respiration de Régina s'accéléra. "_Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe à la fin ?_"

« - Vous me croyez Régina, n'est-ce pas ? »

Etait-ce une question par rapport au fait qu'Henry revienne à la maison ? Ou par rapport aux excuses sincères de la blonde ?

Cette sincérité désarmante… Régina avait vraiment du mal à résister. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence que sa vie sans cette agaçante, bornée, impulsive, douce, belle et attendrissante Miss Swan serait beaucoup moins intéressante. Emma avait touché le cœur de la Reine plus d'une fois. Et s'il elle devait bien s'avouer quelque chose c'est que finalement Robin n'avait pas du tout la même place dans son cœur. Nan, Emma était plus importante. Elle pourrait vivre sans Robin, cela faisait un mois qu'elle le faisait… mais vivre sans Emma… c'était impossible ! Elle avait volé son bonheur… était-ce vraiment le cas finalement ? Lorsqu'elle était avec Robin elle était heureuse oui, elle ne le niera jamais. Elle avait cependant toujours ressentit une part d'elle-même qui n'était pas complète… Et si ?

Tant pis pour le masque.

« - je vous crois Emma. Merci. »

Emma souriait. Régina souriait. Leurs cœurs souriaient. Leurs yeux ne se lâchèrent plus. Régina partit dans un nuage de brume violet laissant Emma seule certes, mais avec un léger sourire. Peut-être qu'elle réussirait à l'avoir un jour sa famille.

Ce soir, elles avaient appris une chose. Elles ne pouvaient pas vivre l'une sans l'autre, qu'il n'y que lorsqu'elles sont ensemble qu'elles se sentent chez elles. Encore faut-il se l'avouer maintenant…

* * *

**Est-ce que... est-ce que j'ai le droit de rester en vie pour écrire le prochain chapitre ? nan parce que j'ai bien conscience que c'est super court... **

**j'avoue celui là j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire et j'en suis pas hyper fière. J'ai l'impression de tourner en rond, tourner autour du pot, tourner dans le vide peu importe...et qu'en plus c'est le bordel...**

**Merci d'être là ! Vous êtes au top ! J'attends vos réactions, Reviews, Mp... avec impatience.**

**Love,**

**Em'**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**Oui je sais une semaine, un peu plus j'ai pas trop compté, c'est long... et j'en suis DESOLEEE U_U mais sans rentrer dans les détails j'ai eu une rentrée des classes, tardive certes, mais très mouvementée ! Alors je ne peux pas vous promettre que ça aille plus vite à l'avenir mais je ferai de mon mieux ! (surtout qu'à cause de ça j'ai de plus en plus de mal à me concentrer sur cette fic . mais j'y arriverai ! ) **

**Merci et bienvenu à tous ceux qui ont rejoint cette fic je suis très contente que vous soyez là ! ;) Et merci à ceux qui sont là depuis les débuts ! Ravie que ça vous plaise :D **

**J'espère que vous avez tous vu le premier épisode de la saison 4 parce que très honnêtement je maintiens ce que j'ai dit il y a quelques semaines ça va être une saison très intéressante je pense ;)**

**Lisa418: Merci de faire un peu de pub c'est très gentil :D Je ne sais pas si elles l'ont lu finalement mais en tous cas je te remercie :) haha j'ai bien cru comprendre que tu n'aimais pas les enquiquineurs qui se mettent entre le Swan Queen... malheureusement je ne peux faire aucun spoiler concernant cette fic puisque je ne sais pas si je vais finalement en mettre ou pas... ce sera la surprise :D Vraiment de rien pour l'image ça me fait tellement plaisir ! pourquoi ce n'était pas une bonne idée de regarder de jolies photo SQ en même temps ? bon ça a mis un peu plus de temps et je suis vraiment désolée, mais le voilà finalement ! j'espère ne pas te décevoir ! pour les explications on verra plus tard, j'essaie de me concentrer sur le démarrage de leur relation... :p et puis j'hésite à faire mourir Snow d'une crise cardiaque encore XDDD Enjoy ;)**

**Encore merci à vous d'être là ! bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Les jours passaient. Cela fera 1 semaine et deux jours qu'Henry avait déménagé chez sa mère. Il avait repris ses habitudes, sa mère était redevenue sa mère. Autoritaire, stricte, mais particulièrement attentionnée et aimante, comme elle l'avait toujours été pour lui. L'Evil Queen était loin et Henry le savait. Il était tellement heureux de voir que sa mère luttait contre sa nature prompte à la vengeance ! Après tout ce qu'Emma avait fait il avait eu terriblement peur. Durant le mois qui avait précédé son arriver Rue Milffin, Régina n'avait pas mis le nez dehors ! Il avait alors pensé qu'elle préparait une nouvelle malédiction, un nouveau sort qu'elle jetterait à sa mère biologique dès qu'elle le pourrait.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé il n'avait finalement trouvé qu'une femme brisée par le sort du destin à ruminer certes, mais loin de ruminer une quelconque vengeance. Il sut à ce moment qu'il avait eu raison de revenir. Il avait vu tellement de tristesse dans les yeux de sa mère… tellement de solitude qu'il sut que sa seule présence aiderait sa mère à tenir le cap de la rédemption. Qu'elle réussirait ainsi à prouver à toute la ville que malgré cette nouvelle épreuve que la vie mettait sur sa route, elle était définitivement passé au-delà de son passé. Qu'elle ne retomberait plus dans la facilité de la vengeance et de la haine.

Henry n'était même plus certain de la haine qu'éprouvait sa mère adoptive pour Emma. Car depuis une semaine et quelques chaque fois que Régina croisait Emma la tension de haine partagée n'était plus là, remplacée par une douce chaleur qui prenait sa place dans leurs regards. Si Henry était sûr d'une chose, c'est que ces deux femmes représentaient sa famille et qu'il avait grand besoin de les réunir. Ce n'était pas de l'égoïsme. Il voulait juste les voir heureuse, toutes les deux, ensemble. Il n'était pas stupide, il entendait sa mère adoptive murmurer le prénom d'Emma dans son sommeil. Il voyait bien avec quel soin elle se préparait lorsqu'ils sortaient, uniquement parce qu'elle espérait croiser la sauveuse. Peut-être qu'elle le faisait inconsciemment, ça il ne le saurait jamais, mais le fait est qu'elle le faisait. Il voyait Régina retrouver le sourire au fur et à mesure des jours, un sourire qui s'agrandissait lorsqu'elle voyait Emma d'ailleurs. Et qui disparaissait un peu lorsqu'elle était seule dans son salon sirotant un verre de vin, ou de cidre suivant la soirée, croyant que son fils dormait.

Henry savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Mais pour ça il allait avoir besoin d'aide. Il ne pouvait pas demander de l'aide à ses grands-parents… il ne voulait pas qu'ils aient une attaque cardiaque prématurément… Archie peut-être, ou Ruby ! Après tout la jeune louve connaissait bien Emma et elles étaient plutôt bonnes amies. Elle devrait être la plus à même de dégoter des infos ou d'influencer un peu sa mère biologique. Après avoir fait le tour des habitants de Storybrook, en partant de Tinkerbell jusqu'à Leroy, il se décida à demander l'aide de la serveuse. Emma ne lui avouerait jamais à lui, son fils, qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien en ce moment, même s'il le voyait bien. Il avait depuis longtemps appris à lire entre les lignes. Et Emma n'allait pas bien. Du tout. Son visage changeait de jours en jours, ses traits étaient de plus en plus tirés par une forme de fatigue, de lassitude peut-être. Elle avait souvent les yeux gonflés comme si elle avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps la nuit précédente, elle était moins énergique, son esprit vagabondait souvent ailleurs. Elle avait l'air absente, hors de son corps. Il n'y a que lorsqu'elle voyait Régina et lui au détour d'une rue, ou chez Granny's qu'elle semblait plus heureuse.

Henry avait alors compris que s'il voulait que ses mères soient heureuses, un seul moyen existait.

« - Henry chérie tu viens ? tu vas être en retard à l'école ! fit soudain Régina sortant le garçon de ses pensées.

\- Oui j'arrive ! cria-t-il en retour. »

Il dévala les escaliers après avoir pris ses affaires et rejoint sa mère au rez-de chaussé. Elle l'attendait déjà prête, habillée, coiffée, maquillée, comme à son habitude. Elle ouvrit alors la porte de sa grande maison et laissa passer son fils qui se ruait à la voiture. Régina était vraiment heureuse que son fils aime tant aller à l'école. Ce n'était pas le cas de tous les enfants… elle se félicitait souvent d'avoir réussi à lui inculquer l'envie de s'instruire. Même si Henry avait une tout autre idée en tête en ce moment que partir à l'école, il se disait que plus vite il y serait plus vite il en sortirait et qu'il pourrait alors enfin mettre son plan à exécution.

La première phase fut accomplie lorsque sa mère brune accepta que ce soit Emma qui le récupérerait le soir même à l'école. Il n'avait plus qu'à convaincre sa sauveuse de mère pour qu'elle veuille bien l'emmener au Granny's. Ainsi il pourra parler à Ruby. Pas qu'il avait besoin de sa mère pour aller au restaurant, mais depuis qu'il était de retour chez la Reine, celle-ci ne le laissait pas trop seul. Il avait donc fallut trouver un moyen pour l'éloigner… et quel meilleur alibi que son autre mère qu'il avait récemment quitté pour retourner auprès de sa mère adoptive. Régina pouvait aisément comprendre qu'il ait également besoin de voir Emma, et elle ne l'en priverait pas, elle était bien trop contente qu'il rentre chaque soir dans Sa maison.

Henry passa sa journée à peaufiner son plan. Il n'était pas très concentré sur ses cours et Snow le remarqua bien. Elle le voyait griffonner des choses sur son cahier qui n'avaient strictement rien à voir avec son cours… Elle ne s'en inquiéta qu'à moitié, connaissant le garçon il devait être entrain d'inventer une histoire de Prince et de Princesse. Snow le réprimanda cependant lui conseillant de bien suivre le cours s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle en réfère à ses mères. Ça n'avait eu qu'un effet éphémère car le garçon semblait vraiment, vraiment déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout de ce qu'il faisait.

Henry devait tout d'abord connaître l'état réel d'Emma en ce moment. Même si elle réussissait à faire illusion auprès de beaucoup de gens, elle ne pouvait pas tout cacher tout le temps. Et Henry avait vu une faille dans sa carapace. Un regard coupable, un regard qui trahissait la profonde tristesse qui l'avait envahi depuis que Régina l'avait rejetée. Les seuls moments où il retrouvait le sourire sincèrement heureux de sa maman blonde sont lorsque lui et Régina se rendait au Granny's et qu'ils y croisaient la blonde. C'était tout. Sinon, Henry ne voyait que cet air faussement heureux qu'Emma arborait depuis une semaine.

C'est pour ça qu'il avait besoin de Ruby. Si elle pouvait glaner des informations par rapport à ça ce serait génial ! Elle serait comme une espionne. Henry était persuadé que cette mission intéresserait la louve. Elle avait toujours aimé aider et depuis qu'elle avait été dans la peau d'une serveuse un peu curieuse, elle avait développé un réel intérêt pour les potins. Etre en première ligne pour assister à l'amour naissant des deux mères du jeune homme devrait être une belle motivation pour Scarlett.

La partie la plus délicate serait la suivante. Les rapprocher pour qu'elles puissent se parler à cœur ouvert. Remettre les choses à plat et ensuite seulement elles pourront repartir sur de nouvelles bases et pourquoi pas aboutir à un magnifique happy ending.

Henry souriait en pensait à cette fin alors que la sonnerie du dernier cours retentissait.

« - Je vous dis à demain les enfants ! On commencera par corriger les exercices alors n'oubliez pas de les faire surtout, chantonna Mary-Margaret alors que les enfants rangèrent leurs affaires dans un léger brouhaha de chaises, de petits papotages. »

Tous les élèves sortirent de la classe, excepté Henry que Snow avait appelé afin de discuter un peu de la journée qu'il venait de passer à être ailleurs qu'en classe, du moins mentalement ailleurs.

« - Grand-mère je suis désolé, je sais que j'aurais dû être plus concentré en cours mais j'avais quelque chose à faire et je…

\- Henry, je sais que tu es perturbé en ce moment avec ta crainte vis-à-vis de ta mère mais ce n'est pas une raison pour évincer tes études.

\- Je sais Grand-mère mais je te promets que ça n'arrivera plus, dit-il en baissant la tête simulant la honte.

Snow passa une main rassurante sur les cheveux du garçon.

\- Si tu as des problèmes, si tu as envie de parler, tu peux venir me voir tu sais ? Je sais qu'Emma est un peu étrange en ce moment qu'elle donne le change. Tu es intelligent Henry, tu as probablement vu qu'elle n'était pas aussi en forme qu'elle le prétend, et puis ça ne doit pas être évident de soutenir ton autre mère. Elle pourrait très vite mal tourner, c'est très louable de ta part de vouloir l'aider. Mais peut-être est-ce trop pour un aussi jeune homme.

\- Je vais très bien Grand-mère, soupira Henry. Et ma mère va mieux. Elle ne lancera pas de nouvelles malédictions contre vous, elle ne veut pas se venger d'Emma, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. »

Henry n'aimait pas ce que Snow insinuait. Elle avait tellement souffert par la faute de Régina qu'Henry pouvait aisément comprendre qu'elle soit aussi méfiante. Mais il ne pouvait pas supporter que les gens, en particulier les membres de sa propre famille, soient aussi persuadés que sa mère ne pouvait pas changer, qu'elle ne connaîtrait jamais la rédemption et que l'Evil Queen qui est en elle pouvait ressortir maintenant qu'elle a de nouveau faillit connaître le bonheur et qu'une fois encore il le lui a été enlevé. C'est pour ça qu'il ne pourrait pas parler de son plan à ses Grands-parents. Ils ne comprendraient pas. Il en avait à présent la preuve.

Snow raccompagna son petit-fils jusqu'à l'entrée de l'école où il put enfin rejoindre Emma.

Henry fit un dernier geste de la main envers Snow avant de partir avec Emma jusqu'à sa voiture. Une fois à l'intérieur il la détailla. Son allure ne s'arrangeait pas. Ces yeux étaient de plus en plus cernés, son visage marqué par la fatigue et les crises de larmes sans doutes, elle ne ressemblait plus à la Emma qu'il connaissait, toujours fraîche toujours lumineuse… Elle semblait véritablement éteinte telle une bougie sur laquelle on aurait soufflé trop fort. C'est ce qu'il s'était passé. Les derniers événements avaient soufflés la bougie intérieure d'Emma Swan. Henry se sentait terriblement mal de devoir faire semblant de rien jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne les objectifs de son plan. Il savait que si par malheur Emma venait à apprendre ce qui se trame dans sa tête elle se renfermerait encore plus sur elle, Emma n'était pas du genre à accepter totalement ses émotions… et ça il ne fallait absolument pas que ça arrive.

« - Ca me fait plaisir de te voir M'an, dit-il pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

\- Moi aussi gamin j'suis heureuse de te voir, lui répondit-elle en le serrant fort dans ses bras. »

Elle lui fit un sourire malgré tout pour le rassurer avant de se remettre correctement dans son siège.

« - Bon alors, dis- moi ce que tu veux faire ?

\- J'aimerais bien aller chez Granny's… boire un chocolat chaud… avec de la cannelle…

\- Mhm ta mère n'aimerait pas ça hein ?

\- C'est clair !

\- Vendu ! on va y aller ! ça me fera l'occasion d'en boire un bon aussi !

\- C'est vrai que tu n'es pas très douée pour le faire, se moqua Henry.

\- … ouais c'est pas totalement faux… mais t'es quand même bien content quand je t'en fais alors la ramène pas trop hein ?! »

Ils rigolèrent tous deux. Emma se sentait un peu mieux lorsque son fils était avec elle. Elle pouvait relâcher toute la tension qui s'accumulait car le garçon avait un véritable effet apaisant sur ses angoisses. Etrange hein pour un gamin… D'habitude les gamins c'est chiant, égoïste etc etc, mais pas Henry. Lui il était différent, il pensait réellement au bien être des gens qui l'entourent. Et c'était quelque chose qu'elle appréciait grandement chez son fils. Régina l'avait tout de même bien élevé…

La voilà qui repensait à l'ancienne maire… elle baissa instantanément les yeux pour cacher à son fils les émotions qui passaient dans ses yeux et tenta de se ressaisir. Elle mit le contact et la petite voiture jaune fit entendre sa jolie voix détournant ainsi l'attention d'Henry.

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes après au restaurant et se mirent à leur table favorite près de la fenêtre. Ruby vint immédiatement à leur rencontre pour les saluer et prendre leur commande.

« - Alors, raconte-moi comment s'est passé ta journée ? demanda Emma.

\- Comme d'habitude, les cours ne changent pas beaucoup… Et puis avoir sa grand-mère en prof c'est quand même hyper gênant…mais bon, j'fais avec.

\- J'espère simplement que tu es attentif. »

Henry balbutiait un semblant de réponse tout en repensant à la réflexion que Snow a fait plus tôt dans la soirée, alors que Ruby revenait avec les deux chocolat chantilly cannelle des deux Charming.

« - Régalez-vous bien ! dit la serveuse toute enjouée »

Emma brûlait d'envie de demander à Henry comment Régina se portait en ce moment… Certes elles s'étaient croisées assez souvent cette dernière semaine, et la Reine semblait aller bien. Henry lui donnant la force de repousser l'Evil Queen en elle. Les sourires polis qu'elles échangeaient, avaient le don de redonner un peu de lumière dans la vie de la sauveuse. Chaque fois elle sentait son cœur battre un peu plus vite, sa respiration se coupait la plus part du temps ne reprenant ses fonctions que lorsque Régina se trouvait hors de la vue d'Emma, elle se sentait un peu plus vivante lorsqu'elle la voyait. Evidemment elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était uniquement sa culpabilité qui faisait cet effet là… Elle désirait tellement le regard de la Reine. Pourquoi à ce point ? Elle sentait une délicieuse chaleur lorsque leurs yeux se croisent, pourquoi avait-elle si chaud à l'intérieur ?

« - Dis-moi M'an, commença Henry. Est-ce que toi tu vas bien ? je veux dire que depuis que je suis revenu chez Maman on est plus tellement ensemble hein ?

\- C'est toi qui a décidé Henry. Et je suis très fière de toi, je sais que j'ai fait beaucoup de mal à Régina lorsque j'ai ramené Marianne, et je m'en veux de me servir de toi pour apaiser ses démons alors que c'est à moi de le faire. Mais puisqu'elle ne veut pas vraiment me voir, il me semble que c'est le moins que je puisse faire pour elle. Lui permettre de te revoir, tous les jours.

\- Ouais je sais bien… mais tu n'as pas vraiment répondu à ma question tu sais ? »

Elle avait essayé de détourner la conversation… sans grand succès visiblement. Quelle ténacité !

« - Et bien je, bah oui c'est sûr que c'est étrange de ne plus te voir tout le temps tous les jours. Mais je vais bien malgré tout. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais de nouveau t'abandonner. Je ne le ferai jamais tu le sais ça, le garçon hocha la tête. Tu es là en bonne santé, en vie, avec moi-même pour quelques heures… alors oui, contenu des circonstances je vais bien ! »

Henry soupira, il ne la croyait pas. Elle pouvait peut-être déceler les menteurs mais elle-même n'était pas très douée pour mentir… en tous cas pas à son fils. Il fit cependant semblant de rien et reporta son attention sur son chocolat qui allait refroidir. La mère et le fils parlèrent finalement de tout et de rien, Henry essayant de faire rire sa mère biologique au maximum pour lui remonter le moral.

Après trois tasses de chocolat, Emma se leva pour aller payer.

« - Non ! cria Henry. Est-ce que je peux le faire ? J'ai un truc à demander à Ruby. »

Emma regarda son fils étrangement essayant de trouver une entourloupe… elle abdiqua finalement lui laissant l'argent avant de se rasseoir et de poser son menton dans sa main droite en attendant le retour d'Henry.

Le jeune garçon marcha rapidement jusqu'au comptoir et tendit les billets à la serveuse.

« - Ruby, viens faut que je te dise quelque chose.

\- Oui attends j'arrive ! dit-elle en rangeant l'argent que venait de lui tendre le petit prince. Je t'écoute.

\- Voilà, en fait je suis persuadé qu'Emma ne va pas bien en ce moment, mais tu la connais elle ne me dira jamais rien à moi, pour me protéger. Mais j'suis pas aveugle !

\- C'est vrai qu'elle est un peu étrange en ce moment, paniqua légèrement Ruby en se souvenant de la soirée où Emma avait disparu après avoir saccagé son bureau.

\- Attends laisse-moi finir, je sais qu'elle ne va pas bien, inutile de me mentir hein. Mais je crois que j'ai une solution pour qu'elle aille mieux. Tu dois savoir que je suis rentré chez ma mère, pour la soutenir après le retour de Marianne tout ça.

\- Oui ça je le sais tes grands-parents me le rappellent tous les jours, soupira la louve fatiguée d'entendre le même discours des Charming. Je les aime beaucoup hein c'est pas le problème… mais je ne sais pas si c'est l'âge qui fait ça mais ils radotent un peu !

Henry rigola du sous-entendu à peine voilé de Scarlett.

\- Et bien en fait, j'aimerais que mes deux mères se rapprochent, finit-il par avouer.

Ruby regarda alors Henry avec des yeux ronds très surpris.

\- Les rapprocher, c'est-à-dire ?

\- Qu'elles arrêtent de se faire la guerre…

\- Ouais d'accord, je peux comprendre Henry mais qu'est-ce que je viens faire la dedans moi ?

\- Alors voilà, j'aimerais que tu me dises ce que tu sais de l'état d'Emma, pour commencer. Et que tu gardes un œil sur elle. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'elle ressent pour ma mère. »

Scarlett avait beaucoup de mal à suivre le fil de pensée d'Henry. Serait-il possible qu'Emma et Régina puissent s'apprécier ? il est vrai que depuis quelque temps les tensions se sont amenuisées entre elles, Régina parvenait sans doutes à faire le deuil de sa relation avec Robin.

Elle savait qu'Emma avait pris une chambre dans l'hôtel de Granny, même si elle ne lui en avait pas donné la raison, Ruby était persuadé que c'était à cause de Snow et David. Elle avait vu son amie de plus en plus mal à cause de la situation. Elle l'avait même vu se prendre la tête avec Hook plusieurs fois. Il lui reprochait de ne pas assez s'investir dans leur relation, Emma lui répondait systématiquement qu'elle avait besoin de temps. Et Scarlett ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi Emma avait besoin d'autant de temps pour s'investir avec lui… C'est vrai ! depuis que Marianne est revenu, les deux amoureux ne se sont jamais retrouvés seuls plus de 10 minutes. Emma trouvait toujours le moyen de l'esquiver.

La louve reporta son attention sur le garçon qui attendait une réponse visiblement…

« - d'accord je veux bien t'aider mais… dis-moi pourquoi tu veux absolument qu'elles se rapprochent ?

\- Tu vas peut-être trouver ça surréaliste mais, je crois qu'elles,…, je crois qu'elles s'aiment, et qu'elles sont faîtes pour être ensemble."

Scarlett ne dit rien... _Cela expliquait tellement de choses_…

* * *

**Et voilà fini pour ce soir ! sur ce je vais au dodo :) demain barre au sol à 8h30 Gloups :/ **

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! **

**A la prochaine, :D**

**Love**

**Em'**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello tout le monde ! **

**Alors cette reprise de Once upon a time saison 4 ? vous aimez ? ^^ **

**Peut-être que vous allez me tuer parce que je vais ULTRA doucement dans l'histoire ! j'arrive pas à aller plus vite dans le déroulement, je veux qu'elles aient pleinement conscience toutes les deux qu'elles sont amoureuses l'une de l'autre jusqu'à l'insoutenable ! et puis le scénario de leur rapprochement n'est pas définitivement clair non plus dans ma tête, j'ai des pistes mais elles changent tout le temps... oui c'est chiant et je m'en excuse platement ... j'espère que vous continuerez à me suivre malgré cette permanente frustration... **

**Merci à toutes les Reviews et Followers ! n'aillez pas envie de me décapiter après avoir lu ça**

* * *

Une autre semaine s'était écoulée à Storybrooke. Et Emma s'était de plus en plus renfermée. Ses parents pensaient que ça allait passer, que ce n'était qu'une phase, qu'elle finirait par accepter le fait que même si elle avait fait souffrir Régina, elle avait aussi sauvé la vie d'une personne et que c'est ce qui comptait le plus.

Mais Emma n'en était plus à ce stade de l'histoire. Elle savait qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de bien en sauvant cette femme, malgré tous les ennuis qui sont tombés sur Emma depuis son retour. La seule et unique cause de l'isolement de la sauveuse était la seule et unique personne capable de l'en sortir. Régina Mills.

Les deux femmes ne s'étaient pas reparlées depuis la soirée où Emma avait disparu et où Régina l'avait retrouvé ivre sur une balançoire. Même quand Emma raccompagnait Henry les quelques fois où il était avec elle, Emma restait dans sa voiture attendant que son fils passe la porte de la maison Mills. Il y a quelques jours, son cœur bondissait lorsqu'elle apercevait la Brune, aujourd'hui il la faisait atrocement souffrir.

Emma s'était rendu compte depuis un certain moment qu'elle dépendait entièrement du bon vouloir de la Reine, et qu'en plus de ça elle la désirait plus qu'elle n'avait jamais désiré quelqu'un auparavant. Son cœur lui appartenait et Régina n'avait nul besoin de le lui arracher pour ça. De toute façon, Emma lui aurait donné volontiers la permission de le faire si Régina le lui demandait… Emma aimait Régina de tout son être. Voilà la raison pour laquelle elle ne pouvait être avec Killian et qu'elle le repoussait sans arrêts. Elle ne l'aimait pas, son cœur appartenait à la Reine.

Ne pouvant plus rester dans l'appartement de ses parents, Emma avait décidé de prendre une chambre dans l'hôtel de Granny. Elle en avait marre d'entendre les cris du bébé, elle en avait marre que Snow et David tentent de la réconforter sans essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait exactement, elle en avait marre qu'ils ne le a regardent pas. Au moins, seule dans sa chambre d'hôtel, elle était débarrassée des hurlements de son petit frère. Et elle pouvait s'abandonner à ses pensées sans prendre le risque d'être dérangé… Elle ne savait pas si c'était la bonne solution, car plus elle était seule et plus elle s'enfonçait dans sa tristesse, mais au moins elle était tranquille pour réfléchir.

Ruby passait souvent voir Emma pour vérifier que celle-ci ne manque de rien, et surtout pour vérifier si elle allait bien, ou mieux… mais plus les jours passaient et plus l'état de son amie s'empirait et l'inquiétait. Lorsqu'elle passait dans la chambre afin de retaper les oreillers, faire un peu de ménage etc, elle trouvait souvent des verres vidés qui sentaient l'alcool, il lui était même arrivé de retrouver un cadavre de bouteille traînant sur le sol à côté des verres… Elle n'avait pas besoin de se forcer à imaginer la scène qu'Emma reproduisait probablement tous les soirs car les images de son amie complètement dévastée noyant son chagrin au fond d'un verre assis à même le sol s'imposaient naturellement à son esprit. Et elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'était pas loin de la vérité. Et pourtant elle voyait Emma tous les jours au Granny' Diner qui souriait comme à son habitude, qui parlait avec quelques habitants, comme à son habitude, qui plaisantait lorsqu'elle était avec Hook, comme à son habitude. Tout cela sonnait tellement faux. Personne n'aurait pu se douter à ce moment-là les démons qui ne cessaient de hanter les pensées et les songes de son amie.

Elle n'avait fait encore aucun rapport à Henry, ne sachant pas trop comment lui annoncer que sa mère était dans un état de dépression avancé et qu'il était urgent que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Scarlett ne savait même pas pourquoi Emma était dans cet état. Si c'était à cause d'Henry qui était reparti habiter chez son autre mère, à cause de ses parents qui ne s'occupaient quasiment pas d'elle, à cause de Hook qui la collait tout le temps alors que ce n'était clairement pas ce qu'elle souhaitait, à cause de la Reine qu'elle avait trahie, à cause de son travail plus qu'ennuyant, que savait-elle encore ! Ce jour-là Scarlett décida qu'il était temps pour elle de se préoccuper un peu plus d'Emma Swan.

Le soir venu elle attendit de finir son service, tard dans la nuit comme d'habitude, avant de monter jusqu'à la chambre d'Emma. Elle ne fit aucun bruit pouvant signaler sa présence à la sauveuse et colla son oreille contre la porte. Elle ferma alors les yeux en se pinçant les lèvres lorsqu'elle entendit des sanglots traversés la paroi de la porte. Elle rouvrit ses grands yeux marrons se mordillant l'intérieur de la lèvre, ces sons lui faisaient mal au cœur. Emma était dans un bien pire état que ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. Entre deux sanglots elle pouvait clairement entendre le nom de Régina suivit de mots d'excuses.

« - Pardonne-moi Régina je t'en prie… je suis tellement désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir… »

Dans son délire Emma s'excusait auprès de Régina. Elle devait se sentir tellement mal qu'elle devait le dire à voix haute même si la personne concernée n'était pas présente.

Ruby ne toqua même pas à la porte avant d'entrer. Elle s'approcha d'Emma qui était recroquevillée sur elle-même la tête dans ses bras. Elle leva cependant la tête et croisa le regard inquiet de Ruby qui vint tout de suite à ses côtés.

Emma détourna rapidement le regard se fixant sur un point invisible au sol. Personne n'aurait jamais dû la voir dans cet état… Elle ne voulait pas que les gens voient qu'elle était faible. Que leur sauveuse se laissait envahir par des émotions qui ne seraient d'aucune utilité si la ville était de nouveau attaquée par une quelconque malédiction…

« - Emma… commença Ruby. Comment t'es-tu retrouvé dans cet état ? Henry s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi. Il avait raison. Tu peux me parler si tu as besoin de soulager ton âme. »

Emma ne répondit pas. Elle assimila les paroles de la Louve. Pour la première fois depuis un mois et un peu plus de deux semaines, quelqu'un se préoccupait d'elle.

« - C'est Régina n'est-ce pas ?

Emma baissa un peu plus les yeux et Scarlett n'eut pas besoin de réponse orale.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu n'oses dire à personne. Je suis sûre que ça te soulagerait.

Emma hésitait. Ruby pourrait-elle comprendre ?

\- Je…

Ruby pencha un peu plus la tête vers son amie l'encourageant silencieusement à se laisser aller, elle lui posa également la main sur son bras espérant lui faire comprendre par ce geste qu'elle serait là pour elle et qu'elle ne la jugerait pas.

\- Oh Ruby, je me sens tellement mal depuis que Marianne est revenue, depuis que Régina, par ma faute, a perdu Robin, depuis que j'ai perdu Régina et Henry dans la même foulée… Si tu savais comme je me sens seule ! Et il y a toutes ces choses que je ressens, ces choses contradictoires ! Marianne ne méritait pas de mourir, mais Régina ne méritait pas de souffrir ! je sais que j'ai fait la bonne chose à faire lorsque je l'ai sauvée mais… je dois aussi sauver la Reine. N'était-ce pas ça à la base mon rôle de Savior ? Et puis depuis qu'elle n'est plus avec Robin je me sens plus sereine, comme si, comme si je …

\- Tu étais jalouse Emma. »

Emma regarda la Louve les larmes aux yeux, elle tremblait tellement qu'elle ne saurait dire ce qui en était la cause, ses pleurs, le froid qu'elle ressentait parce qu'elle ne dormait plus assez, l'alcool… elle ne savait pas. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à mettre de mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait avant de voir la Reine s'éloigner d'elle. Elle avait su alors que ces moments d'accrochages avec Régina, ces autres moments où elles avaient joint leurs forces pour sauver Henry sur Neverland, ou encore ces moments de complicités lors de la malédiction de Zéléna… tout ça lui manquait. Emma avait besoin de Régina. Elle le savait depuis longtemps. Mais elle ne savait que depuis peu de temps que ce qu'elle voulait réellement c'était la Reine elle-même. Son cœur son corps son âme… elle voulait se réveiller le matin aux côtés de Régina, elle voulait l'embrasser, lui faire l'amour encore et encore, elle voulait être heureuse avec elle et avec Henry, lui offrir des fleurs sans aucune raison apparente, lui dire tous les jours combien elle l'aime.

« - tu n'as pas l'air d'être surprise, fit soudainement Emma.

Scarlett sourit de la remarque d'Emma.

\- Tu sais que je ne suis pas aveugle, j'ai bien vu comment tu la regardes depuis quelques temps. Et puis j'ai toujours trouvé ça étrange que tu sois autant féroce lorsque tu l'as défend contre tous. »

Emma était bouche bée. C'était si visible que ça ? ou c'est seulement que Ruby était plus observatrice que les autres ?

« - mais tu sais Emma, reprit-elle. Ce n'est pas en restant là à boire, à te morfondre, que tu arriveras à quoi que ce soit. Henry s'inquiète pour toi. Tes parents aussi d'ailleurs. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte que tes relations avec Régina se sont aplanies depuis un petit moment. Tu es sûre qu'elle t'en veut encore ?

\- Je ne sais pas. On ne s'est pas reparlé depuis ma dernière escapade.

\- Alors comment peux-tu savoir ce qu'elle pense, ce qu'elle ressent ?

\- C'est-à-dire que…

\- C'est-à-dire que t'as la trouille c'est tout ! »

La sauveuse ne répondit pas trop consciente que c'était la vérité. Mais que faire ? elle ne pouvait pas débarquer chez Régina en lui clamant haut et fort qu'elle l'aimait ! La seule chose qu'elle récolterait ce serait des menaces de mort.

Elle poussa un énième soupir et regarda de nouveau le sol. Ruby passa son bras autour des épaules de la sauveuse lui frottant légèrement le bras dans une tentative de réconfort.

Il fallait faire quelque chose… Henry devait être mis au courant, connaissant le jeune homme, Ruby était sûre qu'il avait quelque chose en tête en rapport avec ses mères.

Quelques jours plus tard :

Régina rentrait de sa journée de travail. Elle passa la porte de sa grande maison avec soulagement, enlevant rapidement ses hauts talons et sa veste avant de se diriger vers son salon. Henry devait être rentré à présent. Cela lui prenait de plus en plus souvent de rentrer seul ces derniers temps… mais il avait fait comprendre à sa mère adoptive qu'il était grand maintenant et qu'il pouvait se débrouiller tout seul.

Henry n'était pas au salon. Elle monta donc les escaliers puis traversa le couloir atteignant finalement la chambre de son fils. Elle toqua doucement à la porte mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Afin de vérifier que tout allait bien pour son garçon, Régina poussa délicatement la porte de la chambre et glissa sa tête dans l'embrasure. Son fils s'était endormi un livre sur son torse qui se soulevait lentement, au rythme de sa respiration. Régina le trouvait adorable. Ne voulant pas le réveiller elle referma tout aussi doucement la porte et redescendit jusqu'au salon où elle se servit un verre de vin bien mérité.

Elle s'assit sur son canapé sur le côté les jambes repliées sur sa poitrine et sirota tranquillement son verre.

L'image d'Emma s'imposa naturellement, trop naturellement d'ailleurs, dans l'esprit de la Reine. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs jours et malgré elle cela l'inquiéta. Oui elle ne devrait pas, mais depuis l'autre soir au parc, après avoir vu Emma si dévastée, Régina se posait des questions. Principalement des questions sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle était dévastée à cause d'elle et Régina n'arrivait pas du tout à s'en réjouir, bien au contraire. Elle se sentait plus que désolée d'être la cause du désarroi de la sauveuse. Robin était tellement loin. Leur histoire n'avait pas duré assez longtemps pour que Régina en veuille éternellement à Emma pour ce qu'elle a fait.

Mais la question à laquelle elle ne trouvait pas encore de réponse était pourquoi son cœur se mettait à s'emballer lorsqu'elle voyait Emma, ou même lorsqu'elle pensait à Emma… ?

Elle soupira en se rendant compte qu'elle avait besoin de la voir, là maintenant. Leur relation durait depuis tellement longtemps, même si cette relation était basée sur le défi, la haine et la méfiance… Régina devait s'avouer qu'Emma lui manquait cruellement !

Les yeux perdus dans le vide, son verre à peine commencé, elle ne vit pas son fils arriver dans le salon. Henry détailla sa mère et comprit bien vite qu'elle était dans une intense réflexion…

« - Maman ? appela-t-il. Tout va bien ?

Régina sursauta, manquant de renverser son verre.

\- Oui, désolée, je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver…

\- Ce n'est pas grave…

Il alla se positionner dans la même position que sa mère sur le canapé et darda son regard sur elle.

\- Tu as eu des nouvelles d'Emma ?

Question qui semblait innocente, mais qui sortit définitivement Régina de sa torpeur qui portait ce fameux nom, Emma… tout la ramenait à elle décidément.

\- Non, pas dernièrement. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un moment déjà…

\- Tu sais, je m'inquiète pour elle. Elle n'a pas l'air d'être bien. Tu crois qu'elle s'en veut encore pour Marianne ?

Cet enfant avait le don de mettre les pieds dans le plat sans détour !

\- Je ne sais pas Henry.

\- Peut-être que vous devriez parler… parce que si c'est à cause de ça tu es la seule qui puisse faire quelque chose. Ça me fait beaucoup de peine de savoir qu'elle est mal.

\- …

Maman s'il te plait va la voir »

Henry regardait sa mère avec cette touche d'espoir et d'innocence qui faisait son charme. Ce que Régina ne savait pas c'est que son fils avait eu le rapport de Ruby sur l'état de son autre mère, ainsi que sur les sentiments qu'elle nourrissait envers sa mère brune, et qu'il avait simplement décidé qu'il était temps de passer à l'étape suivante de son plan pour rapprocher ses mères.

« - Et pour lui dire quoi ? Tu sais comment sont nos relations…

\- Tu lui en veux encore ?

Régina réfléchit, si elle répondait oui elle briserait tous les espoirs de son fils et lui mentirait encore.

\- Je crois que non mon chéri. Je ne lui en veux plus.

\- Tu sais, moi j'ai jamais cru que Robin était ton véritable amour…

\- Ah oui ? et pourquoi donc ?

\- Il ne t'aimait pas assez. La preuve, il ne t'a même pas assez aimée pour te choisir toi plutôt qu'elle…

\- Henry…

\- Tu es mieux sans lui maman crois-moi ! »

Régina déposa son verre avant de serrer son fils dans ses bras. Il était tellement proche de la vérité que s'en était effrayant pour Régina de savoir que son fils était si intelligent. Elle se sentait bien avec lui, mais pas complète. Non, ce sentiment d'être entière elle ne le ressentait qu'avec Emma… Et oui, Régina Mills, ex Evil Queen, était tombée amoureuse de la dernière personne à qui elle aurait pensé…c'était donc ça la réponse…

Mais, est ce qu'Emma ressentait la même chose ? Après tout ce qu'elle lui a fait il était improbable que ce soit le cas. Voilà qu'elle doutait déjà… ce n'était en général pas bon signe…

« - j'irai la voir Henry, murmura finalement la Reine à son fils. »

Henry sourit de toutes ses dents pensant que la mission « Family » se présentait pour le moment bien.

* * *

**Au moins maintenant ce ne sont plus de simples suppositions... elles s'aiment et nous on aime ça ;) **

**un premier rapprochement au prochain chapitre ? mais c'est que c'est envisageable ! ^^ allez savoir ...**

**Suspens suspens, oui je sais c'est horrible... j'ai horreur de ça moi aussi cela dit alors je vous comprends totalement :D **

**à bientôt tout le monde ! merci infiniment d'être là et de me booster un peu ;) **

**Love**

**Em'.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir, bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

**oui ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas posté sur cette fic et j'en suis profondément navrée, les événement se sont enchaînés vraiment très très vite à mon école et j'ai même dû faire une croix sur mes vacances ( c'était pour la bonne cause cela dit ^^) mais j'ai pas eu du tout le temps d'écrire ni même d'y penser ! ( j'ai dû relire toute ma fic pour savoir où j'en étais .) là il est 00h35 je m'étais dit que ce soir je me couchais tôt mais bon tant pis ^^' j'ai eu un moment d'inspiration j'en ai profité pour écrire ce chapitre. **

**Merci pour vos Reviews et Follows et Fav je dois avouer que c'est ce qui me motive à continuer ! sans vous je ne suis pas grand chose ;)**

**j'espère que vous êtes en réel kiff de la S4 pour l'instant perso je ne suis pas trop déçue, on voit pas assez Régina à mon goût mais sinon j'adore ( la Snow Queen me fait vraiment froid dans le dos... et je dis pas ça parce qu'elle a des pouvoirs comme Elsa) ... j'aimerais tellement qu'ils refassent des flash back quand elle est The Evil Queen *o* **

**trêve de blablatage, Enjoy Dear ! ( ouais je me la joue Rumple )**

* * *

Oui Régina avait promis à son fils d'aller la voir. Elle avait promis…elle ne pouvait pas s'y soustraire et prendre le risque de décevoir Henry. Cependant, la Reine n'avait pas précisé quand. Cela faisait donc plusieurs jours qu'elle tournait en fond dans sa tête un discours, qui pour elle était sans queue ni tête.

Elle ne savait pas ! c'était aussi simple que ça… Régina ignorait ce qu'elle devait dire à Emma sans dire tout ce qu'elle voulait lui dire… c'était très compliqué. Elle ne pouvait pas se déclarer à Emma, pas maintenant, trop tôt, elle était encore trop fragile. De plus si ses sentiments ne sont pas partagés, elle ne voulait pas enchaîner les souffrances… Elle avait beau être relativement solide comme femme elle avait tout de même ses limites.

Régina s'arrachait presque les cheveux…Elle qui avait toujours usé et abusé des mots à la perfection, la voilà qui se noyait dedans. Chaque discours qu'elle commençait, finissait en déclaration d'amour ! Il y a tout de même de quoi s'agacer non ?

Et Henry la voyait se torturer l'esprit. Cela lui faisait énormément de peine de voir à quel point ses mères étaient des handicapées des sentiments. Il n'y en avait pas une pour rattraper l'autre, aucune ne savait exprimer clairement et simplement ce qu'elles ressentaient. C'était tout de même franchement ridicule. Henry se retrouvait quasiment tous les soirs au Granny's pour venir aux nouvelles de sa mère biologique, puisque celle-ci refusait toujours d'admettre à son fils qu'elle souffrait, afin de discuter avec Scarlett.

« - Je te jure Ruby ! Tu la verrais se triturer le cerveau ça fait peur ! des fois je me demande comment elle fait pour ne pas foutre le feu à la maison en perdant sans faire exprès le contrôle de sa magie…

\- Calme toi Henry …

\- C'est si compliqué à dire « je t'aime » ?

\- Parfois oui…Hélas.

\- Comment va Emma ?

\- Pas très bien…je t'ai parlé de sa descente aux enfers n'est-ce pas ?

Henry acquiesça ne quittant pas Ruby des yeux.

\- Je suis très inquiète pour elle. Elle ne dort quasiment pas, peut-être une heure ou deux et je ne suis même pas certaine que ce soit toutes les nuits. Certains jours quand je rentre dans la chambre le lit n'est même pas défait… elle ne mange quasiment pas et elle passe ses journées dehors.

\- Elle ne va pas au bureau ? questionna le garçon avant de prendre une gorgée de son chocolat.

\- J'en sais rien. J'en ai pas l'impression. David la voie rarement là-bas, elle trouverait, selon ses dires, toujours un moyens pour aller faire un tour.

\- Ça craint… »

Henry replongea son nez dans sa boisson. Il devait trouver un moyen pour que ses mères se voient. Forcer sa mère adoptive à inviter Emma pour dîner semblait irréalisable… lorsqu'elles se croisent, même si elles se sourient, elles s'évitent...

« - Ruby aide-moi à trouver quelque chose pour obliger mes deux mamans à se voir et surtout qu'elles soient seules !

La louve réfléchis quelques instants les yeux rivés sur le comptoir cherchant là l'inspiration sans doute.

\- On a cas leur envoyer un mot à chacune en prétextant un truc bidon qui leur donnerait rendez-vous au même endroit à la même heure ! s'exclama Scarlett comme si c'était l'idée de l'année.

\- Elles ne marcheront pas !

\- Tout dépend de qui envoie les lettres, fit-elle dans un clin c'œil.

\- Robin et Hook ?

\- Non, je pensais plutôt à toi en fait…

\- A moi ? mais je suis toujours avec l'une ou l'autre comment je pourrais faire ça ?

\- Ah oui c'est vrai…mince ça les aurait piqué au vif direct ! Tu es leur seul intérêt commun après tout ça aurait été plus simple de les faire marcher avec toi.

\- Oui d'accord mais c'est pas faisable comme ça Ruby…

\- Va falloir se rebattre sur les mecs du coup…

\- J'en ai peur ouais…tu crois que ça marchera quand même ?

\- Aucune idée. J'espère… »

Henry partit du restaurant quelques minutes plus tard pour rejoindre sa maman brune.

Il entrait dans la grande maison et regarda dans le salon pour voir si sa mère s'y trouvait. Elle était bien là, dans son canapé, un verre d'un alcool quelconque dans la main les yeux dans le vague… Elle adoptait de plus en plus souvent cette position. Peut-être que ça l'aidait à réfléchir se disait Henry. Elle marmonnait des mots qui ne parvinrent pas jusqu'aux oreilles du jeune ado. En s'approchant un peu plus près en toute discrétion et parvint finalement à entendre des bribes de mot.

« - Miss Swan,…,Emma, je ne t'en veux pas, enfin plus…Robin n'était pas,…, true love,…, toi. Je ne sais pas…, je crois que,…, t'embrasser… . »

Elle était encore en pleine préparation d'un discours… mais visiblement elle en était au même point qu'i jours… Elle soupira une nouvelle fois, peut-être la centième fois depuis le début de cette journée-ci. Elle n'avait pas vraiment compté. Pourquoi était-ce donc si compliqué d'avouer à cette femme ce qu'elle ressentait ?

Elle mit sa tête dans ses bras en marmonnant quelque chose dans le genre « maudite blondinette ! »

Henry souriait malgré le triste tableau qu'il avait devant lui. Elles s'aimaient tellement que s'en était insupportable de les voir se morfondre dans leurs coins parce qu'elles ont peur.

« - Maman ? Interpella Henry.

\- Oui mon chéri, répondit-elle en relevant la tête.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air contrariée…

\- Je vais bien.

Henry lui lança le regard Mills qui se traduisait par, « Epargne moi tes mensonges s'il te plait », car oui un Mills est poli même dans ses regard…Régina se sentit obligé de continuer.

\- C'est juste que…je sais que je t'ai promis que j'irai voir Emma pour qu'on parle. Puisque tu me l'as désespérément demandé…mais je ne sais pas quoi lui dire !

\- Essaie de lui dire la vérité maman… »

Régina baissa les yeux. Elle l'aime c'est indéniable. Mais lui dire ? C'était une autre affaire.

« - Tu n'imagines pas ce que tu me demandes Henry.

\- Je te demande d'être heureuse maman. Et parler à Emma je suis certain que ça pourrait t'aider. »

**Deux jours plus tard :**

Henry et Ruby avait poffinés leur plan pour que les deux mères du garçon se parlent enfin. Et c'était aujourd'hui ou jamais. L'état d'Emma avait encore empiré selon Ruby et il était plus que temps que les choses avancent !

Emma était rentrée dans sa chambre d'hôtel le cœur un peu plus lourd que la veille et plus léger que le lendemain. Elle n'avait pas vue Régina aujourd'hui, mais elle ne saurait dire si c'était une bonne chose ou pas.

Hook avait tenté de la voir durant ces derniers jours mais Emma avait toujours prétexté qu'elle était occupée à autre chose. Elle ne voulait surtout pas le voir ! Elle allait finir par lui dire des choses blessantes s'il continuait à la suivre comme un petit chien ! Elle avait besoin d'être seule ! Enfin non pas d'être seule, elle avait besoin de Régina, de sa présence, de son parfum, de ses mains sur sa peau, de ses lèvres sur chaque parcelles de son corps, elle avait besoin de la femme qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde.

Elle se sentit soudainement étouffée par ses pensées. Comme chaque fois qu'elle pense trop à Régina. Sa respiration devint erratique. De l'air, il lui faut de l'air. Elle courut jusqu'en bas du petit immeuble que constituait l'hôtel de Granny. Une fois dehors elle respira profondément pour se calmer. Une fois sa respiration redevenue normale, elle se plia en deux et cria toute sa frustration de la journée, et des journées d'avant. Heureusement qu'il était très tard et que personne n'était dans les rues à ce moment-là. Elle tournait en rond dans la rue en étouffant ses sanglots.

« - Elle va finir par me tuer sans avoir à lever le petit doigts ! » s'exclama-t-elle pour elle-même.

Si c'était là sa manière de se venger pour Marianne, c'était réussi. Même si ce n'était pas possible puisque la Reine ignorait tout des sentiments d'Emma à son égard.

Elle s'adossa contre le mur de l'hôtel balança sa tête en arrière jusqu'au mur et ferma les yeux. Les larmes coulèrent plus calmement sur ses joues.

Ruby marchait calmement dans les rues de Storybrooke, elle avait promis à Henry qu'elle donnerait le message du rendez-vous à Emma ce soir. Il fallait qu'elles se retrouvent. Elle tenait fermement la lettre entre ses doigts en souriant bêtement. Ruby était confiante, dans le monde enchantée les True Love se retrouvent toujours, surtout si un des deux promis fait partit de la famille Charming. Et puis que ce soit Régina ou Emma, elles avaient droit au bonheur après tout ce qu'elles avaient respectivement vécu durant leur jeunesse. Pas vraiment de familles, des espoirs, des trahisons, de la solitude… elles étaient tellement semblable. Evidemment qu'elles sont faîtes pour être ensemble, elles se comprennent et plus que ça encore, elles se complètent.

La Louve arriva devant l'hôtel et y vit Emma appuyée contre le mur. Ses yeux sont fermés.

« - Emma ? Tout va bien ?

La Sauveuse ouvrit les yeux et regarda Ruby qui s'inquiétait pour elle.

\- Non, j'en peux plus Ruby.

Ruby posa une main rassurante sur le bras de son amie.

\- J'ai quelque chose pour toi. C'est une lettre qu'on a déposé pour toi à l'accueil tout à l'heure. Je ne l'ai pas ouverte alors je ne sais pas de qui elle vient… »

Emma se saisit de l'enveloppe que lui tendait Scarlett. Elle l'ouvrit avec empressement et y sortit une feuille de papier où il était simplement écrit, « Rejoinds-moi ce soir sur les bords du lac près du pont. »

« - c'est Hook ?

\- Je ne sais pas Emma…tu n'as cas y aller pour savoir.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de le voir Ruby !

\- Ne t'énerve pas Em', si c'est lui et que tu ne veux pas le voir tu n'auras repartir. »

Emma réfléchissait. Il y avait de fortes chances pour que ce soit lui. Mais au fond elle espérait que ce soit Régina. Et rien que pour cette petite chance que ce soit elle qui lui ait envoyé cette lettre elle prenait le risque d'y aller.

Elle soupira et partit en direction de la petite plage après avoir remercié Ruby.

La Louve attendit qu'Emma ne soit plus dans son champ de vision pour prendre son téléphone et composer le numéro du Manoir Mills.

La sonnerie retentit dans le salon alors que Régina finissait de ranger la vaisselle. Elle allait prendre possession du téléphone lorsqu'elle entendit son fils courir dans les escaliers en hurlant.

« - C'est pour moi maman ! »

Régina ne chercha pas plus loin, comprenant parfaitement que ça pouvait être Emma, ou Snow, ou Charming… Et elle ne voulait pas parler ni à Snow ni à David…Emma, elle n'était tout simplement pas prête.

Son fils revint quelques minutes plus tard l'air morose.

« - qui était-ce ?

\- Ruby…

\- Et elle t'a annoncée une mauvaise nouvelle pour que tu fasses une tête pareille ?

\- Non, non je m'attendais à recevoir un appel d'Emma. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle m'appellerait.

Régina fit mine de ne pas réagir à la mention du nom d'Emma. Si elle avait promis à Henry qu'elle l'appellerait et que ce n'est toujours pas fait, c'est qu'il devait se passer quelque chose de grave.

\- Que voulait-elle ?

\- Emma ?

\- Non, Mlle Lucas…

\- Ah, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait croisé Robin ce soir, et qu'il lui avait transmis un message pour toi.

\- Se lâche ne peut-il pas venir me le délivrer lui-même ?

\- En fait ça concerne Emma…

La Reine ne put faire autrement que de réagir face à la mine attristée de son fils alors qu'il parlait de sa mère biologique pour la seconde fois. Que se passait-il à la fin ?!

\- Dis-moi mon chéri, lui dit-elle en s'accroupissant devant lui.

\- Robin l'aurait vu près du pont et elle avait l'air vraiment, vraiment pas bien. J'ai peur qu'elle fasse une bêtise maman.

\- Elle y est encore ?!

\- Je ne sais pas, il est passé par là il y a une demi-heure trois quarts d'heure.

\- Et lui ne pouvait rien faire ?!

\- Elle avait l'air tellement mal qu'il s'est dit que le voir lui l'aurait rendu soit plus triste soit plus en colère…

\- Je vois…

\- Va la voir… maman s'il te plait ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle fasse n'importe quoi !

Régina soupira. Elle n'était pas prête à faire face à Emma. Mais elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle devait aller vérifier ce qu'il se passait, pour Henry. Il avait l'air tellement inquiet.

Elle soupira, essayant d'avoir l'air agacée par la demande de son fils, puis se rendit jusqu'à sa penderie pour prendre son manteau Trench Coat noir puis passa autour du coup une écharpe d'un rouge plutôt foncé. Elle sortit de la maison pour faire bonne figure devant son fils mais une fois la porte fermée elle utilisa sa magie pour se téléporter jusqu'à la petite plage où Robin avait vu Emma.

Régina venait d'enfreindre son serment envers son fils, de n'utiliser la magie qu'en cas d'extrême urgence… mais là pour Régina, c'était une urgence. Elle n'avait pas voulu le montrer à son fils, mais son inquiétude était proportionnellement semblable à celle d'Henry. Après ce que venait de dire Robin il était évident qu'il fallait faire quelque chose et Régina ne voulait pas que la Sauveuse fasse une connerie. Action réaction, le meilleur moyen pour éviter les problèmes !

Une fois sur place elle chercha Emma des yeux. Elle tournait et se retournait sur la plage paniquant un peu plus à chaque seconde de ne pas encore voir la blonde en vie. Elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour entendre un sarcasme bien placé sortant de sa bouche, juste pour être rassurée qu'elle est bien en vie. Mais rien. Le silence, le noir. Pas l'ombre d'une Sauveuse.

Régina se dirigea d'un pas pressé jusqu'au pont, car si Emma devait faire une connerie il n'y a que là où elle puisse la faire sans rater son coup.

« - c'est pas vrai, elle m'aura tout fait ! »

La Reine continuait de balayer les environs des yeux, même si elle ne pouvait pas voir très loin puisqu'il faisait nuit déjà. Elle vit cependant une silhouette assise juste sur la rambarde du pont, les pieds dans le vide. Elle s'approcha encore un peu et distingua très nettement que c'était bel et bien Emma qui s'apprêtait à faire le grand saut.

Le cœur de Régina rata un battement. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle ne souhaitait pas du tout la mort du Shériff. Que si jamais elle venait à disparaître tout le monde de la Reine s'effondrerait, jamais elle ne pourrait former cette famille dont elle a toujours rêvé. C'est sans réfléchir une seconde de plus que Régina courut jusqu'à Emma.

Emma ne l'avait pas entendu arriver en courant, trop absorbée par ses pensées. C'est donc pour ça qu'elle fut très surprise de sentir des bras qui enserraient sa taille et pour la faire basculer du côté bétonné du pont. Elle se débattit dans les bras de cet inconnu qui était visiblement plutôt costaud. Mais sa surprise n'était pas terminée. Lorsqu'elle entendit la voix d'une femme, et pas n'importe quelle femme, elle se retourna brusquement vers elle. Régina. Régina qui la tenait encore par la taille, dont le souffle balayait tranquillement le visage d'Emma, Régina qui semblait paniquée, Régina était là. Alors c'était elle le mot ?

Contre toute attente, la première réaction d'Emma n'est pas celle à laquelle la Reine aurait pu s'attendre après un tel sauvetage. Emma la repoussa violemment, encore sous le choc de sa surprise et Régina la regardait, mi surprise, mi agacée de s'être fait repoussée comme un vieux pervers alors qu'elle n'a fait que lui sauver la vie. Encore.

« - Mais vous êtes malade ! J'ai failli tomber ! »

* * *

**Sur Word ça paraissait plus long U_U  
****Désolée de couper là mais faut vraiment que j'aille dormir ! Et puis je trouvais ça drôle ! j'ai faillit continuer et puis je me suis dit " nan ça va tout gâcher le suspens" Donc voilà...  
**

**Je vais tout faire pour poster la suite le plus vite possible, malheureusement j'ai plein de trucs à penser en ce moment des répétitions tout ça, ça devient compliqué de trouver un moment pour écrire... Je vous aime quand même hein c'est pas le soucis ! **

**En espérant que ça vous aura plu, j'avance doucement mais sûrement vers ce que tout le monde attends :D Muahahahaha**

**Love,**

**Em'**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Désolée pour ce délais d'attente, j'ai un peu galéré à trouver les mots pour écrire ce chapitre. Et puis l'école, la fatigue qui s'accumule tout ça c'est dur d'avoir les idées claires pour écrire... mais maintenant c'est fait, je viens de le finir il est tout chaud tout prêt !**

**Zeg: Merci pour ta review, in first :D Et bah j'espère que ça répondra à tes questions ;) Et peut-être même que tu vas aimer :D :D Enjoy ;)**

**Aeslya: La suite était dans mon cerveau, mais elle est enfin sur le site ^^ Bonne lecture :D**

**Sev2904:**** ça fait pas de mal d'inverser les rôles de temps à autre ;) Mici pour la review ;)**

**Lisa418:**** Désolée d'avoir été longue pour ce nouveau chapitre :/ Ah bah je suis contente qu'elle apprécie, et que tu apprécies aussi ^^ ça me fait trooop plaisir :D :D**

**Alays:**** La torture est terminée ! désolée pour l'attente mais il est là ! :) Merci pour la review :D**

**Je ne sais pas si j'ai répondu à tout le monde que ce soit ici ou en MP Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un n'hésitez pas à me le dire ! je n'aimerais pas que vous vous sentiez délaissés ! je vous adore tous trop pour ça ! (mais j'ai une mémoire de poisson rouge avarié et comme ça fait un moment que je ne suis pas venu sur le site pour poster c'est possible que des personnes soient sans réponses...) Mais je vous aime tous très fort quand même ! sans toutes vos review, vos follows, fav etc cette fic n'existerait plus depuis longtemps ! Merci à tous :) **

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

« -Mais vous êtes malade ?! j'ai failli tomber ! »

Régina n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle venait de lui sauver la vie et elle, elle lui hurlait dessus. La Reine n'était pas obligée d'intervenir après tout. Elle aurait pu la laisser sauter et se noyer. Mais non, elle venait de la sauver… Maintenant qu'elle avait admis ses sentiments envers Emma, jamais elle ne pourrait la perdre, imaginer sa vie sans elle, perde son dernier espoir d'être heureuse et d'avoir enfin une famille.

Seulement là, le ton qu'Emma employait, ajouté à son ingratitude, faisait bouillir Régina de rage. Elle sentait cette rage s'accumuler au fur et à mesure qu'Emma parlait.

« -… Si vous vouliez me tuer à cause de Marianne, inutile de vous donner tout ce mal, j'y arrive très bien toute seule ! Mais qu'est ce qui ne tourne pas rond exactement chez-vous ? Attendre tout ce temps pour essayer de vous venger. Vous n'être qu'une cinglée, sadique et manipulatrice ! »

La gifle partit toute seule.

Régina en avait marre de l'entendre déblatérer des horreurs sur elle alors qu'elle venait d'accomplir la seule chose qu'elle avait eu envie de faire en voyant Emma sur le point de sauter. Elle était blessée, profondément blessée, comment Emma pouvait-elle lui dire ce genre d'ignominies ?

Emma n'avait su contrôler ses paroles, et encore moins ses émotions. Elle était tellement susceptible en ce moment, à fleur de peau et constamment sur la défensive, ne laissant personne s'approcher de trop près de ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment, à part Ruby qui avait su l'écouter. Elle en voulait tellement à la brune, de l'indifférence dont elle faisait preuve. Parfois souriante à son égard, parfois plus froide qu'un glaçon, Emma ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser. Et elle en souffrait. Ceci rajouté à sa profonde solitude, oui la sauveuse était à prendre avec des pincettes. Elle avait trouvé le premier prétexte pour s'en prendre à Régina, déversant ainsi une part de ce qu'elle refermait depuis des mois.

La sauveuse ramena sa main sur sa joue meurtrie par la violence de la gifle donnée par Régina. Celle-ci observa les réactions d'Emma, se retenant également de pleurer de haine et de tristesse face aux insultes de la blonde qui l'avaient profondément blessée. Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux femmes, Emma essayait de ne pas prendre la fuite, et Régina tentait de contrôler ses pulsions envers la jeune sauveuse ainsi que ses larmes.

La Reine n'avait pas l'intention de s'excuser, Emma avait largement dépassé les bornes, mais elle ne pouvait pas empêcher son cœur de fondre face à la détresse d'Emma. Elle avait l'air tellement plus fragile qu'un verre en cristal à ce moment-là. Régina sentit le conflit naître dans son esprit. Devait-elle s'en aller ? Ou rester et enfin s'expliquer avec elle ? Etait-elle prête à faire face au destin, à cette nouvelle chance qui s'offrait à elle, la chance d'être heureuse avec Emma et leur fils ?

Ses réflexions se terminèrent et une fois sa décision prise elle reprit, malgré elle, son masque de Maire inflexible et froid.

« - Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton Miss Swan, elle détacha bien toutes les syllabes de ses mots faisant ainsi planer une forme de menace. Je viens de vous sauver la vie et c'est ainsi que vous me remerciez, en me crachant à la figure. Votre ingratitude n'a d'égal que votre lâcheté et votre égoïsme. Avez-vous pensé une seule seconde à Henry ? Au désastre émotionnel que votre mort aurait causé sur lui ? Sans oublier qu'il m'aurait tenu responsable de votre acte si je n'avais rien fait. Et je ne parle même pas de moi ! Vous êtes-vous un seul instant si c'était la bonne chose à faire ? Vous vous imaginez sans doute que vous ne manquerez à personne ! C'est la chose la plus stupide que vous auriez fait de votre vie ! et dieu sait que vous en avez fait des choses stupides. »

Emma ne disait rien et ne pouvait rien dire tant le débit de parole de Régina était rapide. Elle était juste restée bloquée sur « et je ne parle même pas de moi ! ». Etait-elle entrain de rêver ou la Reine s'inquiétait pour elle ? La blonde sentit l'espoir se propager dans son corps. Une agréable vague de chaleur prenait doucement place. Oserait-elle y croire ?

Oui elle avait songé à se foutre en l'air, par lâcheté et égoïsme, Régina avait raison. Mais jamais elle n'était passée à l'acte, la seule pensée de ne plus jamais revoir son fils et l'amour de sa vie, la ramenait à la raison. Elle avait de ce fait accepté la souffrance que lui imposait le comportement du Maire. Elle n'avait pas le choix après tout, au risque d'être malheureuse toute sa vie.

Mais même si elle le savait, elle était toujours partagée entre la colère et l'acceptation de la situation, qu'elle avait elle-même causé. Ce soir la colère l'emportait, elle avait pris le dessus sans aucune forme de censure. Elle en voulait sincèrement à la Reine de ce qu'elle lui faisait subir, de l'avoir remise en face de tout ce qu'elle s'évertuait à cacher depuis tant d'années, toutes ses réflexions sur sa nature-profonde, toutes ses questions sans réponses, ses désirs frustrés, sa solitude jamais comprise, sa haine naissante envers ceux qui l'ont abandonnés. Emma avait du mal à tout supporter donc oui elle avait pensé à mettre fin à ses jours. Mais trop de choses la rattachaient à cette vie.

Le fait de voir la Reine s'inquiéter pour elle, cette soudaine vague de bonheur la fit sourire comme idiote, puis un rire nerveux s'échappa de sa bouche.

« - vous avez vraiment cru que j'allais sauter ?

\- N'était-ce pas ce que vous vous apprêtiez à faire ?

\- Absolument pas. Je ne suis ici que parce que vous m'avez fait parvenir un mot me disant de vous retrouver ici, à cette heure-ci, explique-t-elle en tendant le papier à Régina.

Elle s'en saisit, l'ouvrit et parcourus les mots d'un œil surpris.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui vous aie écrit ça. Ce n'est pas mon écriture."

Emma regardait la Reine pour y déceler le mensonge, mais rien, elle lui disait la vérité pour une fois. Qui lui avait écrit ce mot alors ? Ce n'était donc pas elle son rendez-vous ? La déception pouvait se lire sur son visage, elle se reprit vite pour ne pas montrer son état.

« - Et vous ? Que faites-vous là si ce n'est pas vous qui m'avez envoyé ce message ? Promenade nocturne ? Planta Emma essayant de se mentir à elle-même.

\- Non, Régina hésita un instant et dévia son regard de ceux d'Emma le temps de quelques secondes essayant de trouver la bonne chose à dire. C'est Henry qui a reçu un appel de Miss Lucas lui disant que Robin vous avez vu ici, vous apprêtant à faire le grand saut. Il a eu très peur pour vous et m'a demandé de venir vérifier. Je n'ai pas eu le cœur à refuser. »

Emma perdit tout espoir, d'un seul coup, c'était violent comme douche froide. Son visage se ferma instantanément et Régina le remarqua, mais ne dit rien.

C'était Henry qui lui avait demandé. Régina n'était donc pas sur cette plage par hasard, elle ne l'avait pas sauvé parce qu'elle le voulait réellement, mais parce que son fils le lui avait demandé. Tout s'effondra en Emma. Elle se détourna de la Reine prenant appuie avec ses coudes sur la rambarde de pont sur laquelle elle était assise quelques instants auparavant. Elle réalisa soudain ce que la brune venait de lui dire. C'est Ruby qui a appelé le manoir Mills, c'est aussi Ruby qui lui avait donné ce mot. En y réfléchissant, Emma trouva rapidement bizarre qu'Henry passe autant de temps avec la Serveuse.

« - Je crois qu'on a été toutes les deux victimes d'un coup monté, annonça Emma. »

Régina releva la tête vers la sauveuse et fixa son dos.

« - un coup monté ?

\- Exactement. Par notre fils, et Ruby. C'est elle qui m'a donné ce mot. »

Le croisement des données faisait son chemin dans le cerveau de la brune qui comprit que son fils voulait simplement accélérer les choses, notamment cette fameuse discussion avec Emma.

« - Ce garçon est vraiment très intelligent, souffla-t-elle.

\- Auriez-vous une idée du pourquoi de ce piège ? »

La Reine soupira, bien sûr qu'elle le savait. Henry voulait juste que ses mères se réconcilient, si réconciliation possible, et ce le plus rapidement possible.

Emma ne s'était toujours pas retournée. Elle ne pouvait pas affronter le regard abyssal de Régina, elle n'en avait pas la force.

Elle demanda néanmoins,

« - vous pouvez m'éclairer ?

Nouvelle hésitation de la Reine. Devait-elle vraiment lui dire la vérité ? Car si elle commençait à lui parler, elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir s'arrêter avant de lui dire toute la vérité.

\- Et bien…Henry voudrait, veux que l'on se parle.

\- Pourquoi donc ? j'étais persuadée que vous m'aviez tout dit le jour où j'ai ramené cette femme ! »

Emma s'était enfin retournée, poussé par le désir d'en savoir d'avantage. Régina nota le mépris avec lequel elle avait craché les mots faisant référence à Marianne. Une nouvelle preuve qu'Emma s'en voulait terriblement, elle en était arrivée au point où elle détestait, haïssait la femme qu'elle avait sauvé de l'Evil Queen. Régina ne put s'empêcher de sourire satisfaite et heureuse de savoir Emma sincèrement coupable de son acte. Ce n'était pas de la satisfaction sadique, mais bien de la satisfaction de voir la femme qu'elle aime avoir conscience du mal qu'elle lui avait fait et qu'elle s'inquiétait sincèrement du bien-être de la Reine. Elle n'en voulait définitivement plus à la blonde. Au contraire, elle voulait la sauver de l'état dans lequel Emma se trouvait. Par amour. Oh oui Régina l'aimait tellement. La seule et l'unique qui se soit toujours préoccupé d'elle, qui l'a soutenue dans certaines situations désespérée, celle qui l'agace mais qui l'a fait se sentir tellement vivante. Aujourd'hui c'était son tour de l'aider.

« - Tu as une tête affreuse Emma.

Emma tiqua au tutoiement soudain.

\- Et c'est pour me dire ça que tu es venue jusqu'ici ? Si c'est pour m'insulter tu ferais mieux de partir, je n'aimerais pas dire ou faire des choses que je pourrais regretter.

Régina ne se laissa pas démonter par la semi-menace de la Sauveuse.

\- C'est pour ça qu'Henry voulait que l'on se parle, il s'inquiète pour toi… Je m'inquiète pour toi.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? l'espoir renaissait dans les yeux d'Emma.

\- Oui. »

Réponse simple. Mais Emma n'avait donc pas rêvé tout à l'heure ! Régina avait tenté de dissimuler son inquiétude par une habile diversion, mais elle n'avait pas rêvé ! Régina s'inquiétait pour elle !

Mais, Emma restant Emma…

« - Je vais très bien ! Fallait pas s'inquiéter ! dit-elle en détournant les yeux vers le sol pour échapper une nouvelle fois à la confrontation.

\- Ah oui ? Ce n'est pas ce que me racontent ton teint grisonnant, tes cernes, et cette agressivité, et ta tendance naturelle à fuir les problèmes ! Emma ne fait pas l'enfant s'il te plait. »

Régina se rapprocha de la sauveuse et glissa ses doigts le long de la mâchoire du Shériff et finis sa course sur sa joue pour ramener le visage d'Emma vers elle. Emma vit dans les yeux de sa Reine une tendresse nouvelle et ses larmes coulèrent toutes seules. Régina savait qu'elle allait mal, elle s'inquiétait, et visiblement elle voulait l'aider aussi.

Sans vraiment prendre conscience de son geste, elle déposa sa propre main sur celle de la brune, lui indiquant ainsi un message clair, « ne m'abandonne pas ». Le cœur de Régina s'accéléra à ce simple geste qui venait d'enflammer son être tout entier. Elle ressentit les peines, les douleurs d'Emma multipliées par cent. Un geste désespéré.

Emma craqua. Elle ne pouvait plus faire semblant d'être forte, de faire semblant que tout va bien.

« - Je me sens tellement seule Régina. J'ai toujours eu l'impression que, malgré tout ce qui a pu nous monter l'une contre l'autre dans le passé, tu as toujours été la seule capable de lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, la seule à être en mesure de comprendre ce que tu voyais de moi. Je n'ai jamais eu de véritable foyer, aujourd'hui j'ai retrouvé mes parents, mais ce vide ne s'est jamais totalement résorbé. Rencontrer mon fils a été la meilleure chose que me soit arrivé, je commence à comprendre ce qu'est une famille mais…, elle prit un temps et resserra sa prise autour des doigts de la Reine toujours sur sa joue. …Depuis que Neal est arrivé, que j'ai ramené du passé cette bonne-femme, qu'Henry est repartit chez-toi, j'ai l'impression d'être retourné au point de départ, sans parents, sans Henry, sans toi. Te voir anéanti par le retour de Marianne, m'a anéanti. Je suis tellement désolée Régina, si tu savais ! »

Les pleurs d'Emma redoublèrent.

Régina écoutait attentivement les paroles de la Sauveuse, et elle ne put s'empêcher de compatir car effectivement elle comprenait parfaitement bien sa souffrance, ce sentiment de regrets, de solitude, d'abandon, de rejet même, elle avait ressenti tout ça durant toute sa vie !

Emma venait d'admettre qu'elle se sentait seule loin d'elle, Régina aurait-elle le courage d'avouer enfin ses sentiments à la blonde ? Cela lui brûlait les lèvres. Serait-il possible qu'Emma ressente la même chose ?

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Régina se rapprocha de son âme sœur encore un peu plus jusqu'à ce que leurs deux corps se frôlent pour finir par se collés totalement l'un à l'autre. Emma tenta d'échapper au regard intense que la Reine posait sur elle à cet instant, mais d'une légère pression sur sa joue Régina lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne devait pas détourner le regard. Pas maintenant. Elles étaient toutes les deux si proche d'atteindre leur but commun sans le savoir. Elles avaient peur. Aucun mot ne fut échangé durant quelques minutes, elles se sondèrent essayant de lire dans les yeux de l'autre, les mains toujours jointes sur le visage d'Emma alors que Régina faisait de légères caresses sur cette peau refroidie par le vent frais de la nuit.

« - je ne t'en veux plus Emma. Pour Marianne, ni pour le reste. Je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir d'avoir été là pour moi dans les pires moments de ces dernières années, me soutenant, voulant être mon amie en aillant que faire de ce que pensent les gens, tes parents, tes amis… J'ai beaucoup réfléchis durant ces quelques mois et je me suis rendu compte que Robin n'était pas fait pour moi, il ne l'a jamais été. Et même si la magie des fées dira le contraire, lui et moi ce n'était pas possible car mon cœur a toujours appartenu à quelqu'un d'autre sans que je le sache. Je sais que nous ne sommes pas destinés, lui et moi, à passer le reste de notre vie ensemble car si il l'avait réellement voulu jamais il ne serait retourné auprès de sa femme. J'ai compris ce jour-là que ce n'était pas lui ou le fait qu'il ait retrouvé sa femme qui m'a le plus attristé. C'est de voir que toi tu avais quelque chose à voir là-dedans. J'ai été triste de constater que, même si tu ne l'avais pas fait exprès, tu avais fait quelque chose qui me faisait souffrir. Je n'ai jamais aimé que tu me fasses souffrir, venant de toi c'était beaucoup plus blessant que venant de n'importe qui d'autre. Si ma relation avec Robin n'a pas duré c'est à cause de toi, mais pas de la façon dont tu l'imagines, nous nous serions séparés à un moment ou un autre parce que je ne l'aime pas comme…

Régina prit une grande respiration se donnant encore un peu de temps avant de dire ce qu'elle avait envie de lui dire depuis tellement de temps…Finalement, cela se passait exactement comme lorsqu'elle préparait son discours quelques jours plus tôt.

\- Je ne l'aime pas comme je t'aime toi Emma. Sans que je m'en rende compte tu as volé mon cœur et je ne peux plus lutter contre ça. Laisse-moi t'aimer Emma, comme je n'ai jamais pu aimer qui que ce soit depuis Daniel. »

Les larmes d'Emma se remirent à couler, mais ce n'était plus des larmes de désespoir mais des larmes de joie qui se mêlaient à son sourire radieux. Elle l'aimait. Ce sont les plus belles paroles qu'elles pouvaient entendre, les plus apaisantes. Elles agirent sur son cœur et sur son âme tourmentée tel un baume soignant ses peines et ses douleurs. Le poids de l'abandon s'envola, la solitude s'envola, tout n'était plus que joie dans son être.

La Reine approcha doucement ses lèvres de celles d'Emma, elles semblaient aimantées. Le contact de leurs bouches fut une délivrance pour elles qui attendaient ce moment depuis des semaines, des mois ! Régina embrassait sa sauveuse, traduisant dans ce geste les mots qu'elles avaient tantôt délivrés, avec tout l'amour qu'elle lui promettait pour le restant de leurs jours. Le baiser s'intensifiait au fur et à mesure du temps, leurs attentes maintenant terminées elles ne voulaient plus perdre le temps si précieux qui leur était donné. Les langues se rencontrèrent, pas de bataille, pas de prise de pouvoir, un pur partage de sentiments, simplement. Emma gémissait contre les lèvres de Régina qui souriait dans le baiser. Elle aimait ça. Elle aimait voir qu'Emma l'aimait autant qu'elle.

Le temps de se séparer vint trop rapidement à leur goût, mais elles ne pouvaient décemment pas restés ici au risque d'attraper froid. Elles séparèrent leurs lèvres, certes, mais leurs corps restaient irrémédiablement collés l'un à l'autre.

« - Je t'aime Régina, souffla Emma dans l'oreille de sa nouvelle compagne. »

Régina sourit à son tour de bonheur. Elle allait enfin être heureuse avec la personne qu'elle aime.

D'un mouvement de bras la Reine les fit transplaner directement dans la chambre de la Reine. Elle avait envie de sentir Emma contre elle cette nuit. Sentir la chaleur de son amour, et expérimenter son désir, elle ne voulait plus attendre. Elle reprit rapidement possession des lèvres de sa belle blonde faisant clairement passer son message de luxure. Emma comprit rapidement et s'empressa de retirer le manteau de la Reine. La chaleur grimpa à une vitesse hallucinante dans la chambre. Les deux femmes se retrouvèrent assez vite nues dans le grand lit de Régina et prirent toute la nuit pour se découvrir. Leur besoin de l'autre se ressentait dans toute la pièce.

« - Ne m'abandonne pas Régina, dit-elle après un énième orgasme que lui donna la Reine.

\- Jamais. »

Elles se sourirent tendrement et Régina, qui s'était retrouvé au-dessus d'Emma, pencha son visage et donna un doux baiser plein de promesses à sa compagne. Elle déposa ensuite de légers baisers dans le cou d'Emma avant d'y enfouir son visage. Emma la serra contre elle et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux du maire. Régina se décala doucement sur le côté pour ne pas étouffer Emma, mais resta dans les bras de la sauveuse. C'est ainsi qu'elles s'endormirent. Heureuses, amoureuses, complètes, pour la première fois de leurs vies.

* * *

**Mais pourquoi ça paraît toujours plus long sur word ! c'est pas possible ça ! grrrr  
J'espère que vous avez apprécié ^^ je ne ferai aucune prévision pour le prochain chapitre... car je ne veux pas faire de promesses que je ne pourrais pas tenir :/**

Bonne fin de semaine à tous :D

**Love,**

**Em'**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir ou bonjour tout le monde ! (4h30 du matin je sais pas trop à vrai dire...)**

**J'aurais beaucoup d'excuses à vous sortir mais je n'en reste pas moins vraiment désolée pour ces mois d'absence. Manque de temps, d'inspiration, beaucoup de mal à s'y remettre à chaque fois que j'ai essayé, doutes sur l'avenir de cette fic et bla bla bla...En gros ça été très compliqué. Et ce qui m'a motivée finalement c'est de relire vos commentaires, vos reviews, MP, de voir que même pendant ces longs mois de rien certains d'entre vous on Favoriter et Follower cette histoire et ça m'a énormément touchée. Je me suis dit en moi même qu'il fallait vraiment que je la finisse ! Et donc voilà, ça fait déjà un peu plus d'une semaine que je suis sur cette suite, m'y remettre a été compliqué parce que je n'étais pas certaine de vouloir la continuer, en la relisant je me disais bah elle pourrait très bien se finir là et hop Happy End :D Mais j'avais envie de tenter d'exploiter la complication (chose que je ne fais jamais parce que je suis pas très douée pour mettre des bâtons dans les roues, mais faut bien commencer un jour !) Alors bah ce sera une sorte de test cette suite ! Et puis dans certaines review j'ai crû comprendre que leur rapprochement soudain avait été un peu trop soudain...et que ça cache forcément des choses :)**

**J'ai beaucoup pensé à vous pour me mettre un coup de fouet et continuer ! Et ouais vous êtes importants dans l'existence des histoires car sans vous pas de fic. Vous êtes une vraie source de motivation et pour ça merci beaucoup. **

**J'espère ne pas vous décevoir.**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Le Jolly Rogers tanguait sous les vaguelettes du port de storybrooke. Un bâtiment plutôt impressionnant qui avait vogué sur de nombreuses mers. Killian aimait son navire, il s'était battu à maintes reprises pour et avec lui, son plus vieil ami. C'est ici qu'il venait toujours quand il avait besoin de réfléchir. Les mouvements de l'eau le berçaient et il se sentait plus calme. Pourtant aujourd'hui il n'y arrivait pas. Sa colère prenait de plus en plus le pas sur sa raison. Emma ne le regardait plus, ne faisait plus du tout attention à lui, pire que ça il avait l'impression de gêner la jeune femme alors qu'il ne voulait que lui apporter son aide. À plusieurs reprises durant ces derniers mois elle l'avait renvoyer chez lui sans explications. Il avait vu qu'elle n'allait pas bien du tout et savait exactement pour quoi, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être jaloux. Il n'aimait pas cette situation, il n'aimait pas qu'Emma s'occupe plus de cette satanée Reine que de son couple, que de lui. Il ne l'avait jamais aimé considérant qu'elle était trop présente dans la vie de Sa petite amie, aussi bien physiquement qu'en pensée. Avant leur petit voyage dans le passé, chaque fois qu'il voyait Emma, Régina n'était pas très loin. Et il ne pouvait pas supporter cela. Égoïstement, il voulait la sauveuse pour lui car il l'aimait et ne supportait pas qu'elle passe moins de temps avec lui à cause de Régina, elle passait aussi du temps avec sa famille, avec elle et Henry, famille dont il ne faisait pas parti et cela le mettait en rage. Beaucoup de chose le mettaient en rage.

Depuis leur retour du passé c'était encore pire, Emma et lui avaient ramené Marianne la femme légitime de Robin avec eux. Robin avait préféré rester avec sa famille, comme Emma préférait rester avec la sienne finalement. Régina s'en était alors prit à Emma l'accusant d'avoir gâcher sa fin heureuse comme sa mère avant elle. Depuis la sauveuse n'avait de cesse de tenter l'impossible pour se faire pardonner de la Reine. Plus elle avait essayé et plus Régina l'avait rejeté menant Emma dans une profonde tristesse, une tristesse qui commençait à le détruire tant elle s'en voulait.

Hook ne comprenait pas pourquoi Emma voulait autant s'occuper de cette sorcière ! Elle n'avait rien fait de mal ! Elle avait juste sauvé une vie des mains de l'Evil Queen ! Et si Robin et elle avait été destiné à être ensemble ils le seraient. Seulement voilà les méchants n'avaient pas le droit à leurs fins heureuses, pourquoi Emma s'obstinait-elle à vouloir trouver celle de Régina ? Lui même n'avait pas été irréprochable, mais jamais il n'avait fait autant de mal que l'Evil Queen, et c'est pour cela qu'il considérait avoir droit à sa fin heureuse. Pour lui Emma ne devait rien à Régina.

Quelque chose d'autre l'empêchait de décolérer. Depuis qu'Emma avait rencontré Régina dans le passé, qu'elle avait rencontré l'Evil Queen, elle avait changé son regard sur elle. Comme si soudainement le charisme de la sorcière l'avait complètement envoûté et qu'elle ne le voyait plus lui. Il se souvenait qu'elle n'avait pas pu décrocher ses yeux de la Reine à ce moment-là. Depuis elle n'était plus du tout la même. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Plus Hook pensait à la Reine plus il s'énervait. Il avait peur, peur qu'elle lui vole Emma. Que la nouvelle quête de la Sauveuse n'ait jamais de fin et qu'elle soit liée à la Reine à jamais car elle n'aura jamais trouvé sa fin heureuse et qu'Emma passera le reste de sa vie à ses côtés pour se faire pardonner et lui offrir tout de même une famille avec Henry.

Il fallait que cela cesse, il fallait qu'Emma revienne vers lui, c'était lui sa fin heureuse et elle était la sienne ! Il n'y a pas d'alternatives possibles ! Il était disposé à utiliser n'importe quel moyen pour ça.

* * *

_**Manoir Mills**_

Les deux femmes étaient éveillées depuis peu et savouraient leur bonheur naissant dans une étreinte matinale. Elles ne parlaient pas, n'en n'aillant pas réellement besoin pour le moment. Seules leurs respirations se faisaient entendre dans la chambre. Emma, dont la tête reposait tranquillement sur l'épaule de sa compagne, traçait des motifs connus d'elle seul sur le ventre encore nu de Régina. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas se rendre compte bien plus tôt que tout ce qu'elle désirait se trouvait là, juste devant son nez. Dieu qu'elle avait été aveugle, dieu qu'elle avait été bête de croire qu'Hook était sa fin heureuse ! Elle ne pourrait jamais nier qu'elle a passé d'excellents instants avec lui, mais jamais elle n'avait été aussi heureuse avec lui, il ne faisait pas partis de sa famille, non sa famille c'était ça. Henry, Snow, David, bébé Neal, et Régina. Régina avait toujours fait partis de cette famille plutôt atypique. Emma émit un petit rire qui sortit Régina de ses propres pensées.

" - A quoi tu penses ? » La Sauveuse se redressa prenant appuis sur ses mains, et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres tendres de Sa compagne.

" - A notre étrange famille. Tu sais c'est toujours ce que j'ai voulu pour nous. Qu'on soit une famille. Qui aurait imaginé que je serai également amoureuse? " Régina souriait à l'entente de ces mots, car c'est exactement ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu, être aimée et désirée. Elle a toujours été pleine d'amour mais jamais personne n'avait été capable de lui rendre comme elle a toujours espéré. Fonder une famille était pour elle le moyen d'atteindre cet idéal, cette fin heureuse dont les méchants ont toujours été privés.

Régina ne put s'empêcher de câliner tendrement le visage de son amante naviguant son regard sur le visage d'Emma, ses yeux, ses lèvres fines, ses pommettes rebondies, son nez. Comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois. Sa main se posa sur la joue d'Emma lui procurant des frissons.

" - Tu as toujours fait partie de cette famille Régina, et je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point tu étais importante à mon bonheur. Toi, moi, Henry. Je ne laisserai rien briser cette fin heureuse que tu mérites. " Régina fit basculer Emma sur le dos et se mit au-dessus. " Croyez-vous réellement être ma fin heureuse Miss Swan ? " Sa voix rauque réveilla les papillons dans le ventre d'Emma qui ne put empêcher son cœur d'accélérer. Régina embrassa le haut du torse de sa Sauveuse, puis descendit entre ses seins. Elle posa délicatement sa tête sur l'estomac d'Emma qui immédiatement glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure brune. " -Je ne sais pas, votre altesse, mais j'aime à croire que j'en ferai partit. Ainsi qu'Henry. Après tout, c'est lui qui vient de nous pousser dans les bras l'une de l'autre, il ne l'aurait jamais fait s'il n'était pas convaincu que toi et moi pourrions devenir la fin heureuse de l'autre. " Régina sourit une nouvelle fois contre le ventre d'Emma qu'elle embrassa du bout des lèvres avant de se recoucher dessus appréciant les douces caresses d'Emma dans ses cheveux.

" - Emma ?

\- Mhm qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- J'espère que tu ne me referas jamais le coup du suicide pour m'amadouer ! "

Emma rigola, jamais elle n'avait eu l'intention de se tuer !

" - Arrête avec ça ! je n'avais pas envie de me tuer ! j'attendais mon mystérieux rancard. Je ne dis pas que ces derniers temps je n'y ai pas pensé mais, je n'avais pas envie d'être lâche et de fuir la promesse que je t'ai faîte.

\- Ma fin heureuse ?

\- Oui. "

Régina parcourait les hanches de sa compagne. Elle aimait la douceur de sa peau, sa blancheur.

" - Et bien, tu te fais bien pardonner de toutes les âneries que tu as pu faire dans le passé. " Elle embrassait les endroits où ses doigts étaient préalablement passés, le ventre d'Emma se soulevait de plus en plus rapidement témoignant de l'effet que produisaient les lèvres du Maire. " - Je passerai le reste de ma vie à me faire pardonner, surtout si tu ne cesses pas tout de suite ce que tu es entrain de faire. " Emma se sentait faillir sous les assauts de la Reine, il était impossible de résister à Sa Majesté. Régina déplaça ses baisers vers le nombril puis descendit, lentement. " - Si tu essayais de nouveau ? " La reine planta son regard dans celui de son amante, un sourire éblouissant ornait son visage.

" - Mme le Maire n'en a pas eu assez ?

\- Faut croire que non. "

Madame le Maire se hissa jusqu'au visage d'Emma et l'embrassa fougueusement, les langues se mêlèrent alors que les mains de l'une et de l'autre parcouraient les corps, corps qui étaient étroitement collés, la cuisse de Régina exerçant une pression sur l'intimité de Sa sauveuse.

Elles auraient aimé finir cette douce matinée dans les méandres du plaisir charnelle, l'ennuie c'est que la réalité les rappels bien vite à redescendre de leur petit nuage. Une réalité qui s'appelle Henry.

Le garçon était de retour chez lui après avoir passé la nuit chez ses grands-parents pour laisser ses deux mamans seules dans l'espoir de voir naître quelque chose. Il fut momentanément déçu de ne pas voir la veste rouge d'Emma quelque part dans le salon, mais il s'inquiéta aussi de voir que le manteau que sa mère avait mis hier soir pour sortir n'était pas de retour dans la penderie. Il espéra de toutes ses forces que ses mères ne s'étaient pas entre-tuées sur ce pont et qu'elles avaient basculées dans l'eau et qu'on ne retrouvera jamais leurs corps… Pris de panique il cavala dans les escaliers en criant "Mamaaaann !" Il fut soulagé de la voir sortir de sa chambre dans son joli peignoir de soie noir.

" - Henry ? mais que se passe-t-il ? Il t'est arrivé quelque chose ? " Elle se mit à examiner le garçon sous tous les angles mais ne vit aucune blessure. Le garçon s'accrocha au cou de sa mère. " - Non ça va je ne suis pas blessé, je suis allé dormir chez David et Snow pour que toi et Emma puissent être seules pour…parler. "

Régina était très embarrassée. Oh oui elle avait discuté avec Emma. Mais pas que. Etait-ce vraiment le bon moment pour parler de tout ça à son fils ? Enfin, à leur fils.

Les joues rougies par la gêne Régina détourna le regard du petit brun. Et il comprit.

" - Emma est là pas vrai ? " Régina hocha la tête, comme prise en faute. " - Mon plan a marché ! J'y crois pas ! " Il sauta de joie dans les bras de sa mère brune. " - Ma famille est enfin réunie c'est trop génial ! " Emma, qui avait entendu les cris de son fils, prit tout de même le temps de s'habiller d'un pantalon de pyjama de Régina et de son débardeur de la veille et ouvrit à son tour la porte de chambre de la Reine. " - Hey gamin moins fort s'il te plait y'en a qui dorment encore à cette heure-là. "

Le garçon quitta les bras de sa maman brune pour aller dans ceux de sa maman blonde. " - Mais M'an j'suis juste trop heureux que ça ait marché ! j'étais sûr que vous vous aimiez ! c'était une évidence ! D'ailleurs je me demande pourquoi personne n'a rien remarqué plus tôt… mais c'est pas grave mieux vaut tard que jamais ! " Les deux femmes se regardèrent et pensèrent la même chose au même moment, leur fils était un vrai petit manipulateur… mais un vrai génie.

La famille Swan-Mills était enfin réunie. Et c'est ensemble qu'ils prirent le chemin de la cuisine pour prendre leur premier petit déjeuné en famille, car le ventre d'Emma émettait de drôle de bruits d'un seul coup…

* * *

Killian vagabondait dans les rues de la ville. Il essayait de trouver le moyen de faire revenir Emma à lui. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la perdre. Surtout pas à cause de cette sorcière qui lui empoisonnait l'esprit. Il avait perdu Milah, et il ne supporterait sûrement pas de perdre Emma aujourd'hui, pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait. Sa vengeance envers le Ténébreux n'avait plus de sens depuis qu'il avait trouvé l'amour avec Emma. Il avait changé pour elle. Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait. Lui il l'aimait c'était une certitude, mais là où ses certitudes s'arrêtaient était de savoir si finalement Emma ressentait la même chose, est-ce qu'elle l'aimait comme lui l'aimait ? Il n'en était plus sûr du tout. Elle était tellement froide et distante avec lui.

A force de ruminer et de cogiter, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il était allé tout droit dans la rue de Milffin. Inconsciemment il devait avoir envie d'aller tuer la Reine… et c'est pour ça qu'il se retrouvait là devant cette maison. S'il souffrait comme ça aujourd'hui c'était de sa faute après tout, normal qu'il ait envie de se venger.

Il resta là planté comme un piquet pendant plusieurs minutes à se demander s'il allait frapper à la porte et demander des comptes à la sorcière ou pas.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de terminer ses réflexions que la porte s'ouvrit. Hook se planqua plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant et observa. " -oh non c'est pas vrai ! "

Emma sortait de la maison des Mills, souriante, l'air épanouie et heureuse. Un visage que Hook n'avait pas vu sur elle depuis bien longtemps, un visage qu'il n'avait jamais vu lui être adressé. La jalousie commençait à faire son chemin dans son cerveau et il crispa sa main valide de colère. Le visage figé dans une grimace de profonde haine il continua pourtant d'observer la scène.

Régina était juste derrière elle, le même sourire heureux trônait sur son visage. Il les voyait se tenir la main alors qu'elles discutaient sous le porche du Manoir. D'ici, il avait l'impression qu'elles ne voulaient pas se lâcher et pire que ça elles se rapprochaient de plus en plus, Régina attirant Emma jusqu'à elle allant jusqu'à lui poser une main sur la hanche de la Sauveuse.

Hook n'avait jamais eu la mâchoire aussi serrée.

Emma prit le visage de la Reine entre ses mains et y déposa pour déposer sur ses lèvres un chaste baiser, comme pour se dire au-revoir. Régina avait les yeux fermés et semblait se délecter de cette attention.

Si plus-tôt dans la nuit Hook avait crû être au paroxysme de sa colère, ce n'était rien comparé à celle qu'il ressentait maintenant.

Alors c'était ça le vrai problème ? Emma se croyait amoureuse de la Reine ? C'était impossible, ridule même. Emma ne pouvait pas être amoureuse d'une femme, et encore moins de Cette femme. Celle qui a brisé sa vie ! C'était sûrement sa culpabilité qui lui faisait croire ça, oui ça ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Emma est tellement désespérée de lui trouver une fin heureuse qu'elle se croie amoureuse de la Reine.

Hook était tellement aveuglé par la colère qu'il ne voyait même pas la réalité. Pour lui ce n'était qu'un mensonge ! Une manière de faire croire à cette femme qu'il existe pour elle une fin heureuse, et qu'elle y a droit ! Emma était simplement là pour lui rappeler qu'elle n'était pas seule. Alors oui, selon Hook elle avait une drôle de manière de lui prouver mais… Peut-être que Régina lui avait jeté un sort ! C'était une possibilité comme une autre. Un sort qui maintiendrait Emma dans une sorte d'illusion pour qu'elle croit aimer la Reine et que finalement celle-ci lui détruise le cœur à petit feu pour se venger d'avoir fait revenir Marianne. Personne ne lui prendrait Emma ! Il avait déjà perdu Milah à cause d'un magicien, il n'allait pas perdre Emma à cause d'une sorcière qui se prend pour une Reine.

Emma quitta le porche de la maison et marcha dans l'allée menant jusque dans la rue. Elle se retourna une dernière fois vers Régina et lui fit un sourire qu'elle lui rendit.

Hook avait changé de planque pour qu'Emma ne le remarque pas lorsqu'elle serait dans la rue. Elle passa devant lui sans même le voir, le sourire ne quittait pas ses lèvres. Elle avait l'air tellement sereine. Le capitaine se retint de sortir de son buisson pour confronter Emma ici et tout de suite, devant la maison du Maire. Il détestait voir que ce n'était pas lui la cause de ce nouveau bonheur. Ce sort était vraiment puissant. Une fois Emma définitivement hors de son champ de vision, Hook se décida à sortir de sa cachette. Il fit quelque pas et atterrit sur le trottoir d'en face regardant la maison du Maire avec défis. Il ne se laissera pas faire. Il regagnera le cœur d'Emma. Paroles de Pirates.

Emma ne retourna pas dans sa chambre au B&amp;B, nan, elle rentrait chez elle voir ses parents. Après tout ils avaient le droit d'avoir de ses nouvelles et elle profiterait de cette belle journée pour leur rendre visite. Elle ne savait plus trop où elle avait laissé sa jolie petite voiture jaune aussi elle fit le chemin à pied. Lorsqu'elle arriva, ses parents s'apprêtaient à passer à table. C'est vrai qu'elle était quand même restée tard chez Mme le Maire, elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Snow et David se précipitèrent sur elle, trop heureux de la voir après tout ce temps passé isolée de tous, même d'eux. « - ma chérie je suis contente de te voir ! » Snow prit sa fille dans ses bras dans un câlin de maman poule. « - Tu as l'air d'aller mieux Emma, Snow et mon, on se faisait tellement de soucis pour toi. » Emma se détacha de l'étreinte étouffante de sa mère pour se tourner vers son père pour un rapide câlin.

" - Fallait pas vous inquiéter, j'étais seulement, et bien je n'étais pas dans mon assiette mais ça va mieux maintenant.

\- Henry nous a dit hier soir que tu étais avec Régina ? interrogea Snow. "

Il n'y avait pas d'attaque sur sa question et cela rassura un peu Emma qui ne voulait pas devoir dire à ses parents qu'elle aimait leur pire ennemie.

" - oui nous avions besoin de discuter toutes les deux et, disons qu'on a …réussit à s'entendre. "

Emma ne put s'empêcher de sourire en repensant à cette nuit passée avec Régina. Ça avait été absolument magique. Ça pour s'être entendu elles s'étaient entendues, mais mieux valait ne pas donner cette version-là à sa mère pour l'instant.

" - Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers mois je, j'avais vraiment besoin de lui expliquer la situation et de renouveler mes excuses. Et je crois bien qu'elle les a acceptées. "

Snow sourit à sa fille avec bienveillance, elle était sincèrement heureuse pour sa fille car même si elle et Régina ont un fort caractère, derrière toute cette carapace Snow savait qu'elles s'entendaient bien. Toutes les deux recherchaient un peu la même chose finalement des gens à qui donner leur amour mais aussi des gens capable de leur en donner. Et Régina avait tout perdu tandis qu'Emma avait retrouvé sa famille, avait retrouvé l'amour. Snow était fière de voir que sa fille n'abandonnerait pas Régina. C'était là le vrai comportement d'un Héro !

Heureusement qu'elle ne savait pas toute la vérité…

" - Tu déjeunes avec nous ?

\- Oh euh non je dois, je dois aller voir Ruby pour la remercier. "

Emma n'avait pas envie de trop papoter avec eux car elle n'avait pas envie de subir un interrogatoire sans prendre le risque de dévoiler ses sentiments pour Régina. Oui sa mère était très douée dans l'art de faire mijoter les gens pour qu'ils finissent par tout avouer !

Snow n'insista pas, pour une fois et laissa partir sa fille. Elle aurait aimé qu'elle reste un peu plus longtemps mais bon, Emma était sûrement pressée de partir pour voir Ruby. Sûrement avait-elle un rendez-vous avec Hook ensuite ?

Emma s'éloigna de l'appartement de ses parents pour ensuite se diriger vers le Granny's. Elle commanda à Ruby son déjeuner et s'assit à une table tranquille près de la porte. Cette table, elle s'était disputée une fois à cette table avec Régina. Emma ricana, voilà qu'elle devenait nostalgique et fleur bleue… Si Régina l'apprend elle va se moquer pendant le reste de sa vie en la comparant à sa mère. Scarlett apporta son plat à la Sauveuse puis s'en retourna pour rejoindre le bar. " Ruby attends ! " Ruby se retourna alors vers Emma tout sourire. "- Merci d'avoir comploté avec mon fils pour euhm…enfin pour tu sais quoi.

\- Mais de rien ! C'était un vrai plaisir, tu sais que j'adore aider mes amis. "

Puis elle partit rejoindre sa grand-mère au comptoir.

Emma entama son hamburger le mangeant avec un appétit non dissimulé. Elle avait les mains pleines d'huiles avec par-ci par-là un peu de sauce qui s'était échappée du sandwich sur-calorique. Alors qu'elle bataillait pour essuyer correctement ses mains, elle sentit son téléphone vibrer. Elle l'attrapa rapidement, tant pis si ses mains étaient encore un peu grasse, et sourit en voyant le nom de son amante s'afficher sur l'écran. « - Alors Madame le Maire on ne peut plus se passer de moi ?

\- Emma, je crois qu'il y a un problème ? "

Le ton de la Reine n'engageait rien de bon et Emma prit peur, elle avait peur que Régina ne fasse déjà machine arrière et qu'elle regrette ce qu'il s'était passé.

"- Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, tu me fais peur !

" Est-ce que tu as mis les choses au claire avec ton petit ami pirate ? "

Emma n'avait pas pensé un seul instant à Killian. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas y penser ?! ils sont encore officiellement en couple tous les deux. " - Pourquoi tu me parles de lui tout d'un coup ?

\- Parce qu'il était devant chez moi tout à l'heure et je crois qu'il nous a vu toi et moi sur le porche de ma maison. "

Emma ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Elle était totalement sous le choc de l'oublie de ce détail.

"- Régina, je t'aime ne doute jamais de cela d'accord ? "

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à sa compagne de répondre qu'elle raccrochait son téléphone avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ?! Elle s'était jetée dans les bras de Régina avec tellement de hâte qu'elle en avait complètement oublié Killian. Et surtout, s'il les a vu comme le disais Régina, comment allait-elle faire pour lui expliquer ?

* * *

Hook se trouvait à présent devant la boutique de son ennemi juré. Lui-même n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il en arrivait là. Mais s'il devait batailler avec Régina autant se battre à armes égales.

"- Capitaine. Autant te dire que je ne suis pas d'humeur à te supporter aujourd'hui. Aurais-tu donc l'amabilité de quitter les lieux ?" Le Ténébreux époussetait ses bibelots sans jeter le moindre regard sur le pirate. Et son ton ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'à une véritable question.

"- J'ai quelque chose à te demander Crocodile, et en échange je te donne ce que tu voudras."

* * *

**Alors bien évidemment ce n'est pas la fin de la fic hein...je vais réfléchir sérieusement à comment emmêler tout ça puis comment démêler tout ça Et arriver au Happy End si Happy End il y a...**

** J'apprends de vos reviews alors, remarques, conseils, juste un petit mot pour dire ce que vous en pensez, ça aide à évoluer. :)**

**Love,  
Em' **


	10. Chapter 10

**Booonnsssoiiiirr :D**

**Oui j'aurais pu poster plus tôt ce chapitre, mais il y a quand même une nette amélioration entre les 6 derniers mois d'attente et cette toute petite semaine et demi...non ? :D un peu d'humour ça fait pas de mal ;)  
****Je suis très heureuse que cette fic intéresse encore des lectrices (et lecteurs...sait-on jamais) et voui ça me pousse à écrire. Alors je galère encore à retrouver mon rythme d'écriture, là pendant cette semaine je suis resté bloquée quelques jours et la trame que j'ai écrite finalement ne m'aidait pas à mettre en mots les émotions, et je crois d'ailleurs que c'est un peu confus ce que j'ai écrit là...mhm, vous me direz... Mais voilà en tous cas merci merci merci à vous, les nouveaux reviewers, followers, favoriters... J'ai plusieurs chapitres de "tramer" déjà, mais bien entendu j'attendrais quelques commentaires avant d'écrire le prochains, peut-être que vous pourrez m'inspirer une piste à laquelle je n'avais pas pensé ^^ les brain storming solo bah ça ferme un peu les possibilités en vrai. **

**Moony-Chach: Tout d'abord merci pour la review hihi tes compliments font vraiment plaisirs! et euhm bah je vais essayer, et je dis bien essayer de compliquer les choses. Y a matière à faire un truc et j'espère que ce que j'ai imaginé pour la suite saura te satisfaire :) Enjoy :D**

**Lisa418 : Quel plaisir de te retrouver également ! :D Dans mon résumé j'ai spécifié que c'est un SwanQueen alors il n'y a pas de raisons pour que cela ne se fasse pas ;) je vais juste tenter de ne pas trop leur faciliter les choses (même si je sais que j'ai une tendance naturelle à aller plutôt vite dans le déroulement, ce que j'essaie de corriger d'ailleurs...pas facile), je trouve ça intéressant qu'elles soient obligés de se battre pour se trouver, et/ou se retrouver :) mais t'inquiète SwanQueen promis SwanQueen écrit ( ouais nouveau dicton ! :p) **

**ValtineM : Merci pour la Review :D y a encore une petite partie chou et après bah Reuhm Rheum (bruit de raclement de gorge gêné xD)...Bonne lecture :D **

**Seve2904 : Ouaaaiiiiiss Team Henry c'est la meilleur, en tous cas pour mon histoire mdr pour certaines autres j'étais pas spécialement pour Henry...Bref peu importe. Merci pour ta Review :D Et tu as raison de ne pas aimer ça ^^ mais est-ce que tu vas aimer la suite ? Et bien je te laisse lire et tu me dis après :p**

**Raphi5930: Je suis désolée Raphi... mais bon... les tests tu vois faut bien les faire et euhm bah...Je suis confuse de t'imposer ce chapitre... mais je te promet que c'est pour le meilleur par la suite :D Merci pour la review...j'ai bien rigolé en imaginant Rumple renvoyé à coup de canne Hook sur son navire comme Jafar il a fait dans Aladdin :D (le dessin animé hein pas la saga Wonderland de OUAT) Enjoy the lecture et ne m'en veux pas trop...S'teuplait :3  
**

**Je me tais, et Bonne lecture à tous :D**

* * *

Gold observait le capitaine Hook, curieux de savoir ce qu'il aurait à lui proposer qui serait susceptible de l'intéresser n'attendant rien de plus de ce pirate à qui il avait déjà pris son plus précieux trésors d'autrefois, aujourd'hui ils étaient comme qui dirait, quitte.

« - Qui te dit que j'ai envie de t'aider ? D'autant que tu ne possèdes rien qui m'intéresse ! » Gold vaquait à ses occupations sans se préoccuper outre-mesure de son visiteur. Hook quand à lui s'était quelque peu attendu à cet accueil et ne s'en formalisa pas. Il avait besoin de ce sortilège pour récupérer Emma, peu importe le prix. « - J'ai dit tout ce que tu veux Crocodile, ça n'implique pas forcément une babiole. Mais laisse-moi au moins te présenter ma requête. Je suis à la recherche d'une potion qui pourrait faire oublier à Emma son attachement soudain pour la Reine. » Gold se retourna vers Killan soudain intrigué. De quel attachement parlait-il ? Il avait bien vu que les relations entre Mme le Maire et la Sauveuse étaient, comment dire, complexes, il n'avait jamais su cerner la nature exacte de leur relation. « - Tu sembles intéressé soudainement »Killian souriait de toutes ses dents, il avait réussi la première étape, intéresser le sorcier à son problème. « Il se trouve qu'Emma, depuis que nous sommes revenus du passé n'est plus tellement la même. Elle me fuit, me repousse, ne me parle plus, ne fait plus attention ni à moi ni à notre couple, tout cela pour se faire pardonner de la Reine. Elle passe le plus clair de son temps à tenter l'impossible pour l'approcher, et sombre de plus en plus vite dans la folie. Aujourd'hui je les ai vues. » Gold arqua un sourcil interrogateur.

« - Et qu'as-tu vu exactement Pirate? » Hook prit un air dégoûté et colérique il ouvrit la bouche et eut du mal à admettre qu'il était compliqué de voir sa petite amie embrasser une femme. Une femme qui avait détruit sa vie soit-dit en passant. « - Elles s'embrassaient, sous le porche du manoir de cette femme, cette sorcière qui lui a jeté un sort pour pouvoir ensuite la détruire et accomplir sa vengeance envers Emma pour l'avoir privé de Robin ! Emma ne,...,elle n'aime pas les femmes ! Elle m'aime, moi ! Et je ne laisserai personne se mettre entre nous ! » Hook était de plus en plus brusque dans ses mouvements, si bien qu'il faillit faire valser plusieurs objets de la boutique. Alors que le pirate tentait de reprendre une respiration convenable, Gold souriait tranquillement. C'était donc ça le lien spécial qui les unit ces deux-là. Il n'avait jamais été très loin de la vérité, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que ça irait si loin !

Une fois que le calme fut revenu dans le corps du Capitaine, il se tourna vers Gold et le vit sourire calmement, il savait que cela n'avait rien de bon en règle générale, mais rien ne le fera reculer, même pas ce petit sourire sadique collé au visage du Crocodile.

« - Voilà qui est intéressant. Miss Swan aurait subitement viré de bord ? Enfin si je puis me permettre de m'exprimer ainsi, Capitaine… Tu es sûr qu'elle ne s'est tout simplement pas lassée de toi Hook ? »

Killian crispa sa mâchoire, il ne devait pas se montrer violent envers le seul homme capable de l'aider. Il releva la tête avalant difficilement la colère qui reprenait son chemin dans son corps. D'un sourire hypocrite il défia Gold d'aller plus loin. « - Elle est sous l'emprise d'un sort, Ténébreux, alors j'ai besoin d'un sort pour le défaire.

\- Oui cela semble logique.

\- Alors, tu vas m'aider ?

\- Il se pourrait que je puisse faire ce que tu demandes.

\- Quel sera le prix ?

\- Oh cette petite formalité ? »

Le sorcier réfléchis, ou en tous cas faisait mine de réfléchir avant d'afficher un grand sourire cynique. « - Le prix que tu paieras sera suffisant pour ma satisfaction personnelle, aussi je ne te demande rien. » Hook se méfia immédiatement du ton mielleux que le Ténébreux venait d'employer. Il hésita quelques secondes, puis accepta le marché. Après tout, si le sorcier ne lui demandait rien en retour, c'était tout gagné pour lui. Il récupèrerait Emma sans le moindre souci.

« - Elle sera prête d'ici 3 jours. » Hook sortit de la boutique le sourire aux lèvres, heureux de savoir qu'il aurait bientôt en sa possession le moyen le plus efficace pour désenvoûter sa petite amie. Cette sorcière ne serait bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir et Killian aura Emma pour lui seul. Quant à Gold, il réfléchissait au meilleur moyen de tirer parti de cette nouvelle situation. Après tout rien ni personne ne pouvait se mettre en travers du véritable amour. Quoi que ce Pirate fasse pour récupérer Emma, elle et la Reine se retrouveront toujours. Et lorsque cela arrivera, Gold se promit d'être là pour en récolter quelques fruits.

* * *

Durant les trois jours qui suivirent, Emma et Régina, inconscientes du danger qui les menaçait, filait le parfait bonheur. Emma passait le plus clair de son temps au Manoir Mills, ne rentrant que tard dans la nuit chez elle après avoir fait passionnément l'amour à Sa Reine. Elles avaient décidé de garder au maximum le secret de leur relation, ne voulant pas affronter tout de suite les réactions que susciterait leur couple. Que ce soit des habitants, mais plus important, de la famille Charming. Elles avaient donc fait promettre à Ruby et Henry de tenir leurs langues. Ils avaient tous les deux promis de n'en parler à personne, pour le plus grand soulagement des deux amantes.

Henry était au paroxysme du bonheur, sa famille était réunie, ses mères étaient enfin ensemble en aillant enfin conscience qu'elles projetaient sur l'avenir le même regard, les mêmes attentes. Il était fier d'avoir réussi à leur faire ouvrir les yeux. Les voir se déchirer comme elles le faisaient lui brisait le coeur. Cette époque était enfin révolue. Il aimait les voir là comme ça à se chamailler pour savoir qui cuisinerait ce soir. Bien entendu, chaque fois c'était Régina qui remportait la partie, invoquant le fait que c'était sa cuisine et qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'Emma y touche. Pas qu'elle n'avait pas confiance dans les talents, un peu douteux certes, culinaires d'Emma, mais la Reine tenait particulièrement ce petit Royaume qu'était Sa cuisine.

Emma capitulait en ronchonnant, et même si Régina se montrait intransigeante, elles savaient toutes deux qu'aujourd'hui ces petites disputes n'étaient que chamailleries et que tout serait rapidement pardonné.

Régina avait même prit la peine la veille au midi, d'apporter son déjeuner à sa nouvelle compagne jusqu'au bureau du Shérif. Elle avait eu une soudaine envie de faire comme tous les couples dégoulinant de bonheur et faire une petite surprise à Emma. A la base cette surprise était juste un innocent déjeuné.

Heureusement que David n'était pas là lorsque la Reine entra dans le bureau. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas là lorsqu'elles avaient commencé à manger ne pouvant s'empêcher de se dévorer du regard. Régina avait des pensées peu catholiques en se disant que ce bureau serait parfait pour une petite séance câline. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas là lorsque la Reine se jeta littéralement sur la Sauveuse faisant malencontreusement tomber les plats. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas là quand Emme souleva sa Reine pour l'assoir sur le bureau alors qu'elle l'embrassait avec fougue, quand elle releva la jupe de Régina pour pouvoir caresser ses cuisses, quand elle se mit à genoux pour honorer le sexe de Régina par de savoureux coups de langue. Pas là lorsqu'elle se cambra quelques instants plus tard, sous les assauts d'Emma en un puissant orgasme. Il aurait pu avoir une attaque cardiaque de savoir sa petite fille chérie la tête entre les cuisses de Régina pour lui donner plus de plaisir qu'elle n'en avait jamais connu auparavant.

Définitivement pour éviter toutes crises il fallait garder le secret pour l'instant.

Henry était déjà au lit ce soir-là, les deux amantes se retrouvaient alors seules dans la cuisine à finir de laver, ranger, en parlant de choses et d'autres. Régina avait très envie que la sauveuse vienne habiter avec elle et Henry, complétant ainsi le tableau pour former leur famille tant attendue. Elle avait cependant peur d'aller trop vite, n'étant ensemble vraiment que depuis 4 jours à peine, elle n'avait pas du tout envie qu'Emma se sente mise au pied du mur. Elle essuyait la dernière assiette et invita Emma à monter avec elle. La sauveuse n'eut pas besoin de se le faire dire une deuxième fois et suivit avec plaisir sa petite amie à l'étage.

Régina passa sa petite nuisette noire pour la nuit alors qu'Emma enfila son débardeur. Emma avait vraiment envie de rester toute la nuit cette fois, mais encore une fois elle savait qu'elle partirait d'ici quelques heures. Heures pendant lesquelles elle voulait profiter de la présence de Sa Reine. Cependant ce soir, il n'était pas question de câlins. La présence de l'une suffisant pour l'autre, elles restaient là, Régina calfeutrée dans les bras rassurants d'Emma. Devait-elle lui parler maintenant de son désir de voir la sauveuse emménagée ici ?

Le bras que Régina avait posé en travers du ventre d'Emma se faisait doucement caresser par les doigts fins de cette dernière. Elles étaient bien, elles étaient ensemble, et heureuses. Emma sentit que Régina avait envie de lui parler de quelque chose, elle ne saurait l'expliquer, mais elle le savait.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » La Reine se redressa doucement pour faire face au visage doux d'Emma. Il n'y avait pas de honte à vouloir vivre avec la personne qu'on aime après tout, même si ça devait paraître rapide, de toute façon, elles ne faisaient rien dans les règles de l'art. Deux femmes, deux mondes différents, deux magies différentes qui s'aimaient… Rien de tel n'avait été vu dans le monde des contes de fées avant aujourd'hui…

« - Je me disais que, que tu pourrais venir habiter ici. »

Les yeux d'Emma s'illuminèrent à cette demande. Bien sûr qu'elle en avait envie ! Vivre en famille ici ! Elle en avait rêvé pendant des semaines. Elle réfléchissait, non, elle pensait à ce bonheur qui lui tendait les bras laissant son esprit vagabonder dans son imagination.

La Reine devint anxieuse devant le mutisme de sa compagne, peut-être n'aurait-elle pas dû lui demander maintenant, si tôt. Le doute s'empara d'elle. « Emma ? je…je suis désolée je sais que c'est rapide, mais je, enfin j'aimerais que tu viennes parce que j'ai besoin de toi et comme ça et bien on pourrait…

\- Régina, je serais heureuse de venir habiter ici avec toi, avec Henry. En famille. »

La Reine, rassurée de la réponse d'Emma, blottit sa tête contre le haut du torse de sa compagne en resserrant son emprise autour de son corps comme pour lui ordonner silencieusement de ne jamais la quitter, qu'elle lui appartenait désormais, à elle et à personne d'autre !

Emma entrevoyait enfin son avenir clairement, elle voyait enfin le bout du tunnel. Elle se voyait dans cette maison, entourée de sa femme, de son fils, et pourquoi pas d'un autre enfant, elle se voyait donner de l'amour à sa famille, en recevoir. Elle voyait son fils se marier, avoir ses propres enfants, sa maison toujours animée par des rires, de la joie. Oui elle aimait ce qu'elle voyait. Un sourire idiot s'afficha sur son visage.

Mais son sourire s'effaça vite lorsqu'elle pensa subitement à Hook. Elle n'avait jamais mis les choses au clair avec lui finalement, elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs jours et ne s'en était même pas préoccupé. Comment avait-elle fait pour l'oublier aussi vite ? La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu, elle l'avait un peu envoyé sur les roses, et puis elle s'était retrouvée dans les bras de Régina et avait tout oublié tant elle se sentait bien. Pour elle son histoire avec Hook était terminée, et ce depuis un moment puisque ses sentiments avaient changés depuis longtemps.

Elle redouta sa réaction. Après tout il avait toujours essayé d'être là pour elle, c'est elle qui le repoussait chaque fois ces derniers temps. Il l'aimait, et l'amour peut faire faire des folies. Comment allait-il réagir ? Il fallait qu'elle lui parle.

« - Régina, il va falloir que je parle à Hook. Je me rends compte que je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis trois jours, et je dois mettre les choses au clair avec lui.

\- Oui je sais. Ca a été si soudain entre nous. Tu as de la peine pour lui ? »

Régina était inquiète qu'Emma pense soudainement à son ex petit-ami…enfin futur ex petit ami puisqu'en réalité, officiellement, ils étaient encore ensemble.

« - Oui j'en ai. Un peu. » La Reine sentit une pointe de jalousie s'immiscer dans son corps. « Ecoute, je n'ai pas été tendre avec lui dernièrement et une part de moi s'en veut. Tu comprends il a toujours essayé de faire au mieux pour moi. Mais depuis que j'ai ramené Marianne, je n'ai eu que toi en tête, et ce désir naissant de faire de toi une femme heureuse. Je ne me suis laissé guider que par cela et finalement j'ai réalisé que mes sentiments pour toi ont toujours été plus forts que ce que j'avais imaginé… »

Emma et Régina se faisaient maintenant face, la Reine au plus proche du corps de son amante pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle serait toujours là, qu'elle était là et nulle part ailleurs, qu'elle l'aiderait et qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. « Et puis depuis que je t'ai vu dans ta somptueuse robe d'Evil Queen, avec cette prestance, ce charisme de Reine, que tu as toujours d'ailleurs, mais je te jure que je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi, excitant, que toi dans cette robe. » Régina ne put se retenir de rire ! C'était la déclaration la plus bizarre qu'elle n'ait jamais reçu. Tout le monde la trouvait impressionnante dans ses tenues d'Evil Queen, mais jamais personne ne lui avait avoué aussi ouvertement que ça l'excitait. « - Donc tu es tombé amoureuse de moi le jour où j'ai failli te tuer ? Seriez-vous masochiste Miss Swan ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai probablement développé une forme rare du syndrome de Stockholm…Tu m'as enfermée dans tes cachots si je me souviens bien.

\- Mhm je vois. Eh bien, si vous êtes sage, Miss Swan… » Emma adorait la manière dont Régina prononçait son nom de famille. C'était terriblement sensuel. Normal qu'elle n'ait jamais pu résister au côté sombre de Régina, elle avait toujours eu quelque chose d'envoûtant lorsqu'elle jouait à la Méchante Reine. Et ça Emma, et bien elle adorait cela. « … il se pourrait que la Méchante Reine puisse vous donner quelques leçon de savoir-vivre lorsque vous êtes en présence d'un représentant de la royauté. » Elles se souriaient un désir naissant dans la prunelle de leurs yeux. « Et en ce qui concerne Hook, il faut lui parler, tu as raison, rompre avec lui officiellement pour que tu te sentes en paix.

\- Je culpabilise de le laisser dans le doute et l'espoir.

\- Tout sera réglé lorsque tu auras eu une discussion avec lui. »

Régina avait raison. Elle sera en paix lorsque tout sera réglé. Elle lui fera comprendre que c'est fini, qu'il ne lui apporte pas ce dont elle a besoin. Qu'elle aime Régina comme elle n'a jamais aimé avant, qu'elle se sent entière avec elle et que sa famille est ce qu'il y a des plus importants.

Les deux amantes ne firent pas l'amour cette nuit, profitant simplement de leurs étreintes, de leurs caresses, de la présence de l'autre, et de leur amour sans imaginer un seul instant ce qui pourrait arriver dans les jours prochains.

Ce matin était exceptionnel, car ce matin, Emma s'était réveillée pour la première fois dans les bras de son amante. D'habitude, elle partait toujours dans la nuit pour rejoindre l'appartement de ses parents, prétextant toujours avoir eu un imprévu qui l'avait retenu une bonne partie de la nuit. Snow et David ne cherchaient pas plus loin, trop occupés avec leur bébé ils ne voyaient plus tellement les allés et venus de leur fille. Ce qui, pour une fois, arrangeait grandement le Shérif. Même si elle était majeure et indépendante depuis pas mal d'années, ses parents lui faisaient régulièrement des crises d'autorités, n'aillant pas eu l'occasion de le faire pendant son adolescence, ils se rattrapaient de temps à autre en se comportant comme des parents protecteurs, voir étouffant pour la jeune femme… Mais depuis que Neal était arrivé, ils ne faisaient presque plus attention à ce genre de détails, et si ça avait peiné le Shérif pendant une période de voir que ses parents l'abandonnaient une fois de plus, et qu'elle se retrouvait seule comme à son habitude, depuis quelques jours qu'elle était avec la Reine, elle remerciait le ciel que ses parents lui lâchent la bride. Comme quoi, une situation qu'elle pensait négative, elle voyait enfin le positif.

La petite famille s'était réunie autour de la table de la cuisine pour le petit déjeuné, chacun avait ensuite prit leur douche. Emma avait tenté de s'introduire dans la douche de la Reine, mais Régina n'avait pas tellement envie de passer trois heures sous la douche, surtout avec leur fils dans les parages. Emma avait difficilement capitulé. Mais elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, la prochaine fois elle partagerait la douche de Mme le Maire ! Foi d'Emma Swan ! Puis Emma dû repartir pour aller chez ses parents. Régina l'embrassa une dernière fois avant que la sauveuse ne rejoigne sa petite voiture jaune sagement garée à l'entrée de la cour du Manoir Mills. Régina était heureuse, même lorsqu'elle vit la voiture disparaître de son champ de vision. Le bonheur était enfin entré dans sa vie, et elle se battrait corps et âme pour le préserver. Quitte à devoir subir des déjeuné de famille avec les Charming.

* * *

Emma arriva doucement chez ses parents. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de rejoindre sa Reine chez elle le plus rapidement possible. Elle poussa la porte de l'appartement, et vit ses parents. Sa mère était entrain de pouponner son fils alors que David rangeait un peu l'appartement une petite musique douce en fond sonore. Qu'il était bon de voir que la vie pouvait être simple sans malédiction ! « Bonjour m'man, bonjour p'pa ! » lança joyeusement la blonde. Ses parents lui répondirent avec autant d'enthousiasme, ravis de voir que leur fille allait mieux depuis quelques jours. « Désolée je me suis endormie au bureau hier soir, j'ai dû rester plus tard, et je n'avais plus trop la force de rentrer à la maison.

\- Ce n'est pas grave ma chérie, je suis heureuse de te voir, et surtout heureuse qu'il ne te soit rien arriver. »

David avait interrompu son rangement pour venir prendre dans ses bras sa fille. Après une brève étreinte paternelle, il la relâche le sourire aux lèvres. « - tu as déjà mangé ?

\- Oui papa j'ai déjà mangé, merci. Alors ? Vous vous en sortez avec Neal ?

\- Ce n'est pas aussi compliqué que ce que nous avions imaginé. Tu veux le prendre ? proposa Snow. »

Emma hésita quelques instants, elle n'avait jamais pu prendre son petit frère dans les bras depuis qu'il était né. Elle avait tellement craint son arrivé, craint de ne plus être à sa place dans cette nouvelle famille. Et rien n'avait changé jusqu'à ce qu'elle avoue tout à Régina. Elle s'était sentit apaisée dans ses bras et avait réalisé que c'était là sa place, qu'elle avait sa propre famille, et par conséquent qu'elle n'était pas seule. Que ses parents aient un nouvel enfant ne change rien finalement, aujourd'hui elle avait également une famille dont il fallait qu'elle s'occupe. Elle comprenait mieux les obligations de ses parents. Maintenant qu'elle avait Régina avec elle, c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour se sentir chez elle.

Snow voyait l'hésitation de sa fille, cela la peina quelques instants. Elle se leva avec son fils dans les bras pour aller jusqu'à Emma et lui tendit le petit bout. L'enfant gasouilla alors qu'il regardait sa grande sœur de ses grands yeux. Emma se sentit étrangement ben avec cet enfant dans les bras, et se surprit à vouloir également connaître ce bonheur, avec Régina.

Il fallait absolument qu'elle se calme, elles n'étaient ensemble que depuis quelques jours qu'elle pensait déjà à un bébé… Avant tout cela il fallait mettre les choses au clair avec Hook, annoncer à ses parents sa relation, se faire accepter par eux, par les habitants, tellement de choses à penser…Cela ne l'effrayait pas, en tous cas plus, elle avait envie de se battre pour ce nouveau bonheur qui lui était offert, elle se battrait avec Régina pour obtenir tout ce dont elles ont toutes les deux toujours rêvé. Neal s'agita un peu dans les bras d'Emma qui ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle devait faire. « Il doit être heureux d'être dans les bras de sa sœur » dit Snow un sourire tendre accroché aux lèvres. Elle était heureuse de voir que sa fille acceptait enfin son petit frère, qu'elle comprenne que ce petit être sans défense ne prendrait pas sa place, qu'il avait juste fallut accueillir ce nouvel habitant dans leurs cœurs et dans leurs vies.

« - Coucou toi ! » Emma en deviendrait presque gaga.

Malheureusement, il se trouve que tout lot de bonheur vient avec un homologue de malheur.

« - Emma, Hook est passé tout à l'heure, il voulait te voir mais comme nous ne savions pas où tu étais…

\- Oh, » Emma se tourna vers son père. « Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

\- Il aimerait que tu le rejoignes au Jolly Roger quand tu pourras, il a dit qu'il attendrait jusqu'à ce que tu y ailles. »

Emma resta silencieuse. Cela devait bien arrivé, après tout après trois jours sans nouvelles, alors qu'elle filait le grand amour avec Régina, elle devait bien se douter que tôt ou tard cette discussion arriverait, et c'était l'occasion de lui dire la vérité. Emma se tendit malgré elle, car même si elle devait le faire, ce n'était clairement pas le genre d'exercice avec lequel elle était à l'aise. Au final elle n'avait jamais vraiment rompu avec qui que ce soit. Neal était d'abord partit, puis il était mort, Walsh était un singe volant ! Elle n'avait même pas eu besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Mais Hook était bien vivant, il n'était pas sous l'emprise d'une méchante sorcière, il était là, comme il avait toujours été ces derniers temps. Il fallait qu'elle trouve le courage, et surtout qu'elle trouve les mots justes pour expliquer ce qu'il se passait.

« - Emma ? interpella Snow. Est-ce que tout va bien entre vous ? »

Toujours cette manie de vouloir tout savoir… Emma ne voulait pas en parler. Pas maintenant c'était trop tôt pour leur avouer sa relation avec la Reine. Alors elle fit ce qu'elle faisait de mieux, noyé le poisson. « Oui, nous devons juste avoir une conversation sur certains évènements qui sont arrivés récemment… » Snow l'interrogea du regard, pour la persuader de lui en dire plus. Emma n'en ferait rien et c'est pour cela qu'elle rendit Neal à sa mère faisant ainsi diversion. Elle sourit avec gêne à ses parents. « Bon et bien je vais y aller, il doit m'attendre.

\- Chérie ! tu nous le dirais s'il y avait un problème n'est-ce pas ? »

Emma ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux. Elle sembla réfléchir un instant, glissant ses mains dans les poches de son jean, pour prendre la bonne décision, mais finalement elle partit dans un bref au-revoir pour les Charming.

Un fois sortie du Loft elle inspira un grand coup puis expira le tout se redonnant ainsi une contenance. Direction le Jolly Roger.

Elle aurait pu y aller en voiture, c'est vrai. Elle préféra cependant aller jusqu'au port à pied dans l'unique but de mettre en ordre son esprit avant la confrontation, et non pour retarder le plus possible l'inéluctable. Si elle devait se dire la vérité, elle ne savait pas du tout quoi dire. Pourtant ça avait l'air simple ! Lui expliquer qu'entre eux il n'y aurait rien de plus car elle aimait quelqu'un d'autre, qu'elle avait trouvé ce qui la rendait heureuse. Qu'ils pourraient rester amis s'il voulait, mais qu'elle ne pourrait rien lui apporter de plus. Oui c'était comme ça qu'il fallait présenter la chose ! Et pourtant plus elle y pensait et plus elle se perdait dans ce qu'elle voulait dire, elle ne voulait pas le blesser. « Tu n'y échapperas pas Swan ! » se disait-elle à elle-même. « Il souffrira quoi que tu lui dises alors à quoi bon te torturer l'esprit comme ça ! »

Elle ne vit pas le temps passer et sans s'en rendre réellement compte elle se retrouva sur le port à scruter les alentours pour y trouver Hook. D'un pas hésitant elle se dirigea vers le Jolly Roger. Elle aurait tellement aimé que Régina soit là pour la soutenir. Qu'elle tienne sa main pour lui donner le courage de le faire, pour elles, pour leur histoire, leur amour, leur famille. Elle n'était pas là et Emma se sentait terriblement seule. Sensation qu'elle n'avait plus lorsqu'elle se trouvait protéger entre les bras de sa Reine. « Courage Swan, tu peux le faire. Pense à ta famille, tu aimes Régina, trouve la force de le faire ! »

Elle grimpa sur le pont et vit Hook qui l'attendait, la tête baissée et l'air triste et blessé.

« Killian ? » appela Emma. « Tu voulais me voir, mes parents m'ont transmis le message. Je suis là maintenant ».

Il interrompit la phrase de la Sauveuse en plantant son regard colérique sur elle.

« C'est ça le problème Emma en réalité. C'est que tu n'es pas là. Tu ne l'as jamais été, surtout depuis notre retour du passé. »

Emma ne disait rien il avait raison, elle avait été tellement obsédé par Régina, et son désir de rédemption, et l'amour qui s'éveillait en elle, qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé aux sentiments de Hook. Elle s'en voulait. Elle s'en voulait de lui avoir fait espérer alors que finalement son amour s'est tourné vers quelqu'un d'autre.

« - Je suis désolée Killian. Je n'avais pas prévu de…

\- De quoi ?! Je t'ai vu tu sais ? Sous le porche de cette sorcière. »

Emma savait exactement de quoi il parlait. Il les avait vues s'embrasser. La culpabilité se marqua sur le visage d'Emma. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment elle allait s'en sortir. Ses mains tremblaient alors que la colère de Hook se déversa.

« - Emma, elle t'a jeté un sort ! Tu ne peux pas être avec elle et l'embrasser ! Tu ne vois pas qu'elle t'a jeté un sort pour qu'elle puisse te détruire ensuite et se venger de toi ?! »

Hook était hors de lui ! Il n'arrivait plus vraiment à contrôler sa tristesse. Il se voilait complètement la face pour ne pas se dire qu'il avait tout simplement échoué.

« - Elle ne t'aime pas Emma, pas comme moi je t'aime ! »

Emma ne devrait pas ressentir de colère face à tout ce que Hook avait à lui dire. Mais il était si loin de la vérité que ça la mettait en colère de le voir délirer de la sorte sur sa Reine. Personne n'avait le droit d'insulter Régina.

Elle lui a jeté un sort effectivement, mais pas un sort sous lequel elle agirait par contrainte. Elles étaient simplement tombées amoureuses.

Hook continua son monologue en faisant les cents pas sur le pont supérieur de son navire.

« - Tout se passait bien entre nous jusqu'à ce qu'on fasse ce voyage dans le temps, jusqu'à ce que tu rencontres Régina dans sa période noire, jusqu'à ce que tu ramènes Marianne ! Après ça tu es devenu distante, tu ne me regardais plus, tu ne faisais plus attention à nous, à moi, à ce que j'essayais de construire pour toi passant tout ton temps à t'autodétruire à courir après elle pour te faire pardonner d'une erreur que tu n'avais pas commise ! Pourquoi ?! »

Hook perdait patience face au silence d'Emma. Il avait besoin de comprendre pourquoi il n'était plus le centre de son intérêt, pourquoi elle le fuyait. Il croyait qu'elle l'aimait ! Il en était encore persuadé d'ailleurs. Cette histoire avec Régina ce n'était qu'un sortilège, une farce.

La sauveuse cherchait ses mots, perdue dans ses réflexions elle ne voyait pas ce que Hook tenait dans la main. « Réponds-moi Emma ! »

Elle n'osa pas le regarder dans les yeux gardant obstinément ses yeux au sol. Elle toucha les paumes de ses mains du bout des doigts pour se rassurer. Elle se balançait d'un pied à l'autre marquant son inconfort dans cette situation. Elle se sentait piégée. Il fallait lui dire la vérité.

« - Killian je… » Elle osa un regard vers lui mais détourna vite le regard sentant la colère traverser les yeux du capitaine. « Je n'ai pas de sentiments pour toi. J'y ai cru c'est vrai. On a passé de bons moments, mais je… Tu n'es pas ma fin heureuse Killian, je suis désolée. »

C'était impossible ! Killian n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait. Ce sortilège était décidément très puissant pour qu'Emma en vienne à dire de telles âneries.

C'était trop pour lui. Il voulait récupérer Emma, qu'elle oublie ses « sentiments » pour la Reine, mieux encore, qu'elle oublie ce pour quoi elle devait se « faire pardonner », qu'elle oublie qu'elle « devait » quelque chose à Régina. Oui il fallait qu'elle oublie tout simplement qu'elle soit soulagée de sa culpabilité. Et c'est ce que Hook s'apprêtait à faire. Délivrer sa fin heureuse de sa culpabilité, et par la même occasion du sortilège de la Reine.

« - J'espère que tu me pardonneras Emma. Mais je n'ai pas le choix, je ne peux pas te laisser gâcher notre futur à cause de cette sorcière. »

Il amorça son bras et Emma remarqua enfin la fiole dont le liquide orangé, brillait. Elle comprit alors pourquoi il voulait la retrouver ici, lui parler ici. Ils seraient seuls. Et il pourrait agir à sa guise. Emme le supplia du regard, de sa voix. « Killian ne fait pas ça, s'il te plait.

\- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix Emma. »

Il jeta son bras en direction d'Emma et la fiole se brisa aux pieds de la sauveuse libérant une volute de fumée orange qu'elle inspira.

Hook regarda Emma paniquer lorsque la fumée se libéra, la détresse dans ses yeux verts, la tristesse, et la colère, car elle savait quel genre de potion c'était, elle savait qu'après cet instant, elle oublierait Régina, la famille qu'elles avaient commencé à construire ensemble, qu'elle oublierait son amour, l'amour inconditionnel qu'elle lui portait, son admiration pour cette femme qu'elle avait toujours trouvé forte, elle oublierait la douceur de sa peau, la tendresse de ses baisers, le feu qui jaillissait entre elles lorsqu'elles faisaient l'amour.

Tout, elle oublierait tout. Elle ne voulait pas. Elle était heureuse, elle aime Régina. Une larme eu juste le temps de couler le long de sa joue, unique preuve de son amour encore intact pour la Reine. Puis elle tomba sur le sol du Jolly Roger, inconsciente.

Hook avait vu toutes les dernières émotions qui s'étaient bousculées dans les yeux de son amour avant qu'elle ne sombre dans l'inconscience. Il se demanda alors pendant quelques instants s'il avait fait le bon choix.

Mais ses doutes s'évaporèrent lorsqu'Emma ouvrit les yeux et posa son regard doux sur lui, un regard qu'il n'avait plus reçu depuis des mois. Il avait fait le bon choix. Son Emma était revenue. Elle lui souriait, elle semblait heureuse de le voir. Tout allait redevenir comme avant. Et pour ça Hook ne regrettait pas son geste. Qu'importe que la Reine en souffre, ce n'était plus son problème à présent. Il avait bien d'autres préoccupations.

« -Hook ? Qu'est-ce que je fais sur ton navire ?

\- Nous étions en rendez-vous love. Et tu as eu un léger malaise rien de grave. Tu es revenue ! »

Emma ne chercha pas plus loin et le rejoignit alors le capitaine sur le gaillard du navire. Elle prit la barre en main sous les instructions de Killian et attendit la prochaine étape. Killian se plaça derrière elle pour maintenir également la barre et lui montrer.

« - Je t'ai promis de t'apprendre à manier un bateau alors, Capitaine Swan, bienvenu à la barre ! »

La Sauveuse se sentait, heureuse, et pourtant, quelque part au fond de son cœur, elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais pour le moment, elle voulait vivre le moment présent, avec Killian.

* * *

**Alors ? Pas trop déçu ?  
****Officiellement j'ai tramé mon histoire jusqu'au chapitre 13 ! et il y en aura d'autres encore après mais je dois juste écrire ce que je veux mettre dedans. Voilà dans les bonnes nouvelles pour celles et ceux qui suivent cette fic :) elle n'est pas terminée haha ( j'aurais pu la finir là également... et rajouter Drama à la description de la fic mais bon, que voulez vous j'aime les happy end...)  
****Dans les mauvaises, je passe mon code ^^ alors bonne nouvelle pour moi mais mauvaises pour vous parce que bah ça prend du temps cette connerie mais je peux vous assurer que je rigole bien, ils ont vraiment des questions What the fuck parfois ! et donc je fais de mon mieux vraiment pour poster le 11e Chapitre de Need a Family au plus vite... surtout que je prends l'énorme risque de me faire détester par vous tous, et bon bah va bien falloir que je regagne votre amour après ce chapitre :/**

**A Biental :D**

**Love,**

**Em'**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey coucou tout le monde !**

**j'espère que vous êtes encore là cela dit... OUUIIII je sais je suis super lente à publier... Je suis vraiment désolée, ce n'est pas voulu. Pour ce chapitre j'aurais pu le poster plus tôt, j'avais commencé à l'écrire et pis j'ai tout perdu, et ça m'a complètement démotivé Oo mais finalement c'est un bien pour un mal parce que je n'étais pas très contente de ce que j'avais écrit à la base. Pas que je sois hyper fière d'avoir écrit un chapitre si court mais bon je le préfère tout de même à la première version. **

**Pour vous rassurer, j'ai quand même bien bossé dessus, j'ai tramé la quasi totalité de mon histoire, et logiquement elle devrait comporter une quinzaine de chapitre voilà ! Et j'ai eu d'autres idées d'histoires entre temps aussi...des AU entre autre. C'est marrant les AU :p  
**

**Raphi5930: Voilà la suite, désolée du temps que ça a prit, sérieux je m'en veux énormément de vous faire attendre tous...T_T Mais voilà il y est :D Merci pour ton commentaire ;)**

**Seve2904: Haha oui probablement ! mais quand ? tel est la question :D Merci de suivre cette histoire ;)**

**Guest: Bah il ne l'a pas vraiment kidnappé, il veut juste la récupérer...mais bon, Régina ne se laissera pas faire. Merci à toi ^^**

**Si j'ai oublié de répondre à quelqu'un qu'il me le dise, j'aime remercier les lecteurs qui passent par cette page ^^ En tous cas je vous remercie TOUS vous êtes au topissime level de la top attitude.**

* * *

Emma et Killian avait passé une excellente journée à bord du Jolly Rodger. Elle avait pu manier un peu le bateau sous les directives du Capitaine en chef et d'après lui elle ne s'était pas si mal débrouillée.

Bien que l'idée lui ait traversé l'esprit, Hook n'avait pas osé offrir un Tricorne à sa petite amie, peut-être pour plus tard. Il fut tellement échaudé pendant ces quelques derniers mois que beaucoup de choses lui échappaient. Mais il était heureux d'avoir retrouvé Emma, sa fin heureuse. Il n'y a que lui qui l'aime, Régina ne l'aime pas et elle ne l'aimera jamais, ce n'était rien qu'un sort qu'il avait brillamment détruit grâce à Gold. Qui aurait cru que ce vieux fou pourrait lui servir un jour ? Enfin tout est bien qui finit bien.

Le couple rentra gentiment jusqu'à l'appartement des Charming. Killian voulait encore profiter de sa compagne maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvé il ne voulait plus la quitter. Pendant le trajet, il tint la main d'Emma, la prit parfois par les épaules, et fut heureux de constater que grâce à ce sort ils avaient même pu avancer dans leur relation. Avant toute cette histoire absurde avec Régina, elle ne le laissait même pas faire ça…

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'appartement et furent accueilli par le couple royal et leur bébé. David était contente de voir que les choses s'étaient arrangées entre sa fille et Hook. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu le pirate il n'était pas dans un très bon état et même si il se disait que sa fille méritait mieux qu'un pirate, elle l'avait choisi, il ne pouvait donc pas interférer. Il se devait d'être heureux pour sa fille. Snow était du même avis. Le couple Charming invita Hook à rester pour le dîner.

Snow prépara le repas alors que David mit la table puis s'occupa du bébé jusqu'à le couché peu de temps avant que les deux couples se mettent à table. L'ambiance était joviale. Snow et David essayant tout de même de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé pour sa fille ces derniers temps. Mais la jeune femme resta muette comme une carpe laissant Hook prendre la parole à tout bout de champ expliquant que ça n'avait été qu'une petite crise passagère, qu'ils avaient réussi à passer au travers comme un couple et qu'ils étaient aujourd'hui plus soudés que jamais.

Au fur et à mesure du dîner, Snow ne put s'empêcher de se dire que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. C'était comme si sa fille s'était soudainement complètement donné à l'homme à ses côtés. Il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, jamais elle n'aurait laissé Hook parler en son nom, ni qui que ce soit d'ailleurs. Peut-être qu'elle n'osait pas en parler et avait préféré laisser Hook expliquer la situation mieux qu'elle aurait pu le faire. Emme n'était pas très douée lorsqu'il fallait expliquer ses sentiments. A supposer qu'un sentiment puisse être réellement expliqué… oui ça devait être ça, de la timidité.

Le dîner se termina dans la bonne humeur. Killian et Emma se retrouvèrent sur le canapé à discuter des aventures de pirates. Emma riait. Et cette image fit chaud au cœur à Snow qui regardait la scène discrètement alors qu'elle faisait la vaisselle avec son mari. Non, il n'y avait rien d'étrange, elle se faisait des idées.

Au manoir Mills, l'ambiance était chaleureuse aussi. Henry passait quelques jours avec sa mère et Régina en était très heureuse. Elle aimait partager des moments en famille avec lui. Cela effaçait un peu la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie lorsqu'il s'était détourné d'elle. Elle l'aimait plus que tout au monde, elle avait réussi à changer, pour lui. C'était l'homme de sa vie. Et grâce à cela, elle avait trouvé la force de devenir meilleure, de pouvoir faire preuve du pardon et d'abnégation pour lui, et pour Emma. Elle voyait en Emma sa fin heureuse, celle qui lui avait été tant de fois refusé. C'est la seule qui ne l'a jamais abandonnée malgré leur relation difficile des débuts et les doutes qu'avaient pu avoir Emma sur elle. Elle était toujours revenue pour la soutenir. Aujourd'hui elle était heureuse et fière de l'avoir à ses côtés.

Cela dit, elle était partie depuis quelques heures et Régina n'avait eu aucune nouvelle. Emma devait parler à Hook de sa nouvelle situation. Régina savait qu'Emma ne voulait pas faire traîner les choses plus longtemps, c'est en toute logique qu'elle déduisit qu'elle avait réglé le problème ce jour. Alors pourquoi à cette heure avancée de la nuit, elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles ?

« - ne t'inquiète pas maman, je suis sûr qu'elle est avec mes grands-parents…Et tu sais comment ils sont. »

Henry essayait d'apaiser sa mère. Après toutes ces batailles pour que ses deux mères et lui puissent former une famille, il ne pouvait pas laisser sa mère adoptive avoir des doutes.

« - oui je sais Henry, mais je ne sais il y a quelque chose qui m'inquiète. Un mauvais pré-sentiment.

\- Elle t'aime maman ! »

Malgré les paroles réconfortantes de son fils, Régina décida qu'il fallait qu'elle voie Emma pour savoir ce qu'il en était.

« - Henry, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, tu es assez grand pour te garder tout seul maintenant. Je compte sur toi pour ne pas faire de bêtises. »

L'adolescent lui sourit confiant, lui promettant de ne pas faire de bêtises. De toute façon, il était fatigué et avait très envie d'aller dans son lit rejoindre le pays des rêves. Alors qu'il monta à l'étage dans l'objectif de se coucher, Régina mit ses chaussures, puis son manteau. Elle sortit de son manoir et marcha rapidement jusqu'à se voiture. Elle était pressée de revoir Emma. Si elle devait bien s'avouer quelque chose ce soir, c'est qu'elle voulait retrouver son amante. Elle voulait l'embrasser, lui dire qu'elle l'aime, elle voulait être dans ses bras. Régina ne se connaissait pas si fleur bleue. Elle ne voulait pas du tout ressembler à Snow mais l'amour change un homme, enfin une femme aussi.

Elle sourit de ses propres réflexions et mit le moteur en marche. Elle arriva rapidement chez les Charming n'aillant pas conscience que malgré elle, elle avait probablement commis quelques excès de vitesses. Heureusement que le Shérif n'étais pas dans les parages.

Rapidement elle se trouva devant la porte de l'appartement et toqua plus frénétiquement que dans ses habitudes. Elle attendait patiemment devant la porte. Elle entendait des rires à travers la porte. Le rire d'Emma. Puis un autre plus grave mais qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à celui du prince.

_« Ne panique pas Régina, si ça se trouve il l'a juste bien prit après tout, peut-être qu'il n'est pas si idiot que ça. »_

La porte s'ouvrit sur Snow qui la regarda surprise de sa présence.

« - Régina ?

\- Bonsoir Snow, excuse-moi de venir comme ça à l'improviste. Est-ce que je peux entrer ? Il faut que je parle à Emma.

\- Oui, entre. »

Snow s'effaça de l'entrée pour laisser passer la Reine qui resta interdite devant le spectacle que lui offrait Son Emma.

Elle était avec Hook sur le canapé, ils s'apprêtaient à s'embrasser à en juger par la distance qui laissait peu de place pour imaginer autre chose. Ils ne le firent pas lorsqu'Emma eu dans son champ de vision la Reine, dans le salon, la bouche ouverte, les larmes au bord des yeux, les bras ballants.

« - Régina ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? je pensais que tu ne voulais plus me voir ?! dit-elle réellement surprise de la voir. »

Une fois la surprise passée, c'est la colère qui prit envahit les traits de Régina. Une colère noire. Si noire qu'elle se traduisit par de la magie.

Emma se leva pour faire face à la Reine. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait. Pourquoi était-elle si en colère ? qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait ?

« - Régina ? qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Emma posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de la Reine pour attirer son attention. Mais elle se dégagea vivement et posa un regard noir sur la sauveuse.

« - .

\- Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui te prends d'un seul coup ?

\- Je le savais. Je le savais que tu te moquais de moi. Encore ! »

Régina criait ces mots sur une Emma qui ne comprenait rien.

« - Mais de quoi tu parles ?!

\- Je vous parle de ces derniers jours Miss Swan ! Vous vous êtes joué de moi pour la dernière fois ! »

Sentant sa magie qui voulait s'échapper, Régina tourna les talons avant de faire quelque chose qu'elle regrettera. Elle bouscula les Charming sur son passage et sortit de l'appartement. Elle ne pouvait plus rester en sa présence.

Elle avait mal. Tellement mal. Elle pensait qu'Emma était sincère. Elle pensait vivre heureuse avec sa famille ! Comment avait-elle pu être aussi bête ?!

Régina, brisée, s'enfuit. Ses talons martelaient le sol. Il fallait qu'elle parte loin de cet appartement, loin d'Emma.

Elle arriva dans un coin reculé de la forêt qui bordait la petite ville de Storybrooke. Elle pleurait mais ignorait de quel sentiment provenaient ces larmes exactement. La tristesse ? La déception ? La colère ? L'amour ?

Probablement un peu de tout à la fois. Elle se sentit las. Elle en avait vraiment marre de se faire tout le temps avoir. Chaque fois qu'elle voyait enfin une partie de sa fin heureuse, elle lui était brutalement arrachée. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Emma… Emma est la dernière goutte d'eau qui fit déborder la vase de Régina. Son cœur lui faisait si mal. Elle le sentit comme s'il se brisait en mille morceaux. Il était déjà noir, maintenant il était aussi cassé. Comment pourrait-elle aimer avec ce petit cœur noir et meurtri ? Elle eut une pensée pour Henry. Il avait mis tellement d'espoirs dans cette famille. Comment allait-il réagir ? Son cœur se serra encore un peu plus dans sa poitrine. Cela faisait si mal. Tellement mal. Elle n'avait pas ressenti cela depuis des années.

Sa magie fut de plus en plus dure à contrôler. Une aura d'un violet beaucoup plus foncé qu'à l'accoutumé se forma autour de son corps recroquevillé contre un arbre. Sa colère prit le dessus. L'aura augmentait en même temps que sa colère. Elle posa une main sur l'arbre pour se soutenir mais celui-ci explosa en mille morceaux. _« Comme mon cœur » _Ne put s'empêcher de penser Régina. Sa puissance magique n'avait jamais été aussi forte. Elle aurait été encore la méchante Reine, rien n'aurait pu lui barrer la route à ce moment-là.

A quelques kilomètres de là, Gold époussetait ses bibelots l'air pensif. Il venait de mettre en place ses pions, il lui suffisait juste maintenant de faire en sorte que Régina ne renonce pas. Il avait besoin de cette nouvelle magie qu'elle pourrait créer avec Miss Swan. La magie du True Love, avec la variante de l'unification de la magie blanche et la magie noire. Mais pour cela, il fallait que Régina retrouve une part de son côté sombre, et surtout, qu'elle accepte Emma comme son véritable True Love. Jusqu'à présent, même si elle aimait la Sauveuse, le fruit de leurs magies réunies par l'amour ne s'était pas manifesté. Et il n'y avait qu'une raison à cela. Régina avait encore des doutes et des peurs sur cette possibilité. Aujourd'hui ses doutes et ses peurs s'avèrent être fondés. Mais pour que cela marche, Régina devait se battre pour cet amour, ainsi elle se rendra compte qu'Emma est son véritable amour, que la famille Swan-Mills sera sa fin heureuse. Il n'y a que comme ça que cette nouvelle magie pourra se réveiller.

Il reposa les souliers en cristal de Cendrillon qu'il lui avait un jour prêtée. A peine eut il posé le deuxième soulier qu'il sentit une perturbation dans l'air. A en juger par la puissance magique qui s'en dégageait, il comprit que c'était Régina qui perdait le contrôle de sa magie. Elle a dû découvrir Hook et Miss Swan ensemble et maintenant elle laissait sa colère l'envahir.

« - Parfait. »

Il sourit puis se transporta par magie jusqu'à l'endroit où Régina laissait exploser sa magie.

Une fois arrivé sur place, il vit Régina à agenouillée sur le sol humide et sal de la forêt. Les flots de magie l'entouraient, aussi puissants qu'ils l'étaient lorsqu'elle était encore l'Evil Queen. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu si désemparée. Il espérait qu'elle soit aussi facilement manipulable qu'elle l'avait été à l'époque pour servir ses intérêts.

« -Et bien ma chère, dit-il de sa voix traînante. Il semblerait que tout n'aille pas comme tu l'aurais voulu. Est-ce que Miss Swan y serait pour quelque chose ?

\- TOI ! »

Régina se releva précipitamment pour faire face à son ancien mentor. La colère teintait ses yeux d'un violet profond. Elle aurait pu le tuer à l'instant, mais elle savait au fond d'elle-même qu'elle allait avoir besoin de lui.

« - C'est à cause de toi tout ça n'est-ce pas ? Sinon tu ne serais pas là à te pavaner devant moi avec ton air suffisant collé sur ta sale tête !

\- Quel langage châtié pour une Reine de ton envergure Régina.

\- Ne joue pas avec moi Rumple. Je sais que c'est toi qui est derrière tout ça. Il n'y a que toi qui sois capable d'aider le pirate à faire revenir Emma vers lui alors qu'elle était avec moi.

\- Je plaide coupable. Mais vois-tu ma chère, j'ai besoin d'une petite chose que seul toi et la Sauveuse puissiez me fournir. »

Régina tiqua. Encore une de ses magouilles pour acquérir une nouvelle magie. Décidément il ne changera jamais. Comment Belle pouvait lui trouver une once de gentillesse dans le cœur alors qu'il n'hésitait jamais à se servir de la détresse des gens pour parvenir à ses fins.

Cela dit, elle restait curieuse quant à ce qu'elles pourraient lui apporter. N'avait-il pas déjà tout ce qui était possible de posséder au niveau de la magie ?

Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches et le défia du regard.

« - Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Rumple lui donna un large sourire satisfait de sa question. Car il savait qu'à partir de maintenant il la tenait.

\- Tu n'es pas sans savoir que je cherche un moyen de me défaire du pouvoir d'assujettissement de ma dague. Je veux être libre de mes choix, à jamais. Ne plus être l'esclave d'un bout de métal.

\- Passe-moi les détails Gold.

Gold continua comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Préférant attiser la colère de la Reine, simplement parce qu'il trouvait cela drôle.

\- Il y a quelques temps, j'en suis venu à la conclusion qu'il me fallait une magie extrêmement puissante. Une magie qui dépasserait de loin celle de la dague pour pouvoir la mettre sous MON contrôle. Seulement, une autre conclusion est arrivée en même temps que celle-ci, je ne suis pas assez puissant pour pouvoir la contrôler, voir même la détruire sans prendre le risque de me tuer par la même occasion.

Régina perdait patience, elle détestait vraiment quand Gold se mettait à narrer ses grandes tirades sur lui. Quel égocentrique.

La Reine se balançait discrètement d'un pied à l'autre, marquant son impatience. Son visage était crispé de son masque froid d'Evil Queen, tentant de contenir son impatience les mains dans les poches de son long manteau. Rumple voyait bien qu'elle était en train de s'agacer malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour ne pas le montrer. Il continua donc.

\- Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas été surpris de vous voir toi et Miss Swan entretenir une relation, même brève puisqu'elle est de nouveau avec le Capitaine. Je ne te cache pas que je l'avais plus ou moins prévu. Mais je n'avais pas réalisé ce que je pourrais en tirer jusqu'à ce que Hook vienne dans ma boutique me demandant de l'aide pour reconquérir sa belle. Ça m'est apparu comme le moyen le plus évident d'acquérir une nouvelle puissance magique qui, je l'espère, me permettra de me défaire du contrôle de la dague. »

Régina voyait rouge. Elle s'avança vers lui avec la ferme intention de lui arracher son cœur noirci. Comment osait-il jouer encore avec elle après tout ce qui lui avait déjà fait ?! Elle allait le tuer ici et maintenant.

Mais Gold avait prévu le coup et arrêta Régina avant même qu'elle n'ait levé le bras vers sa poitrine. Il la tint paralysée par magie et la contourna doucement, comme s'il évaluait sa proie avant de la manger toute crue. C'était le moment de lui parler de ce qu'il pourrait faire, pour elle.

« - J'ai un marché à te proposer ma chère. Je te dis comment récupérer ta précieuse petite Sauveuse, et échange, tu me promets deux gouttes de sang, une à toi, une à ta dulcinée. »

Seuls les yeux de la Reine pouvaient encore bouger et elle suivit Rumple du regard alors qu'il était revenu dans son champ de vision. Elle se demanda ce qu'il pourrait bien faire de deux gouttes de sang, et qu'elle était la magie qu'il pourrait en retirer.

Gold la relâcha de sa prise et elle s'effondra de nouveau au sol. Elle leva alors les yeux sur lui, un air de défis brillait dans ses iris.

« - Qui te dis que je veux la récupérer. Elle m'a blessée pour la dernière fois. Je ne veux plus jamais la revoir.

\- Tu n'essaies tout de même pas de me mentir n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'y arrives déjà pas envers toi-même, ricana Gold. Ecoute bien Régina. Vous êtes destinées à être ensemble. Seulement, il va falloir se battre pour cela. Es-tu prête à m'écouter alors ?

Elle acquiesça doucement de la tête attendant les explications de Gold. Elle était vaincue, elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre lui, et elle voulait récupérer Emma. Sa fin heureuse, sa famille, son amour. Gold avait raison, elle ne pourrait pas se mentir à elle-même et faire semblant de ne plus rien ressentir envers la Sauveuse. Elle l'aimait, non mieux, elle était amoureuse d'elle. Et rien ne saurait les séparer. Pas même un pirate manchot.

\- Parfait ! s'exclama joyeusement Gold. La potion que j'ai préparée à Hook est une simple potion d'oubli. Mais elle a été conçue de sorte qu'elle passe pour une malédiction. Et qu'est-ce qui brise toute sorte de malédiction Régina ?

\- Un baiser d'amour véritable, chuchota la Reine pour elle-même.

\- Exactement, et lorsque votre amour sera scellé par ce baiser, elle sera à toi pour le reste de votre vie. L'amour entre la magie blanche et la magie noire. »

Régina comprit à cet instant que c'était ce que Gold voulait, le fruit de l'union entre ces deux magies. Elle le regarda mi admirative mi horrifiée. S'il parvenait à mettre la main sur cette magie, dieux sait ce qu'il pourrait faire avec. Avait-il seulement l'intention de se débarrasser de la dague ? Ou voulait-il plus encore ? Régina espéra juste que ce n'était que pour être libre de vivre sa vie avec Belle sans jamais plus déranger qui que ce soit.

Mais au pire des cas, lorsqu'elle sera de nouveau avec Emma, si Gold devenait un problème elles pourraient le gérer ensemble. Et cette perspective fit tout de même sourire de bonheur la Reine. Elle allait récupérer Son Emma. Le plan était simple, faire en sorte qu'Emma Swan retombe amoureuse de la Reine.

Régina se releva et tendit sa main à Gold pour sceller le pacte.

Dans quelques temps, tout sera rentré dans l'ordre, et rien ne se mettra plus jamais entre la Reine et son bonheur.

* * *

**Je suis tout à fait consciente qu'il y en a parmi vous qui vont me haïr... et je suis prête à le supporter... et je suis désolée parce que c'est hyper court...du coup ça va attiser votre colère aussi...M'enfin j'espère que vous avez quand même aimé :D Régina va se battre et c'est ce qui compte non ? :D :D aha aha ahahahaha :D**

_ps: j'espère que vous kiffez bien la s5 perso j'adore ! pfoua la dernière scène de l'épisode un m'a donné des frissons partout !_

**Bises à tous !  
Love  
Em'**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello tout le monde ! Bonne année ! pleins de belles choses, de bonheur de réussite ! la santé pour vous, pour vos proches ! :D **

**Encore une fois, je ne cesserai jamais de vous demander pardon, mes excuses pour cette suite tardive ! Jongler entre plein de trucs dans sa vie c'est hard ! et puis quand l'inspiration s'en va sans prévenir c'est chiant, quand enfin elle revient tu mets 2 semaines à écrire parce que tu bosses et que t'as pas trop le temps ! Franchement si je pouvais m'isoler pendant au moins un mois et demi pour finir définitivement cette fanfic je le ferai ! Et puis j'ai beau tramer, y a toujours un truc qui fait que je vais autre part . c'est bizarre ça d'ailleurs ! **

**Un truc positif quand même, ce chapitre est probablement le plus long que j'ai fait depuis le début ! alors bon j'espère qu'il n'y a pas de blablatage inutile ! **

**Les choses changent, ça avance à petits pas, mais ça avance, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira parce que bon je suppose que c'est ce que vous attendiez de Régina ;) **

**Réponses Review Anonymous qui n'ont pas de comptes sur FF :D**

**Super:**** Tellement, j'ai trop kiffé ce premier épisode en tous cas ! et les suivants quand Emma faisait son Dark One elle était top ! j'ai adoré ! la Fin 5B Sans spoiler franchement, je ne m'y attendais pas ! autant des fois j'arrive à peu près à prévoir ce qui peut se passer autant là j'avoue à partir de l'avant avant dernier épisode j'étais sur le cul xD Enfin bref ! Merci pour ta Review ! ça me fait très plaisir ! :D Et puis bah Hook je ne peux clairement pas t'en vouloir pour l'animosité que tu as envers lui et je ne pense pas que ça va s'arranger dans ce chapitre ^^' Et vraiment désolée pour le temps d'attente, franchement, je me déteste véritablement de vous faire attendre aussi longtemps à chaque fois.**

**Lisa418: Merci de lire cette fanfic ! j'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur ! même si elle a été longue, encore. Vraiment désolée. Et oui je suis toujours vivante ! :)**

**Raphi5930: Naaaan attends je veux le faire souffrir encore un peu :D il m'est vachement utile pour l'instant ! :D ( je le déteste pas hein dans la vraie série mais bon, il faut bien qu'il y en ait un qui morfle dans l'histoire, c'est soit Robin soit Hook, j'ai choisi Hook XD) Merci pour ta review et je tiens à dire que je suis désolée de cette attente !**

* * *

Quelques jours passèrent. Emma et Killian semblaient heureux. Du moins Killian était heureux d'avoir retrouvé celle qu'il considérait comme son True love. Le couple sortait le plus souvent possible si bien qu'Emma était de plus en plus réceptive aux attentions du pirate. Ce qui du point de vue de Killian, se trouve être une énorme avancée dans leur relation puisque même avant le petit contretemps qu'avait été Régina, ils n'agissaient pas vraiment comme un couple. Finalement cette histoire avec le Reine avait eu du bon. Emma acceptait les gestes de Killian, elle acceptait qu'il la tienne par la main, qu'il l'embrasse. Hook était vraiment heureux et épanoui dans sa relation avec la Sauveuse.

Pourtant, malgré tout ce nouveau bonheur qui lui était enfin accordé, Killian ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir l'ombre de la Reine planer sur eux, comme si elle épiait les moindres faits et gestes du couple. Il n'était pas du tout à l'aise avec cette idée et craignait une vengeance de la part de la sorcière. Aussi il évitait autant que possible qu'Emma croise le chemin de la Reine. Il ne la laissait presque jamais seule lorsqu'il savait que Régina devait avoir contact avec Emma, peu importe le propos de cette rencontre même si le cas Henry était souvent invoqué dans leurs rencontres. D'ailleurs, Hook avait la désagréable impression que Régina faisait exprès d'appeler Emma à toute heure pour lui parler d'Henry. Même s'il ne connaissait pas le contenu de leurs conversations, il était persuadé que la situation n'était pas si grave pour que Régina appel sans cesse Emma.

Killian était souvent en colère lorsqu'Emma finissait ses appels ou ses entrevues avec la brune. Et il ne manquait jamais de lui faire remarquer.

« - mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut avoir à te dire de si important ?!

\- Ça ne te regarde pas Killian, Régina et moi partageons Henry, c'est normal qu'on soit en contact. Pour son bien.

\- Elle l'a élevé pendant 10 ans sans ton aide. Elle peut bien le garder quelques heures sans avoir à te faire de rapport toutes les 5 minutes.

\- N'exagère pas non… Puis tu ne peux pas comprendre. »

Killian avait peur de les laisser seules toutes les deux. Il tentait tant bien que mal de limiter leurs contacts mais la Reine était tenace. Même si elles ne se voyaient pas beaucoup elles restaient liées par le téléphone !

« Quelle horrible invention », n'avait-pu s'empêcher de penser le Capitaine.

Après tout, Régina pouvait très bien être déjà en mesure de contrer les effets de sa potion. Et si ça se trouve, Gold ne lui avait pas tout dit par rapport à cette potion. Bien qu'il ne lui ait jamais garantit que cela fonctionnerait éternellement, il avait même plutôt l'air de sous-entendre le contraire. Hook ne pensait cependant pas que ce serait aussi rapide pour Régina de trouver la parade. Ou alors ce n'était rien d'autre que du bluff et Régina n'était pas encore en mesure de récupérer Emma et elle cherchait juste à l'agacer. Régina semblait avoir « pardonné » à Emma ce qu'elle lui avait fait il y a quelques jours. Et c'est ce qui énervait encore plus Killian. Il avait parié sur la rancœur naturelle de la Reine pour s'assurer qu'elle ne tenterait pas de s'interposer entre eux. Mauvais calcul.

Emma de son côté ne se rendit pas tellement compte au début du caractère possessif de Killian. Elle était sa petite amie, c'était normal pour elle de voir de la jalousie et de la possessivité chez son Capitaine. Cependant plus le temps passait et plus Emma se rendait compte que la jalousie de Killian était dirigée envers une personne bien particulière. Régina.

La sauveuse ne cessait de se poser des questions sur le comportement étrange de la Reine d'il y a quelques jours. Elle lui avait reproché de s'être moqué d'elle. Pourtant, le dernier souvenir d'Emma concernant sa relation, plus ou moins houleuse déjà, avec Régina était sa promesse faite de lui trouver sa fin heureuse. Depuis elle n'avait rien fait de spécial pour s'attirer la colère de la brune. Du moins rien dont elle ne se souvienne. C'était étrange comme sensation. Elle avait l'impression qui lui manquait des bouts de sa vie durant les derniers jours. Comme si elle avait fait un bon dans le temps, ou qu'un petit malin aurait lâché une nouvelle malédiction. Mais personne à part elle, ne semblait en plein désarrois temporel. Régina lui en voulait pour quelque chose qui avait l'air d'être encore plus horrible que le fait de ramener Marianne à Robin.

Elle parlait souvent avec Régina ces derniers jours, mais toujours pour parler d'Henry. Emma n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'aborder le sujet fâcheux. Surtout avec Killian qui était toujours sur son dos. Elle avait également essayé d'en parler à Killian mais chaque fois que le sujet Régina était abordé soit il se mettait en colère soit il détournait habilement la conversation vers un sujet qui le passionne lui. Ses parents n'étaient pas au courant non plus de ce qui avait bien pu mettre la Reine dans un état pareil.

Il faisait déjà nuit dehors. Il était tard et Emma tournait lentement sur sa chaise son stylo coincé entre ses dents. Elle tournait et tournait sur son siège espérant peut-être trouver une réponse aux questions qui elles tournent dans sa tête. Question de polarité peut-être…

Emma pensa aux moments où elle avait croisée Régina durant ces derniers jours, au détour d'une rue, pour Henry, au Granny's parfois. Elle se remémora ses yeux, ou plutôt la lueur qui y passait furtivement alors que leurs regards se croisaient. Et chaque fois son cœur se serrait. Elle ne se l'expliquait pas. Plus elle avait appris à connaître Régina, plus son sort lui importait. Au fur et à mesure des années elle avait appris à apprécier ce qu'elles partageaient, peu importe sous quelles formes cela se manifestait. Que ce soit des rires, des pleurs, des moments de partage, des taquineries. Aujourd'hui Régina était une femme importante dans sa vie et la voir malheureuse Emma ne supportait pas.

Chaque fois elle avait terriblement envie de la voir pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, si elle pouvait faire quelque chose pour elle et être simplement là pour elle, être simplement l'épaule sur laquelle Régina pourrait se reposer et soulager sa douleur si elle en avait besoin.

Il fallait absolument qu'elles se voient, et vite.

Emma stoppa son manège improvisé avec son siège, elle se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers la sortit du poste prenant sa veste au passage. Elle sortit du bâtiment en fermant la fermeture éclair de sa veste merlot et manqua de renverser quelqu'un au passage.

« - Tu sors ? demanda alors Killian qu'elle venait tout juste de bousculer. »

Emma se demanda un bref instant depuis combien de temps il était là, est-ce qu'il l'attendait ? Etait-il là depuis des heures à l'attendre ou bien était-il juste dans le coin ? Emma ne savait même plus quoi en penser tellement Killian était partout en ce moment !

« - je me rendais chez Régina, j'ai quelque chose d'important à lui dire.

\- Oh Love je venais te chercher pour qu'on aille faire un petit tour toi et moi ! Tu remettras ça à plus tard, dit-il en un sourire charmeur. »

C'est exactement l'illustration même de ce qu'elle se disait tout à l'heure. Chaque fois qu'elle voulait voir la Reine, Killian l'en empêchait ! Si ça se trouve il lui proposait ça à la dernière minute, si ça se trouve il n'avait pas du tout l'intention d'aller faire un petit tour et il était juste là pour, et bien pour être là.

« - on peut se voir plus tard nous aussi Killian, c'est vraiment important.

\- Ça concerne Henry ? »

Emma était très tentée par le mensonge à cet instant précis.

« - oui, exactement, ça concerne Henry. J'aimerais qu'il aille chez elle ce soir pour, euhm, pour qu'on puisse sortir tous les deux. »

La sauveuse lui offrit son plus beau sourire espérant ainsi qu'il accepterait. La perspective d'une soirée en tête à tête ferait sûrement tilt dans la tête du pirate. Ce n'était pas si souvent qu'ils pouvaient être seuls. Emma était certaine qu'il ne laisserait pas passer cette occasion.

« - Je serai heureux de passer la soirée en ta compagnie Emma. Tu pourrais simplement lui laisser un message non ? C'est bien à ça que servent ces appareils. Et puis comme ça on gagnera du temps et on pourrait commencer notre soirée dès maintenant. »

En disant cela Hook s'était approché d'Emma pour lui passer un bras derrière le dos et la rapprocher de lui. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer qu'il embrassait déjà la Sauveuse.

Emma se sentit piéger. Ce genre d'excuse n'était pas assez fort pour justifier d'une visite à la Reine. Elle aurait dû le savoir, _« quelle idiote »_.

C'est avec un sourire crispé que la blonde sortit son téléphone pour envoyer un simple texto à Régina pour lui demander de bien vouloir garder Henry ce soir. Du moins c'est ce que Hook pensait.

De l'autre côté de la ville Régina sentit son téléphone vibrer. En voyant le nom affiché sur l'écran elle eut à la fois envie de sourire et de pleurer. Depuis quelques jours les seuls contacts qu'elle avait avec Sa blonde, furent par texto. C'était souvent pour parler d'Henry même si Emma lui demandait de ses nouvelles. Elle ne lui en donnait jamais, se contentant de répondre à la partie qui évoquait leur fils. C'était dur, tellement dur. Lorsqu'elle la croisait dans les rues ou au café, elle avait terriblement envie d'aller la voir, de lui dire qu'elle l'aime, de la prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser. Puis elle voyait Hook. Elle le vivait comme une douche froide, elle voyait son bonheur et l'instant d'après elle le voyait s'échapper dans les bras d'un autre. Elle aurait voulu les tuer tous les deux pour ça.

Mais cette fois-ci, le Sms fut différent des autres.

« _Régina, je n'arrête pas de penser à toi ces derniers temps. Je me demande encore ce que j'ai pu faire pour te mettre en colère. J'aurais aimé qu'on se voit, pas forcément pour en parler si tu n'en as pas envie. Mais tu es triste, et je n'aime pas ça. Je t'ai promis de t'aider à trouver ton bonheur, pour l'instant j'échoue, mais je n'abandonnerai pas. _

_Emma »_

Régina ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Habituellement elle aurait eu envie de la tuer. Mais ce Sms, il était, touchant. Elle pensait encore à son sort. Elle s'en inquiétait même. Tout n'était pas perdu ! Il fallait à Miss Swan un petit coup de pouce pour se souvenir de qui elle est vraiment amoureuse. Après avoir tant souffert des refus de la Reine quelques mois auparavant, elle ne pouvait pas oublier comme ça, c'était impossible. Fichue potion.

Henry entra dans la cuisine où se trouvait sa mère qui souriait bêtement à son téléphone. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Il connaissait évidemment la raison de ce sourire et sans s'en rendre compte il sourit avec elle, par pur bonheur. Les choses allaient sûrement s'arranger, et il aurait bientôt de nouveau sa famille auprès de lui. Enfin il l'espérait.

« - Maman ?! Tout va bien ?

\- Tout va bien mon ange. »

Elle se dirigea vers lui et le serra dans ses bras.

« - Je ne sais pas pourquoi M'man est retourné avec Killian, je croyais que vous vous étiez trouvées. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi elle est avec lui et pas avec toi ? Je ne t'en ai pas parlé avant parce que je ne voulais pas te rendre encore plus malheureuse, mais j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passe. Je peux peut-être t'aider. »

Régina évalua la situation. Après tout c'était à la base grâce à son ingénieux fils que toute cette histoire avec Emma est arrivée, qu'elle a pu s'avouer à elle-même, avant de l'avouer à la blonde, qu'elle était amoureuse. C'était lui qui les avait entraînées dans un traquenard pour qu'elles s'avouent enfin l'une à l'autre qu'elles s'aiment. Il avait su être convainquant et il désirait plus que quiconque voir ses mères ensembles.

« - Je ne sais pas si c'est très indiqué de te mêler une nouvelle fois à cette histoire, je…

\- Ça me concerne aussi maman, coupa Henry. Je veux te voir heureuse, je veux qu'Emma soit heureuse, mais il n'y a qu'ensemble vous le serez. Ensemble avec moi, en famille.

Régina ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à ces paroles. Il avait raison, une fois de plus.

\- Très bien Henry.

Henry s'installa alors dans le canapé, suivit de sa mère qui se tourna légèrement vers lui.

\- En fait ce qu'il se passe, commença Régina alors que son regard fuyait sous la gêne de parler de ses histoires à son fils. Tu vois, grâce à toi, il y a un peu plus d'une semaine, ta mère et moi avons, comment dire…

\- Maman tu peux le dire, je n'suis plus un gamin.

\- Non ça c'est sûre, marmonna-t'elle avant de reprendre. Ta mère et moi nous sommes mise en couple tu vois ?

Henry hocha la tête, après tout il était déjà au courant de cette partie de l'histoire.

\- Et j'étais heureuse. Vraiment heureuse, comme ça ne m'était plus arrivé depuis longtemps. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer pourquoi mon chéri, mais c'est comme ça, j'aime Emma.

\- Oh ça oui tu l'aimes ! et depuis longtemps ! s'exclama alors le petit prince.

\- Cesses de me couper veux-tu ?!

Devant le ton autoritaire de sa mère Henry préféra se taire. Il fit une moue désolée et Régina se radoucit.

\- Il y a quelques jours tu te souviens quand je suis parti parce que j'étais inquiète. J'avais raison de m'inquiéter ! Je ne sais pas si tu l'as vu mais Emma n'est plus avec moi, elle est retournée avec son manchot de pirate !

Aussi dramatique que puisse être cette situation Henry se réjouissait intérieurement de voir sa mère adoptive si jalouse, ça lui donnait deux fois plus de raisons de vouloir arranger la situation ! Régina prit quelques secondes pour retenir sa colère et continua.

\- Gold a orchestré tout ça. Du moins la partie où Emma m'a quitté pour retrouver Hook. C'est lui qui lui a fourni la potion d'oubli à Hook. Il voulait simplement qu'elle s'éloigne de moi en oubliant tout ce qu'on avait pu vivre ces derniers mois. J'étais anéantie Henry ! J'ai eu envie de tuer Gold, de tuer Hook, de tuer ta mère pour tout le mal qu'ils me faisaient encore une fois. Et Gold est venu me voir dans la forêt lorsque j'ai découvert ce qu'il en était pour Emma. Il m'a alors informée de ses raisons pour lesquelles il a donné cette fichue potion à ce manchot, pourquoi il avait besoin d'éloigner Emma de moi. Il a besoin de nous, de notre amour, de l'amour naissant entre le bien et le mal.

\- Donc si je comprends bien, il vous test !

\- En gros oui c'est ça. Il a besoin de la magie qui se dégagera d'un baiser entre âmes sœurs venant de la magie blanche et de la magie noire.

\- C'est vachement tordu comme plan maman.

\- Je trouve aussi.

\- Et pourquoi ça n'avait pas marché la première fois que vous vous êtes embrassées m'man et toi ?

\- Parce qu'Emma n'était pas sous une malédiction. La magie ne se dégage pas à chaque baisers d'âmes sœurs… tu imagines les vagues de magie qu'il se dégagerait de la maison de Snow ?

Henry leva les yeux au ciel fixant un point sur le plafond, il essayait d'imaginer sans doute ces images. Un rictus amusé étira ses lèvres.

\- Oui non t'as raison ce serait trop bizarre.

Les deux Mills rigolèrent ensemble de ces pensées plus qu'étranges. Ils reprirent leur sérieux quelques minutes plus tard.

\- En fait il faut juste que tu libères m'man de sa malédiction.

\- Tu dis ça comme si c'était facile.

\- Elle n'aime pas Killian maman. Ce sera beaucoup plus facile que ce que tu peux imaginer. Je veux dire, j'ai bien réussi à te convaincre toi que vous étiez faites l'une pour l'autre.

\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Miss Swan est quelqu'un de buté !

\- Aies confiance en toi. »

Régina fit une moue peu convaincue mais rassura son fils tout de même en lui disant qu'elle ferait tout pour récupérer sa famille, sa fin heureuse !

Henry quitta la pièce pour monter dans sa chambre, il était tard et il devait dormir.

Régina prit son téléphone entre ses mains et relut le message d'Emma. Son fils avait raison, il fallait y croire. Ces quelques mots lui donnaient de l'espoir. Il fallait qu'elles se voient. Mais comment faire ? Hook était toujours collé à ses fesses, à se demander s'il ne craignait pas qu'elle s'envole. Une petite voix dans la tête de la Reine lui dit sarcastiquement que c'était bel et bien le cas, et que ce serait elle qui lui prendrait Emma.

Hook avait-il donc si peu confiance en lui, ou en la potion de Gold, pour couver Emma de la sorte ?

Un sourire diabolique se dessina sur les lèvres de Régina, Gold voulait une union entre la magie blanche et la magie noire ? Il se pourrait qu'il soit servi.

Emma lui avait dit un jour, après qu'elles se soient avoué leurs sentiments respectifs, qu'elle avait admis ce qu'elle ressentait le jour où elle a rencontré l'Evil Queen. Si elle ne pouvait pas réfréner son désir et son amour pour une femme aussi cruelle qu'a pu l'être Régina a un moment de sa vie, c'est soit qu'elle est masochiste, soit qu'elle est simplement folle amoureuse. C'est cette rencontre qui avait été le déclencheur de leur relation. Peut-être serait-il sage de rappeler à Emma cette rencontre.

Régina grimpa les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle brancha son téléphone et le posa sur la table de nuit. Elle passa ensuite dans la salle de bain afin de se changer et de se brosser les dents, de se démaquiller aussi. Elle en ressortit toute prête pour aller se coucher mais il manquait quelque chose à son rituel du soir.

Elle entra dans la chambre de son fils qui ne dormait pas encore.

« - Bonne nuit mon chéri. »

Henry sortit son nez de son bouquin et sourit à sa mère.

« - Bonne nuit maman. Et va voir Emma !

\- C'est drôle j'ai une sensation de déjà vu, répondit-elle moqueuse. »

Henry fit mine d'être vexé puis retourna à sa lecture lorsque sa mère ferma la porte de la chambre.

Une fois bien calée dans son lit Régina reprit son téléphone pour relire une énième fois son message. Bien décidé à faire pencher la balance en sa faveur elle composa une réponse.

« _Si vous arrivez à vous débarrasser de votre pirate pot de colle je vous attendrai pour dîner demain soir à 19h50, oui vous avez bien lu. Ne soyez pas en retard._

_Et, Emma, soyez certaine que je pense également beaucoup à vous depuis ce jour._

_Régina. »_

Régina hésitait à envoyer ce message tel qu'elle venait de l'écrire. Il était peut-être un peu froid. Mais en même temps, Emma devait savoir qu'elle lui en voulait et qu'elle acceptait juste de la voir pour éventuellement repartir sur des bases plus saines. Enfin c'était ce que la Reine voulait qu'Emma croit. S'il y a une chose que Régina avait apprise sur Emma, c'est que pour réussir à obtenir d'elle quelque chose il fallait aller très loin, jusqu'à complètement gangréner son cerveau de blonde. C'est ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois après tout. Emma était presque devenue folle.

Finalement elle appuya sur la touche « envoyé » puis éteignit sa lumière. Emma viendrait, elle en était persuadée.

Emma vit son portable s'allumer affichant le nom de Régina Mills. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire elle ouvrit le message et rit doucement de la réponse de Mme le Maire. Typique de la Reine. Elle ne demande pas, elle ordonne sans oublier la petite pique de rappel sur ce qu'il s'est passé et qui semble être la source du mal qu'elle subit actuellement.

Snow vit le visage radieux de sa fille et ne put s'empêcher de lui poser la question.

« - je vais dîner chez Régina demain soir. »

Maman Charming ne chercha pas plus loin, de toute façon il n'y avait rien de plus à dire. Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête.

Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Killian qui avait entendu la nouvelle. Son visage s'était assombri d'un seul coup. Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça.

« - Emma, je voulais t'inviter au restaurant demain ! Tu ne peux pas lui dire que tu as quelque chose de prévu ?

\- Jusqu'ici je n'avais rien de prévu Hook, je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'accepterai pas sa proposition. Régina est mon amie je te rappel. Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de voir mes amies.

\- Je ne t'empêche pas de les voir ! Tu vois Ruby parfois non ?

\- Non c'est vrai, tu m'empêches juste de voir Régina. D'ailleurs je me demande bien pourquoi. C'est non négociable Killian. Demain soir je serai chez Régina. »

Depuis qu'il avait lancé cette potion c'était la première fois qu'Emma se rebellait ainsi. Se pourrait-il qu'elle commence à se souvenir ? ça recommençait. Régina par-ci, Régina par-là. Il ne pouvait pas insister sans paraître louche aussi fut-il obligé de laisser faire, il espérait juste qu'Emma ne se souviendrait pas.

Sans un mot ni un geste de plus le pirate quitta l'appartement, en colère. Il s'attendait sûrement à ce qu'Emma le rattrape pour lui présenter des excuses, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

La journée du lendemain fut terriblement longue aussi bien pour Emma que pour Régina. Les deux femmes voulaient avancer le temps pour atteindre plus rapidement le soir.

Cela faisait des jours qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vu, Emma se posait des questions sur ce qu'elle avait pu faire à la Reine, Régina avait simplement terriblement envie de la voir pour pouvoir la reconquérir et lui redonner sa mémoire.

Est-ce que Régina résisterait à la tentation de l'embrasser ? Le souvenir des baisers brûlants d'Emma lui faisait battre son cœur plus vite. Ses fines lèvres roses, sa langue experte, ses mains qui parcouraient son corps si bien que Régina se demandait combien elle pouvait en avoir. Il le fallait. Elle ne voulait pas la faire fuir. Ce sera dur, mais nécessaire. Et pour ça elle avait eu l'idée de joindre Henry à ce dîner. Comme ça elle était certaine de rester dans les limites du raisonnable. Henry a beau être au courant de la situation, il y a des images qu'il vaut mieux éviter de montrer à son fils.

Les deux femmes se préparèrent chacune de leur côté quasiment en même temps. Emme ne savait pas trop comment s'habiller, si il fallait être chicos ou rester simple, ou encore être simple mais chicos. Quel casse-tête.

Elle se décida finalement pour un jean noir, et un petit pull blanc cassé qui dévoilait la naissance de son décolleté. Elle ne mit pas sa veste rouge en sachant très bien que Régina l'avait en horreur et prit à la place un long manteau noir qui lui arrivait juste en dessous des fesses.

Elle arriva devant la maison du maire avec 3 minutes d'avance, un exploit en somme, et appuya sur la sonnette à l'heure pile demandée par Régina. Elle était tatillonne, mais ça faisait partie de ce jeu qu'elles avaient instauré avant cet embranchement de problèmes. L'amour vache comme on dit.

C'est Henry qui ouvrit la porte.

« - M'an ! quelle surprise que tu sois à l'heure, ricana l'adolescent.

\- Oh ça va hein ?! je ne suis pas tout le temps en retard, et quand c'est le cas c'est rarement de mon fait.

Devant l'air dubitatif de son fils Emma soupira d'agacement même si son visage exprimait la taquinerie.

\- Bon fais-moi entrer Kid je me les gèle dehors.

\- Tu as apporté des fleurs j'espère ! Sinon tu ne rentres pas.

\- J'ai mieux que ça ! »

Emma sortit une jolie bouteille de vin rouge qu'elle exhiba fièrement devant les yeux rieurs de son fils.

« - Donc tu as l'intention d'alcooliser ma mère !

\- Mais non voyons quelle idée. Je me suis dit que ça serait moins cliché que des fleurs. Et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais apporté des fleurs… Le vin c'est définitivement une meilleure idée.

\- Si tu le dis. Bon tu peux passer pour cette fois.

\- Attends c'était le droit d'entrer ?

Henry hocha la tête, affirmatif.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois je veille au bonheur de ma Mère Moi ! »

Le sourire d'Emma s'effaça. Volontairement ou non les paroles d'Henry la blessaient. Il avait raison, elle n'avait pas été très présente ces derniers temps pour Régina. Mais à sa décharge, que faire lorsque son petit-ami s'est soudainement transformé en pot de colle ?

Emma entra donc dans la maison. Elle déposa son manteau dans la penderie et suivit Henry jusque dans le salon où attendait la Reine. Elle finissait de dresser la table, une jolie table au demeurant. Pas d'extravagance, mais classe dans sa sobriété.

« - Miss Swan, heureuse de vous voir arriver à l'heure pour une fois.

Emma se renfrogna. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on mette le doigt sur ses défauts…Du moins ce genre-là.

\- D'ailleurs c'est quoi cet horaire bizarre que tu m'as donné ? 19h50…Vraiment ?

\- C'est l'heure parfaite, pour prendre l'apéritif, puis passer à table sans trop tarder. Je tiens à ce qu'Henry se couche tôt c'est important à son âge d'avoir ses heures de sommeils. »

Emma ne trouva rien à redire. La Reine avait toujours su ce qui était bon pour leur fils. Elle était peut-être un peu autoritaire, parfois, mais tout ce qu'elle a fait et tout ce qu'elle fait encore pour lui c'est uniquement pour son bien. Elle aurait aimé que quelqu'un s'occupe d'elle comme ça lorsqu'elle était enfant. Elle avait toujours aimé ça chez Régina, son instinct de protection envers les personnes qu'elle aime. Les gens qui la croient incapable d'aimer qui que ce soit sont dans le faux le plus complet ! C'est une femme aimante et attentionnée. Et elle rebutait Robin pour ce qu'il lui avait fait. Régina ne méritait pas un tel traitement.

Plongée dans ses pensées haineuses envers l'homme des bois la jolie blonde n'entendit pas tout de suite ce que Régina lui disait.

« -Emma,…, Emma !

\- Hein ? dit-elle en sortant de ses rêveries.

\- Je te demandais ce que tu voulais boire pour l'apéritif.

\- Oh, euh, j'en sais rien. Tu as encore du Scotch ?

\- Evidemment. »

Evidemment oui. Régina avait toujours du Scotch. Lorsqu'Emma venait chez Régina et qu'elle avait passé une salle journée, la Reine lui offrait toujours un verre de cet alcool.

Régina servit un son verre à son invitée puis donna un verre de jus de raison à fils.

L'ambiance était bizarre, Emma brûlait d'envie de demander à Régina pourquoi elle s'en était prise à elle il y a une semaine, mais n'osait pas aborder le sujet de peur de gâcher la soirée. Et concrètement elle ne savait pas trop de quoi elles pourraient parler. Elle se voyait mal parler de Robin, ou de Killian… Surtout ne pas parler de Robin et Killian d'ailleurs.

Emma tapotait nerveusement son verre du bout des doigts, les yeux rivés sur les glaçons qui s'entrechoquaient les uns contre les autres ne sachant que faire. Et Régina l'observait. Elle sentit son malaise. Elle aurait aimé lui en parler mais, elle s'était promis de se laisser du temps. Si elle avouait de but en blanc comme ça à Emma qu'il y a une semaine elles s'embrassaient, elles faisaient l'amour dans son grand lit, qu'elles s'étaient dit « je t'aime » à l'une et à l'autre, la jeune femme prendrait peur. Elle le savait. Il ne fallait pas que cela se passe comme ça, il fallait attiser les braises pour qu'Emma se souvienne, ou qu'elle retombe amoureuse d'elle. Elle passerait l'étape supérieure un peu plus tard ! Rappeler à Emma ce qu'elle ressent ne serait pas facile.

Néanmoins, Régina ne pouvait pas laisser planer se silence étrange plus longtemps.

« - Je suis contente que tu sois là Emma. J'avais peur que tu ne puisses venir.

\- Vu le ton de ton dernier Sms crois-moi que je n'aurais pas osé vous contrarier Majesté. »

La brune lui sourit. Elle aimait tellement quand elle utilisait son titre. Venant d'elle ça ne sonnait pas ironique. Pour dire la vérité, sorti de la bouche d'Emma ça sortait même de manière plutôt sensuelle. Régina dû se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas faire ou dire de bêtises. Geste qui n'échappa guère à Emma et qui en plus lui faisait naitre un fort sentiment d'attraction.

Henry non plus n'avait rien raté. Et il se réjouissait de voir que sa maman blonde réagissait à ce simple geste totalement inconscient de la part de son autre maman. Il savait qu'Emma serait toujours attirée par sa mère adoptive. Peu importe les circonstances, peu importe ce qui peut se passer, peu importe les malédictions, à l'instar de ses grands-parents, elles se retrouveraient toujours.

« - Bon j'ai faim moi ! Finit par s'exclamer Henry. »

La petite famille se dirigea donc vers la table qu'avait dressée Régina. Les deux femmes se retrouvèrent l'une en face de l'autre, et Henry au milieu des deux.

Finalement les langues se délièrent, la conversation tournant presque exclusivement autour d'Henry. Il était bien conscient qu'il devrait meubler, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il le ferait autant. Arrivé au dessert il avait quasiment épuisé tous les sujets de conversations. Il était même allé chercher très loin dans ses souvenirs d'enfance pour tenir.

Alors que son fils racontait toute sa vie, Régina elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer des regards à Emma, des regards appuyés qu'elle espérait assez troublants pour qu'Emma soit troublée par sa présence. Cela semblait marché. Emma avait souvent le rouge qui lui montait aux joues, elle gardait ses mains sous la table lorsqu'elle ne mangeait pas, sûrement qu'elle se tortillait les doigts à cause de son malaise. Régina n'en faisait pas trop, elle voulait juste faire comprendre à Emma que sa place était ici, avec sa famille.

« - et c'est comme ça que j'ai réussi à désarmer Grand-père, finit l'adolescent.

\- Je suis fière de toi mon fils ! Il se la pète trop David avec son épée tu ne trouves pas ?

Régina s'aperçu après quelques secondes que la question lui était destinée.

\- Je ne suis pas tellement pour cet entraînement, j'ai toujours peur que tu te blesses Henry. Mais je te félicite d'avoir désarmé Charming.

\- Oui le digne fils de sa mère !

Régina pouffa malgré elle.

\- Tu ne me crois pas capable de battre mon père en combat singulier ?

\- Disons que si tu es aussi habile avec une épée que ne l'es avec ta magie, j'aurais peur pour toi aussi. »

Emma sentit son cœur rater un battement. Elle n'avait pas rêvé c'était certain et quelque part dans son cerveau une petite voix lui dit que Régina s'inquièterait toujours pour elle. Une étrange sensation se propagea dans son corps. Une agréable chaleur. Ça lui faisait plaisir qu'elle puisse être un sujet d'inquiétude pour Régina.

Elle voulut en avoir le cœur net.

« - Ah oui ? tu t'inquièterais vraiment pour moi s'il m'arrivait malheur ?

Le ton mi joueur mi sérieux d'Emma déstabilisa un instant Régina. Elle prit son verre entre ses doigts et fixa son regard dans les yeux d'Emma, elle afficha son sourire le plus sincère et le plus séducteur.

\- Je m'inquièterais toujours pour vous, Miss Swan. »

Henry vit l'étonnement dans les yeux de sa mère biologique, il vit du soulagement, il vit de la gêne. Sa mère adoptive réussissait à merveille la mission reconquête d'Emma Swan. Là où Hook était entrain d'échouer lamentablement, Régina elle reprenait grâce à cette soirée, sa place. Celle de la femme qui l'aimera toujours, qui la soutiendra toujours, qui se tiendra à ses côtés quoi qu'il arrive.  
L'adolescent avait l'espoir, il n'était certainement pas le véritable croyant pour rien, il avait l'espoir que ses mères surmonteraient cette nouvelle épreuve ensemble, comme elles l'ont toujours fait.

La soirée se termina sans encombres, les sujets fâcheux ne furent pas abordés ce qui avait permis à la petite famille de passer une magnifique soirée dans la chaleur et les rires du foyer des Mills. Henry était partit se coucher tôt, comme sa mère brune lui avait demandé. Il ne rechigna pas lorsque vint l'heure du coucher. Il s'était dit qu'ainsi ses deux mères pourraient se parler seules à seules.

Régina avait alors proposé un dernier verre à la blonde, qui accepta. Assises toutes les deux sur le canapé, Régina qui dévorait du regard Emma Emma qui n'arrivait pas à définir ce qu'elle ressentait face à ces prunelles sombres qui semblaient la sonder. Elle se sentait bien. Mieux qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, et pourtant cette sensation lui parut familière. Comme une impression de déjà-vu qui se jouait dans son estomac. Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur le souvenir précis qui lui rappelait cette sensation. Peut-être trouverait-elle plus tard. Pour l'instant elle profitait simplement de la présence de son amie qui lui avait tant manqué ces derniers jours. Depuis que Hook avait décidé de passer tout son temps avec elle la collant comme une moule à son rocher.

En cette soirée, aux côtés de la Reine, elle se sentit libre et légère. Tout le poids de ses épaules s'envolait. Elle se sentait elle-même, et d'aussi loin que ses souvenirs remontaient, il n'y avait qu'en présence de Régina qu'elle pouvait être elle-même.

Une famille, voilà ce qu'ils étaient tous les trois, Henry, Régina, et Elle.

Emma sourit à cette pensée. La brune remarqua ce léger plissement de lèvre.

« - pourquoi souris-tu ainsi ?

\- Pour rien, pour rien, tenta d'éluder Emma.

Elle prit une gorgée de son verre de Cidre et vit sur le côté le visage de son amie qui lui disait « Je ne te crois pas, allez vas-y dis-le »

\- C'est juste que, je passe une excellente soirée en ta compagnie, et puis avec Henry. J'ai l'impression d'être…

\- En famille, termina Régina en posant son verre.

\- Oui.

Emma imita son hôte et posa également son verre sur la table basse puis se remit correctement sur le canapé, les genoux repliés sur le cuir, le coude posé sur le dossier elle avait sa tête sur sa main.

\- C'est ce que nous sommes Emma, une famille.

\- Un peu bizarre la famille quand même.

Régina rit doucement, il est vrai que la famille qu'ils formaient était un peu étrange.

\- Certes.

\- Après tout tu es quand même ma grand-mère par alliance non ? Et tu es aussi la mère de notre fils… après avoir été la belle-mère de ma mère… Tu te rends compte que sans cette malédiction, tu aurais pu être ma grand-mère ?

\- Si j'avais été ta grand-mère Emma, tes goûts vestimentaires seraient bien différents !

\- Très drôle !

Elles marquèrent une pause. Un silence confortable régnait dans la pièce alors que l'une et l'autre s'empêchaient de rigoler à la bizarrerie d'une situation qui aurait pu exister.

\- Je ne veux pas te vexer mais je n'arrive pas à t'imaginer en grand-mère. Probablement parce que j'ai l'image de Granny qui s'impose dans ma tête... mais tu es vachement mieux conservée, je te rassure !

\- Ce compliment me va droit au cœur Miss Swan ! dit-elle avec sarcasme. »

Dieu qu'Emma avait envie de s'excuser, même si elle ne savait pas trop pour quoi elle doit s'excuser. Elle ne comprenait tellement pas ce qu'il s'était passé, pourquoi Régina s'était tellement énervée. Et pourtant elle était là ce soir, chez elle, à parler comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et même si elle aimait le fait de retrouver Régina, elle aurait aimé savoir ce qu'il s'était passé à la base pour qu'elle se mette dans une telle colère.

« - Emma, je ne t'en veux plus tu sais. J'ai réagis un peu trop vivement la dernière fois.

\- Tu as lu dans ma tête ? c'est de la triche ça Mme le Maire !

\- Non je n'ai pas lu dans ta tête, mais je te connais assez pour savoir que cette question te préoccupe. Je ne suis pas prête à t'en parler, et toi non plus tu n'es pas prête. Sache juste qu'à présent, je ne fuirai plus. »

Emma ne sut quoi dire, elle ignorait complètement la portée réelle de ces mots et pourtant les fourmillements dans son ventre recommençaient.

« - je sais que je n'ai pas été très présente ces derniers temps pour toi. Killian m'accapare tout le temps. Et ça m'énerve. Et ça me manque de passer du temps avec ma famille. »

Elle posa tout son bras sur le bord du dossier après avoir fini sa tirade. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur un point imaginaire du canapé. Elle sentit alors la main de son amie se poser sur la sienne. Elle était si douce. Un frisson parcouru son corps entier. Quelle était cette envie d'entrelacer leurs doigts ? Et puis encore cette sensation, cette impression d'avoir déjà connu ce contact. A son plus grand regret il fallait qu'elle rentre chez elle, enfin chez ses parents, il était déjà tard.

Régina la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

« - j'ai également passé une très bonne soirée Emma.

La Blonde remit son manteau et se retourna vers la maîtresse des lieux. Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Régina et eut l'impression que le temps se suspendait. Sans que l'une et l'autre ne s'en rende vraiment compte, elles s'étaient rapprochées, comme aimantées. Emma, qui avait encore la douce sensation de chaleur que son contact avec la main de la Reine lui avait donnée un peu plus tôt, ne résista pas et initia cette fois le geste.

« - Je reviendrai Régina, je te le promets. »

La brune se retint de justesse de l'embrasser. Encore une fois Emma ne pouvait réaliser l'impact de ses mots sur son cœur.

Elle se contenta d'un sourire radieux et plein d'espoir. Oui Emma reviendrait, il le fallait. Elle ne supporterait pas de la laisser trop longtemps loin d'elle, même si pour l'instant elle ne pouvait pas brusquer la blonde sans prendre le risque de tout fiche par terre, elle ne laisserait pas Emma Swan trop longtemps loin de sa véritable place.

* * *

**Voilà voilà... Finit pour ce chapitre... J'attendrai vos retours :D Critiques positives ou négatives, conseils, encouragements, etc ;)**

Merci à tous (?) et à toutes pour suivre encore cette ff. Je sais que c'est chiant d'attendre tout le temps, surtout que je ne me suis jamais vraiment fait de dead line pour ne jamais avoir l'impression d'avoir bâcler juste pour sortir le chapitre à l'heure...  
Désolée pour tout ça, et encore un ENORME MERCI pour votre soutient !

**Love,**

**Em'.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello tout le monde !**

**Il a été vraiment compliqué celui là je l'ai réécris beaucoup de fois et n'en suis toujours pas pleinement satisfaite (et pis avec le boulot et mes nouvelles répétitions qui ont commencées j'avoue ne pas avoir eu énormément de temps pour moi) ... mais bon faut bien que je le poste un jour n'est-ce pas ? En vérité il ne se passe pas grand chose, du moins jusqu'à la fin ahahaha Et pis j'ai aimé écrire sur Snow un peu :) Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi cruelle avec Hook que ce que je devrais dans ce chapitre j'ai l'impression, désolée pour celles et ceux qui attendent sa destruction totale...Bon il prend un peu quand même. Mais c'est un être humain un peu de coeur quand même T_T **

**Enfin bon bref PEU IMPORTE :D  
**

**Un grand merci à vous qui êtes toujours là à suivre cette histoire malgré les Maj peu fréquentes, je vous présente mes excuses à chaque chapitre parce que je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ça... vous êtes vraiment top :)**

**Et mention spéciale à TsubakiM qui m'a fouettée pendant ces derniers jours pour que j'aille plus vite mdrr**

**Ps: **Euh il est 2h13 du matin j'ai essayé de relire le plus possible de fois pour les fautes et si certaines sont restées... Sorry T_T ****

**Bonne lecture ; Je vais me coucher moi ! **

* * *

Durant les jours qui suivirent, le moral de Régina était au beau fixe. Depuis ce dîner la semaine elle passait plus de temps avec la sauveuse, et pas uniquement pour parler d'Henry. En effet les deux femmes se retrouvaient régulièrement autour d'un verre, ou dans le bureau de l'une ou de l'autre pour parler de choses hors sujet "Henry". Emma tentait toujours de trouver la fin heureuse de la Reine, alors que Régina en profitait pour se rapprocher d'elle. Les œillades, les touchers, les mots, tout était bon pour gangréner le cerveau d'Emma, comme elle l'avait planifié pour récupérer Emma. Même si la blonde ne le savait pas encore, c'était elle la fin heureuse de Régina. Et plus elles passaient de temps ensemble, plus Emma se rendait compte à quelle point sa vie était meilleure aux côté de la jolie brune. Et puis plus le temps passait, plus Emma se disait que Régina était probablement la personne la plus belle qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontrée. Lorsque Régina lui souriait, elle avait des papillons dans le ventre et ne pouvait plus décrocher ses yeux des lèvres parfaites de la Reine, lorsque Régina la frôlait alors qu'elles étaient en pleine discussion, ou qu'elle posait délicatement sa main sur son bras, son corps frissonnait. Des sensations agréables qu'elle semblait reconnaître et qui pourtant n'existaient pas dans ses souvenirs. Régina était devenue une sorte de drogue pour elle. Non seulement parce qu'elle appréciait beaucoup sa compagnie car elle se sentait bien, mais aussi par les questions qui fusaient à chaque fois dans son esprit. D'où provenaient ces impressions ? Comment se faisait-il qu'un simple frôlement de leurs épidermes provoquait en elle de telles sensations ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'elle s'était sentit aussi bien ? Depuis quand Régina lui faisait-elle autant d'effet ? Il n'y a pourtant pas si longtemps elle ne ressentait pas tout cela pour la brune. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé entre temps et dont elle ne se souvenait pas ? C'est pour cela qu'elle passait désormais le plus de temps possible en sa compagnie, pour répondre à toutes ces questions. Du temps passé avec elle qu'Emma ne passait plus avec Killian.

Le Capitaine Hook essayait tant bien que mal de continuer d'éloigner Emma de Régina, mais ces derniers jours il n'y arrivait plus. Il avait l'impression d'être revenu des semaines en arrière avant qu'il ne lance sa potion sur Emma. Comment c'était possible ? Comment pouvait-elle malgré ce sortilège s'occuper encore une fois plus de la Reine que de lui ? Gold ne lui avait pas tout dit sur cette potion, il en était certain. Ce vieux Crocodile s'était gardé de lui fournir des informations !

En cette nouvelle matinée Killian se dirigea d'un pas pressé et énervé vers la boutique du vieux magicien pour lui demander des comptes.

_« - Le prix que tu paieras sera suffisant pour ma satisfaction personnelle… »_

C'est ce que ce sorcier de malheur lui avait dit lorsqu'il lui avait demandé son prix pour ce sortilège. Depuis il ne s'était pas vraiment posé la question, après tout la potion avait fonctionné et Emma était revenue à lui. Et pourtant aujourd'hui tous ces efforts paraissaient s'effacer les uns après les autres. Dans son empressement de retrouver la Sauveuse, il n'avait pas demandé plus d'informations non plus. Il le regrettait maintenant.

Killian ouvrit la porte de la boutique d'un grand geste rageur en hurlant le nom du propriétaire.

« - CROCODILE ! Tu m'as roulé avoue-le ! »

Le dit propriétaire des lieux sortit calmement de l'arrière-boutique, son air suffisant toujours collé sur son visage.

« - Que me vaut ce déplaisir cette fois Capitaine ?

\- Tu m'as roulé, tu as mal préparé la potion. Emma est de nouveau collée à la Reine. C'est de ta faute ! qu'est-ce que tu as mis dans cette potion hein ? Un compte à rebours pour que les effets se dissipent au bout de quelques semaines ?

Rumplestilskin souriait, moqueur, face à la colère de son indésirable invité. C'était en marche, pour l'instant son plan à lui fonctionnait à merveille et il ne put que jubiler intérieurement pour ne pas gâcher le spectacle du capitaine Hook prêt à exploser.

\- Une potion mal préparée pourrait tuer la personne à qui elle est destinée. Je n'aurais jamais pris le risque de mal préparer une potion pour Miss Swan. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir toute sa famille sur mon dos. Surtout une potion comme celle-ci qui agit directement sur le cerveau.

\- Alors pourquoi ça n'a pas marché !

\- Miss Swan se souvient-elle de quelque chose ? demanda calmement le sorcier le cynisme perceptible dans sa voix.

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non elle ne se souvient pas. Mais tout est redevenu comme avant cette fichue potion. Elle passe beaucoup trop de temps avec Régina et trop peu avec moi.

C'était parfait, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que la malédiction ne soit brisée. Il aurait bientôt la réponse à sa question. Il saurait bientôt si l'alliance amoureuse de deux puissances magiques opposées pourrait lui être utile dans sa quête.

\- Si elle ne se souvient pas encore de ce qu'il s'est passé entre elles, c'est qu'elle doit sacrément se lasser de toi pour qu'à deux reprises elle aille se réfugier dans les bras de notre charmante Reine.

\- Arrête de te foutre de moi Crocodile !

\- Il y a une petite chose que tu dois pourtant savoir avec la magie, c'est qu'elle a toujours un prix. Pour être franc je ne vois pas vraiment l'objet de ta visite pirate. »

Hook prit un temps pour formuler sa demande. S'il n'était pas explicite ce vieux fou serait capable de le rouler encore une fois.

« - Je veux savoir, et je veux une réponse claire, pourquoi malgré cette potion, Emma est de nouveau tout le temps fourré auprès de Régina.

Rumple baissa un instant le regard sur son établit tentant de contenir son hilarité dans un pincement de lèvres. Lorsqu'il fit de nouveau face aux yeux colériques de Hook son visage prit son masque de supériorité et de raillerie.

\- Je ne sais pas si la réponse à cette question te conviendra.

Il allait le tuer. Oui Hook allait tuer ce salopard de magicien et lui faire manger sa canne.

Il perdait patience et le ton moqueur et énigmatique de Gold le rendait furieux. Il courra presque vers l'établit et y planta son crochet le visage déformé par la rage.

\- Répond à ma question.

\- Mhm, tu l'auras voulu. Je vais te confier un petit secret…il fit signe de son index pour que le capitaine s'approche de lui, lorsque l'oreille de Hook fut à proximité de la bouche de Rumple… Rien, absolument rien, ne peut séparer, le véritable amour, si ce n'est la mort, chuchota la sorcier d'une voix grave en insistant bien sur chaque mot. »

Après avoir retiré son crochet de la table de Mr Gold, Hook recula de quelque pas, accablé par cette révélation. Ce n'était pas possible ! Il mentait. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Emma était sa fin heureuse à lui pas celle de cette sorcière.

« - Tu mens Gold ! Elles ne peuvent pas être le true love de l'une de l'autre ! c'est complètement ridicule. »

Gold ne répondit pas se contentant d'afficher un large sourire cynique et satisfait. Non seulement il obtiendrait ce qu'il désire et cadeau bonus Hook allait souffrir lorsqu'il aura compris qu'il ne peut strictement rien faire pour garder sa précieuse Sauveuse.

Hook sortit de la boutique d'un pas tout aussi rageur que lorsqu'il est entré.

Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il devait penser. C'était tout bonnement impossible cette histoire de True Love entre sa petite amie et la sorcière. Ridicule même. C'était lui sa fin heureuse et personne d'autre.

Décidant qu'il ne pourrait rien faire de plus pour l'instant, si ce n'est d'empêcher Emma de voir la Reine, il rentra jusqu'à son navire. Il fallait qu'il garde le cap. Les derniers jours avant ce dîner qu'Emma a passé au manoir, ça se passait bien entre eux. Les choses échappent à son contrôle encore une fois.

Il grimpa sur son navire en soupirant, il fallait qu'il trouve une solution, la potion semblait ne pas agir indéfiniment. Rumplestilskin ne lui avait pas tout dit sur cette potion. Emma ne se souvenait pas pourtant. Il ne comprenait rien.

Il entra dans sa cabine et de colère retourna tout sur son passage. Il se laissa ensuite glisser le long du mur où se trouvait avant une carte des mers des différents mondes qu'il avait visité et se prit la tête dans sa main valide. Il aimait Emma, mais en avait assez de se battre contre quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas maîtriser et dont il en ignorait jusqu'à l'identité. Le Crocodile lui avait dit que rien ne pourrait séparer le Véritable Amour. Mais l'idée qu'Emma puisse être la fin heureuse de cette femme lui paraissait tellement impossible. Ça devait être autre chose. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues finissant leur course dans sa barbe. Des larmes de tristesse de colère, de découragement et de lassitude, un peu de tout ça à la fois. Serait-il capable de s'en remettre si jamais Emma venait à lui échapper complètement ?

Chez les Charming la journée commençait par un petit déjeuné en famille. Snow y tenait beaucoup, n'aillant jamais pu le faire vraiment avec son premier enfant, elle voulait rattraper un peu le temps qu'ils avaient perdu. Emma parti rapidement après ce petit déjeuné familial pour aller au travail, elle n'avait pas envie d'être en retard… Même si voir débouler Mme le Maire dans son bureau en furie pour lui rappeler quels étaient les bases de respect à avoir envers son employeur était quelque chose qu'elle affectionnait, elle n'avait pas envie de la mettre plus en colère qu'elle ne l'avait déjà fait.

« - A ce soir m'man,

\- A ce soir ma chérie, fais attention à toi. »

Emma leva les yeux au ciel, ce n'était pas comme si il y avait quelque chose à faire, Storybrooke n'est pas ce qu'on peut appeler une ville à problèmes tant qu'il n'y a pas de psychopathes adeptes de la magie, ou de la vengeance, ou les deux, pour venir troubler l'ordre public tout allait bien. Il n'y avait que des délits mineurs, des ivrognes, des problèmes de voisinage, il y avait quelques vols aussi mais c'était très très rare, d'autant que personne ne peut vraiment sortir de la ville, Emma avait chaque fois vite fait de les rattraper. La raison qu'ils invoquaient chaque fois c'est qu'il n'y a rien à faire dans cette ville et qu'ils s'ennuient. D'un côté Emma les comprenait. C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire ici.

Mais Emma ne disait rien à sa mère même si elle était un peu étouffante des fois.

Aussi étouffante soit-elle, Snow n'était tout de même pas complètement idiote. Elle voyait les choses, son instinct maternel s'était beaucoup développé dernièrement. Quelque chose avait changé en Emma elle en était certaine, mais elle ne savait pas quoi.

Elle refit dans son esprit l'historique de ces derniers mois.

Emma avait ramené Marianne, elle avait de ce fait détruit la fin heureuse de Régina, Régina n'avait pas cherché à se venger, ce qui était une bonne chose… Mais elle refusait de pardonner à Emma son erreur, elle ne lui parla plus pendant des semaines, et pendant ces mêmes semaines, sa fille était entré dans une spirale infernale d'auto-destruction, elle ne parlait à personne, elle s'était même réfugiée à l'hôtel de Granny. D'après Ruby elle s'était même mise à boire pour oublier, elle avait perdu beaucoup de poids, perdu son teint frais, perdu son sourire, sa joie de vivre, sa bonne humeur. Et puis tout s'était envolé le jour où Régina accepta de lui pardonner. Tout ce qu'Emma avait perdu semblait revenir peu à peu. Snow comprit à ce moment-là qu'un lien étrange liait sa fille à son ex-belle-mère, comme si l'une ne pouvait vivre sans l'autre. Leurs humeurs dépendaient de la nature de leurs échanges à chaque jour. Lorsqu'Emma était morose c'est que Régina avait dû dire ou faire quelque chose qui l'a blessée, et inversement.

« - Henry ?! Cria-t'elle dans l'appartement.

\- Attends grchand-m'a, che me broche les dents ! »

Trois minutes plus tard le garçon sortit de la salle de bain en s'essuyant la bouche.

« - qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- J'aimerais que tu m'éclaires sur un point.

\- Euh, oui je t'écoute.

\- Je me pose des questions sur la relation entre Emma et Régina, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose m'échappe.

\- Elles sont amoureuses l'une de l'autre grand-mère.

Un léger silence s'installa pour que Snow intègre bien l'information, l'entendre était étrange, peut-être que quelque part elle le savait. Après tout ce ne serait pas si bête que ça, elle-même avec David, ils avaient eu des, des différent. Rien de comparable aux querelles qu'avaient pu avoir sa fille avec sa belle-mère mais parfois c'est comme ça que naisse les relations ! La haine c'est comme l'amour, on ne le ressent pas pour n'importe qui. « On ne peut haïr ce qui n'a aucune importance, ce qui ne compte pas », cela voudrait dire qu'elles ont été à leur manière importante l'une pour l'autre dès le début.

Tout prenait un sens à présent.

\- J'ai aidé à ce qu'elles se mettent ensemble. C'est pour ça que m'man était heureuse avant de se remettre avec Hook. Juste après sa descente aux enfers tu te souviens ? Continua le garçon.

\- Oh oui je m'en souviens !

\- Ca ne te dérange pas ?

Snow fronça légèrement les sourcils interrogeant du regard son petit-fils.

\- D'Emma et Maman ensemble.

\- Oh… Et bien je…Je ne dis pas que ça ne me mets pas un peu mal à l'aise, c'est ma fille quand même tu comprends ? Et malgré les changements de Régina je, j'ai encore un peu de méfiance envers elle. Mais si Emma est heureuse ainsi alors je n'aurais rien à dire là-dessus.

\- Oui je comprends. Je suis heureux de t'entendre dire ça, j'avais peur que tu fasses une crise en apprenant la vérité, rigola nerveusement le jeune homme.

\- Dis-moi pourquoi Emma est avec cet ignoble pirate ?! je le trouve très grossier envers Emma et je n'aime pas ça.

Henry se gratta l'arrière du crâne peut certain de ce qu'il devait dire.

\- D'après ma mère, il aurait jeté une sorte de sortilèges sur m'man…euh non, une potion, il a jeté une potion d'oubli et il aurait fait ça dans le but de reprendre la place qu'il pense mériter auprès d'Emma.

\- Mais quel mufle ! je vais aller lui dire ma façon de penser à ce pirate.

\- Non grand-m'a, tu ne peux pas faire ça. Avec maman nous sommes en pleine opération pour arrêter le sort. Et jusqu'à ce que ce soit fait tu ne dois pas en parler, à personne, surtout pas devant Emma, ou quand tu sais qu'elle est dans les parages. S'il te plait c'est ma dernière chance de les voir heureuses ensemble.

\- Oui, bien sûr je comprends Henry. Si je peux t'aider dis-le moi.

\- Merci Grand-mère. »

La discussion close, Henry repartit dans la chambre et prit un livre. Snow retourna à ses occupations, à Neal en fait, l'esprit tourné néanmoins vers sa fille. Serait-elle prête à accepter pleinement s'il devait y avoir autre chose entre elle et sa belle-mère qu'une bonne amitié ? Pourrait-elle voir autrement la femme qui l'avait pourchassée durant toute sa vie ? Pourrait-elle lui pardonner pour ça et recommencer sur de nouvelles bases ? Pourrait-elle être sereine en sa présence ? La laisser s'approcher de sa famille, la laisser lui prendre Emma ?

Tout en se posant ses questions, Snow berçait doucement son fils. Elle aime sa fille, elle veut la voir heureuse, est-ce que Régina pourra lui apporter ce bonheur ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle n'avait pas non plus les réponses de ses précédentes interrogations. Pourtant un sourire tendre se dessina sur son visage alors qu'elle regardait le petit bout d'homme dans ses bras.

Sa décision était prise, malgré les questions sans réponses.

« - Je crois mon chéri qu'une mère est prête à tout accepter si le bonheur de son enfant est en jeu. »

Le bébé gazouilla et agita ses petits membres aux paroles de sa mère comme s'il lui donnait raison.

Le soir venu, David rentra le premier de la station du Shérif. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils qui était tranquillement allongé dans son couffin puis un autre sur la bouche de son épouse qui faisait un peu de rangement dans l'appartement. Il aimait ce moment, quand il rentrait chez lui pour retrouver sa petite famille ! Ils étaient enfin heureux tous ensemble et son cœur se gonflait de bonheur à chaque fois qu'il passait le seuil de cette porte. Bien sûr qu'il aurait aimé vivre ça avec Emma lorsqu'elle était enfant, il regrettait tellement tous ces moments qu'il ne pourrait jamais vivre avec elle, première dent, premier pas, premier mot, premier caprice, premier jour d'école etc etc. Aujourd'hui avec Neal il récupérait un peu de ce temps perdu mais se sentait parfois encore coupable de pas avoir fait de même avec Emma. Car même si Emma les acceptait comme ses parents, parfois il avait l'impression qu'un fossé trop grand les séparait pour être complètement en phase avec leur fille. Un fossé de 28 ans durant lequel elle avait appris à vivre sans eux. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne leur faisait pas confiance non, mais David savait qu'elle gardait ses distances sur certains sujets personnels. Lors de sa descente aux enfers ils avaient été incapables de l'aider ! Et avec Neal à s'occuper leur temps fut très vite accaparé par le bébé si bien qu'ils ne savaient même pas à quoi son comportement était dû.

Il vit du coin de l'œil sa femme avancé vers lui avec une bière à la main.

« - Tiens.

David saisit la bouteille fraîche et décapsulée et se redressa sur son siège pour faire face à son épouse qui s'était assise en face de lui.

\- Tu avais l'air préoccupé David.

\- Oui, il but une gorgée de sa bière. Je pensais à Emma. Tout ce qu'on avait raté avec elle, et ce qu'on essaye de rattraper avec Neal. Des fois j'ai peur qu'elle ne le prenne mal.

\- Je crois qu'elle sait qu'on ne la remplace pas par Neal. Elle comprend ce qu'on a dû faire.

\- Peut-être qu'on aurait pu être heureux malgré la malédiction.

\- Non nous n'aurions pas pu l'être, et tu le sais. Sans Emma tu serais toujours dans le coma, et même si par bonheur tu te serais réveillé sans elle, tu aurais été marié avec Katheryn, quant à moi, rien ne me garantit que Régina m'aurait laissé garder ma fille. Elle aurait pu l'adopter, l'élever comme si elle était sa propre fille. On a pris la bonne décision David. On manqué beaucoup de moments avec elle, mais aujourd'hui elle nous a retrouvé, elle sait que nous sommes ses parents. Nous sommes une famille. »

Snow fit une drôle de tête. En repensant à ce qu'elle venait de dire elle se rendait compte d'un fait extrêmement étrange. Emma aurait pu être la fille de Régina… Et elles sont amoureuses… Elle ne savait pas si penser à ce fait était une bonne chose parce que la vision de leur relation prenait un nouveau tournant ! C'était un peu dérangeant à vrai dire…

\- Snow…Snow…Snow ! T'es avec moi ?

\- Hein ?

\- Tu avais l'air parti à ton tour.

\- Désolée. J'ai pensé à un truc.

\- Tu veux partager ?

\- Quoi ? oh, euh, non ce n'est pas intéressant pour toi mon chéri. »

Elle se releva, raide comme un pique et se posta derrière le bar et souffla un bon coup.

_« Non Snow pour le bonheur d'Emma tu te souviens ?! Elle n'est pas sa fille, ni sa petite fille par extension, elles sont adultes et libres ! Pour Emma ! » _

Une fois ses esprits remis en place elle s'attaqua au repas de ce soir. Emma n'allait pas tarder à rentrer avec Henry. Elle faisait une soirée crêpes. Elle avait vu une recette française de crêpes salées qu'on pouvait garnir comme on voulait, elle avait eu envie d'essayer. La pâte devait reposer avant d'être préparée donc il fallait qu'elle s'y mette maintenant.

Emma et Henry rentrèrent tous les deux après avoir passé un peu de temps dans leur château certainement avec un Milk Shake au chocolat du Granny's. Mais qu'elle ne fut pas la surprise de Snow lorsqu'elle vit le visage tout souriant de Killian qui passait la porte. Elle détourna rapidement les yeux du spectacle que lui donnait la vision de ce pirate embrassant sa fille de manière si possessive que ça en devenait indécent et vraiment dégoûtant. Snow eut tout de même la satisfaction de voir Emma repousser gentiment Killian avant d'aller voir son fils pour l'aider à faire ses devoirs.

« - Salut David ! lança Hook.

\- Une bière ?

\- Non merci Camarade, il sortit sa flaque de Rhum. Je ne sors que très rarement sans elle. »

David sourit et avança sa bière pour la cogner légèrement contre la flasque du pirate.

Snow faillit se précipiter sur les deux hommes et tordre le cou de Killian. Comment pouvait-il se permettre d'être aussi familier avec David ?

« - m'man ?

\- Oui Emma, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu as l'air tendue, et tu fixes Hook bizarrement. Il s'est passé un truc ?

\- Non pas spécialement. C'est juste que je n'aime pas savoir qu'il boit du Rhum dans ma maison surtout avec Henry dans les alentours.

\- David boit une bière. »

Le regard de Snow se déroba quelques instants, ne sachant pas quoi répondre exactement à une telle évidence. Elle avait dit le premier truc qui lui était passé par la tête. Elle aurait mieux fait de réfléchir avant de parler… Elle entendit dans sa tête la voix de Régina lui dire « Comme d'habitude Snow, comme d'habitude ».

« - dis-moi la vérité M'man, tu oublies que je sais quand les gens me mentent.

Snow capitula.

\- Bon d'accord, ce n'est pas la vraie raison. Je ne l'aime pas, voilà. Je trouve qu'il te change trop, que tu es moins toi depuis que tu es avec lui. Avant jamais tu n'aurais laissé qui que ce soit parler à ta place Emma.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je fais !

\- Ah oui ? »

Emma ne répondit pas et préféra rejoindre Henry le visage contrarié. Le garçon posa sa main sur le bras de sa mère en guise de soutient, elle lui fit un rapide sourire rassurant et se replongea dans ses pensées qui se tournèrent naturellement vers ce que venait de dire Snow, puis dérivèrent sur Régina.

Emma était énervée parce que Snow avait raison. Elle le sentait au fond d'elle qu'elle n'était pas vraiment elle-même ces derniers temps, que quelque chose clochait. Et quand elle pense aux quelques instants qu'elle passait avec Régina, elle n'avait plus l'impression que quelque chose clochait. Etrange. Elle sourit de penser qu'elle la verrait ce soir.

Elle sentit une main se fermer sur son épaule et elle sursauta. Hook l'avait rejoint sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Il s'assit sur le canapé à ses côtés et posa sa seule main sur sa cuisse.

« - Une fois que tu auras déposé Henry chez sa mère, tu pourrais revenir vite, pour qu'on puisse finir la soirée tous les deux.

Emma se retint difficilement de soupirer et afficha un sourire qu'elle espérait convainquant.

\- Hook je suis un peu fatiguée ce soir. Je pense que je rentrerai me coucher directement. »

Elle le vit serrer la mâchoire, chose qu'il faisait lorsqu'il était contrarié, ou en colère.

Heureusement que Snow appela tout le monde à passer à table, Emma ne voulait pas une scène de plus sur le fait qu'elle aille voir Régina, et qu'elle ne passait pas la soirée avec lui.

Le dîner se passa bien malgré l'air méprisant de Snow à l'encontre de Hook. Il n'avait d'ailleurs même pas remarqué que la femme qu'il espérait devenir sa belle-mère bientôt lui lançait des regards noirs tout le long du dîner. En revanche Emma l'avait remarqué. Elle était heureuse en fait que sa mère se préoccupe à ce point de son bonheur. Elle n'en n'avait pas eu l'impression il y a quelques mois.

Une fois les ventres remplis, Snow et David débarrassèrent la table tandis qu'Emma accompagnait son fils à l'étage pour faire son sac laissant Hook seul sur le canapé. Il ressassa les mots de Gold.

Un mauvais pré-sentiment lui traversa l'esprit, mais il le chassa bien vite. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner, pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait ! Une part de lui était épuisée de lutter pour Emma mais il l'aimait alors il devait se battre pour ce en quoi il croyait. Il se passa sa main valide sur le visage, las. Il dut reprendre rapidement ses esprits lorsqu'il entendit quelques instants plus tard les pas d'Henry et d'Emma dans les escaliers, et se remit sur ses deux jambes.

Une fois dehors Henry s'installa dans la Beetle jaune d'Emma et attendit que celle-ci finisse avec Hook.

« - on se voit plus tard love. Et si tu changes d'avis pour ce soir vient me rejoindre, dit-il dans un sourire charmeur à la Hook.

\- On se voit plus tard Killian. »

Killian baissa les yeux au sol en se pinçant les lèvres. Il hocha néanmoins la tête et embrassa Emma, qui mit rapidement fin au baiser pour rejoindre son fils. Elle lui fit un dernier signe de la main avant de fermer la portière de sa voiture côté passager et démarra le moteur. Quelques secondes plus tard ils étaient partis.

« - Henry, est-ce que tu trouves que j'ai changé ?

Le garçon, sortit de ses pensées, se pinça la lèvre inférieur signe de sa réflexion.

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- Je sais pas, c'est Snow qui m'a pris la tête avec ça tout à l'heure. Elle dit que j'ai changé, que je laisse Killian décidé à ma place, que je ne suis plus moi-même.

\- Et tu penses qu'elle a tort ?

\- Oui ! Enfin non, c'est juste que… je me demande si c'est juste elle qui a des impressions bizarres ou si j'ai vraiment un truc qui cloche. C'est pour ça que je te demande ça Kid.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi répondre m'man, j'suis qu'un gamin après tout !

\- Oh arrête t'es le plus malin des gamins de cette ville !

\- Bon d'accord… Grand-m'a a raison, moi aussi je trouve que tu as changé.

\- A cause de Killian ?

\- Oui je crois. Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu le laisses trop faire ce qu'il veut ! pendant plusieurs semaines il t'a presque empêché de voir maman alors que c'est ton amie ! Je trouve qu'il t'étouffe m'man. Et toi tu le laisses faire !

\- J'ai été à ce dîner avec ta mère non ?! je ne le laisse pas m'empêcher de voir Régina.

\- Plus m'man, tu ne le laisses plus. Avant tu ne l'aurais jamais laissé faire du tout ! Même pas une fois.

\- Tu as raison, j'ai été nulle avec Régina. Elle était en colère contre moi et je me suis caché derrière Hook. J'ai pas réagis.

\- Il n'est pas trop tard, et puis au dernier dîner tout s'est bien passé et depuis ça va un peu mieux. Il n'est pas trop tard pour faire les choses bien m'man. T'inquiète pas.

\- Tu vois que tu n'es pas un gamin normal ! »

Les deux occupants de la Beattle explosèrent de rire alors qu'ils arrivèrent devant l'allée qui menait droit à la porte du grand manoir Mills. Henry descendit de la voiture et prit son sac. Il vit Emma hésiter à quitter l'habitacle de sa voiture.

« - il n'est pas trop tard pour faire les choses bien m'man ! »

Sortie de sa torpeur elle prit une grande inspiration et quitta la voiture. Elle accompagna Henry jusqu'au perron où il sonna à la porte.

La joie de voir Régina atteignit Emma à la seconde même où elle entendit les talons de son amie derrière la porte. Et lorsqu'enfin la porte s'ouvrit sur la mairesse dans son chic tailleur chemise et pantalon une fois de plus un inexplicable raté de son cœur se manifesta.

« - Bonsoir Emma.

Régina fit entrer Henry qui monta directement dans sa chambre après un dernier « Bye m'man » sachant combien il était important de laisser ses deux mères seules le plus souvent possible.

\- Bonne nuit Henry ! Bonsoir Régina.

\- Tu veux entrer quelques instants ?

\- Oh non je dois rentrer.

\- Retrouver capitaine manchot ?

Emma esquissa un sourire moqueur.

\- Non, je vais rentrer dormir.

\- Très bien, comme tu veux. »

La sauveuse n'avait pas remarqué tout de suite la proximité que Régina avait instaurée entre elles durant ce court échange de banalités. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Régina et se figea une image étrange lui apparut alors. Elle se voyait elle et Régina sous ce même porche à une distance encore plus étroite que celle dans laquelle elles se trouvaient maintenant, elle avait la main sur la joue de la mairesse et cette dernière entourait ses hanches de ses bras, leurs bouches à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre un sourire idiot collé sur leurs lèvres.

Une main sur son bras la sortie de cette vision, une main chaude, une chaleur qu'elle connaissait. Pourquoi aimait-elle cette chaleur ?

« - Emma ? Tout va bien ?

La sauveuse papillonna des yeux revenant doucement sur terre et resta quelques secondes à observer la femme en face d'elle. Puis son regard encore vide se posa là où la sensation de chaleur émanait. Elle retira son bras, peut-être trop brusquement vu le regard d'incompréhension que lui lançait Régina, de l'emprise chaleureuse. Un manque vint l'habiter mais elle ne pouvait pas ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Elle vacilla légèrement et se retint au bois qui entourait l'entrée du manoir.

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai eu une…Emma écarquilla les yeux. Je dois y aller. Excuse-moi, je, migraine. »

Voici les derniers mots qu'entendit Régina avant de voir la sauveuse détaler de son entrée comme si elle avait le diable à ses trousses. Elle ne s'en offusqua pas. Elle imagina sans peine ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans l'esprit d'Emma. Elle connaissait un peu les potions et elle savait que Rumple n'était pas assez idiot pour concocter une potion parfaite s'il avait un but en tête. Les flashbacks étaient fréquents avec la potion qu'il avait donnée à Hook. Il l'avait souvent utilisé par le passé et Régina alors qu'elle apprenait la magie avait lu tout ce qu'elle pouvait sur ce genre de potion. Afin d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait Rumple donnait cette potion effectivement, mais il y ajoutait souvent un ingrédient pour que les effets soient légèrement différents. Si les sentiments de la personne étaient trop forts, les flashbacks pouvaient se manifester. Et la personne maudite revoyait des images des moments les plus forts qui lui ont été volés. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'Emma ne reprenne conscience de ses véritables sentiments pour elle. Et alors à ce moment-là Régina serait là pour lui rappeler définitivement où était sa place.

Elle sourit et posa une main sur son cœur. Elle était heureuse de savoir que bientôt Emma lui reviendrait. Parce que les âmes sœurs se retrouvent toujours.

* * *

**Et c'est re moi ! j'espère que vous avez aimé :) **

**Un grand merci à tous et si vous voulez me laissé un piti mot n'hésitez pas :) j'aime lire vos avis et vos conseils aussi. Ca permet d'avancer et d'évoluer et c'est cool. Il n'y a qu'en se confrontant à un publique qu'on peut s'améliorer. **

**Bisous et bonne saison 5 B pour ceux qui vont la suivre :D**

**Love,**

**Em'**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**Nouveau chapitre ! **

**J'espère que vous allez l'aimer. :) **

**Un grand merci à régina2015 d'avoir fait passé la barre des 100 reviews à cette fanfiction ! Ca m'a fait chaud au coeur vraiment ! **

**Un grand merci également à tous ceux qui lisent et favoritent et followent ( je sais qu'on ne conjugue pas un verbe anglais...mais bon un peu d'innovation ça fait pas de mal ! ) aux anonymous qui laissent une tite review aussi :D **

**Et puis je vous laisse tranquille pour lire...**

* * *

Après avoir déposé Henry chez Régina, Emma retourna auprès de ses parents qui étaient encore dans le salon. Snow tenant le petit Neal dans ses bras en lui chantant une berceuse pour l'endormir. David observait amoureusement la scène.

Les deux Charming levèrent ensemble la tête lorsque la clé tourna dans la serrure laissant entrer leur fille. Emma avait l'air chamboulée. Snow demanda alors à son époux de prendre le petit et d'aller le déposer dans son berceau. Ce qu'il fit alors que sa femme partit rejoindre Emma. Il voulut la suivre mais lorsqu'il vit le visage fermé de sa fille et celui inquiet de sa femme quelque chose en lui l'avertit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il intervienne dans cette discussion mère-fille. Il partit donc à la cuisine préparer deux chocolats chaud à la cannelle pour les deux femmes de sa vie.

Mère et fille étaient assises sur le canapé Snow le buste droit et tourné vers Emma. Elle déposa sur son genou une main qu'elle espérait rassurante. Emma eut alors un léger sursaut qui la sortit de ses pensées.

« - il y a quelque chose dont tu aimerais me parler ? Demanda Snow de sa voix la plus douce. »

Emma parut hésiter. Pouvait-elle se confier à sa mère sur quelque chose d'aussi étrange que ces images ? Sa mère ne pourrait-accepter une telle chose ! Aujourd'hui Emma regretta que la personne en face d'elle ne fusse pas simplement Mary-Margaret Blanchard, la petite institutrice guillerette qui l'avait invité chez elle sans même la connaître, cette femme adorable qui l'avait écoutée et soutenue pendant sa bataille avec Régina lorsqu'elle est arrivée à Storybrooke. Désormais cette femme était sa mère et on ne confie pas les mêmes choses à sa mère.

Emma repartit dans ses pensées. Des pensées qui se tournèrent instantanément vers Régina Mills se demandant encore ce que pouvaient bien signifier cette vision qu'elle avait eue tantôt se demandant si c'était réel.

Elle était partie tellement vite de la maison de Régina, elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû. L'avait-elle blessée ? Probablement. Encore une fois. Elle aimait passer du temps avec Régina et ne se l'expliquait pas. Ce qui s'est passé sur ce porche lui avait fait peur. Régina l'a forcément vu et Emma ne voulait pas que son amie pense qu'elle ne voulait pas passer du temps avec elle.

_« Réel »_

Ce mot tournait en boucle. Elle se sentait perdue. Un rêve ?

_« Pourquoi ? »_

Pourquoi rêverait-elle de Régina ? Ca ne ressemblait pas à un rêve de toute façon elle ne se souvenait que rarement de ses rêves. Ce n'était pas possible.

_« Un fantasme. »_

Emma secoua la tête. C'était absurde. N'est-ce pas ?

« - Je crois que je vais aller me coucher m'man.

David arriva à ce moment-là avec les deux tasses de chocolat saupoudrées de cannelle.

\- Désolée p'pa, ajouta Emma en voyant les tasses. »

Les Charmings regardèrent leur fille se lever tel un automate. Avant de grimper les escaliers, elle leur adressa un petit sourire pour les rassurer.

Elle monta la première marche, puis la deuxième et suspendit son pied alors qu'elle atteignait la troisième une question la taraudant soudain.

« - David, quand tu t'es réveillé de ton coma, tu as eu des visions qui t'ont menées jusqu'à m'man ? Même si vous étiez encore sous la malédiction.

Il échangea un regard avec Snow, inquiet.

\- Je, oui peut-être, ce n'était pas vraiment des visions mais quand je la voyais sous les traits de Mary-Margaret j'avais de drôles de sensations. Comme si ce n'était pas la première fois.

Emma hocha la tête et reprit son ascension.

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

Il n'eut aucunes réponses. Snow déposa sa main sur son bras en lui souriant affectueusement et lui prit une tasse des mains. Ils prirent place sur le canapé.

« - Tu crois qu'on doit s'inquiéter ? Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle retombe en dépression comme la dernière fois.

Snow but une gorgée de son chocolat.

\- Je ne sais pas David, je ne pense pas. Elle doit certainement réfléchir à des choses dans sa vie.

David prit également une gorgée de sa boisson mais tira une grimace. Il n'aimait pas la cannelle.

\- Je ne comprendrais jamais ton goût pour la cannelle ! »

La princesse rit doucement.

David s'en faisait pour rien. D'après ce qu'Emma venait de dire il était évident pour Snow que sa fille voyait des images d'une vie antérieure, et si elle avait ces images c'est qu'au fond elle savait. Il lui faut juste un peu de temps pour tout remettre en place pour l'instant il était inutile d'en parler à David il était bien trop protecteur et son désir d'être un bon père pour Emma l'empêchait parfois de voir ce qui était réellement bon pour elle.

Elle déposa sa tasse et invita son mari à la suivre jusqu'à leur chambre. En passant devant la chambre d'Emma elle entendit des grognements. «_ C'est vraiment compliqué d'avoir des sensations qu'on ne peut expliquer… » _Snow secoua la tête et souhaita une bonne nuit à Emma de derrière sa porte puis entra dans la sienne pour se coucher.

Dans sa chambre Emma était allongée encore toute habillée sur son lit ses yeux perdus dans la blancheur du plafond son esprit vagabondait sans ses questions, dans cette image d'elle et Régina sous ce porche. Elle s'est enfuie tantôt, effrayée. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi soudainement ça lui était apparu. Et comment aurait-elle expliqué à Régina son bref moment d'absence ? Elle était douée pour détecter les mensonges chez les autres, mais elle, et bien, elle ne savait pas vraiment mentir…Cela dit, maintenant qu'elle y repensait et que la surprise est passée, une agréable chaleur se propageait dans son corps. C'était doux, beau, apaisant même. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants pour laisser cette sensation l'envahir encore un peu plus, comme une drogue qui prendrait d'assaut son organisme, s'insinuant lentement dans les veines, la laissant gagner la moindre cellule de son corps qui s'engourdissait de bonheur.

Tandis qu'elle se laissa aller à cette douce chaleur une autre illusion vint s'imprimer sous ses paupières closes.

Elle était sur le pont, la mort dans l'âme et semblait attendre quelque chose assise sur la rambarde de ce pont. Lorsque quelqu'un arriva par derrière pour la tirer jusqu'à la terre ferme elle sentit son corps se contracter de stupeur. Régina !

Emma ouvrit brusquement les yeux et l'image de la Reine collée à elle se dissipa.

Un souvenir ? Une vision ? Son esprit lui jouait peut-être des tours après tout. Quelles raisons aurait-elle pu avoir pour aller sur ce pont… Elle n'y va jamais d'habitude.

La sauveuse referma les yeux dans l'espoir de continuer cette vision. Juste au cas où… ce n'était pas du tout pour revoir Régina collée à elle … !

Hélas comme pour les rêves elle n'eut pas le droit de voir la suite. Elle soupira une énième fois de frustration, elle détestait ne pas comprendre ce qui se passait dans sa tête !

Malgré ses tentatives elle ne put voir la fin de sa vision. Elle s'endormit alors, épuisée mais agacée d'avoir trop pensé.

* * *

**_Manoir Mills._**

« -Maman ? Tu crois qu'Emma et toi pourrez être heureuses ensemble un jour ?

\- Mange ton petit-déjeuner Henry ça va être froid.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu, grogna alors le garçon plongeant son nez dans son assiette de crêpes.

Régina souffla. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler d'Emma si tôt le matin tant le problème qu'elle lui posait la rendait triste malgré la lueur d'espoir d'hier soir.

\- Je ne sais pas chéri. J'espère.

\- Elle n'est pas restée après que je sois monté dans ma chambre ?

\- Non, elle m'a dit avoir une migraine, qu'elle devait rentrer se reposer.

\- Bizarre, elle était pourtant bien dans la voiture.

Régina esquissa un sourire amusé.

\- Pour être honnête Henry, je crois qu'elle avait vraiment une migraine.

Henry n'était pas dupe et avait parfaitement décelé le sourire satisfait de sa mère lorsqu'elle avait évoqué la migraine d'Emma.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas maman ?

La brune fit semblant de réfléchir, l'index posé sur le menton une expression outrageusement exagérée sur son visage.

\- Maman ! Dis-moi !

Régina reprit son sérieux.

\- Miss Swan a quelques problèmes de mémoire ces derniers temps, je dirais qu'elle est entrain de se débattre avec des souvenirs.

\- De vous ?

\- Probablement…

\- C'est génial ! »

La Reine ne put que partager l'enthousiasme de son fils tant celui-ci était contagieux. Cependant Régina perdit le sourire en se remémorant combien le chemin risquait d'être encore long si Elle ne faisait rien. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre qu'Emma se souvienne ! Et puis elle risquerait de prendre ces visions pour une blague… _« Elle ne serait pas assez stupide pour croire ça quand même… » _

Régina secoua doucement la tête pour faire sortir cette peur ridicule.

Elle avait confiance en Emma, et pour la première fois elle faisait aussi confiance au destin. Elle y croyait. Après tout ce qu'elle avait vécue, tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour sa rédemption, elle se devait de croire que cette fois ce serait différent, que cette fois le bonheur lui sera accordé.

Il ne manque pas grand-chose à Emma pour que les effets de cette stupide potion s'effacent. Pour briser cette malédiction Régina savait qu'il lui faudrait l'embrasser pour en venir à bout. Mais ce ne sera pas aussi évident que ça en a l'air si Emma ne se souvient pas. Pour que ça fonctionne il faut que les deux partis soient conscients de l'amour qui les unit.

Régina avait déjà entamé le rapprochement, et les nouvelles visions d'Emma devraient, logiquement, accélérer le processus. Combien de temps encore Régina devrait-elle patienter ?! La patience n'avait jamais été sa principale vertu, même si elle faisait l'effort pour Emma, cette attente la rendait folle, et triste !

Elle se languissait de retrouver les bras protecteurs de son amante, de retrouver ses lèvres, ses mots doux. Elle sentit des sanglots se coincer dans sa gorge, et malgré ses efforts pour ne pas pleurer elle sentit les perles salées franchir la barrière de ses yeux.

« - maman, je te promets qu'on la ramènera !

\- Je sais mon chéri. Excuse-moi je ne voulais pas…enfin pas devant toi, ça doit être déjà assez dur pour toi, je ne veux pas te rajouter mon fardeau.

\- Ce n'est rien maman. »

Henry étreignit sa mère pour la réconforter.

Après quelques minutes Régina se détacha du garçon et déposa un baiser sur son crâne. Elle essuya ensuite ses joues, puis ses yeux, et afficha un sourire peu convaincant même si l'effort était louable.

« - Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui Henry ?

\- Je ne sais pas… on peut aller au granny's ce midi ?

\- Et si nous croisons Emma ou pire encore Emma ET Le manchot ?

\- Ce sera l'occasion pour M'man de se rendre compte qu'elle ne veut pas être avec Hook mais qu'elle préfèrerait passer du temps avec nous…Avec toi. »

Régina se ramollissait avec le temps… Jadis elle n'aurait jamais accepté d'accompagner Henry dans ce restaurant bouiboui préférant lui préparer ses repas afin d'être certaine qu'ils soient équilibrés. Mais depuis qu'Emma était entrée dans leur vie les choses avaient vraiment beaucoup changées et Régina était devenue un petit moins strict sur le régime alimentaire de son fils… même si elle déplorait souvent la manière dont Emma le nourrissait…

Et puis au fond d'elle, elle souhaitait croiser Emma et constater ce qu'Henry venait de dire. Il lui fallait sa dose de bonheur de la journée !

« - Bon d'accord, céda-t-elle »

Henry finit son petit déjeuné tout heureux d'avoir cette occasion de tenter quelque chose pour que les choses entre ses mères avancent.

* * *

Emma s'était rendue au poste malgré sa courte nuit, c'était son week-end de garde. Elle était fatiguée, et n'arrivait toujours pas à se concentrer. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait rien d'urgent à faire…

Elle était avachie sur son siège les bras ballants. Elle s'ennuyait, et pour le coup elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir une bonne malédiction à gérer ! ça lui éviterait de trop penser à Régina.

Elle tournoyait doucement sur son siège un crayon coincé entre sa lèvre supérieure et son nez une étrange impression de déjà-vu s'insinuant dans son crâne. Son regard parcourait la salle en même temps que son siège tournait, puis elle remarqua que quelque chose manquait. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à présent mais qui tout d'un coup heurta sa mémoire.

Il manquait un cadre. Celui où se trouvait avant le plan de la ville.

Elle s'arrêta de tourner et jeta son crayon avant de se lever. Elle examina l'emplacement vide du cadre et caressa du bout des doigts les traces noires que la poussière avait laissées. Elle se pinça les lèvres en fronçant les sourcils, elle ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir déplacé.

Comme la veille elle fut prise d'un vertige alors qu'une nouvelle image s'imposait dans sa tête. Elle se voyait dans ce même bureau, en colère, ou désespérée, triste, un peu de tout ça à la fois en réalité. Elle saccageait son bureau, elle envoyait valdinguer tout ce qui se trouvait à porter de main et elle vit son poing s'abattre sur la vitre du cadre manquant avant de s'écrouler à terre en pleurant tout son saoul.

L'image s'arrêta. Elle se retourna brusquement baladant son regard sur l'ensemble de la pièce. C'était à cause de Régina tout ça ? Mais pourquoi s'était-elle mise dans un tel état ?

Son cœur battait vite et fort, il lui assourdissait les oreilles et des larmes s'insinuèrent dans ses yeux.

Pourquoi pleurait-elle ?

Elle avait l'impression que son cœur se brisait alors qu'elle écoutait les émotions qui s'étaient dégagées de sa dernière vision. Elle se sentait triste alors qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de l'être. Elle se sentait amoureuse, mais pas de la bonne personne. Elle ne comprenait pas…Toujours ces mêmes questions.

D'un geste lent elle effaça les traces de ses larmes et prit son manteau s'apprêtant à sortir. Elle devait prendre l'air. Elle ne pouvait pas rester ici…elle avait peur d'avoir d'autres images qu'elle ne comprendrait pas.

Alors qu'elle ouvrit la porte principale du poste elle tomba nez à nez avec Killian.

« - Love ? ça va ?

\- Oui très bien, j'allais déjeuner je commence à avoir faim.

\- Oh bien, je vais me joindre à toi alors. »

Emma lui lança un sourire sans convictions mais décida néanmoins de rejeter la question Régina pour l'instant et de se concentrer sur ce moment avec son petit copain. Elle n'avait pas envie de subir un interrogatoire de la part de Killian, le sujet Régina étant plutôt sensible. Il avait l'air tellement jaloux d'elle…

_« Est-il jaloux ? Non, ce n'est pas possible. En même temps il a essayé plusieurs fois de m'empêcher de la voir récemment… Pourquoi ? Raaaah arrête d'y penser Emma ! Concentre-toi ! »_

Sans même se consulter ils se dirigèrent vers le Granny's.

Hook tint la porte à Emma son sourire charmeur collé sur son visage. Il essayait d'être le plus galant possible, il espérait que ça fasse de l'effet à Emma de constater que son copain était un vrai gentleman.

Tous deux s'assirent à une table proche des vitres et une serveuse, Ruby étant en congé pour aujourd'hui, vint à leur rencontre pour prendre la commande. Ils prirent comme d'habitude puis une fois la serveuse partie ils se retrouvèrent complètement seuls. Un étrange silence s'installa. Emma n'avait pas envie de lui parler. Elle n'était même pas certaine d'avoir envie de passer ce moment avec lui.

A la base elle n'avait même pas faim, elle avait juste eu envie d'aller faire un tour pour se changer les idées. Puis il était arrivé, comme d'habitude, au moment où elle voulait être seule. Elle avait remarqué qu'il faisait ça depuis quelques temps, toujours être là, tout le temps. Au début cela ne l'avait pas dérangé, il lui prouvait qu'il était là pour elle et c'était génial ! Mais maintenant… elle se sentait vraiment étouffée.

Elle ne ressentait pas ça avec Régina. Dernièrement, après qu'elle eut mis les points sur le « i » avec Killian, elle avait passé pas mal de temps avec la Reine, et tout était tellement simple avec elle…

Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle pensait aux différentes soirées passées en compagnie de sa majesté. Même si les images qu'elle voyait depuis la veille la troublaient, elle ne pouvait nier passer de supers moments avec elle.

« - ça a été le poste ce matin ? demanda alors Killian la sortant ainsi de ses pensées.

\- RAS, c'est le calme plat.

\- Tu pourrais finir plus tôt, comme ça on pourrait faire ce qu'on n'a pas pu faire hier soir.

\- Oui, peut-être. »

Les plats arrivèrent et Emma commença sans tarder son burger.

« - Tu n'as rien de prévu de toute façon ce soir. Donc il me semble que ce serait bien qu'on se fasse une soirée tous les deux. »

Emma ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais fut interrompue par la clochette de la porte d'entrée. Par habitude elle regarda les nouveaux arrivants. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle vit Régina entrer avec Henry.

Régina avait immédiatement repéré Emma et ses grands yeux verts fixés sur elle. Régina lui fit un discret signe de tête, sobre, alors que tout son corps tremblait de bonheur de la voir. Puis elle vit le pirate et perdit son sourire radieux. _« Evidemment il fallait s'y attendre…Henry n'aurait pas organisé ça aussi tout de même! »_ Un regard vers son fils et elle comprit qu'il n'y était pour rien, mais qu'il savait que ça se passerait comme ça. Du moins l'espérait-il pour la forcer à venir ici.

Elle vit la fierté illuminer son visage. Visiblement il était heureux que ses espoirs se concrétisent.

Hook avait également remarqué l'entrée de la Reine et se détesta d'avoir emmené Emma ici. Décidément elle était partout où il ne fallait pas qu'elle soit ! Il serra la mâchoire avec colère et prit la main d'Emma, possessif. Il se réjouit de voir le regard noir que la Reine lui lança. _« Elle est à moi espèce de sorcière ! »_

Régina se construit un masque réjoui alors qu'Henri se précipitait vers la table de la blonde.

« - Maman ! je suis content de te voir !

\- Henry, on s'est quitté hier soir… Moi aussi je suis heureuse de te voir ! »

Elle se leva et le prit dans ses bras pour une étreinte rapide mais tendre. Henry toujours dans ses bras elle posa ensuite son regard sur son autre mère.

« - Bonjour Emma.

\- Bonjour Régina.

\- C'est rare de te voir ici.

\- Oui, Henry voulait venir manger un burger j'imagine…Je n'ai pas eu le cœur à lui dire non cette fois-ci.

\- Granny fait les meilleurs burgers du monde Régina ! c'est normal que le gamin les demande !

\- C'est de ta faute ça !

\- Quoi ?! comment ça de ma faute !

\- Tu as une alimentation déplorable tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? »

Emma fit une petite moue.

C'était exactement de ça qu'elle parlait, avec elle-même, tout à l'heure. Avec Régina, c'était simple et plaisant.

« - Henry tu viens on va s'installer.

\- J'arrive maman ! »

Ni la Reine ni Henry n'eurent un regard envers Hook. Il eut la désagréable sensation d'être de trop alors qu'il avait tous les droits de se sentir à sa place ! C'était lui le compagnon d'Emma ! La jalousie s'empara une nouvelle fois de lui. Mais il n'en fit rien paraître lorsqu'Emma reprit place en face de lui pour finir son plat. Il était vraiment agacé. Surtout qu'Emma ne cessait de lancer des regards vers le bar où la petite famille Mills s'était installée.

« - Donc ! s'exclama-t-il pour récupérer l'attention de sa compagne. Que veux-tu faire ce soir ? Je peux préparer le bateau et on ira faire un tour. On rentrera demain matin comme ça tu seras à l'heure pour prendre le poste.

\- Mhm, oui c'est une bonne idée, pourquoi pas. »

Hook continua alors de meubler la conversation mais Emma n'écoutait qu'à moitié.

Elle avait envie de les rejoindre. De rejoindre sa famille.

Une énième image lui traversa l'esprit, mais elle n'était pas de la même nature que les autres. Non c'était plus comme un espoir. Le jardin du manoir Mills, un magnifique soleil éclairait cette journée, elles étaient assises à la table de la terrasse sirotant un verre de citronnade, elles se tenaient la main, elles semblaient au comble du bonheur. Régina se penchait sur elle pour lui chuchoter quelques choses qui la fit rire puis Régina se pencha un peu plus et vint caresser ses lèvres des siennes…

_« Emma… »_

« - Emma ? La voix de Killian la sortie une fois de plus de ses pensées. »

Elle était vraiment perturbée à présent !

« - Quoi ?!

\- Hé ça va ne m'agresse pas !

Elle prit une inspiration pour se calmer.

\- Oui excuse-moi. »

Elle laissa ses yeux dérivés vers la place qu'occupait Régina et constata qu'elle la regardait également. Emma rougit.

Hook se tourna pour vérifier ce que sa petite-amie fixait comme ça. Il fronça ses sourcils d'agacement.

« - Tu m'le dis si je te déranges !

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- De ça là, de ce qui vient de se passer. Tu ne m'écoutais pas. Je ne sais pas où tu étais mais en tous cas tu n'étais pas avec moi !

\- Killian s'il te plait arrête…

\- Arrêter quoi ?! de vouloir être avec toi ? De faire tout pour que tu sois bien ? De nous donner une chance ?! J'en ai marre que tout passe par Régina ! »

Emma fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas le gifler là devant tout le monde tant il l'énervait ! Elle était déjà assez confuse comme ça sans qu'il en rajoute !

\- Je suis avec toi là, qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ! Tu sais quoi tu me gonfles ! je retourne bosser ! »

Elle le planta là sur son fauteuil. Elle se dirigea vers le bar laissa quelques billets sur le comptoir et prit la direction de la sortie. Lorsqu'elle passa devant Régina et Henry, elle fixa la brune quelques instants avant de quitter précipitamment le diner.

Régina resta interdite devant ce regard qu'elle venait de percevoir. Elle y avait vu tellement de choses en si peu de temps. Mais ce qui avait le plus interpellé la Reine fut la confusion et le désespoir qu'elle avait lu dans les prunelles claires d'Emma Swan.

Finalement, la laisser se dépêtrer seule avec ses visions n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça… mais avait-elle le choix ?

« - Va la rejoindre maman, avait chuchoté Henry. »

Sans un mot Régina acquiesça et sortit également du restaurant avant même que les plats ne soient servis.

Elle dut courir un peu pour rattraper la blonde qui était partie à grandes enjambées le plus loin possible de ce fichu restaurant. Elle adorait le Granny's cependant à ce moment-là son souhait était d'en être le plus éloignée possible !

« - Emma ! »

La blonde se stoppa net en reconnaissant la voix de Régina. Elle se retourna lentement vers la Reine qui arrivait sur elle.

« - est-ce que ça va ? je t'ai vu te disputé avec Guyliner.

Emma ne répondit rien. Elle était à la fois heureuse de voir qu'elle était là, et en même temps, sa confusion intérieure remua plus vivement que tout à l'heure.

\- Est-ce que c'est de ma faute ?

Toujours pas de réponses.

\- Emma, dis quelque chose.

\- … »

Dans sa vision, elles s'embrassaient. C'était ça qu'elle voulait ? Elle ne comprenait rien. Une migraine tambourina soudainement dans sa tête. Tout était confus. Elle, Hook, Régina, sa famille, ce sentiment agréable lorsqu'elle était avec la Brune, ces espèces de visions étranges où elle se voyait être plus qu'une amie pour elle, cette barrière d'absurdité qu'elle se mettait car c'était impossible qu'elle veuille ça. Les images heureuses de sa dernière vision revinrent quelques instants dans sa mémoire. Le bonheur.

Ses yeux s'humidifièrent et Régina posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de la sauveuse et y exerça une légère pression.

« - Emma parle-moi. Je suis ton amie n'est-ce pas ? Tu peux me faire confiance. »

Emma combla quelque peu l'espace entre leurs corps entrant ainsi dans l'espace personnel de Régina. Ses yeux verts firent d'innombrables allers-retours entre les yeux et les lèvres de la Reine. Elle semblait en proie à un dilemme. Son esprit avait du mal à discerner le réel de l'imaginaire. Elle se perdait complètement dans un désir qu'elle croyait nouveau alors qu'en réalité une part d'elle-même s'en souvenait.

Régina avait retenu son souffle en attendant le prochain mouvement de la sauveuse. La sentir si proche d'elle comme ça elle avait envie de l'embrasser. Elle se fichait d'être en plein milieu de la rue, elle se fichait que Hook soit encore dans ce restaurant, qu'il pourrait débarquer à n'importe quel moment, elle se fichait des passants, elle se fichait de tout. La seule chose qu'elle voulait se trouvait là, à quelques centimètres d'elle et elle n'osait pas l'attraper de peur de la faire fuir.

Elles étaient proches, très proches. Depuis qu'Emma avait perdu la mémoire jamais elles n'avaient été si proches malgré les nombreuses fois où Régina avait tenté d'instaurer une nouvelle proximité avec Emma, elle n'avait jamais osé aller si loin.

Le cœur d'Emma tambourinait dans sa poitrine, son cerveau lui faisait mal, elle ne savait pas, elle ne répondait plus, elle n'était qu'instinct.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Pourquoi mon cœur bat ? j'en ai envie, mais je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas, ce n'est pas réel !Ca l'est ? Je ne sais plus ! ». _La peur prit soudainement possession de son corps. Elle secoua la tête et s'éloigna de la Reine. Un nuage blanc l'enveloppa et elle disparut.

La brune vit ce nuage blanc emporté Sa sauveuse. Son cœur était triste de ne pas avoir pu arriver à ses fins aujourd'hui. Mais Régina était pleine d'espoir pour demain.

Elle en était certaine, Emma l'aimait encore. Elle se le demandait à présent. Elle avait eu envie de l'embrasser. Elle savait où était sa place, elle savait où elle se sentait bien.

Régina en était certaine.

La brune repartit tranquillement jusqu'au diner rejoindre Henry qui l'avait attendu pour manger.

« - Il faut se dépêcher maman, ça va être froid après.

\- Oui. Bon appétit mon chéri.

\- A toi aussi. Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

\- Bientôt Henry. »

Il en était certain, bientôt sa famille sera bientôt au complet et l'opération "Family" sera un franc succès.

* * *

**Bientôt le dénouement ! **

**Je crois, du moins j'ai l'impression, qu'il est plus court, sûrement à cause des dialogues ^^' oups... **

**Je n'oublie pas Rumple et ses projets don't worry j'y réfléchis durement :p mais ce sera au prochain épisode ihihihihi **

**Je pars en vacances mercredi, je n'aurais pas mon ordi pour poster, mais des feuilles et un stylo pour écrire... donc je n'aurais pas d'excuses vraiment en fait... **

**Sinon si vous avez des remarques, des conseils à me donner n'hésitez pas, j'ai envie de m'améliorer en écriture mais il n'y a qu'avec vous que je pourrais le faire :D **

**Des bisettes !**

**Love,**

**Em'**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello tout le monde ! :D**

**Tout de suite en dessous c'est le nouveau chapitre... je me suis un peu lâchée sur la longueur car j'avais plein de choses à mettre dedans, du coup j'espère ne pas avoir boulé le travail. Mais bon j'imagine que niveau longueur vous n'allez pas trop vous plaindre :p Perso j'aime bien les grands chapitres car il y a pleins de choses à lire dedans c'est trop génial !**

**Il a été un peu compliqué à écrire justement parce qu'il y a plein de choses dedans et que j'ai essayé de tout lié correctement et de bien narré. J'espère avoir fait du bon boulot avec ce chapitre ! :) En tous cas il est là et j'attendrai avec impatience vos retours qui sont très importants pour moi.**

**Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez d'être encore là pour ceux qui suivent depuis le début et qui m'ont surement détesté à quelques périodes ! Et un Bienvenu pour ceux qui rejoignent encore le navire :) Et un grand merci à vous tous ! Vous êtes top ! **

**Bonne lecture ! :D **

* * *

Cela faisait presque deux jours complets qu'Emma avait ses flashs. Parfois ils apparaissaient en plein milieu d'une conversation dont un mot la faisait basculer dans cette réalité parallèle. Elle se justifiait chaque fois comme étant de simples moments d'absences causés par sa grande fatigue. Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge car fatiguée elle l'était bel et bien, néanmoins ce n'était nullement la faute à l'activité criminelle de Storybrooke dont le chiffre atteignait le score incroyable de zéro. Mais ses amis et sa famille ne lui firent jamais la réflexion.

Ces flashs, rêves, illusions visions et que savait-elle encore commençaient sérieusement à la rendre complètement folle. Ne pas savoir le pourquoi du comment, ne pas savoir ce qui appartenait aux rêves ou à la réalité, ne pas savoir si ce ne sont finalement que des désirs trop longtemps inavoués qu'elle se traîneraient depuis des années. Emma n'avait jamais nié que Régina était une très belle femme elle l'avait d'ailleurs secrètement admiré sa beauté, son charisme et sa force. Et si elle devait s'avouer toute la vérité elle avait été sans voix lorsqu'elle rencontra l'Evil Queen. Sa prestance de Reine avait fait chavirer son cœur pendant quelques instants. Bien entendu elle avait également bien vite enfoui ces pensées étranges pour se concentrer sur sa mission première et depuis elle n'y avait plus jamais repensé, du moins elle se l'interdisait.

Voilà où elle en était aujourd'hui. A force de les réfréner elle ne pensait désormais qu'à ça.

Il était 18h20, David n'allait pas tarder à prendre le poste. Même s'il ne se passait pas grand-chose David était toujours à l'heure, contrairement à elle. Elle le soupçonnait d'ailleurs de vouloir éviter les couches, mais ça elle n'en dirait rien.

Elle allait pouvoir passer une soirée tranquille. Hook ne l'avait pas contacté de la journée, ou alors simplement pour lui demander de ses nouvelles, mais il ne l'avait pas sollicité pour ce soir. _« Tant mieux ! »_ se disait-elle en pensant à sa soirée au calme qui se profilait. Cela dit, elle n'était pas à l'abris de le voir débarquer à l'appartement pour lui demander de sortir.

Régina devait déjà avoir déposé Henry à présent. Un sourire satisfait étira ses fines lèvres roses. _« Une soirée peinard avec mon fils adoré ! »_ se réjouissait-elle intérieurement.

La sauveuse entendit les pas de son père et se leva donc pour rassembler ses affaires et partir le plus rapidement possible.

« - Salut ma chérie ! Ca va ? »

Emma répondit un rapide « oui ça va » alors qu'elle glissait sur ses épaules son manteau noir. Elle ne voulait pas rester trop longtemps en sa compagnie ne voulant pas être contrainte de lui parler de ses problèmes de visions et encore moins des agitations qui en résultent. Elle préféra prendre rapidement la fuite avant même que David n'ait eu le temps de poser ses fesses sur le siège.

David la regarda partir mais ne dit rien, il savait à quel point elle était fragile en ce moment et même si l'envie, que son côté papa protecteur lui dictait, d'aller à la pêche aux informations il n'en fit rien. Il ne fallait pas la brusquer lui avait dit sa femme. N'empêche qu'il aimerait quand même savoir ce qu'il se passe… D'un revers de main il chassa cette pensée. Il devait laisser faire sa fille, elle était grande ! Elle pouvait gérer, il avait confiance en elle !

Une fois dehors prit une grande inspiration pour calmer ses pensées avant de rentrer chez elle, à pied. Marcher lui faisait temporairement oublier ce qui la tourmentait.

Comme prévu Henry était là. Elle eut un léger pincement au cœur car au fond elle aurait aimé que Régina soit là également. Elle était parfaitement consciente qu'elle l'évitait soigneusement depuis deux jours ! Mais quelque part elle avait terriblement envie de la voir même si elle ne savait toujours pas comment agir avec elle depuis l'apparition de ses flashs perturbants.

« - Coucou m'man ! Fit joyeusement Henry en se précipitant sur elle.

\- Salut mon grand ! Alors ce Week-end ?

\- C'était super cool, après le Granny's maman m'a emmené faire une balade à cheval et on a eu le temps de beaucoup parler du coup. Et elle m'a aussi appris le galop…Ca lui a fait du bien que je sois avec elle. Tu sais elle se sent plutôt seule dans cette grande maison. Acheva-t'il tristement.

Emma était un peu énervée d'avoir raté ce moment en famille. Elle aussi aurait aimé partir en balade avec Henry à dos de canasson même si elle n'était pas une très grande cavalière n'aillant jamais tenu les rênes d'un cheval. Elle aurait adoré passer cet après-midi avec Henry, _« Et Régina »_ lui souffla une voix inconnue.

\- Je veux bien te croire Kid, dit-elle pour cacher son trouble.

\- Je sais que c'est ton tour de garde jusqu'à mercredi, mais est-ce qu'on pourrait aller la voir avant que j'y retourne ? Je suis certain que ça lui fera plaisir !

Emma se mit à bégayer des mots comme « oui, peut-être, bonne idée, pourquoi pas… » plutôt mal à l'aise. Son combat intérieur reprit de plus belle, partagée entre le désir de la voir et la peur de lui faire face.

\- C'est de te retrouver en compagnie de ma mère qui te met dans cet état ?

Le ton innocent d'Henry ne masqua pas entièrement la taquinerie qu'Emma y décela.

\- Non du tout ! Répondit-elle précipitamment le rouge lui montant aux joues suite à un souvenir d'une de ses visions où elle finissait par être seules… Je n'ai pas peur de ta mère, gamin. D'ailleurs de n'ai jamais eu peur d'elle !

\- Mhm, si tu le dis. Je monte faire mes devoirs, je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout finir. Et si je ne les finis pas Mamie va criser !

\- MAMIE T'A ENTENDU ! Perçut-il d'en haut.

Il soupira et fronça les sourcils.

\- Cet appartement est décidément trop petit… »

Emma ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de la remarque de son fils, d'autant qu'elle était entièrement d'accord avec lui.

Elle s'affala sur le canapé la tête appuyée sur le dossier, elle se pinça l'arête du nez, las. Elle n'en pouvait plus de ne pas savoir quoi faire. Tout ça finalement la faisait beaucoup souffrir.

Peut-être que, finalement, voir Régina lui permettrait de mettre ses sentiments au clair. Après tout c'était elle la principale cause de ses tourments actuels.

Au fond Emma connaissait la réponse. Elle voulait être avec Régina en ce moment même, elle ne voulait pas être dans cet appartement, sur ce canapé à attendre bêtement que la réponse lui tombe dessus. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait et se refusait à y céder. Encore. Après tout ce qu'elle s'était infligée elle se refusait encore d'admettre que…_ « Que quoi hein ? Emma ! Que quoi ? Que Régina te manque ? Que tu préfères passer du temps avec elle qu'avec Hook ? Que ce que tu vois dans ta tête n'est que le fruit de ton désir ? Que tu sais qu'il y a autre chose entre vous, quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort que ce que tu imagines ? Qu'à l'instant où je te parle tu n'as qu'une seule envie c'est d'aller la rejoindre dans son grand manoir ? Réveil toi Emma ! »_

« - Raaah mais tais-toi ! » Hurla-t-elle dans la maison en se levant du canapé.

Snow fut attiré par le bruit dans le salon et se précipita dans la pièce alarmée.

« - Emma ça va ? Pourquoi tu cries ? »

La blonde ne fit même pas attention aux paroles de sa mère et prit sa veste avant de s'éclipser de l'appartement en grommelant un « j'ai besoin d'air, garde Henry s'teuplait ».

Elle ne savait pas où elle devait aller, du moins croyait-elle, mais ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle avait besoin de marcher dans l'espoir que l'effort lui prenne assez d'énergie pour ne plus penser.

D'un pas rapide elle traversa la ville jusqu'à se retrouver sur le pont qu'elle reconnût comme étant le pont d'une de ses visions. Elle était un peu essoufflée et elle avait chaud malgré la fraîcheur de la nuit. Dans la pénombre elle crut distinguer une silhouette accoudée à la barre de sécurité qui semblait regarder le ciel. Elle ne savait pas qui cela pouvait être, de là où elle était, elle ne distinguait qu'une ombre et pourtant elle s'en approcha.

Sa petite voix avait raison. Régina lui manquait. Oui elle préférait passer du temps avec elle qu'avec Killian. Oui elle désirait Régina et ce depuis longtemps. Oui elle avait eu envie de la rejoindre.

Alors que faisait-elle ici ? Etait-ce pour lui rappeler d'autres « souvenirs » ? Si elle avait tant envie de voir Régina, pourquoi ses pas l'avaient amenés jusqu'ici ? Elle aurait dû se diriger naturellement vers le manoir de la brune, non ?

Elle allongea sa foulée. Plus elle se rapprochait de l'ombre plus son cœur battait sans savoir pourquoi. Au fur et à mesure elle vite se dessiner les courbes d'une femme. Elle devina sa taille, puis sa carrure, elle aperçut ses vêtements, ses chaussures à talon, sa chevelure noire, son profil faiblement illuminé par les reflets du soleil qui se couche. Son cœur continuait de battre fort. Ses pas l'avaient emmenée exactement là où elle voulait être.

« - Régina ? »

Quelques instants plus tôt :

Régina venait de vivre un moment très étrange chez Snow et David. Enfin surtout avec Snow. Son ex-belle-fille la regardait avec un œil étrangement niais et compatissant. _« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? »_. Elle souleva ses sourcils interrogateurs, la question silencieuse directement dirigée vers son fils qui faisait tout pour regarder autre part que les yeux de sa mère.

Devant l'insistance de Snow, Régina capitula en levant les yeux au ciel.

« - Quelque chose ne va pas Snow ? »

Snow ne répondit pas préférant aller jusqu'à la cuisine pour préparer du thé. Intriguée Régina la suivit laissant Henry avec David. Elle se demanda alors, vu l'air coupable qu'avait affiché son fils quelques secondes plus tôt, si il n'aurait pas vendu la mèche à Snow.

« -Régina j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose. »

_« Nous y voilà ! »_

« - Est-ce que je dois avoir peur ? Ironisa la Reine. Je n'aime pas tellement quand tu commences à prendre ce ton mi compatissant mi moralisateur Snow.

La princesse mit sa main devant elle comme pour se protéger de Régina.

\- Non, non grand dieu non ce n'est pas…Enfin j'aimerais te parler d'Emma. Elle est, comment dire…je trouve que dernièrement…

\- Snow je n'ai pas toute la soirée à t'accorder tu sais ?

\- Je sais que tu l'aimes. »

Régina ne fut qu'à moitié surprise. Visiblement elle avait bien interpréter l'air coupable de son fils.

« - Et j'aimerais te dire que je n'ai aucun problème avec ce fait. J'ai beaucoup observé Emma ces derniers temps et je ne sais pas comment le dire mais je sais qu'elle est plus heureuse quand elle est avec toi, et que tu es heureuse quand tu es avec elle.

\- Henry t'a raconté j'imagine.

\- Oui, il m'a raconté. Et je suis de tout cœur avec toi. Je dis pas que je n'ai pas été étonnée, et que ce sera si facile que d'envisager ce revirement de situation, on a été ennemie pendant tellement longtemps et j'avoue avoir peur parfois de ce qu'il pourrait arriver à Emma.

\- Je ne lui ferai rien de mal Snow. Ce que je ressens n'a rien à voir avec toi.

\- Je sais, au fond je le sais. »

Régina ne put s'empêcher de trouver la situation plutôt surréaliste. Elle avait imaginé que sa chère belle-fille crierait au scandale d'apprendre que sa petite fille chérie était amoureuse de l'effroyable Méchante Reine qui avait tant fait souffrir son peuple pendant des années. Même si elle n'était plus cette femme, Régina était consciente qu'elle inspirait encore une certaine crainte chez les habitants. Pour sa rédemption elle avait décidé de ne pas s'y intéresser et de continuer sur cette voie.

« - Donc pas de discours de maman protectrice ?

\- Non, ce n'était pas mon intention. Je suis heureuse que tu puisses t'ouvrir à l'amour après tout ce qu'il t'est arrivé Régina. Tu le mérites. Et si c'est avec ma fille et bien soit.

\- En tant que grande ambassadrice du véritable amour tu n'as pas tellement le choix n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie de juger une histoire qui pourrait rendre heureuse deux personnes qui me sont chères. »

Si Régina n'était pas assise elle serait probablement tombée. Dire que cette réaction de la part de Snow est inattendue est un véritable euphémisme.

Etait-elle devenue sourde, ou bien Snow venait réellement de la considérer comme faisant parti de la famille ? Car les personnes chères aux yeux de la princesse sont bien les membres de son cercle proche qu'elle considère comme sa famille.

Devant les grands yeux surpris de Régina, Snow commença à se sentir un peu mal à l'aise.

« - J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? S'inquiéta aussitôt la petite brune.

\- Non, non pas du tout.

\- Henry m'a expliqué aussi pour la potion. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout s'arrangera très vite.

\- Le discours d'espoir n'est jamais très loin hein ? »

Régina ne pouvait s'empêcher d'employer son sarcasme quand elle s'adressait à la Princesse. Mais Snow ne le prit, heureusement, pas mal. Elle savait très bien que c'était devenu une manière de se protéger.

« - je le pense vraiment Régina. Emma est un peu perturbée ces derniers temps, tu l'as probablement remarqué j'imagine. Et si vous êtes vraiment destinées l'une à l'autre, les âmes sœurs se retrouvent toujours. »

Régina lui sourit. Elle était surprise mais heureuse d'avoir une bataille en moins à mener pour obtenir son bonheur. Elle n'aurait pas supporté de voir Emma déchirer entre elle et sa mère.

« - je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir ce genre de conversation avec toi…S'amusa Régina.

\- Moi non plus ! je sais que ça n'est pas facile en ce moment, mais crois-moi tu la retrouveras. »

Finalement, le brune resta quelques instants de plus dans l'appartement de Snow. Elle partit peu de temps avant que David ne parte remplacer Emma. Après un dernier câlin à son grand garçon qui protesta puis un dernier sourire apaisé à Snow, elle rentra chez elle en voiture.

Régina ferma la porte de son manoir derrière elle et se dirigea prestement vers son bar où elle sortit une bonne bouteille de scotch. Elle se servit un verre avant de se poser sur son sofa. Doucement elle se rendit compte que cette maison était bien vide sans lui, et bien vide sans Emma. Seul le bruit des glaçons dans son verre brisait ce silence qui la dérangeait aujourd'hui.

Avoir son fils chez elle remplissait le silence que lui imposait cette bâtisse. Finalement, cette maison avait entendue tellement de choses depuis l'arrivée d'Henry dans sa vie. Les cris, les pleurs, les rires, les disputes, les retrouvailles et lorsqu'Emma avait franchi le seuil de cette porte il y a des semaines en tant qu'amante, la Reine sut qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais que cette maison soit silencieuse ! Cette maison fut le témoin de leurs premiers ébats et semblait encore renfermer dans ses cloisons les fantômes de ces sons merveilleux. Régina ferma les yeux essayant d'entendre la musique délicieuse des gémissements d'Emma que les murs avaient absorbés. Elle se passa le bout de l'index sur les lèvres pour se remémorer le goût des baisers brulants de sa blonde.

Dieu qu'elle lui manquait. Elles avaient mis tellement de temps à comprendre ce qu'elles ressentaient réellement l'une pour l'autre mais n'avaient passé que si peu de temps à se le montrer. Régina n'était pas prête d'abandonner, elle voulait qu'Emma revienne à la maison, elle avait trop besoin de la sauveuse. Son bonheur était lié à Emma, à Henry, à l'avenir qu'elle espérait pour eux trois.

Elle soupira alors que ses larmes amorcèrent leur course sur ses joues. Les sons se bousculèrent dans sa tête se mélangeant à ses sanglots. L'alcool lui fit tourner l'esprit et elle sentit son air se coincé dans ses poumons. Ses pleurs l'empêchaient de respirer correctement.

« -Emma… »

Elle mit une bonne vingtaine de minutes à se calmer, à reprendre une respiration normale, à recadrer ses esprits. Elle ne pouvait pas rester seule ici. Pas qu'elle ait envie de voir du monde à part sa blonde en ce moment, mais elle ne pouvait pas rester dans cette maison silencieuse pour l'instant.

Régina ne prit même pas la peine de ranger son verre et mit sa veste avant de claquer la porte. D'un pas rapide elle marcha sans direction précise le froid lui mordant la peau un peu plus à chaque pas.

Elle n'avait pas relevé les yeux du sol jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente sur elle l'air du bord de mer. Son visage se tordit d'un sourire triste alors qu'elle se souvenait de la dernière fois qu'elle était venue ici. Elle avait crûe qu'Emma allait se jeter de ce fichu pont et qu'ensuite elle avait courue comme une folle pour l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable. Un léger rire s'échappa de sa gorge alors que le visage mi surpris mi apeuré d'Emma s'imprimait devant ses yeux.

Elle marcha sur le pont d'un pas plus lent comme si chaque pas devenait tout d'un coup solennel. Elle se stoppa une fois arrivée à l'endroit exacte où elle avait « sauvé » Emma d'une mort certaine, du moins l'avait-elle supposé à ce moment-là.

Les yeux fermés elle se remémora le peu de temps qu'elles avaient passé en tant que couple. La nostalgie l'envahit.

Si seulement elle n'avait pas troqué son rôle d'Evil Queen avec l'espoir de devenir un jour un héros elle aurait tué cet imbécile de pirate à mains nues ! Elle lui aurait arraché le cœur après l'avoir torturé pendant des heures, elle l'aurait écrasé devant lui et se serait délecté de son visage tordu par la douleur qui la supplierait de le laisser en vie. Elle aurait dû le tuer le jour où il est revenu du pays des merveilles lorsqu'elle lui avait, malheureusement, demandé un service. D'autant qu'il l'a trahi, il aurait mérité mille fois de mourir !

Désormais elle ne pouvait plus le faire aillant promis à son fils de ne plus faire le mal. Elle regrettait particulièrement ce choix à ce moment-là.

Ses mains se crispaient de colère autour de la rambarde au fur et à mesure qu'elle pensait à ce qu'avait fait ce maudit capitaine Hook. Sa magie crépitait en elle à tel point que les barres de métal se déformèrent légèrement sous la pression magique. Son esprit était tellement occupé par la colère qu'elle ne fit même pas attention que quelqu'un s'approchait d'elle.

« - Régina ? »

La pression de son corps redescendit d'un coup en reconnaissant cette voix. Finalement le destin pouvait être clément avec elle.

Régina se sépara de la rambarde et se retourna complètement vers Emma.

Elles se dévisagèrent ne s'attendant pas à tomber l'une sur l'autre ce soir. Régina avait cette atroce bien qu'agréable envie de lui sauter au cou et de l'embrasser mais se retint pour ne pas effrayer la sauveuse. Elle la détailla longuement passant son regard sombre sur l'intégralité du corps d'Emma puis cligna des yeux s'assurant qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

Emma était heureuse, son cœur se mit à battre plus fort puis elle sentit une vague de bonheur l'envahir. Ses pas l'avaient conduit tout droit sur la personne qu'elle voulait voir. Caprice du destin ou simple coup de chance, elle ne se posa pas la question profitant de ce moment pour elle aussi apprécier la silhouette de Régina. Ses craintes n'étaient pas parties, néanmoins elle s'approcha de la Reine pour venir s'accouder à la rambarde.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je pensais que tu passerais la soirée avec Henry, tes parents et Guy-liner. interrogea la Reine en rejoignant Emma dans la même position sur la rambarde.

Emma ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire du ton haineux qu'utilisait tout le temps Régina lorsqu'elle utilisait les sobriquets qu'elle avait attribués à Killian.

Il faisait ses devoirs lorsque je suis parti. Mary-Margaret veille sur lui ne t'inquiète pas. Quand à Killian… je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de nouvelles de lui aujourd'hui. J'imagine qu'il est conscient de m'avoir un peu étouffé ces derniers temps.

Régina soupira de dégoût en pensant au manchot qui n'avait pas cessé de coller Son Emma pendant des jours et qu'elle avait dû se contenter des moments où Sa sauveuse arrivait à s'échapper de son satané crochet ! Même si Emma avait fait de gros efforts pour passer le plus de temps possible avec elle Régina n'avait jamais pu se satisfaire de ces brefs instants.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question Emma, continua la Reine pour changer de sujet.

\- Mhm…oui. Je, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air et je n'ai pas réfléchi où j'allais. Mes jambes m'ont amenées jusqu'ici.

\- Moi aussi j'avais besoin de prendre l'air. »

Régina avait anticipé la question d'Emma qui avait ré-ouvert la bouche certainement pour la lui retourner.

Le silence. Aucune n'osait parler par peur de faire partir l'autre. Elles se sentaient bien ici. Régina revoyait leur premier baiser un discret sourire niais sur le visage. Elle se rapprocha d'Emma faisant ainsi entrer en contact leurs épaules. Régina fut heureuse de constater que la blonde ne fit aucun mouvement pour se détacher de cette proximité. En réalité Emma n'avait pas du tout envie de s'en aller. Elle était bien trop contente d'être là. Lorsqu'elle sentit l'épaule de Régina se coller à la sienne elle ne fit aucun mouvement et se demanda un bref instant si elle l'avait fait exprès. Mais au final elle s'en fichait. Elle aimait bien quand la Reine entrait dans son espace personnel. Elle se sentait plus apaisée.

«- Régina… est-ce que tu…enfin, tu pourrais faire apparaître une bière ? »

La Reine écarquilla les yeux devant cette question qu'elle n'attendait certainement pas ! Enfin venant d'Emma tout était possible après tout.

« - Que crois-tu au juste ! Que je suis un frigo ambulant ?!

\- Non mais ne t'énerve pas ! je plaisantais !

\- Je suis sûre que non.

\- Non c'est vrai. Mais pour ma défense je me disais que, fin qu'on pourrait se détendre toutes les deux. »

Régina piqua un fard, heureusement en parti caché par les ombres que créait le coucher du soleil, dû au malencontreux double sens de la phrase d'Emma. Mais c'était ça aussi qu'elle aimait chez elle. Elle parvenait toujours à la surprendre, que ce soit dans le bon sens ou dans le mauvais sens…Elle préférait le bon ! Et chose rare, Emma parvenait à la faire rire. Car même si elle jouait les mairesses effarouchées elle devait bien s'avouer qu'au fond sa demande l'avait fait rire.

« - Excuse-moi Régina, je ne voulais pas t'énerver. Je voulais juste…

\- J'ai compris Emma. Nous détendre.

\- Tu as l'air d'avoir passé une sale journée.

\- Oui, c'est un peu ça. Toi aussi j'imagine.

Emma ne répondit pas se contentant de fixer l'eau en dessous d'elle. Elle entendit un bruit sourd à ses côtés qui détourna son attention de l'eau.

« - Tu veux en parler ? Demanda Régina en lui tendant une bouteille de bière décapsulée. »

Emma prit la bouteille et la remercia d'un petit sourire. Elles entrechoquèrent leurs bouteilles et burent une gorgée.

Le visage de la sauveuse se ferma, elle ne savait pas si elle devait en parler. Surtout à Régina qui était tout de même la principale concernée. Elle était prise dans ses pensées et sentit tardivement que la main de la Reine s'était posée sur la sienne. Emma apprécia le contact et lui donna un certain courage. Elle attarda d'abord ses émeraudes sur leurs mains pratiquement jointes, puis remonta vers le visage de Régina pour plonger dans les deux orbes marrons de sons vis-à-vis. Quelques secondes passèrent. Emma était partagée entre la crainte et l'envie de tout lui dire à propos de ses visions étranges, de son trouble lorsqu'elle était, et bien lorsqu'elle lui tenait la main par exemple. Un combat intérieur faisait rage en Emma, un combat qui se lisait sur son visage.

« - Tu n'es pas obligée. Mais, m'est d'avis que ça te ferait du bien de partager ce que tu as sur le cœur.

Régina savait très bien ce qu'il se passait dans la tête d'Emma, et c'était le moment de la pousser un peu dans ses retranchements. Lui faire avouer ce qu'elle ressentait au plus profond d'elle-même, lui faire comprendre qu'elle se trompe en restant avec Killian, qu'elle ne l'aime pas lui mais amoureuse d'elle. Régina adopta alors une attitude un peu plus langoureuse ne quittant pas Emma des yeux.

Après avoir pris quelques gorgées de sa bière Emma décida qu'il était temps de se confier.

\- Je ne sais pas par où commencer à vrai dire, c'est tellement confus ces derniers temps dans ma tête et c'est tellement bizarre. Mais je vais essayer d'expliquer, c'est pas évident à dire. Voilà, depuis quelques jours maintenant, j'ai des sortes de visions, de flash et j'ignore ce que c'est.

\- Tu veux dire que tu ne reconnais pas ce que tu vois ?

Emma eut un rire nerveux mais continua.

\- c'est à que...Si, je reconnais les lieux, les, la personne, mais je ne me souviens pas avoir vécu ça, et pourtant je ressens de drôles de sensations dans mon corps, comme si mes émotions se souvenaient. Du coup je ne sais pas si c'est réel, si ça l'a été, si c'est juste un fantasme. »

La sauveuse avait soufflé ces derniers mots alors qu'elle s'était inconsciemment rapprochée de Régina qui souriait étrangement. Emma reconnaissait ce sourire, c'était celui qu'elle voyait des fois dans ses visions, celui que la Reine avait utilisé quelque fois lorsqu'elles se retrouvaient toutes les deux à papoter de tout et de rien. Un sourire carnassier et aguicheur ?

« - Et qu'est-ce que tu ressens ?

\- Je ne sais plus où je suis, je ne sais pas si c'est réel, ou si ça l'a été, tu vois je ne sais même pas faire différence entre réalité et rêve ou fan… Emma jeta un œil au sol pour cacher sa gêne d'avoir failli dire ce mot.

\- Enfin entre rêve et réalité, tu vois ?

La brune étira ses lèvres si c'était encore possible et accrocha sa main sur l'avant d'Emma qui tenait encore se bière au-dessus de l'eau.

\- Oui mais ce n'était pas vraiment ma question Emma, encore une fois tu éludes. Je voulais savoir ce qu'il se passait dans ton corps, outre le fait que tu te sentes perdue. Répondit Régina d'une voix qu'elle venait de baisser d'au moins 3 tons. »

Emma en frissonna.

« - Euh, comment dire. Mon cœur bat super fort, j'ai chaud mais je me sens bien, mon estomac se tord. Ces images elles ont l'air tellement réel mais je n'arrive pas à croire que j'aime ça alors que je suis avec Killian, même s'il m'énerve en ce moment. Et je me dis que peut-être je ne ressens rien pour lui finalement.

\- La magie est parfois bien faite Emma, surtout celle de l'amour. Ce qu'il faut savoir c'est qu'il n'y a rien de plus fort que le véritable amour. »

Emma rougit en dégageant doucement son bras de la poigne rassurante de son amie pour fixer sa bouteille. Régina venait d'insinuer qu'elle était son véritable amour n'est-ce pas ? Donc c'était vrai. Elle ressentait bel et bien autre chose pour la Reine que ce qu'elle s'était autorisée à ressentir jusqu'à présent. Cela ne répondait en partie à sa question. Tous ces moments où sa simple présence avait fait battre son cœur plus vite, où elle avait eu envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, de lui avouer qu'elle l'aimait qu'elle était tombé amoureuse d'elle au fur et à mesure des années qu'elles avaient passées à tenter de se connaître, de s'entendre pour le bien d'Henry. Tout cela avait dépassé le cadre d'une entente cordiale il y a longtemps et depuis que ces visions lui apparaissaient Emma avait toujours eu l'impression de reconnaître ce sentiment.

« - Mais est-ce que c'est réel Régina ? Quand j'ai ces visions, je, ça ressemble à des souvenirs, mes émotions sont en pagaille, j'ai l'impression qu'elles me disent que tout ça est arrivé. J'ai demandé à mon père s'il avait ressenti la même chose pour Mary-Margaret lorsqu'ils étaient encore sous la malédiction, il m'a répondu qu'il n'avait pas d'images à proprement parler mais que sentiments se souvenaient de ce qu'ils avaient vécu tous les deux.

\- Oui c'est ce qui a d'ailleurs permis à ces deux idiots de se retrouver malgré ma malédiction. Pardon, se reprit-elle devant le regard courroucé d'Emma. Ce que je veux dire c'est que si tu es persuadée que ces images sont réelles, alors pourquoi ne pas suivre ce qu'elles te disent ? »

Régina comprit alors que le silence d'Emma était par rapport à la personne qui était dans ses visions. Elle. Emma devait avoir peur qu'elle la rejette et c'est pour ça qu'elle veut à tout prix savoir ce que sont réellement ces images avant de commettre une erreur. Et elle comprit aussi qu'il fallait qu'elle brise le sort maintenant. Emma était prête, Emma savait ce qu'elle ressentait elle en avait juste peur. Il fallait que Régina lui prouve que ce n'était pas quelque chose dont elle devait avoir peur puisque la Reine ressentait la même chose.

« - Emma, tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Je ne te repousserai pas. »

Cette simple phrase sembla alors faire tilt dans l'esprit de la blonde. Elle ne la repoussera pas et elle avait très envie de l'embrasser. Il faut croire que Régina en avait aussi envie. Emma se demanda brièvement ; si ses visions sont des souvenirs, ça veut dire que tout ce qu'elle a vu a existé un jour, que Régina l'aimait elle aussi, et que peut importe ce qui avait pu se passer pour les séparer elle l'avait attendu, et d'après ce qu'elle avait pu constater du comportement de la Reine ces derniers temps elle l'avait même draguée... ?

« - Tu sais ?

Régina hocha la tête affirmative.

\- Mais comment tu … ?

Elle lui lança un regard certain en haussant un sourcil et Emma su qu'elle savait depuis un moment.

\- Et est-ce que tu, enfin…

\- Oui.

\- Oh, euhm, d'accord donc la suite logique serait que toi et moi … »

Régina n'attendit pas la fin de la phrase pour embrasser sa sauveuse, sa fin heureuse. Le baiser était emplit d'un désir trop longtemps contenu. Elle avait attendu tellement longtemps avant de pouvoir reposer ses lèvres contre celles de son amie, amante, amoureuse. Elle embrassait Emma avec tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour elle et qu'elle nourrissait depuis des semaines. Et Régina fut heureuse de sentir Emma répondre tout aussi avidement à son baiser passant son bras dans son dos pour la rapprocher un peu plus. Elles étaient étroitement serrées l'une contre l'autre toutes les deux en manque. Elles ne firent même pas attention à la vague de magie qui sortit de leur corps pour se déverser sur la ville. Elles se retrouvaient et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Elles se séparèrent mais restèrent front contre front. Le baiser d'amour véritable brisait toutes les malédictions.

« - Tu m'as manqué Emma.

\- Je me souviens de tout, c'était réel ! Tu m'as manqué aussi. Embrasse-moi encore. »

La Reine ne se le fit pas dire une deuxième fois et déposa ses lèvres sur celles d'Emma. La blonde réussi à coincer Régina entre elle et la rambarde et pressa tout son corps contre celui de son amante prenant garde de ne pas lui faire mal non plus. Les bras de sa Reine accrochés à son cou Emma fut prise d'une envie d'approfondir l'échange. Elle caressa doucement les lèvres de Régina qui, comprenant le message, ouvrit pour accueillir la langue avide d'Emma. Après plusieurs minutes à se redécouvrir Emma se sépara de sa brune et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Ce qu'elle y vit la fit sourire.

« - Je te promets Régina, plus jamais je ne te laisserai.

\- Ce n'était pas de ta faute, tu le sais maintenant.

\- Oui mais ce que je veux dire c'est que je ne laisserai rien nous séparer, plus jamais. On a trop souffert toutes les deux pour se trouver que je ne veux plus permettre qu'on se sépare. J'ai l'impression qui ça fait une éternité que j'attends ça, alors qu'il y a quelques semaines on était sur ce même pont à s'avouer nos sentiments.

\- Ca ne te fait pas bizarre de te découvrir amoureuse de moi ?

\- Je ne le découvre pas vraiment. Je le savais, j'avais juste oublié. Finalement je crois que mon cœur t'appelait tout ce temps.

\- Ton esprit avait oublié, mais pas ton cœur, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non. »

Elles se sourirent, heureuses de s'être retrouvées. Emma ne se sentait plus perdue, elle savait à présent que tout était vrai, que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Elle regrettait simplement d'être allée voir Hook ce jour-là. Elle n'aurait jamais inhalé cette potion, elle n'aurait pas fait attendre Régina, elle ne l'aurait pas fait souffrir. Elle comprenait mieux son coup d'éclat au début, elle comprenait mieux pourquoi Hook ne voulait pas qu'elles se voient, elle comprenait mieux pourquoi elle avait toujours eu envie de la voir, pourquoi elle avait toujours eu envie d'être à ses côtés. Tout prenait un sens et elle se sentit soulagée d'un poids. Elles allaient pouvoir rattraper le temps perdu.

« - Je n'ai plus de migraines, plaisanta-t'elle.

\- Ça te donnait des migraines ?

\- Oui, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre, alors je m'énervais et ça me donnait vraiment mal à la tête.

\- Le combat entre le cœur et la raison.

\- Sûrement. Mais c'est terminé maintenant. J'irai voir Hook et cette fois tu viendras avec moi comme ça il ne tentera rien contre moi.

\- Avec grand plaisir ! J'aurais le plaisir de voir son visage dévasté parce que ce lâche a échoué, encore !

\- Tu es démoniaque. »

Elles rirent ensemble comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Les bouteilles de bières étaient tombées depuis longtemps et puis elles s'en fichaient rien n'était plus important que leur retrouvaille, que leur amour de nouveau partagé.

« - Je suis désolée, tu as beaucoup souffert par ma faute durant tout ce temps et je m'en veux terriblement. »

Régina se pencha sur Emma et l'embrassa délicatement.

« - Excuses acceptées. Ce n'était pas ta faute Emma, cesse de te blâmer pour ça. Le seul à accuser ici c'est Hook.

\- Mhm tu as raison, je tenais simplement à te demander pardon pour tout ça. On rentre à la maison ? J'ai cru comprendre, par Henry, que tu te sentais seule dans ta grande maison, et puis tu m'as dit tout à l'heure que tu la trouvais trop silencieuse.

\- Donc tu te demandes si j'accepterais qu'une blonde envahissante et bruyante vienne chez moi.

\- Aouch t'es dur avec moi. »

Cette simplicité, ça leur avait tellement manqué. Régina prit la main d'Emma et commença à marcher. Pas de magie cette fois. Elle voulait aussi prendre le temps d'être simplement avec elle. Plus de précipitations, plus de pressions, elles étaient enfin libérées de tout ça.

Elles étaient même libérées de la pression familiale.

« - Tu veux dire que tu l'as dit à ma mère ?

\- Non ce n'est pas moi qui l'aie dit à ta mère, c'est Henry.

\- Et elle accepte si je comprends bien.

\- J'ai été la première surprise. Quand j'ai déposé Henry tout à l'heure chez toi elle m'en a parlé. Je pensais vraiment qu'elle ferait une crise. Je me réjouissais déjà de voir sa tête quand tu lui aurais annoncé. Je n'ai même pas ce plaisir.

\- Régina…

\- Quoi, ça aurait pu être amusant à voir. Cela dit si je l'appel belle-maman ça pourrait l'être aussi. »

Emma explosa de rire. C'est vrai qu'en y pensant elle trouvait la situation plutôt amusante.

« - tu n'oserais pas faire ça quand même, articula Emma entre deux fous rires.

\- Tu ne me connais pas encore bien ma chère.

\- Et David ? Il a dit quoi ?

\- Disons que je pourrais me consoler en voyant sa tête à lui.

\- Mhm donc il n'est pas au courant. Je m'en veux de les avoir laissé s'inquiéter pour moi comme ça. Ça n'a pas dû être évident pour eux.

\- Cette situation n'a été évidente pour personne Emma. Mais je pense que Snow a fait le bon choix, pour une fois, de ne rien dire à ton père et surtout de te laisser de l'espace. Ils te connaissent assez pour savoir que tu ne leur aurais rien dit de toute façon. Ils te veulent heureuse et de ce que j'ai compris Snow veut que je le sois aussi. Donc ils nous laisseront tranquille.

\- J'espère.

\- Tu m'as manqué tu sais. C'était vraiment dur de te voir avec Guy-Liner tout ce temps alors que j'étais là. Plusieurs fois j'ai voulu le tuer, lui faire ravaler son air satisfait de t'avoir récupéré.

\- Je suis tellement désolée. Si j'avais su, je, j'aurais abandonné Hook sur son navire pour te rejoindre. Maintenant tout est rentré dans l'ordre et rien ne viendra bousculer notre vie. »

Régina resserra sa prise sur la main d'Emma. Elle ne la laisserait plus jamais partir. Elles arrivèrent tranquillement sur le perron de la porte du manoir et Emma ne résista pas et embrassa sa Reine. Elle souriait dans le baiser car elle se rappelait enfin pour de vrai la dernière qu'elles s'étaient embrassées ici. Régina réussi à ouvrir la porte et Emma s'empressa de reprendre possession des lèvres pulpeuse de la Reine. Les bruits sourds de gémissements résonnèrent dans la maison. Emma plaqua doucement la brune contre la porte et attaqua son cou de baisers. Régina lui donna avec plaisir plus d'accès alors que ses mains se perdaient dans sa chevelure blonde. Emma enleva le manteau de Régina qu'elle laissa à terre à leurs pieds puis enleva le siens qui rejoignit son homologue. La brune prit le visage d'Emma entre ses mains et l'embrassa avide de retrouver ces sensations perdues. Elle n'avait qu'un chemisier en dessous de son manteau.

« - Tu aurais pu attraper froid avec que ça en dessous.

\- J'avais bon espoir que tu finisses par te souvenir pour me réchauffer. »

Un long sourire carnassier étira les lèvres de la blonde tandis qu'elle tirait sur la chemise pour la faire sortir de son pantalon noir. Elle déboutonna ensuite quelques boutons pour passer ses mains impatientes dessous. Ses doigts s'accrochèrent aux hanches désormais nues de sa Reine et se colla à elle faisant entrer en contact leurs bassins. Leurs gémissements devinrent de plus en plus forts.

« - tu as l'intention de me faire l'amour contre cette porte ?

\- Non tu as raison, on va monter. »

Elles se séparèrent quelques instants et prirent la direction des escaliers. Cependant un raclement de gorge les empêcha de monter ne serait-ce que la première marche.

Elles se lancèrent un regard paniqué pensant à la même chose toutes les deux, quelqu'un était entré par effraction dans la maison, mais comme la serrure n'avait pas été endommagée elles présumèrent donc que ce n'était pas un habitant lambda.

Emma entra la première dans le salon tandis que Régina reboutonnait sa chemise.

Elle eut la désagréable surprise de découvrir Mr Gold tout sourire debout les mains jointes dans son dos au milieu du salon. Lorsque Régina arriva à la suite d'Emma elle perdit pour de bon sa bonne humeur et son visage se figea dans une inquiétude intense. Elle l'avait complètement oublié. Pour être tout à fait franche avec elle-même elle avait momentanément oublié que pour retrouver Emma elle avait fait un pacte avec ce Démon.

Comment allait-elle pouvoir expliquer ça à Emma ? Elles ne s'étaient retrouvées qu'il y a 2h peut-être 2h30 qu'elle sentait déjà la menace planer sur son couple. Est-ce qu'Emma pourrait comprendre pourquoi elle avait fait ce qu'elle a fait avec Gold ?

_« Il n'aurait pas pu attendre quelques heures de plus ? Il va fiche en l'air tous nos efforts cet idiot ! »_

« - Gold, je peux savoir ce que vous faites au milieu de ce salon ? attaqua Emma.

\- Rien de bien méchant Mlle Swan, rassura-t'il faussement. Je viens juste rappeler à notre chère Reine les termes de notre contrat.

\- De votre… ? Régina tu as passé un marché avec lui ?

\- Oui, Emma laisse-moi t'expliquer.

\- Tu es complètement folle ! Tu le sais mieux que personne qu'il ne faut pas passer de marcher avec lui !

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Gold.

\- C'est quoi les termes de ce contrat ?

\- Et bien, commença Rumple en arpentant le salon. Régina et moi avons passé un marché stipulant que vous Mlle Swan ainsi que Sa Majesté me donnerez un mélange de votre magie nouvellement liée par votre amour.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? En quoi ça vous avancerait ?

\- Il a besoin de notre magie blanche et noire liées par notre véritable amour, acheva Régina. Il croit que ça pourrait le libérer de l'emprise de la dague.

\- Tu veux dire que, qu'on est réellement le véritable amour l'une de l'autre ?

\- Oui, pourquoi tu en doutais ? Et c'est tout ce que tu retiens ?

\- Non ! enfin un peu, je sais pas ce n'était pas moi qui t'étais destiné après tout…Bafouilla Emma en rougissant.

Régina s'approcha de sa compagne et la pris par la main. Elle posa son autre main sur la joue d'Emma et lui tourna le visage vers elle. D'un geste tendre elle caressa la joue de son pouce.

\- Emma, je crois que nous avons eu assez de preuves non ? Que tu ne me sois pas destinées par une fée c'est un fait oui, mais c'est encore mieux que ça, tu m'étais destiné par le destin lui-même. Et ça vaut toutes les prédictions ratées d'une fée un peu idiote sur les bords tu ne crois pas ? »

Emma avait les yeux mouillés. En quelques mots Régina venait de balayer ses derniers doutes. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et s'approcha de sa compagne pour l'embrasser en oubliant totalement que Gold était dans la pièce.

« - Mesdames je crois que vous pourrez régler ça plus tard, non ? »

Les deux amantes soufflèrent en même temps frustrées d'avoir été interrompues par Rumple.

« - Nous pouvons y aller ?

Elles échangèrent un regard inquiet. Elles ne savaient pas ce qu'il allait faire exactement avec cette magie, après tout elle devait être extrêmement puissante pour que même lui s'y intéresse. Et s'il parvenait vraiment à se débarrasser du pouvoir d'assujettissement que la dague avait sur lui ? Plus personne ne pourrait plus jamais contrôler le ténébreux.

« - Nous avons un contrat Régina, et tu sais qu'on ne peut pas rompre un contrat avec moi.

\- Pourquoi en as-tu besoin ?

\- Je te l'ai dit ! pour me libérer de cette dague ! dit-il en brandissant l'arme devant lui.

\- Pourquoi voulez-vous vous libérer ?! Belle ne vous fera plus confiance après ça.

\- Ecoutez Mlle Swan, je n'ai pas besoin de me justifier sur mes actes, j'ai passé un contrat avec Régina elle doit honorer sa part.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un enfoiré manipulateur Gold ! Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que Belle peut vous trouver. Vous vous rendez compte j'espère que vous risquez de perdre sa confiance en supprimant la seule garantie qui nous permet de vivre sans que vous puissiez nous nuire !

\- Je ne perdrai rien Mlle Swan faites-moi confiance. C'est pour elle que je le fais, assura le ténébreux l'air sérieux. »

La sauveuse ne sut pourquoi mais elle pouvait sentir la sincérité émaner du Dark one. Faisait-il ça pour Belle ? Mais dans quel but ? Elle n'aurait probablement jamais les réponses. Mais l'idée de faire confiance au bras armé des ténèbres ne l'enchantait guère. D'un autre côté elle était parfaitement consciente qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

« - Emma, regarde-moi.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu faire un marcher avec lui. Tu sais qu'il est dangereux.

\- Je voulais te retrouver, à tout prix. On m'a déjà trop enlevé, je ne voulais pas te perdre toi non plus, perdre ce qu'on voulait construire pour nous et pour Henry.

\- On croirait entendre ma mère, s'amusa brièvement Emma.

\- Tu trouves que c'est le moment de faire de l'humour ? s'agaça La Reine en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non excuse-moi. On n'a pas le choix j'imagine. J'espère qu'il ne nous arrivera rien. »

Gold s'impatientait. Il n'avait pas l'intention de leur faire du mal mais ça il ne pouvait le dire, il avait une réputation à tenir et une terreur à faire régner. Tant que les gens auraient peur de lui tout ira bien. Il n'avait plus besoin de faire grand-chose pour cela. Il ne savait pas si ce coup-ci ça marcherait, s'il pouvait enfin se libérer du pouvoir de la dague. Il ne perdra pas Belle car il pourra lui prouver qu'il peut être un homme pour elle sans avoir besoin d'être contrôlé.

« - Mesdames, je n'ai pas toute la journée, et vous non plus j'imagine. Vous devez avoir pas mal de temps à rattraper je me trompe ? Plus vite tout cela sera terminé plus vite je vous laisserai tranquille.

\- Dis-nous ce qu'on doit faire Rumple. Aies confiance Emma. Il ne nous arrivera rien.

La blonde acquiesça et se tourna vers le Ténébreux.

\- Très bien. D'abord mettez votre main droite l'une en face de l'autre. Ensuite vous devez vous concentrer pour faire un flux avec votre magie respective et ensuite vous devrez les mélanger. »

Les deux femmes s'exécutèrent. C'était un peu plus compliqué pour Emma qui ne parvenait pas encore à bien maîtriser son pouvoir. Des petites flammèches lumineuses finirent pourtant par s'échapper des doigts d'Emma, sous les encouragements de Régina qui ressentit malgré la situation de la fierté, et vinrent s'enlacer instinctivement autour de celles violettes sombres de la Reine.

« - Je crois que même ta magie veut me protéger, regarde. »

La magie blanche d'Emma avait fini d'entourer complètement celle de Régina.

« - Toujours, répondit alors la sauveuse. »

Le spectacle était éblouissant et la puissance qui émanait de cette fusion laissa l'assemblée bouche bée. Les flammèches se mélangèrent assez pour n'en former qu'une dont la base était sombre puis une touche violette et enfin le blanc pure de la magie d'Emma.

La sauveuse était fascinée par ce qu'elles venaient de faire. Cette flamme était si belle. Leur vie ensemble le sera tout autant, elle l'espérait. L'amour qu'elles se portaient fit grossir un peu la flamme. Lorsqu'elles s'en rendirent compte elles se lancèrent un sourire complice. Cet amour naissant était véritablement la plus belle chose qui leur soit arrivé, en plus d'un fils génial évidemment.

« - Bien, fit Gold interrompant une nouvelle fois un moment de connexion entre elles. Maintenant je vais simplement laisser la dague aspirer cette nouvelle magie. Cela ne vous fera rien soyez tranquille. »

Le Ténébreux s'approcha des deux femmes et mit sa dague au milieu de la flamme. Elle fut aspirée en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Comme promis par Rumple rien n'arriva à Régina ni à Emma.

La dague quitta les mains du Ténébreux et s'entoura d'un flux noir et blanc. Elle tremblait sans doute parce qu'elle acceptait peu à peu la nouvelle magique tentait de passer ses barrières. Les trois magiciens regardèrent attentivement le spectacle, Emma et Régina se tenaient les mains, leurs jointures devinrent blanches tant elles se serraient fort. Rumple lui paraissait anxieux, les rides de son front étaient plissées d'inquiétude et d'attente.

Soudainement la dague cessa toutes activités. Elle resta simplement en l'air comme si elle réfléchissait au prochain mouvement qu'elle devait faire. L'anxiété de Rumple venait d'atteindre son paroxysme, Régina avait peur qu'il ne finisse par exploser. Elle ne l'espérait pas, elle n'avait pas envie de nettoyer son appartement des résidus du Ténébreux. Rien que d'y penser son visage se tordit de dégoût.

Finalement la dague retomba mollement sur le sol dans un bruit désagréable de métal contre du marbre. Gold se précipita dessus et vérifia ce qu'il s'était passé. Son air déçu n'échappa nullement aux deux femmes.

« - ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu alors ?

\- Mon nom est toujours inscrit dessus, je suppose donc que ça n'a pas marché. Mais je crois qu'elle a tout de même absorbé une partie de cette magie. Rassurez-vous cela ne change guère la nature ni la puissance de mon pouvoir.

\- Tu dois être terriblement déçu Rumple.

\- Garde tes sarcasmes Régina, je n'ai pas fini de chercher un moyen pour me débarrasser de ça.

\- Nous n'allons pas te retenir Gold. J'ignore si tu sais où est la porte puisque je crois que tu ne l'as pas utilisé pour entrer ici donc je vais te raccompagner. »

Régina s'empressa de pousser Gold vers la sortit. Elle avait très envie de reprendre ses activités avec sa compagne nouvellement revenue d'entre les méandres de la mémoire oubliée. Elle avait attendu assez longtemps comme ça et son corps ainsi que son appétit sexuel ne cessaient de réclamer les douces attentions de Miss Swan. Elle ouvrit la porte avec empressement prête à éjecter Gold avec perte et fracas mais fut coupé dans son élan par une vision qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais avoir.

« - C'est pas vrai je rêve, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Avant que Gold ne quitte définitivement le manoir il apprécia le visage défait de son pire ennemi. Il n'avait pas tout perdu en fin de compte. Le capitaine Hook venait de payer sa dette envers le Ténébreux.

« - Je te l'avais dit Capitaine, le véritable amour gagne toujours. »

Hook serra la mâchoire alors qu'il fusillait la Reine du regard. Emma qui avait reconnu la voix de Killian accourut jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Son regard passa de la surprise à la colère en l'espace d'une seconde et demie. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait il osait encore se montrer ici, devant la porte du manoir de Régina !

Les deux anciens amants se dévisagèrent quelques secondes l'un comme l'autre essayant tant bien que mal de réprimer leurs colères respectives. Régina sentit la tension monter d'au moins trois crans.

« - Que faites-vous là Pirate, le port se trouve de l'autre côté de la ville.

\- Ce n'est pas vous que je viens voir Sorcière.

\- Ne la traite pas de sorcière. Il me semble que la magie t'a bien rendu service dernièrement je me trompe ? Comment as-tu su où je me trouvais d'ailleurs ?

\- J'ai été chez tes parents, ta mère m'a fait plus ou moins comprendre que tu étais avec elle dit-il en désignant Régina d'un air dégoûté. Love écoute,

\- Ah non ! ne m'appelle surtout pas comme ça Killian pas après tout ce que tu as fait.

\- Mais enfin Emma tu ne comprends pas que ce n'est pas normal toute cette histoire ! Qu'elle t'a jeté un sort ?!

\- Non mais tu t'entends ?! le seul qui ait jeté un sortilège ici c'est toi ! Tu m'as balancé cette potion à la figure pour me faire oublier où se trouvait ma place, ma véritable place. Ne projette pas tes fautes sur Régina et assume !

Régina n'avait jamais vu Emma autant en colère. Elle était heureuse et fière qu'elle prenne ainsi sa défense.

\- On pourrait en discuter en privé ? quémanda-t-il en lui tendant sa main valide.

\- Non Killian ! Je ne veux plus rien à voir à faire avec toi. Tu m'aurais laissé partir la dernière fois on aurait au moins pu rester ami ! Mais là je sais de quoi tu es capable et il n'est pas question que quelqu'un comme toi traîne dans mon entourage.

\- Comprends moi Emma j'étais désespéré je ne savais pas quoi faire pour t'ouvrir les yeux sur nous ! Ce n'est pas elle ton véritable amour c'est moi ! »

Emma eu tout le mal du monde à contenir sa colère et serra les poings si fort que sa magie commençait à crépiter sous ses doigts. Régina décida d'intervenir, même si ce n'était peut-être pas la chose à faire. Il était hors de question que ce sale pirate vienne déblatérer de telles inepties devant chez elle et en sa présence.

« - Je crains fort que ce ne soit pas le cas. Que croyez-vous que Gold fichait chez moi ? Il était venu récupérer son dû après que Vous aillez passer un marché avec lui. Il s'est servi de vous comme d'une marionnette pour arriver à ses fins et tout idiot que vous êtes, vous avez foncé dedans la tête baissée. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était notre magie, celle de notre amour véritable. Que ça vous plaise ou non Emma est ma fin heureuse et je suis la sienne ! »

Régina avait dit tout son discours dans sa posture de Reine qui effrayait tant son peuple, elle s'était inconsciemment placée entre lui et Emma pour marquer son territoire.

Sans savoir comment cela était arrivé, Hook venait d'attraper la Reine à la gorge de sa main non crochetée. Emma réagit au quart de tour et l'envoya valser loin de sa compagne d'un coup de magie bien placé. Il était au sol encore un peu sonné du coup qu'il venait de prendre.

Pendant le cours instant où il reprenait ses esprits, Emma s'était détournée vers Régina.

« - ça va ? Il t'a fait mal quelque part ?

\- Non ça va je vais bien. »

Emma se précipita alors dehors rejoignant son ancien amant d'un pas précipité la haine clairement affiché sur ses traits. Hook se releva difficilement, la puissance d'Emma dépassait ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer.

« - Vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme ça ! Emma est à moi ! Je n'ai pas autant sacrifié pour voir ma femme se perdre à cause de vos sortilèges !

\- Approche toi encore une fois d'elle et tu le regretteras Killian je peux te le jurer.

\- Tu ne peux pas nier les bons moments qu'on a passé tous les deux.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je fais. Je passe simplement de meilleurs moments avec ma famille. Pourquoi ne comprends-tu pas.

\- Parce que je t'aime Emma, j'ai tout abandonné pour toi.

\- Si tu m'aimais vraiment tu me laisserais partir. Ma place est avec ma famille. C'est Régina et Henry que j'aime, c'est eux ma fin heureuse.

\- Emma, je…

\- Non Killian, pars. »

Hook ne savait plus quoi dire. Il avait perdu. Il le savait même s'il refusait encore d'y croire. Peut-être était-ce un rêve, qu'il se réveillerait et qu'Emma sera toujours là, avec lui. Après un dernier regard méprisant envers Régina il quitta la propriété.

Emma s'autorisa à souffler de soulagement. C'était enfin terminé. Tout était terminé. Gold, Hook, après avoir fichu leur retrouvaille en l'air ils étaient enfin partis ! Maintenant elle n'aspirait plus qu'à fêter dignement cette nuit malgré tout.

Elle n'avait pas pu contenir sa magie. Elle avait vu Régina en danger son instinct avait pris le dessus. Jamais elle ne laissera qui que ce soit blesser sa Reine. Elle retourna d'ailleurs à ses côtés, elle l'attendait un sourire éclatant de bonheur collé sur ses lèvres qu'Emma s'empressa d'embrasser. Enfin. Elles ne seraient plus dérangées jusqu'au lendemain, au moins.

« - Tu vois, ta magie me protège Emma, souffla Régina au creux de son oreille.

\- Toujours, votre majesté.

Régina frissonna en entendant ce mot dit par cette voix suave et tintée de désir dont elle avait rêver depuis des jours.

\- Si nous reprenions là où nous en étions. J'imagine que je peux compter sur le fait que plus personne ne viendra nous déranger cette nuit et comme elle n'est pas terminée j'avais dans l'idée de te faire passer une nuit blanche.

\- Et bien après tous ces évènements j'aurais imaginé que tu n'aurais plus du tout envie mais regardez qui ne peut plus se contenir.

\- J'ai trop attendu Emma. Maintenant que tout est réglé je veux te retrouver, dans tous les sens du terme. Et je suis certaine que tu n'as pas oublié comment faire n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne crois pas que cette potion était assez puissante pour ça.

\- Bien, parfait. »

Désormais libérées, du moins l'espéraient-elles, elles gravirent enfin les marches menant à la chambre de Régina où elles retrouvèrent toute la nuit dans tous les sens du terme.

;)

* * *

**Voilà ! fin de ce chapitre ! :D Ce qui laisse entendre qu'il y en aura un prochain sous forme d'épilogue pour clore cette histoire :) Elles ont vécue tellement de choses pas cool dans cette fic à cause de moi je ne peux pas les laisser comme ça sans un chapitre tout fluffy ! Ca se fait pas sinon !**

**Voilà ! j'espère que vous avez aimé :) Désolée pour ceux qui espéraient que Hook meurt, j'y ai songé et j'avais une solution, mais j'ai préféré qu'Emma lui gueule dessus et le laisse tomber en lui promettant milles souffrances si jamais il s'en prenait encore à sa fin heureuse :D c'est plus classe xD**

**A la prochaine !  
****Love,**

**Em'**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour ! :D (oui c'est un jour historique je poste en pleine journée ! :D :D :D )**

**Ci-après le dernier chapitre de cette FF, je ne vous cache pas qu'après avoir écrit "Fin" c'était tout bizarre. ( Je crois que c'est la première que je termine vraiment en fait XD) **

**Un grand énorme, que dis-je ENORMIMOUSSANT Merci à tous d'avoir suivi l'histoire, de m'avoir booster à la finir et merci aussi de m'avoir permis d'évoluer un chouilla ( surtout niveau longueur de chapitre xD plus ça allait plus ils étaient longs *petite fierté*) Vous êtes top ! :D Je n'attendais pas à ce qu'elle dépasse les 100 reviews, les 100 follows et ça me touche beaucoup :) **

**Je l'ai fait guimauve parce qu'après avoir bien malmenée nos deux héroïnes je leur devais bien ça ^^' **

**Mega happy end yeaaah ! :D**

_**Ps: tout ce qui se trouve en italique sont les flashback. Je déteste marqué flash back pour annoncer qu'il va y en avoir un alors je change d'écriture xD**_

* * *

Les jours s'écoulaient tranquillement dans la bourgade de Storybrooke. Les enfants allaient à l'école, les adultes partaient travailler, les familles se retrouvaient le soir autour d'un bon dîner, les amoureux se prélassaient sur les bancs bordant le lac ou s'amusaient sur la plage pour les plus jeunes. Rien n'aurait pu perturber le calme plat de ces derniers jours. Les habitants en profitaient largement. On ne sait jamais une malédiction pouvait survenir à chaque instant. Mais pour l'instant rien de tel ! Juste une petite ville paisible où le temps suivait son cours.

Non, rien n'aurait pu perturber ce jour pour Régina.

La Reine marchait tout aussi tranquillement que l'ambiance lui imposait en direction de la Mairie. Car oui elle était de nouveau Mme le Maire. Après avoir fait amande honorable auprès de tous les habitants c'est d'un commun accord qu'il avait été décidé que Régina reprenne la direction de cette ville. Tous avaient été heureux de voir Snow s'installer dans le bureau du Maire, mais bien vite elle fut débordée et incapable de gérer une ville, peut-être était-elle une bonne princesse pour un Royaume, mais pour diriger une ville et toutes les tâches administratives mieux valait remettre Régina Mills sur ce trône-ci.

Le sourire qu'affichait Régina transpirait le bonheur absolu. Pour la première fois dans sa vie tout allait bien pour elle. Depuis presque trois mois maintenant elle partageait la vie d'Emma Swan. Son exaspérante mais aimante Emma qui la comblait plus que ce qu'elle s'était imaginé. Tous les soirs elle passait la porte de sa maison le cœur léger de retrouver sa famille. Sa femme et leur fils autour d'un bon dîner qu'elle avait pris le temps de préparer avant qu'Emma ne rentre de son service, sauf quand Emma se retrouvait à l'astreinte du soir. Dans ces cas-là Régina prenait le temps de lui apporter directement au bureau. Parfois elle se trouvait terriblement nunuche d'agir comme ça, et puis les visites qui ne devraient durer que quelques minutes finissaient bien souvent par durer plusieurs heures. Elle ne se posa plus la question, elle savait pourquoi elle aimait apporter le dîner de son amante à son travail… Heureusement David n'en saura jamais rien.

Sur le chemin elle croisait les habitants qui comme elle partait au travail. Les premiers jours cela avait été étrange qu'ils la saluent. Et puis elle s'y était faite. Certains demeuraient soupçonneux mais tous firent l'effort de l'aider à s'intégrer. Les anciennes animosités laissèrent place peu à peu au respect que leur inspirait désormais Mme Le Maire.

Elle se souvint du moment où leur relation avait été rendue public. Au début elle a cru mourir sous les regards inquisiteurs des habitants qui comme Hook avant eux croyaient qu'elle avait jeté un sort à la sauveuse. Emma avait alors prouvé qu'elle était bel et bien sa sauveuse, elle avait immédiatement pris sa défense contre tous. Elle fut par la suite aider par Ruby qui était dans la confidence depuis longtemps et qui était parfaitement consciente du lien très spécial qui unissait Régina à Emma.

A la plus grande surprise de la louve Régina devint peu à peu son amie, elle l'aidait souvent lorsque les disputes survenaient entre les deux âmes sœurs. Ruby rassurait le Maire chaque fois qu'elle se disputait avec Emma. L'une et l'autre connaissait bien la blonde et Ruby avait été le témoin direct de sa descente aux enfers plusieurs mois auparavant elle était donc la mieux placée pour connaître la force des sentiments d'Emma pour Régina. Ruby avait beaucoup appris sur Régina depuis. Elle fut peut-être la plus horrible Reine du Royaume enchanté, mais aujourd'hui grâce à l'amour de son fils et celui d'Emma elle était radicalement différente. Elle souriait, elle utilisait son sens de la répartie pour plaisanter, même si elle avait encore des progrès à faire puisque ses plaisanteries étaient cachées sous une montagne de sarcasmes, mais bon une fois qu'on connait la Reine ses sarcasmes deviennent amusants. Ruby comprit alors que finalement c'était ce qui avait toujours manqué à Régina et que c'était aussi pour cela qu'elle avait été ce qu'elle était. Juste un besoin d'amour.

Régina arriva à son bureau en se remémorant cette grande discussion avec Ruby. La louve s'était excusée et la Reine avait accepté. Après tout elle devait bien ça à Ruby après avoir grandement contribué à son bonheur actuel en complotant avec son fils. En un sens sa faute est à présent réparée.

Elle attrapa un premier dossier. Cela ne faisait guère que trois semaines qu'elle avait repris son poste, et Snow avait laissé les dossiers s'entasser ; aujourd'hui encore Régina aura beaucoup de travail. Emma lui manquait. Elle poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

Les Charming, étant parti depuis quatre jours en vacances en randonnée, avaient laissés la garde de leur fils à sa grande sœur. De ce fait Emma dû ré emménagé temporairement chez ses parents, et entre le travail de Régina celui d'Emma plus le baby sitting exceptionnel, le temps leur manquait. Régina avait bien tenté de s'inviter une fois ou deux dans l'appartement des Charming le seul petit problème fut les cris incessants du petit prince Neal alors que les deux femmes entreprenaient de se déshabiller sur le canapé.

_« - Je l'aime mais je vais le tuer ! »_ s'agaçait alors Emma.

Depuis les deux amantes ne se voyaient qu'en coup de vent au Granny's parfois. C'était insoutenable.

Régina recevait régulièrement des textos enflammés d'Emma lui disant à quel point elle lui manquait, qu'elle aimerait tellement pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser lui faire l'amour, lui dire combien elle l'aimait.

_« * Plus que deux jours Emma* » _venait-elle de répondre à celui qu'elle avait reçu ce matin.

_« * Les plus longs de toute ma vie Gina. »_

Le sourire de la Reine ne cessa de grandir. C'est vrai qu'elle lui manquait énormément, néanmoins cette séparation ne faisait que consolider leurs sentiments. Elles savaient que malgré les difficultés elles étaient devenues incapable de vivre l'une sans l'autre. Et puis Emma laissait son romantisme s'exprimer plus facilement depuis cette légère séparation, en effet la jeune femme couvrait Régina de texto certes, mais pas seulement. Le deuxième jour Régina avait retrouvé un bouquet de fleurs posé sur son bureau avec une petite carte lui confirmant ainsi qu'elles venaient bien d'Emma, et hier la jeune femme lui avait offert un joli bracelet en or blanc où était gravé trois petits mots simples « Mon véritable amour ». Régina n'aurait pas eu autant de travail à rattraper elle se serait téléporter illico presto à la station du Shérif pour montrer à son véritable amour à quel point elle l'aimait. C'était plaisant de se sentir aimer et désirer de la sorte, et à la fois la frustration commençait dangereusement à faire flancher ses résolutions.

L'heure du déjeuner arriva plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, le temps passait beaucoup plus vite grâce à cette montagne de dossiers à gérer. Régina prit alors sa veste et son sac s'apprêtant à quitter son bureau pour rentrer chez elle rapidement pour déjeuner avant de reprendre son travail. Régina eut juste le temps d'amorcer son geste pour ouvrir la porte qu'elle vit la poignée s'abaisser toute seule, une ombre se dessinant derrière la vitre floue. La porte s'ouvrit alors sur Emma.

« - Emma ?! mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et prit le visage de Régina entre ses mains, l'attira jusqu'à elle et l'embrassa. La Reine fut tellement surprise qu'elle lâcha son sac mais bien vite ses mains agrippèrent les hanches du Shérif. Le baiser était très passionné, Emma avait quémandé l'accès de la bouche de Régina qu'elle lui accorda avec grand plaisir mêlant ainsi leurs langues dans une danse endiablée. Les deux amantes ne retinrent pas leurs gémissements de bonheur. La brune poussa alors gentiment son amante jusqu'à la coincé contre la porte derrière elle. Brièvement séparées leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent instantanément après que le dos d'Emma ait atteint la vitre. Emma avait descendu ses mains dans le creux des reins de sa Reine et unit son corps plus étroitement encore avec le siens.

« - Emma, que fais-tu là ? Réussi à articuler Régina contre la bouche de la sauveuse.

\- Tu me manquais trop, j'en pouvais plus.

\- Et Neal ?

\- Je l'ai laissé à Belle en passant. J'aurais dû y penser plus tôt !

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu m'as manqué aussi. »

Régina se mit à jouer du bout des doigts avec le décolleté de son amante. Son index curieux baissa un peu plus le tissus jusqu'à voir les dentelles du soutien-gorge d'Emma. Ses lèvres atteignirent ensuite cette peau blanche maintenant découverte, elle y déposa quelques délicats baisers qui montèrent jusqu'à la clavicule de la blonde pour finir dans son cou. Emma avait glissé ses doigts dans les cheveux du Maire en penchant la tête sur le côté pour mieux apprécier les attentions de Régina. Elle émit un petit gémissement surpris lorsqu'elle sentit une légère morsure.

« - Le bracelet t'a plu ? demanda Emma tandis que sa compagne avait cessé de l'embrasser.

\- Beaucoup. Merci encore il est parfait. Et pour les fleurs aussi.

\- Et aujourd'hui ton cadeau, c'est moi !

La brune étira un sourire ravageur en dévorant du regard le visage d'Emma ses yeux verts n'exprimaient plus que le désir.

\- C'est le meilleur cadeau de tous. »

Emma fit passer les deux bras de Régina autour de son cou avant de la porter comme une princesse. La brune était toujours impressionnée par la force physique de son amante qui la soulevait comme une plume. Régina eu tout juste le temps de jeter un sort à la porte pour que celle-ci ne s'ouvre sous aucun prétexte avant que la sauveuse ne l'allonge sur le confortable canapé gris un peu plus loin dans son bureau.

Elles passèrent finalement l'heure du déjeuner à se dévorer mutuellement tant l'attente avait été insupportable. Toutes les deux complètement nues sur le canapé elles se câlinaient tendrement. Régina jouait avec les boucles blondes d'Emma tandis que les mains de cette dernière se baladaient sur la hanche de son amante en de douces caresses. Ces retrouvailles furent si intenses que Régina en oublia jusqu'à la montagne de travail qui gisait sur son bureau. Elle n'avait pas envie de s'y remettre, pas après ce déjeuner très spécial qu'elle venait de passer. Son souhait fut de toute autre nature, elle désirait ardemment qu'Emma reste là dans ce canapé. Elle souhaitait que la sauveuse rentre avec elle ce soir, elle souhaitait que Snow et David se dépêchent de rentrer de leur balade ridicule pour retrouver son amante tous les soirs entre ses draps.

Les caresses d'Emma s'étaient arrêtées et la Reine jeta un coup d'œil sur sa blonde. Une vision des plus adorables s'offrit alors à ses yeux, elle venait de s'endormir.

Les nuits à garder son petit frère ne devait pas être de tout repos, il devait lui manquer très certainement des heures de sommeil. Régina n'eut pas le cœur à la réveiller, en tant que patronne elle aurait dû le faire, mais en tant que compagne du Shérif elle décida de la laisser dormir, se promettant de la réveiller seulement si une urgence venait à se présenter.

Elle déposa un doux baiser sur son front avant de s'extirper des bras possessifs de sa compagne. Elle s'habilla et d'un geste de la main fit apparaître une couverture qu'elle déposa sur le corps parfait d'Emma. Se remettre au travail fut alors plus simple en sachant Emma dans le bureau. Sa seule présence suffisait à la Reine pour la rendre heureuse. Pourtant elle n'avançait guère sur ses dossiers son esprit complètement parti ailleurs. Elle repensa à tout ce qu'elle vivait depuis qu'Emma était revenue dans sa vie, depuis qu'elle était revenue à la maison.

Elle sourit en se remémorant le côté un peu envahissant qu'avait parfois Emma, surtout lorsque la sauveuse envahissait sa cuisine alors qu'elle préparait un bon dîner pour ses deux estomacs sur pattes favoris. Emma finissait toujours par obtenir d'elle ce qu'elle voulait.

_Emma rentra à la maison après une longue journée à ne rien faire comme elle aimait le rappeler à sa compagne._

_« - Je te jure Gina, il n'y a rien à faire ! _

_\- Remplis les quelques rapports qui traînent depuis des mois sur ton bureau, ça pourrait sans doute t'occuper, avait alors rétorqué la Reine._

_\- Je ne me souviens même plus de ce qu'il s'est passé, je n'étais pas dans mon assiettes pendant cette période. Et franchement David aurait pu m'aider !_

_\- Tel père telle fille, s'amusa Régina. _

_\- Arrête de te moquer Gina ! »_

_Régina ne put que sourire à la moue que prenait Emma dans ces moment-là, elle savait très bien qu'en réalité Emma ne lui disait ça uniquement pour qu'elle obtienne sa compassion. _

_« - Emma cesse de bouder s'il te plait. Je plaisante.»_

_Emma s'était approcher de sa compagne sans que celle-ci ne s'en aperçoive trop occupée à préparer une sauce que la sauveuse reconnue comme LA sauce qu'elle adorait et dont elle ignorait et le nom et la composition, seule Régina connaissait ce secret. Elle se colla alors à son dos comme un bébé Koala s'accrocherait à sa mère. _

_« - Au fond je sais que tu aimes bien mes parents. _

_\- Je les tolère, nuance. _

_\- Oh arrête ! je t'ai vu comploter avec Snow pour l'anniversaire d'Henry ! »_

_Emma déposa des baisers dans son cou faisant oublier à la Reine ce qu'elle était en train de faire ainsi que le fil de la conversation. _

_« - L'avantage de n'avoir rien à faire dans la journée, c'est que le soir j'ai beaucoup d'énergie à revendre, susurra Emma d'une voix pleine de désir. »_

_Régina se mordit la lèvre inférieure, elle devait résister ! Elle avait un dîner à préparer, zut à la fin ! _

_« - Emma, ta mère va arriver d'une minute à l'autre avec Henry, le dîner n'est pas prêt, et j'ai encore plein de choses à faire. _

_\- Mhm mhm, fut la seule réponse d'Emma alors qu'elle commençait à baisser la bretelle de la petite robe noire que portait Régina. »_

_Après tous ces mois de frustration il était vrai que Régina avait beaucoup de mal à dire non à sa compagne, elle avait tellement peur qu'elle disparaisse du jour au lendemain que finalement elle profitait de tous les instants passés avec sa belle blonde. Et elle savait Emma dans le même état d'esprit. _

_Pourtant aujourd'hui elles devraient remettre leurs élans amoureux à plus tard, la sonnette retentit dans le grand manoir. Régina eut alors la force de se détacher d'Emma qui grogna de mécontentement total. _

_« - à charge de revanche mon cœur ! lança Emma à travers le salon. »_

_Régina s'était retournée, surprise du surnom employé par sa compagne. Elle ne la pensait pas coutumière des petits surnoms dégoulinants. Elle planta son regard dans les deux billes émeraude de la blonde des sous-entendus fusaient dans ses yeux. Son sourire fut la réponse qu'attendait Emma, un sourire emplit de désir et surtout de promesses._

C'était effectivement la première fois qu'Emma avait utilisé un tel sobriquet pour s'adresser à elle. Et depuis Emma l'utilisait un peu plus souvent pour le plus grand bonheur de Régina qui finalement appréciait le côté bisounours de sa compagne. Et Régina se souvient également de la nuit qui avait suivi ce petit moment de frustration et force était de constater qu'Emma était effectivement en grande forme !

Tout un tas de petits souvenirs envahissait son esprit. Ce n'était pas exceptionnel, elle y pensait tous les jours.

Emma marmonna dans son sommeil en changeant de position perturbant la Reine dans ses pensées. Elle l'observa du coin de l'œil, attendrie par la vision de sa compagne emmitouflée dans la couverture elle cessa ses écritures pour s'approcher du canapé. De son coude elle prit appuie sur le dossier en cuir et contempla Emma. Elle l'avait toujours trouvé belle malgré ses airs de garçon manqué.

En réalité elle lui rappelait Daniel mais avec un physique de femme caché sous des habits plutôt masculinisant. Il n'avait pas la même couleur de cheveux ni la même couleur d'yeux, pourtant la lueur qui y brillait était similaire et elle l'avait toujours été. Daniel la défiait sans cesse, personne n'osait lui parler il avait été le seul et il ne se gênait jamais pour la taquiner, et plus important encore il avait défié sa mère. Emma avait le même tempérament d'insoumission et c'est ce qui lui avait plu dès le début. Une tête brûlée sous un visage d'ange. Pourtant la première fois que Régina l'avait regardé dormir, elle y avait décelé une certaine fragilité sous des traits néanmoins apaisés. Une fois son masque de gros dur parti avec le sommeil, Emma Swan était une personne sensible et surtout meurtrie par son passé. Un passé que Régina lui avait imposé. Elles avaient eu cette discussion. Et Régina était soulagée qu'Emma ne lui en veuille pas plus que ça invoquant le fait que sans ce léger problème de malédiction il n'y aurait pas eu Henry et qu'en plus elles n'auraient jamais pu être ensemble puisqu'elle aurait, à quelques années près, le double de son âge et qu'elle serait sa grand-mère par alliance. Et Régina avait alors explosé de rire en pensant à l'absurdité évidente de la chose.

_« - J'espère pour toi que tu ne me vois pas comme une grand-mère ! _

_\- Non Gina ! Grand dieu non, je trouverais ça trop bizarre… et tu es officiellement encore bien trop jeune pour être grand-mère ! Tu es ma compagne et je suis heureuse aujourd'hui comme jamais je ne l'ai été. Avoir été privée de mes parents pendant 28 ans m'a finalement apporté quelque chose de plus important encore. _

_\- Ah oui ? _

_\- Toi. Et Henry. Ma famille. Celle dont j'ai toujours rêvé quand j'étais gamine. _

_\- Parce que tu rêvais d'être en couple avec l'Evil Queen toi ? Tu devais être une enfant bien étrange !_

_\- Mais non ! C'est pas ça ! et cesse de te moquer de moi ! Je voulais dire une famille aimante et chaleureuse. Et le fait que tu sois la plus belle femme du monde c'est le bonus. »_

Après cette discussion le cœur de Régina devint plus léger encore tant la culpabilité l'avait finalement rongée.

Elle caressa du bout des doigts le visage d'Emma se sentant vraiment heureuse et surtout chanceuse, après avoir erré tant de temps dans les ténèbres les lumières d'Henry puis d'Emma eurent raison de la noirceur de son cœur.

Emma se réveillait doucement fronçant ses sourcils avant d'ouvrir ses yeux. Sa petite moue du réveil faisait toujours fondre la Reine qui se remémorait celle d'Henry lorsqu'elle devait le réveiller pour aller à l'école. Elle se tourna dans le canapé pour faire face à Régina qui la surplombait toujours de sa position sur le dossier. Elle s'étira longuement attirant le regard de la brune sur sa poitrine nue qui se dévoilait au fur et à mesure que ses bras montaient au-dessus de sa tête. Emma s'en amusa.

« - Régina ?

\- Mhm ?

\- Arrête de me fixer comme ça tu vas finir par perdre la vue ! »

La Reine papillonna des yeux reprenant ainsi contenance sous les éclats de rire de sa sauveuse.

« - Très drôle Emma ! »

Emma releva son buste et vint capturer les lèvres de la Reine d'un baiser chaste mais chaleureux. Puis Régina se détourna d'elle reprenant place à son bureau avant de se laisser aller une nouvelle fois dans les bras de sa blonde. Elles étaient peut-être en manque toutes les deux mais Régina ne perdait pas de vue la montagne de travail qu'elle devait faire encore. Elle savait très bien que si elle laissait son désir l'emporter elle passerait l'après-midi à faire l'amour à sa compagne dans chaque recoin de ce bureau.

En reprenant place derrière son bureau elle guettait du coin de l'œil Emma qui s'habillait et en profita pour imprimer sur sa rétine ces images dans l'espoir de la faire tenir jusqu'à ce que les Charming rentrent. La lèvre inférieure coincée entre ses dents elle détourna rapidement le regard quand les émeraudes de sa compagne se plantèrent sur elle moqueusement.

Emma se dirigea vers le bureau et passa derrière rejoignant ainsi une Régina qui faisait semblant d'être concentrée sur ses papiers. La blonde fit alors tourner le confortable fauteuil du Maire qui n'eut alors d'autres choix que de fixer la sauveuse. Emma posa ses deux mains sur les accoudoirs se penchant dangereusement à quelques centimètres du visage de la Reine dont les yeux ne cessaient de faire des allers-retours entre ses yeux et ses lèvres certainement prise d'un cruel dilemme.

« - J'ai beaucoup de travail Emma, réussit-elle à articuler.

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu tentes de me résister ? Si tu veux je peux t'aider à faire ton travail tu sais ? dit-elle en s'asseyant à califourchon sur les genoux du Maire.

\- Je ne vois pas quel genre d'aide tu pourrais m'apporter dans cette position ! »

Régina n'avait aucune volonté, preuve en était ses mains qui s'étaient naturellement posées sur le haut du postérieur d'Emma sans qu'elle s'en rende compte.

« - Tu me manques ma Gina.

\- Je sais. A moi aussi tu me manques. Me réveiller à tes côtés me manque. Mais tes parents rentrent bientôt et on pourra récupérer tout ce temps !

Emma sourit en prenant entre ses mains le visage de sa Reine et l'embrassa. Les mains de Régina s'installèrent sur la peau claire de son dos.

\- Régina si tu ne me repousses pas maintenant tu ne pourras jamais finir ton travail, murmura Emma contre ses lèvres.

\- Tu es vraiment impossible tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? »

Après un dernier et léger baiser Régina repoussa Emma d'une pression sur ses cuisses. Emma prit alors la direction de la porte sous le regard désireux de Régina qui était fixé sur les fesses moulées dans un jean très serré d'Emma. La sauveuse passa la porte puis revint sur ses pas.

« - Je t'aime ma Gina. »

Puis elle disparut pour de bon un sourire béat sur le visage.

La sauveuse repartit de meilleure humeur. Sa compagne lui manquait énormément, elle adorait son petit frère mais se languissait de retrouver la chaleur de son foyer et la douceur des étreintes de Régina. Jamais elle n'avait été si heureuse. Ce bonheur la terrifiait autant qu'il la comblait. Elle avait peur de tout perdre, peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, peur qu'un tiers se mette en travers de son chemin. Régina la rassurait souvent sur ce point lui affirmant qu'elle aussi n'avait jamais été si heureuse et qu'elle avait aujourd'hui tout ce dont elle avait rêvé. De l'amour. C'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Toutes ces soirées à se blottir l'une contre l'autre devant un film, ou bien dans sur le banc du parc à regarder leur fils s'amuser avec ses amis, les sorties en famille, les dîner romantiques, la surprise d'un passage à l'improviste de Régina à la station du Shérif. Tout ce bonheur soudain était tellement apaisant qu'elle craignait de se réveiller réalisant que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Plusieurs fois dans la journée elle se pinçait d'ailleurs, juste pour être sûre que tout était bien réel. Avec ses derniers problèmes de visions mieux valait vérifier se disait-elle.

Emma se dirigeait à présent vers la bibliothèque afin de récupérer son frère.

« - Salut Belle ! Je viens récupérer le petit monstre !

\- Emma ce n'est pas un monstre ! s'offusqua la libraire.

\- S'en est un quand il m'empêche de passer du temps avec ma compagne.

\- Tu exagères, il est adorable. Tu ne trouves pas ?

La blonde fixa le bébé qui gazouillait sur son tapis d'éveil. Il tentait de se retourner sur le ventre, à se tortiller comme ça Emma trouvait qu'il ressemblait à un asticot et se mit à sourire de sa bêtise.

\- Oui il est adorable, mais j'ai hâte qu'il retrouve nos parents !

\- Je comprends. Tout se passe bien ?

\- Oui, elle me manque, mais ça va un peu mieux aujourd'hui.

\- Et avec tes parents ?

\- Snow l'a vraiment bien accepté, elle nous soutient vraiment. David a un petit peu plus de mal encore. Je crois que les discours de Hook l'ont un peu perturbé. Il était persuadé qu'elle m'avait jeté un sort.

\- Elle a beaucoup changée. Elle semble heureuse et très épanouie grâce à toi.

\- Oui. C'est une très bonne chose.

\- Finalement tout ce dont nous avons besoin c'est d'aimer et d'être aimé, Régina ne fait pas exception. Sûrement était-elle d'ailleurs la plus en demande. Mais bon c'est du passé tout ça !

\- Merci Belle d'être aussi compréhensive. Je suis contente que mes amis acceptent notre relation, c'est important pour moi mais c'est aussi important pour elle. Tu l'as connais, elle aurait pu fuir si la perspective de ne pas être acceptée, encore une fois, avait pointé le bout de son nez. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si elle ne m'avait pas accepté.

\- Tu serais encore avec Hook à vivre une histoire qui ne te correspond pas.

Emma tira une grimace à cette image déplaisante.

\- Et puis vous êtes le véritable amour l'une de l'autre donc quoi que les habitants auraient pu faire rien n'aurait pu vous séparer !

\- Exact. En tous cas merci pour tout, t'es un ange. Bon je vais récupérer le monstre ! A plus tard ! »

La sauveuse repartit avec Neal dans un bras et son couffin dans l'autre toutes les affaires de son frère entassées dans un gros sac à dos pesaient lourd. Elle retourna à l'appartement de ses parents et déposa toutes les affaires à même le sol et déplia le tapis pour remettre son frère dessus.

Il n'y avait personne à la station du Shérif, elle savait que ce n'était pas très professionnel, cela dit il ne se passait tellement rien en ce moment qu'elle préférait garder Neal avec elle dans l'appartement. De temps à autre elle faisait un saut à la station avec son frère dans les bras mais n'y restait pas bien longtemps. Si quelqu'un avait un problème il appellerait sur son portable d'astreinte et ce sera bien suffisant.

En se préparant un chocolat à la cannelle elle repensa à la réaction de son père lorsqu'elle avait annoncé officiellement sa relation avec Régina.

_Régina n'était pas tranquille ce jour-là. Elle ne le montrait pas mais son corps était envahi par le stress. Elle savait Snow de son côté, ce qui était déjà ça, elle craignait simplement la réaction de Charming. Jamais elle ne voudrait imposer un choix à Emma. _

_« - qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Charming alors que tous étaient attablés une tasse de thé entre les mains. _

_Le prince regardait la Reine avec des yeux noirs. Régina eut alors l'impression qu'il savait quelque chose mais qu'il n'avait pour l'instant rien de concret._

_Emma prit son courage à deux mains d'une grande inspiration._

_\- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Je,… Je sais que je n'ai pas été facile ces derniers temps, et que tu n'as jamais su pourquoi. Alors je vais essayer de t'expliquer. _

_Elle jeta un regard en biais à Régina qui tenta de la rassurer d'un regard tendre._

_\- Je n'étais pas bien parce que j'étais amoureuse et que je, j'ai eu du mal à le reconnaître, je ne comprenais pas. Les jours passaient et je tombais encore plus amoureuse d'une personne que je ne pensais pas pouvoir avoir un jour. Tout était tellement compliqué. Et puis finalement on a réussi. Et je t'assure que je suis extrêmement heureuse maintenant ! J'aimerais que tu le sois pour moi. _

_\- Emma pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas qui est cette personne ? demanda David._

_Emma jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à Régina et David comprit._

_\- C'est une blague n'est-ce pas ? Hook avait raison ! Je pensais qu'il disait ça pour me faire marcher mais je vois qu'il n'avait pas tords ! Emma tu as perdu la tête ?! Sais-tu combien de fois cette femme a tenté de nous tuer ta mère et moi ?! _

_\- Que … Quoi Hook est venu te parler ?! Mais quel connard ! _

_\- Elle t'a jeté un sort Emma c'est forcément ça. _

_\- David le seul qui m'ait jeté un sort c'est Killian ! »_

_David en perdit la parole. Il n'était plus très sûr de savoir où se trouvait la vérité. Killian est son ami, un ami qui l'a mis en garde contre le plus grand fléau de sa famille qui tentait une nouvelle fois de s'en prendre à elle. Mais Emma est sa fille. Et sa fille lui disait l'inverse de ce que Hook lui avait confié._

_Snow intervint alors afin de calmer son époux._

_« - Chéri. Emma dit vrai. C'est Killian qui a fait du mal à Emma, et à Régina par la même occasion. Il était aveuglé par la jalousie et par la haine qu'il avait envers Régina et a tenté de récupérer notre fille grâce à sort procuré par Rumplestilskin. Emma n'a jamais été amoureuse de lui David. Ce n'est pas lui sa fin heureuse. C'est la famille qu'elle forme avec Régina et Henry qui rendre notre Emma heureuse. »_

_David serra la mâchoire, il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles. Après tout ce que l'Evil Queen avait fait à sa famille Snow soutenait cette absurdité ! _

_« - Enfin Snow, tu ne peux pas sérieusement cautionner ça ! Tu ne te souviens pas de tout ce qu'elle a fait !_

_\- Cette femme n'existe plus ! Tonna alors Emma en frappant les mains sur la table le regard sévèrement fixé sur son père. _

_\- Mais tu l'as rencontré Emma, tu as rencontré cette femme quand tu étais dans le passé. _

_Oui je l'ai rencontré, mais ce n'est pas elle qui se tient devant vous aujourd'hui. Pourquoi refuses-tu de voir tout le chemin qu'elle a parcouru depuis cette fameuse époque ? Et de toute façon je n'ai pas à te demander ton avis, j'aime Régina, j'aime Henry, j'aime notre famille que ça te plaise ou non. »_

_Emma partit alors de la pièce en laissant Régina seule avec les Charming. Elle trouva un soutient dans les yeux de Snow mais David restait sur ses positions. _

_Elle soupira alors. Elle avait écouté sans rien dire tout le long de l'échange entre sa compagne et David. Reconnaissante de ce qu'Emma venait de faire pour elle, la défendre bec et ongle contre le patriarche Régina décida qu'elle ne devait pas laisser Emma porter tout le poids de cette discussion._

_« - Emma est heureuse avec Henry et moi, et nous sommes heureux qu'elle soit avec nous. Henry a enfin sa famille, celle qu'il désirait depuis le moment où Emma est revenue à Storybrooke. J'aime Emma et rien ne me fera changer d'avis sur ces sentiments, pas même votre colère mal placée David. Dans l'histoire ce n'est pas moi qui ait le plus fait souffrir Emma, et ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait rendu malheureuse. Hook aurait capitulé plus tôt jamais Emma n'aurait eu à souffrir de notre séparation. Je ne lui ai pas jeté de sort. Moi-même j'ai eu du mal à comprendre ce qui nous reliait Emma et moi mais aujourd'hui je ne la laisserai plus avoir mal peu importe d'où vient la source de sa douleur. Jamais je n'imposerai à Emma un choix, mais je n'ai pas peur de me battre pour mon bonheur, vous devriez le savoir. Je me suis déjà battu une fois et je serai prête à recommencer autant de fois qu'il le faudra si ça peut assurer à ma famille de vivre heureuse jusqu'à la fin des temps. Je comprends que vous ne soyez pas enchanté de la situation, croyez bien que ce n'est pas facile pour moi non plus de savoir que vous êtes les parents de la femme que j'aime, mais pour Emma je serai prête à faire les efforts nécessaires à son bonheur. Et vous Charming, êtes-vous prêt à faire ce qu'il faut pour le bonheur d'Emma et non pour le vôtre ? »_

_Régina adressa un hochement de tête à Snow qui lui rendit un sourire compréhensif avant de quitter l'appartement. David n'avait pas eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que la porte se refermait sur Régina. _

Emma avait eu la suite de ce qu'il s'était passé par sa mère et elle était extrêmement fière du comportement de sa compagne. David avait choisi de mettre ses appréhensions de côtés pour Emma. Après l'avoir vu s'auto détruire pendant des jours il ne voulait plus jamais que sa fille soit triste. Il avait appris à connaître cette nouvelle Régina bien différente de ce qu'il avait connu dans la forêt enchantée, Snow lui assurant qu'elle redevenait peu à peu la femme qui lui avait jadis sauvé la vie. Tout était fait aujourd'hui pour le bonheur de la petite famille Swan-Mills et Emma ne put réprimer son sourire lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur son fond d'écran. Une photo selfie de d'Henry entouré de des deux mères un grand sourire collé sur leurs lèvres.

Alors qu'elle contemplait le meilleur fond d'écran qu'elle n'ait jamais eu elle reçut un appel, de Snow.

« - Pitié dites-moi que vous rentrez plus tôt ! dit Emma immédiatement après avoir décroché.

\- Non ma chérie, mais la bonne nouvelle c'est que nous ne rentrons pas plus tard non plus. Nous voulions juste savoir comment ça se passe à la maison !

\- Très bien, Neal est un asticot.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Il essaie de se retourner sur le ventre… la manière dont il s'y prend me fait juste penser à un asticot…

\- Ah… J'ai cru que tu t'étais amusé à le changer en asticot…Rassure-moi tu n'as rien testé sur lui ! s'alarma De suite Snow.

\- Nan mais pour qui tu me prends ! Je ne contrôle peut-être pas ma magie mais je ne m'exerce pas sur lui !

\- Mhm… Il mange bien ? Il fait bien ses nuits ?

\- Pour manger il mange, en revanche pour les nuits, ça reste aléatoire ! Et si jamais vous vouliez faire un autre enfant…attendez un peu, c'est un super moyen de contraception !

Snow resta silencieuse quelques instants ne comprenant pas vraiment le sens sa phrase.

\- Régina me manque m'an, rentrez vite…pitié !

Derrière le combiné la petite brune leva les yeux au ciel comprenant enfin de quoi sa fille voulait parler.

\- Désolée mon cœur mais nous n'allons pas rentrer plus tôt ! sauf cas urgent. Comme une nouvelle malédiction par exemple.

\- Si ça continue je vais en lancer une moi-même.

\- Ne sois pas bête Emma, il ne reste que deux jours. Deux petits jours, le plus dur est passé.

\- …

\- Et cesse de bouder. Elle ne va pas s'envoler ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Oui je sais.

\- Bon bah si tout va bien je ne te retiens pas plus ! A bientôt ma chérie, ton père t'embrasse aussi.

\- Ok. A dans deux jours alors, souffla Emma. »

Elle aura essayé.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard Snow et Charming rentrèrent de leur petite balade en amoureux. A peine eurent-ils posé le pied en dehors de la voiture qu'Emma leur refourgua bébé et clefs d'appartement et partit comme une flèche jusqu'au manoir de Régina. Il était tard et Emme ne savait pas si sa Reine dormait. Peu importe elle avait les clefs. Arrivée devant la ruelle qui menait au manoir elle vit les lumières encore allumées un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle courut jusqu'à la porte et inséra difficilement la clé dans la porte tant elle était toute excitée de retrouver son amante. Elle ne prit même pas la peine d'ôter quoi que ce soit après avoir fermé la porte derrière elle qu'elle se précipita dans le salon.

« - Régina ! »

La Mairesse quitta alors sa lecture et leva son nez sur Emma. Sans aucune forme de procès elle jeta son livre sur le sofa et se précipita sur sa compagne qu'elle serra dans ses bras comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis des mois, bien que cela ne fasse que deux jours, mais c'était deux jours de trop.

Régina embrassa sa compagne les bras entourés autour de son cou.

« - j'ai cru qu'ils ne rentreraient jamais.

\- Jamais ils n'abandonneraient ton frère voyons…surtout pas à toi !

\- He oh ! Je m'en suis super bien occupée de l'asticot ! D'ailleurs ça m'a donné des idées.

Régina se détacha légèrement d'Emma pour la regarder dans les yeux un air suspicieux sur le visage.

\- Ah oui ? Quel genre d'idée ?

\- Ne prends pas peur ma Gina, je sais que ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'on est ensemble mais j'imagine que malgré les nombreuses disputes qu'on va avoir, on restera toute notre vie ensemble parce que je t'aime et que tu m'aimes aussi… Tu m'aimes hein rassure moi ?!

\- Oui je t'aime, va au bout de ton idée maintenant.

\- Mouais…Je me disais, donc, qu'on pourrait peut-être si tu es d'accord et qu'Henry aussi, avoir un autre enfant. »

Régina resta silencieuse quelques instants, pas certaine d'avoir bien entendu ce que sa compagne venait de dire. L'idée d'avoir un autre enfant ne lui avait pas encore traversé l'esprit. Elles avaient déjà Henry après tout et ils étaient très heureux déjà.

« - Ca va ? Je suis désolée c'est un peu tôt, c'est ça ?

\- Non, enfin oui…je veux dire je vais bien, je ne l'avais pas encore envisagé à vrai dire. Et puis c'est vrai que c'est un peu tôt.

Devant la mine un peu déconfite d'Emma, Régina s'empressa de capter ses yeux pour la rassurer.

\- Je ne dis pas que je ne veux pas ! J'aimerais beaucoup avoir un second enfant avec toi. J'aimerais juste qu'on prenne notre temps, qu'on trouve notre équilibre avant. De plus je suis certaine que tes parents ne nous laisserons pas avoir d'enfants à moins d'être mariées.

\- Quoi ?! Sérieusement ? Tu sais qu'ils n'ont rien à dire sur notre relation n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui mais je connais ta mère, et ton père aussi…s'ils sont ensemble c'est qu'ils se sont bien trouvés et je peux t'assurer qu'ils ne rêvent que d'une chose c'est de voir leur petite fille chérie mariée !

\- Même si c'est avec la Méchante Reine ? demanda Emma d'un sourire narquois.

\- Peut-être que ce n'était pas ce qu'ils avaient envisagés c'est vrai, ricana la Reine. Mais maintenant que tu es à moi ils n'ont pas le choix.

\- Cela dit j'ai un aveu à te faire… Pendant ces jours de séparation j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et l'idée de te demander en mariage m'a également traversé l'esprit. J'ai très envie de te voir en robe de mariée et très envie que tu portes l'anneau que je te mettrai au doigt signifiant que toi aussi tu es à moi. »

La Reine embrassa Emma de tout son amour. Elle aimerait, non elle adorerait devenir sa femme, d'être unie par les liens sacrés du mariage à une personne qui l'aimait vraiment et pas avec une personne choisie par sa mère dans un seul intérêt de pouvoir. Elle adorerait avoir un deuxième enfant avec Emma, construire brique par brique un héritage à leur transmettre, de consolider tout cet amour qui survenait de tous les coins !

Emma avait préparé le coup, ainsi que la soirée. Elle avait subtilement emmenée la Reine sur le terrain du mariage, un terrain qu'elle voulait aborder depuis quelques temps. Après tout elles passeraient leur vie ensemble alors se marier tôt ou tard n'était pas le souci. Elle avait juste eu peur de brusquer sa compagne. Mais maintenant elle avait eu sa réponse à demi-mot.

Elle posa un genou à terre et sortit une petite boîte en velours bleu qu'elle ouvrit sur une magnifique bague en or sertie d'un éclatant rubis d'un rouge profond entouré de petits diamants incrustés dans l'anneau. Elle retira la bague de l'écrin et prit la main gauche de Régina entre ses doigts. La Reine mit son autre main devant sa bouche n'osant pas croire ce qu'Emma faisait.

Perdue dans leur bulle elles n'entendirent pas l'escalier grincer sous le poids des pas d'un petit homme qui lui avait bien entendu sa mère blonde rentrer. Néanmoins il ne fit pas du tout attention à la scène.

« - M'an ! T'es rentré ! S'exclama-t-il faisant sursauter ses deux mères. »

Emma était toujours à terre, la bague entre les doigts la main de sa Reine entre ceux de l'autre main. Henry regarda tour à tour ses mamans dont les yeux luisaient d'une étrange lueur noire.

« - M'an ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre ?

\- Comme tu peux le voir gamin je demande ta mère en mariage et tu viens de gâcher ce moment magique où j'allais poser LA question !

\- Emma !

\- Bah quoi c'est vrai.

\- Tu veux épouser maman ?

\- Euh, oui…pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas d'accord ? C'est vrai qu'on aurait dû t'en parler Henry mais je pensais que tu serais plu…

Emma n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Henry la serra dans ses bras puis fit un autre câlin à son autre mère.

\- Bien sûr que si je le veux !

Les deux mères explosèrent de rire en même temps devant un Henry dubitatif.

\- Quoi ?! qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

\- Rien gamin, articula Emma entre deux fous rires. C'est juste que concrètement, c'est ta mère que je demande en mariage.

Emma eut beaucoup plus de mal que Régina à se reconcentrer. Une fois les rires de la blonde arrêtés elle se repositionna correctement et regarda les deux amours de sa vie.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'avais prévu la chose mais bon. Ahem. Régina Mills, accepterais-tu de me prendre, moi Emma Swan en tant que légitime épouse ?

Emma avait répété cette phrase toute la journée. Mais rien ne pouvait être aussi magique que lorsqu'elle était dîte à la personne qui lui faisait battre le cœur. Régina attendit de capter le regard émeraude de sa compagne.

\- Oui. Je le veux. »

Les deux femmes retinrent de justesse un deuxième fou rire et Emma fit glisser la bague autour de l'annulaire de sa désormais fiancée puis se leva et se jeta sur les lèvres de Régina scellant cette première promesse du reste de l'aventure que sera leur vie.

Henry réussit à négocier un horaire tardif pour aller se coucher prétextant qu'il fallait absolument fêter les fiançailles comme il se devait. Régina n'eut pas le cœur à lui refuser de partager ce bonheur avec elles et accepta de fêter sobrement cette nouvelle autour d'un bon film que finalement personne ne regardait vraiment. Henry était finalement tombé de fatigue, Emma l'avait transporté jusqu'à son lit puis redescendit dans le salon et trouva Régina qui admirait sa bague.

« - Si elle ne te plait pas je peux aller la changer.

\- Tu es folle ? Elle est parfaite.

\- C'est le minimum syndical pour prétendre être porté par une Reine.

\- Je ne suis plus vraiment la Reine tu sais.

\- Tu le seras toujours pour moi. Car même si tu avais un véritable caractère de merde, tu étais diablement sexy dans cette robe !

Régina lui frappa gentiment l'épaule.

\- Peut-être que pour notre nuit de noces je pourrais satisfaire ce fantasme que tu sembles avoir de me voir porter une de mes anciennes robes.

\- Tu pourras aussi prendre ton petit air supérieur là ?! Je ne sais pas comment tu faisais ça mais Mon Dieu ça te rendait tellement sexy.

\- Je crois vraiment que tu as un sérieux problème Emma…Es-tu certaine de ne pas être masochiste ? »

La blonde lui tira la langue avant de hausser les épaules avant de bouder. Régina s'approcha alors de sa fiancée pour la prendre dans ses bras et déposer son menton sur l'épaule de la sauveuse. Elle descendit sa main le long du bras fin et musclé d'Emma en parcourant son épaule dénudée par le léger débardeur qu'elle portait de baisers. Les effleurements des doigts de Régina sur son bras lui donnèrent la chair de poule et elle frissonna en sentant les lèvres de la mairesse se refermer sur son cou.

« - on va se coucher ? »

Emma se leva docilement pour suivre Régina jusqu'à leur chambre où elles passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à se retrouver corps et âmes.

* * *

Le mariage, qui s'était déroulé quelques mois plus tard, fut aussi grandiose que simple. Seuls les amis et la famille proche avaient assisté à la cérémonie mais les deux mariées nageaient dans le bonheur. Les habitants étaient tout de même conviés à la fête qui avait suivi le mariage, après tout c'était un mariage Royale si on en croyait les dires de Snow.

Lors de la première danse les deux mariées s'étaient retrouvées, bien malheureusement pour elles, séparées, Emma dansant avec son père alors que Régina avait choisi leur fils pour être le cavalier de cette première danse. Tout au long de cette danse les jeunes épouses n'avaient eu de cesses de se regarder, Emma rigolant des maladresses de son fils et Régina rigolant de celles d'Emma qui n'avait eu que quelques cours de danse avec son père avant le mariage. Les Charming avaient tenu à respecter cette tradition.

« - Je suis heureux pour toi Emma, confia David pendant la danse. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'elle puisse te rendre si heureuse.

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois te frapper ou te dire merci p'pa.

Le blond rigola puis fit faire une pirouette à sa cavalière avant de la reprendre entre ses bras.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai compris qu'elle était la dernière pièce du puzzle pour obtenir ta fin heureuse. Et je dois avouer que j'apprécie la Régina qu'elle est devenue et c'est grâce à toi. Quand Snow me disait qu'elle pouvait encore changer je ne l'ai pas cru et surtout j'avais perdu espoir pour elle, mais finalement il lui suffisait simplement de rencontrer la bonne personne.

\- Merci papa. Ça compte beaucoup pour nous tu sais. »

Régina de son côté était heureuse de partager ce moment avec son fils. Il avait appris à danser spécialement pour cette journée, avec sa grand-mère. Il demeurait quelque peu maladroit mais dans l'ensemble il s'en sortait bien et Régina dansait avec fierté au bras de son grand garçon.

Le sourire qui illuminait le visage de sa mère rendait Henry tellement heureux. A une époque il avait été odieux avec elle, il en était conscient. Mais il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer, c'était sa mère, celle qui l'avait bordé, qui était resté avec lui alors qu'il était malade, qui avait supporté tous ces caprices, celle à qui il avait envie de faire des câlins lorsqu'il ne se sentait pas très bien. Elle lui avait apporté beaucoup d'amour même s'il avait cru à une époque qu'elle en était incapable. Il savait que c'était grâce à l'amour qu'elle lui portait qu'elle avait eu la force de changer, il était heureux d'avoir aidé la femme qu'il l'avait adopté. Et aujourd'hui elle se mariait avec son autre mère, que pouvait-il rêver de mieux ? Parfois il regrettait son père, mais il ne le connaissait pas assez pour pouvoir prétendre qu'il lui manquait réellement. A la place il avait deux mères formidables et il n'échangerait sa place pour rien au monde.

Cette première danse se clôtura alors que les dernières notes de musiques résonnèrent dans la pièce. Les deux hommes quittèrent alors leurs cavalières dans une légère révérence princière et les jeunes épouses se retrouvèrent alors seules au milieu de la piste de danse un sourire incroyablement heureux figé sur leurs lèvres. Emma tendit la main à sa femme, une invitation silencieuse à danser alors que la prochaine musique commençait. Bien que Régina fusse plus gracieuse qu'Emma elle devait avouer qu'elle avait fait de gros efforts pour parvenir à donner le change. Les yeux dans les yeux elles dansèrent comme si elles étaient seules au monde. Elles ne faisaient même plus attention à la musique ni au bruissement de leurs robes. Elles étaient perdues dans leur monde.

« - Tu es magnifique Emma. Cette robe est vraiment jolie sur toi.

\- Oui Ruby m'a aidé à la choisir. Tu sais que les robes ce n'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé.

\- Je m'attendais à ce que tu arrives avec ton horrible veste rouge. »

Outrée Emma resserra un peu sa prise sur le bas du dos de sa Reine dont le visage se rapprocha logiquement de ses lèvres.

« - Je n'aurais jamais osé gâcher le jour de notre mariage. Et cette veste, mon cœur, c'est ma veste porte bonheur. Je la portais le jour où je t'ai vu pour la première fois après tout. »

Régina se mordilla la lèvre, même si elle trouvait l'idée de la veste porte bonheur absurde elle trouvait attendrissant qu'Emma associe aujourd'hui cette veste à leur première rencontre.

« - Tu deviens toute guimauve ma chère.

\- Que veux-tu, je suis la fille de Snow White et du Prince Charming ! mais ne t'inquiète surtout pas pour notre nuit de noces.

Régina lui lança un sourire une lueur lubrique brillant dans ses yeux.

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous Mme Swan-Mills.

La blonde frissonna, c'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait dire son nouveau nom complet.

\- Je t'aime Régina. »

Pour toutes réponses la Reine embrassa sa compagne tandis que la musique s'arrêta. Elles furent applaudies et sifflées par l'assemblée ce qui eut pour effet de les ramener sur terre. Les deux femmes avaient complètement oubliées l'espace d'un instant les invités et balayèrent alors le cercle humain qui s'était agglutiné autour d'elles. Un sourire un peu honteux et crispé de les avoir oublier et le rouge aux joues, elles les invitèrent néanmoins à investir la piste de danse.

La fête battit son plein durant toute la fin de soirée et se prolongea jusqu'au milieu de la nuit. Beaucoup profitèrent de l'occasion pour les féliciter. Ruby avait même réussi à piquer Emma à sa femme pour quelques danses. Régina s'était retrouvée dans les bras de David qui lui avait assuré sa bénédiction comme il l'avait fait à Emma plus tôt puis il avait retrouvé sa femme laissant Régina avec Henry quelques temps avant que celui-ci ne rejoigne ses amis. Finalement les épouses avaient eu du mal à se retrouver seules et savourèrent les rares minutes de répits que les invités leur accordèrent.

Plus tard dans la soirée plusieurs habitants quittaient la fête au fur et à mesure. La fatigue d'une telle journée commençait à emporter même les plus fêtards.

« - Maman, M'an, David m'a dit que je pouvais dormir chez eux ce soir, je crois qu'il m'a aussi dit que vous auriez sans doutes besoin de vous retrouver toutes les deux après cette journée. »

Les deux mères se regardèrent d'un air complice.

\- Mon chéri, ta mère et moi avons décidé de passer cette première nuit à savourer notre nouveau statut de femmes mariées avec enfant. Tu vas donc rentrer avec nous, en famille.

\- Mais tu iras chez tes grands-parents demain ! »

Henry prit alors les mains de ses mères dans les siennes, chacune d'un côté du garçon elles quittèrent la salle de bal et se marchèrent jusqu'à la voiture. Emma ouvrit galamment la porte à sa femme qui entra suivit d'Henry, Emma fermant donc la marche. Elles indiquèrent au chauffeur qu'elles rentraient à la maison.

Le trajet ne dura que quelques minutes et la petite famille fut vite arrivée à bon port. Ils descendirent de la voiture dans les rires Henry courant jusqu'à la porte après avoir réussi à piquer les clés à sa mère brune.

« - M'an ! N'oublie pas la tradition ! »

C'est avec un sourire espiègle qu'elle s'approcha de Régina qui n'avait pas tout suivi. Sentant le danger la mairesse se crispa alors qu'Emma se lui mit une main derrière le dos, sans plus de cérémonie elle lui attrapa les jambes calant son bras dans le creux des genoux de sa femme.

« - Emma ! »

La blonde fit la sourde oreille et fit un premier pas vers la porte grande ouverte. Elle ne réagit pas des protestations de Régina qui trouvait cette situation inconfortable !

« - Tu risques de glisser !

\- Mais non ne t'en fais pas, et puis c'est la tradition ! tu ne voudrais pas rompre avec la tradition n'est-ce pas Gina ?! Et puis j'aime bien te porter comme ça c'est très romantique.

\- Je savais que tu finirais comme tes parents ! »

Emma avait désormais passé la porte. Elle posa son regard tendre sur la femme dans ses bras. Sa Femme. Le bonheur qu'elle lisait dans les prunelles sombres de la Reine lui fit monter quelques larmes aux yeux. Régina porta alors sa main sur la joue humide d'Emma et approcha son visage du siens.

« - Je t'aime tellement Emma.

\- Je vous aime aussi, votre Majesté. »

Un doux sourire traversa les lèvres de la Reine avant qu'elle ne les pose sur celles de sa femme. Régina, d'un geste du poignet, ferma la porte sur ce qui devint à partir de ce jour le cocon de la famille Swan-Mills.

FIN

* * *

**C'est encore plus déprimant après l'avoir relu pour mettre les tirets ... U_U **

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié :) moi j'ai bien ris en l'écrivant. En le relisant je me dis que je suis peut-être allé un peu vite... vous en pensez quoi ? En tous cas je suis heureuse et triste à la fois de l'avoir terminé :) Mais je suis heureuse que vous puissiez mettre un point final à cette histoire ;) que vous ne soyez pas frustrés de ne pas avoir la fin.**

**J'ai des idées pour la suite j'ai déjà commencé à plancher sur une nouvelle histoire dont l'exercice est un peu plus compliqué puisque c'est une adaptation de conte... chose que je n'ai jamais faite du coup c'est compliqué. Que garder ? Que modifier ? Relations personnages ... comment intégrer ma patte ? tout ça quoi :D Et si j'ai des idées de OS et bah ce sera pas mal non plus xD **

**Plein de bisettes ! :D à biental !**

**Love**

**Em'**

_PS : Je n'ai pas parlé de Hook dans ce chapitre mais pour celles et ceux qui le voulaient mort vous avez cas vous dire qu'il était tellement déprimé qu'il a bu du rhum jusqu'à plus soif et cet imbécile est tombé de son bateau et s'est noyé...simple efficace xD_


End file.
